Welcome To Chicago, Motherfckr!
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: The third installment to my Punked? trilogy. This will be a multi-chapter story. Starts off where Who Would've Thought? left off. Must read that and Punked? first! NOT songfic. WARNING: Slash, cursing, gay sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker! [Book Three of the Punked? Trilogy].

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; Punk/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** Everyone has been reviewing or messaging me, asking me to make a multi-chapter addition to my Punked? story. Wish granted! This is going to be a multi-chapter story, as well as my _first_ ever multi-chapter story. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon in Chicago:**

"Punk, you're home!" Punk's Sister Selene screams as he opens the front door to his Chicago condominium. "Punk, you— Oh, you brought John Cena with you." His other Sister Shaleigh says, looking at Punk with a confused face.

"Oh, thanks for my hugs!" Punk says sarcastically as he fake-hugs the air in front of him.

"Sorry." Selene giggles and comes to hug him. "Hey, Lene." Punk kisses her cheek then moves on and hugs Shaleigh, "Hey, Sha." He says to her. "Hi, Punk." Shaleigh replies.

"Uhm, hi, John." Selene says politely yet has a slight disgusted look on her face. "Why is he here?" Shaleigh, the more outspoken and blunt Sister, asks.

"John is going to be staying with us till Saturday, not that you have an opinion in it." Punk replies and pushes John towards his Sisters. "Hi, Selene, Shaleigh." John smiles and nods at them, feeling completely awkward and out of place.

John wishes deeply that he just stayed in Wisconsin and took a later flight.

"Hi." They both mumble and walk off, back towards the couch.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not wanted here, Punk. I can just go to a hotel." John whispers to Punk, not wanting to start any drama. "It's okay, John. You'll be fine here," Punk replies, "Besides, if they act like bitches, they can find somewhere else to stay till Saturday!" Punk yells out so his Sisters can hear. "You don't have to do that." John mumbles. "Come on, let's go unpack." Punk says and drags John to his master bedroom.

"Do you need your own drawers or anything?" Punk asks as he unpacks his bags. "No, I can live out of my luggage, but, uhm…" John says, unsure of how to voice what he's thinking. "What?" Punk asks. "I'm sleeping in your room with you?" John asks and Punks nods, "Yeah, unless you want the guest room. What's the problem?" Punk asks, not understanding why John's standing there stuck on stupid. "What about your Sisters? What are they going to think about me sleeping in your room?" John asks and Punk bites his lips, thinking.

Punk didn't think that far ahead. He's too busy thinking in the moment.

"I don't know. I mean…" Punk mumbles, not being able to think up a quick plan like usual. "Phil, I'll just sleep in the guest room, okay?" John grabs his luggage and starts walking towards the door but Punk quickly grabs John's arm and stops him, "Wait, John. I know we agreed not to tell anyone about us, but do you mind if my Sisters know? I guarantee they won't say anything to anybody."

John bites his lips at Punk's words. Tell Punk's Sisters? They already hate John, they could spill the news and ruin John's life. However, that would ruin their Brother's life too and John hopes they would never do that.

"No, I don't mind I guess." John says shyly, praying on the inside that the girls value their Brother too much to ruin his own life. "Good." Punk smiles and kisses John's lips. "So how are we going to go about telling them?" John asks Punk, trying to think of how a person can just tell their family that they are now in a same-sex relationship. "How I go about every tough situation I'm in!" Punk smiles widely and quickly walks out to the lavish den, John right on his heels, scared of what Punk's about to do.

"Hey, fuckers!" Punk yells out and the girls turn their head from where they're watching television, to look at Punk, "What?" Shaleigh asks. "Me and John are dating now. Deal with it," Punk shrugs and turns to walk back to the room until he hears the girls laughing, "Excuse me, is something funny?" Punk turns around and asks. "If you're going to try and prank us, at least make it believable. Jeez, Punk, you're losing your touch." Selene giggles a bit and Punk puts his hands on his hips in frustration. "I'm not trying to prank you, I'm being dead serious!" Punk states but the girls laugh some more. "Okay, Punk, whatever you say." Shaleigh says, still laughing. "Okay, you need proof? That's fine." Punk says.

John's eyes go wide and he tries to back away, but before he can, Punk turns to him and plants his lips on his, pulling John close to his body. John wouldn't let Punk's tongue in, too embarrassed and too shy, and after a few seconds, Punk pulls away. "If you need further conformation I'll be glad to make him scream my name." Punk yells to his Sisters without turning back towards them, then walks back to his room, dragging John with him.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update every 2-3 days. I have the entire story written out already, just depends on the reviews I get. Hope you enjoy! Sorry the first chapter is so short. Don't worry, lots of drama and lots more Punkena to come! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg! My heart is bursting! So much love from you all! Thank you so much! I know I said I'd update every 2-3 days, but reviews make me so happy, and since it's more based off that, I decided to update again! So keep those reviews coming :). Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

John's eyes go wide and he tries to back away, but before he can, Punk turns to him and plants his lips on his, pulling John close to his body. John wouldn't let Punk's tongue in, too embarrassed and too shy, and after a few seconds, Punk pulls away. "If you need further conformation I'll be glad to make him scream my name." Punk yells to his Sisters without turning back towards them, then walks back to his room, dragging John with him.

* * *

**Punk's Bedroom:**

"I can't believe you just did that!" John yells after slamming the bedroom door closed. "What? Why?" Punk asks as he plops down on his bed, totally at ease with himself. "You just blurted it out and then _kissed_ me _in front _of them!"

John can't even fathom what the hell just happened. He's in complete and utter disbelief.

"John, I'm sorry. I'm not like you. I don't care about putting people at ease before _or_ after bad news. I don't feel the need to care about their opinions, especially when it's something about _me_. I don't feel the need to cover everything with gumdrops and roses to make them feel better, like you. That's just not me. If you want to go out there and try to put their minds at ease, be my guest. Heh, you already are my guest. Jeez, I'm funny—" John gets irritated with Punk getting off topic and cuts in, "PUNK!" John screams and Punk rolls his eyes, "Sorry! Damn! Anyway, if you want to go out there and talk to them about it, feel free. I'm not though. It's not my problem, it's theirs. It's my life. If they have a problem with it, they can get out of my house." Punk explains and John sighs, "I'm not going out there."

Punk shrugs, "Then shut the hell up about it. I'm going to sleep for a while. The remote is next to the TV if you want to watch it, or you can sleep too, whatever." He pulls the covers over his body and falls asleep while John looks around the room, not sure what to do. "Uhmm…" John mumbles to himself as he looks towards the TV. He decides against it, feeling a headache coming on, and locks the door before climbing into bed himself. "Night." John mumbles to a sleeping Punk. "Yeah, babe." Punk hums, barely coming out of his sleep, and wraps his arms around John.

**Later:**

John wakes up and looks at the clock. 11:42 A.M. Punk is still knocked out and John smiles, watching him sleep. He's been through so much lately and he never sleeps; John decides it's best to let him rest. He kisses Punk's cheek and slowly pulls from his arms.

"Where are you going?" Punk whines in a soft, sleepy voice, not even able to open his eyes. "Shh, go back to sleep." John whispers and Punk nods a bit and seconds later he's sleep again.

John laughs a bit and heads over to his luggage, wanting a change of clothes. After pulling out some black gym shorts and a white beater, he quickly changes into them and then exits the bedroom, feeling mighty hungry.

After making sure all the lights are off in the house, signaling that everyone is sleep, John walks to the kitchen and opens up the fridge. "There's some Pizza Hut in there you can heat up." A voice catches John off guard and he quickly turns and sees a small light coming from the couch. He turns the light in the kitchen on and makes out Selene laying on the couch with her cellphone. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" John asks, praying he's not worsening the hate she feels for him already. "Nope, just laying here texting. Want me to heat up some pizza for you, or?..." Selene asks, sitting up slightly, and John quickly shakes his head, "No need to get up. I'll fix it myself." He says and she nods, shrugs, and goes back to texting.

John pulls out the pizza box, fixes himself a plate, and begins heating it up. "So who're you texting this late, if you don't mind me asking?" John asks Selene, trying to make small talk. "My boyfriend. Phil doesn't know about him so do me a favor and don't tell him, kay?" She asks and John turns to her and smiles a bit, "No problem." The microwave beeps and John pulls out his food. "Uhm, goodnight I guess." John mumbles but Selene quickly sits up, "Wait!" She yells out. "Yeah?" John turns to her. "My boyfriend is choosing sleep over me and I can't sleep. I don't really want to be alone right now." She says, her face sad. "And you want _me_ to stay up with you? You hate me!" John doesn't really understand, but as he thinks about it, it's not a bad idea. Maybe he can convince her that he's not so bad.

"I don't _hate_ you, John. Besides, you're…with my Brother now…I guess it's my duty to bond with you." John sighs as he walks towards the couch, "Look, Selene, I know this is probably hard for you so if you have a problem with this, or me, or anything, regardless of what Punk says, I'll be glad to go stay at a hotel." John explains, sitting down in a chair near the couch. "This isn't my house, John. I can't just put you out." She rolls her eyes and John puts his plate down on the table and turns to Selene, "That beside the point. Selene, please just tell me. If you don't like me, I'll leave. There's no problem with it. I promise." Selene sighs, thinking hard about his words, "John, you don't have to leave. It's going to take some time getting used to my Brother being with a guy, yeah, it's just…it's going to take even longer getting used to the guy being _you_."

Now it's John's turn to sigh. "So why exactly don't you like me? Let me guess, the same reasons your Brother does?" Selene chuckles and shrugs, "Yeah, kind of. Based off what I see on TV, what I read about you, the stories Punk tells us, and even giving in to the trend, I guess. I just…I don't know. I don't agree with how you do things." John nods.

That's most people's excuses.

"Can I tell you something, Selene?" He asks and she nods, "Tell me to shut up when it gets too weird for you, okay? So as you obviously know, your Brother hated my guts and to be honest, I think he still does. About a month ago I was drunk off my ass and found myself at your Brother's door. I don't remember much about when I got there, but he says I was screaming and yelling at him. Uhm, somehow screaming and yelling turned into something…more. I'd sobered up enough at that point. Well, anyway, that happened. After that, we didn't talk anymore. I guess you can say nothing really changed between us. It just…it just happened. Well, yesterday I came to his room to apologize about something that happened at the show and he invited me in the room. We ended up staying up all night just talking and watching TV. I fell asleep and the next morning we talked some more. After a bunch of airport crap, that's when he asked me to come to Chicago with him and for us to, ya know, become a thing," Selene is nodding but her face shows a bit of confusion, "Okay, look, the point is that he got to know me. We spent some time together and look where that got us. I'm not my character, Selene. I'm not that guy. Just…just try and get to know me this week and come Saturday when we leave, if you still hate me, I promise never to come back here, okay?" She laughs out, "Punk's right. You're persistent as fuck and annoying as hell. I'm _not_ going to keep you from this damn house, John! I'm not going to make you make that promise! But alright, I'll do my best and see where it gets me. Thanks for talking to me about this, I really needed it. I knew I'd never get any answers from Punk." She sighs and I scrunch my face up.

I hate the way Punk deals with things.

"Yeah, he's not really good with things like that. If you ever need to talk, about him and I or just anything in general, I'll talk with you." She smiles a bit, "I bet you will. But thanks, I just may take you up on that offer." She says and John nods, "I'll be glad to help."

Before Selene can reply, they hear footsteps coming towards them, "Uhm, Selene, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shaleigh stands in the hall staring at John and Selene with her arms crossed, visibly angry. "Nothing, Sha." Selene mumbles. "Get your ass in my room, now! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shaleigh demands and Selene quickly jumps up, making John sigh. 'Sorry' Selene mouths to him and runs over to Shaleigh. "Goodnight, girls." John says out of pure politeness. Selene tries to nonchalantly wave her hand behind her, while Shaleigh takes the low route, "Feel free to get the fuck out whenever!" Shaleigh yells then pushes Selene into her room. Johns sighs and walks back to Punks room.

"Where'd you go?" Punk asks immediately, walking out of the attached bathroom. "Grabbed some dinner," John holds up his plate of half-eaten pizza, "and talked to Selene some. I think she's coming around to me." Punk rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Wow. You really went to go talk to her. You're so predictable, Cena." John sits the plate down on the nightstand and sits against the pillows, "It wasn't intentional, Punk. She was still on the couch when I went to the kitchen and she asked. What was I supposed to do, ignore her?" John asks and Punks eyes go wide as he nods, "Yeah! Tell her to mind her damn business! SELENE!" Punk yells as he walks to the door.

John quickly throws his hand out, "Stop, Phil! She wasn't bothering anyone, okay? Leave her alone! I'm not like that, alright? I'm not going to just tell her to mind her business! You're her Brother and I'm staying in the same place that she sleeps. She has all the right to ask." John explains and Punk kicks the door before turning back towards the bed, "John, do _not_ talk to my Sister again about us, do you understand me?" Punk demands and Cena just puckers his lips and rolls his eyes, "Look, I'm trying to bond with your Sisters, okay? I'm trying to get them to like me, not try to poison me or anything! If your Sister wants to know something and _you're_ too much of an asshole to explain shit to her, _I'm_ going to be the one to explain it to her!" John, you—" Punk starts to yell till they hear a light knocking at the door.

Punk sighs and opens it to see Selene with red, slightly puffy eyes. "What do you want?" Punk asks with a grumpy voice. "I just came to say goodnight. I hope you guys aren't fighting over Shaleigh and I." She says softly.

John can tell something's wrong.

"No. Now goodnight." Punk replies. He doesn't mean to sound rude to his Sister, but he's anxious to get back to his argument with John. "Selene, are you okay? What's wrong?" John asks, sitting up further. "Oh, nothing. Shaleigh just chewed me out over bullshit. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

John realizes her voice isn't soft from crying, she's trying to whisper. She doesn't want Shaleigh to hear her in the room. Shaleigh yelled at Selene over talking to John. John sighs. He wasn't planning on starting an entire family feud by coming to Chicago.

"Goodnight, Philip." Selene leans up and kisses his cheek as she hugs him. "Night, Lene." Punk kisses her forehead and she pulls away and walks over to John. "Night, John. Thanks for talking to me." She says and John smiles, "No problem. Goodnight, Selene." John replies and she hugs him, "Night, John." Selene repeats and kisses his cheek before bounding back over to Punk. "I'm going to the mall with Ally tomorrow." Selene announces. "Whatevz. Have fun. Night." Punk says and she leaves.

Once Selene is gone, Punk walks over to the bed. "You done bitching at me?" John asks and Punk smirks, "Bitching at you? Ahh, Cena. I'm rubbing off on you." Punk says and John blushes and laughs a bit, "God, that can't be good." Punk climbs on the bed and hovers over John, "Would you like something else rubbing on you?" Punk asks and John bites his lip for a moment, "I would, but I'm tired. All that arguing has made me beat. Goodnight, _Philip_." John smirks and lays down under where Punk is hovering. "Fuck. I've definitely got to stop rubbing off on you." Punk mumbles then leans down and kisses John's lips before rolling over to his side of the bed and falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N:** Thank you everyone! Your reviews are so sweet & kind! I shall update again because of all your kind words :)

* * *

**Recap:**

Once Selene is gone, Punk walks over to the bed. "You done bitching at me?" John asks and Punk smirks, "Bitching at you? Ahh, Cena. I'm rubbing off on you." Punk says and John blushes and laughs a bit, "God, that can't be good." Punk climbs on the bed and hovers over John, "Would you like something else rubbing on you?" Punk asks and John bites his lip for a moment, "I would, but I'm tired. All that arguing has made me beat. Goodnight, _Philip_." John smirks and lays down under where Punk is hovering. "Fuck. I've definitely got to stop rubbing off on you." Punk mumbles then leans down and kisses John's lips before rolling over to his side of the bed and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

"John, wake up." John hears a soft voice call out his name from where he's sleep. His eyes slowly blink open and he looks around.

'Where the hell am I?', John asks himself.

"John? Wake up, John." The voice, a familiar voice, calls out again. John rolls over onto his back and sits up a bit to see Selene.

Fuck, so none of that was a dream. He was hoping he'd wake up in a hotel room in Wisconsin.

"Oh, hey, good morning." John tries to smile. "Good morning. Sorry to wake you. Punk told me to ask you if you want any breakfast." Selene says, pointing over her shoulder, and John looks over to his left to see that Punk's not there, "Punk fixed breakfast?" John asks, chuckling. "Nah, he picked up McDonalds when he picked up Scott." Selene explains and John's smile gets wider, "Cabana is here? Cool, yeah. Lemme shower and I'll be out soon. Thanks, Selene." John replies, climbing out of bed. "No problem." She smiles and quickly leaves, closing the door behind her.

John grabs a change of clothes, walks into the bathroom, and stands in awe for a moment, yet again, staring at the beautiful mural of the Chicago Lake Shore painted onto all four walls. After a quick 10-minute shower, John pulls on some black gym shorts and a white tee, brushes his teeth, and goes out to the kitchen.

"Johnny boy!" Scott calls out from the dining room table when John enters the area. "Mr. Colton! How ya been?" John asks, going over and shaking up with him. "Great, I been great. I hear you and Punk have been great too!" Scott winks and laughs, and John turns to Punk who hangs his head, "Yeah, sorry. It was kinda hard to explain why you were here without it." John just shrugs, "Whatever, Punk. Hi, Selene. Good morning, Shaleigh." John smiles. "Morning." Selene replies and Shaleigh ignores him and continues eating.

"Say hi!" Punk yells at her as he kicks her under the table. "Hi! Damn!" She rolls her eyes and John sighs. "Your food is in the bag on the counter." Selene tells John and Shaleigh scoffs, "His ass can figure it out for himself."

Yes, Shaleigh is definitely Phil's Sister. They're just alike.

John grabs his food out of the bag and sits next to Scott and across from Selene who's sitting next to Shaleigh, where as Punk's sitting at the head of the table. "Hope you like McGriddles." Punk says and John smiles and nods, "Yeah, it's fine, thanks." Punk now nods, "No problem. We're going to go to a show that Scott's going to be in tonight, alright?" Punk explains. "Awesome. Who are you fighting?" John asks. "It's an independent. Triple threat match between Matt Hardy, Jay Lethal, and I." Scotts explains. "That'll be good!" John smiles.

"I don't wanna go anymore." Shaleigh announces. "Why? Because John's going? Too bad, you're going." Punk commands. "I don't want to go, Phil!" She yells back. "Then find somewhere else to stay till I leave because you're pissing me off! I told you about that bitchy attitude in my damn house, Shaleigh!" She huffs in anger, rolls her eyes, and goes to her room; slamming the door behind her. "Phil, I really think I should go." John says and Punk stands, "No, you're staying here! This is about more than just you. I'll be back." Punk says, visibly angry, then walks to Shaleigh's room.

"The girls don't like you?" Scott asks. "I like him!" Selene announces and John twists his face up at her for a moment before replying to Scott, "Selene didn't like me till I talked with her last night. Shaleigh is obviously never going to come around to me." John sighs and Scott lays a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. Sha is a natural bitch. Don't even worry about her."

Scott has known Punk's Sisters for so long that John doesn't even bother telling him not to call her names. Besides, John agrees. Shaleigh is a damn bitch.

"Thanks, I guess. I'd prefer her accepting me though, being the circumstances we're all under." John replies and Scott nods, "Yeah, well. So Punk told me how it happened, how have you two been since? How's things with you guys?" Scott asks and John smiles at him taking this so well, "We're fine. We got in our first fight last night—" John starts to say till Punk comes back and cuts in, "But that's over and we're fine now." Punk says as he re-takes his seat.

"Wow, John. I just can't believe you and Punk are together. You're the last person I'd ever think would end up like this. You're just kind of like the perfect package for the ladies. You'd think they'd be all over you. They think you're perfect!" Scott voices his opinions and Punk laughs out, "Till he opens his mouth and they see how annoying he is." John cuts his eyes at him, "If you find me so annoying then—" John starts to say but Punk doesn't let him continue, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're not that bad, I swear." Punk re-words and John just shakes his head and laughs a bit, "Whatever. I never thought Punk would be this way either!" John explains and Scott nods, "True. Besides, whatever happened to Amy?" Scott asks and John sees Selene cringe. "Amy and Selene got into it and Amy tried to hit Lene. We ended that very second and I haven't talked to her since."

The table falls silent.

"So how about some video games till the show?" Scott asks as he stands. "Sounds good." John stands as well, trying to get Punk to take his mind off Amy.

Punk's turning red and getting angrier by the second just thinking about how Amy tried to hit his Sister.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Punk mumbles, sounding distant. John gathers up his trash and walks to the trashcan to throw it away. "I'm going to hang out with Ally at the mall or something and spend the night after, Punk, okay?" Selene asks. "Yeah, sure." Punk replies, not really paying attention. "Bye Scott." Selene hugs him then walks over to where John's at to throw her things away as well. "Going to your boyfriends?" John asks, keeping his voice low. "Yeah." Selene blushes. "Have fun, kid. Be safe." John replies and she smiles, "Thanks, John. See you tomorrow. Enjoy the show!" She says then kisses his cheek, grabs her bag, and leaves.

After clearing his area, John walks over to where Punk is sitting on the couch and Scott is going through the video games, "So how about Call of Duty?"

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know, Scott Colton is former WWE Superstar & current independent wrestler, Colt Cabana, one of CM Punk's best friends. Amy Dumas is former WWE Diva, Lita, CM Punk's real life ex-girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

Punk's turning red and getting angrier by the second just thinking about how Amy tried to hit his Sister. "Yeah, sounds fun." Punk mumbles, sounding distant. John gathers up his trash and walks to the trashcan to throw it away. "I'm going to hang out with Ally at the mall or something and spend the night after, Punk, okay?" Selene asks. "Yeah, sure." Punk replies, not really paying attention. "Bye Scott." Selene hugs him then walks over to where John's at to throw her things away as well. "Going to your boyfriends?" John asks, keeping his voice low. "Yeah." Selene blushes. "Have fun, kid. Be safe." John replies and she smiles, "Thanks, John. See you tomorrow. Enjoy the show!" She says then kisses his cheek, grabs her bag, and leaves. After clearing his area, John walks over to where Punk is sitting on the couch and Scott is going through the video games, "So how about Call of Duty?"

* * *

**Wednesday Night; In The Car:**

"Good luck on your match tonight, Colton." Shaleigh says from where she sits in the backseat next to Scott.

Shaleigh, Scott, John, and Punk are all in Punk's car, headed to Scott's show.

"Thanks." Scott replies. "Who's scheduled to win?" John asks, turning from the front seat to face him. "Ya boy." Scott cheeses. "I didn't know I'm in the match!" Punk adds and Scott gives a fake, dry laugh, "Oh, you're so funny, Philip." Scott says sarcastically and Punk gives a wide grin, "Thanks, I know." He follows up with a girly giggle and John just chuckles, "Wow. Anyway, knock'em dead. I'm sure this is going to be a great match. You'll do great." Punk turns to look at John and scoffs, "Damn, John. You're even giving pep talks to people in _other_ companies! Just gotta be 'that' guy, huh?" Punk asks with a playfully offensive tone. "Leave him alone, Punk. I actually appreciated it. Thanks, John." Scott cuts in and John nods,

"No problem. You know we're going to get in a lot of trouble with Vince for going to this show right?" John asks Punk.

Talent isn't allowed to attend any other promotion's shows without Vince or Paul's consent.

"No, _I'm_ going to get in a lot of trouble for escorting Scott to the ring. You'll get off virtually scotch free." Punk chuckles and John's eyes bug, "Punk! Don't do that! You're going to get suspended or something!"

John doesn't want Punk in any trouble.

"John, when have I ever cared what Paul or Vince think? They'll get over it." Punk retorts and John sighs, "Fine, Punk. At least say it was my idea, though. Then maybe you'll get in less trouble. I doubt they'll do too much to me." John explains and Punk nods and flicks his wrists towards John, "Fine, fine, if it'll get you to stop complaining."

**Chicago Pro Wrestling:**

"God, I know you're, like, 5x the size of the chair but move your ass, damn!" Shaleigh huffs to John, making a big deal out of their arms _barely_ touching. "I'm sorry, I can't move any further." John sighs. "Shaleigh! Stop!" Punk looks past John and Shaleigh and yells at her. "Why couldn't you have sat in the middle?" Shaleigh asks him. "Because I have to leave later for the main event! That's why! Now _stop_ complaining, dammit." Punk explains and she huffs some more and crosses her arms, making the fact that John and her are sitting so close, even worse.

By time it neared the main event, John was ready to jump out of his skin. Shaleigh has nudged or kicked him countless times, the seats were hurting his ass, and he's pretty sure the fan sitting behind him has tried to steal a hair sample or some shit. He's miserable. The show's good, but the pretenses around it are just killing him slowly.

"Mr. Brooks, we need you to head to the back." A staff member comes over and relays. "I'll be right back, guys. Shaleigh, _be good_." Punk says as he gets up. "Yeah, mhm." She mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Have fun." John smiles and Punk winks at him, then follows the staff member to the back.

"Can you move your big ass over now?" Shaleigh asks and John sighs then scoots Punk's chair over to the end and then scoots his own chair till there's space between their two arms. "You're welcome." John mumbles though she didn't thank him. "Mhm." She says in reply.

"Introducing to the ring, weighing 235 lbs, Maaatt Haaardy!" The ring announcer introduces Matt and he comes out to a decent applause. As he walks towards the ring, Matt waves at John and John waves back.

Before the show, John had gone to the back with Punk and Shaleigh to say hello to Matt and all the other talent there that he knows.

"Introducing one of his opponents, weighing 225 lbs, Jay Leeethaaal!" Jamar comes out and enters the ring as well. "And introducing their opponent, weighing 233 lbs, accompanied by WWE Champion, CM Punk, Cooolt Caaabanaaa!" Scott and Punk comes down to the ring to a roaring applaud. A camera comes by and focuses in on John and Shaleigh. They're sitting close enough to the commentary booth that they can hear the commentators, "And CM Punk is here with his Sister as well as his good friend and fellow WWE Superstar, John Cena."

Good friend. Oh yeah. 'We're _real_ good friends', John thinks to himself.

As the camera hovers in front of them, John smiles and waves and Shaleigh leans over and lays her head on John's shoulder with her arm around his arm, cuddling close, and smiles and waves to the camera as well. After the camera pulls away, she quickly does the same. "Uhm—" John starts to speak but Shaleigh cuts in, "I still hate your fucking guts, think nothing of it. It was simply for the camera." Shaleigh explains and John chuckles in frustration, "Wow, you're quite the suck up, huh? Trying to play the innocent Princess even though you're really just a Ice Queen? You're just a frigid bitch." John finally conveys his frustrations out loud.

Yes, Punk is definitely rubbing off on him.

John would never talk to a female that way, no matter what she's done. His Mother raised him better than that. Not to down Mama Brooks or anything, she raised Punk right as well! Punk's just a rebel.

"Hunh." Shaleigh turns her head to face him, a smirk on her face but her jaw locked. She stares for a moment before turning her attention back to the match.

No words were said for the remainder of the match.

In the end, Scott won and Punk raised his hand in victory before walking him to the back where John and Shaleigh met up with them. Congratulations were given and they headed home, still with no words traded between Shaleigh and John.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Guys! You make me cry happy tears! You're so sweet and I absolutely get so tickled when I get another review! They make me update faster. On top of that, because of your kind reviews, I'm adding on to this story! I was planning on only having 9 chapters, because that's how many I typed, but now I've decided to do up to 27 chapters, being if all my ideas work out 'on paper'! :) Thank you so much, babes! I love you!

Also, feel free to message me and stuff! I'd love to get to know you all, or if there's questions on the story or anything. Don't ask about future content of the story or anything though, please, it bugs me some. But yeah, feel free to message me!

* * *

**Recap:**

As the camera hovers in front of them, John smiles and waves and Shaleigh leans over and lays her head on John's shoulder with her arm around his arm, cuddling close, and smiles and waves to the camera as well. After the camera pulls away, she quickly does the same. "Uhm—" John starts to speak but Shaleigh cuts in, "I still hate your fucking guts, think nothing of it. It was simply for the camera." Shaleigh explains and John chuckles in frustration, "Wow, you're quite the suck up, huh? Trying to play the innocent Princess even though you're really just a Ice Queen? You're just a frigid bitch." John finally conveys his frustrations out loud. [...]"Hunh." Shaleigh turns her head to face him, a smirk on her face but her jaw locked. She stares for a moment before turning her attention back to the match. [...] In the end, Scott won and Punk raised his hand in victory before walking him to the back where John and Shaleigh met up with them. Congratulations were given and they headed home, still with no words traded between Shaleigh and John.

* * *

**Thursday; Punk's Bedroom:**

"Who is it?" Punk asks to the knocking coming from his bedroom door. "Selene, can I come in?" The knocker replies. "Sure." Punk says and John tries to pull from Punk's arms where he's cuddling, but Punk tightens his hold and won't let him, "She'll be fine." Punk whispers to him.

Selene walks in and closes the door behind her, then sits in a chair facing them. "Hi, lovebirds!" She smiles and John smiles a bit to himself at her extreme acceptance of them. "Hi." John says and Punk nods at her, "What do you want?" Punk asks. "Just came to see what you guys are doing." She shrugs. "We're just laying here. John had finally shut the fuck up and was falling asleep. Thanks for ruining that." Punk groans and John laughs out and drops his jaw, "Thank you for that, Punk. I'm not a baby, by the way." John mumbles and Punk laughs and kisses him, "I'm sorry." Punk replies.

"Wow." Selene mumbles and John rolls away from Punk a bit, "Stop kissing me in front of her. It's making her uncomfortable." John demands but Selene quickly corrects him, "No, no, that's not it! You guys are cute, do whatever you want. It's just…it's different to see. Still getting used to it." She shrugs and John nods but still feels a bit self-conscious. "See John, she doesn't care. So shut it." Punk says but John doesn't reply.

"Hey, John, actually can I talk to you real quick?" She asks and he sits up and nods, "Yeah, what's up?" John asks but she shakes her head, "Can it be, like, not in here? Like, in private and stuff? Can we got to the den or my room?" She asks and John chuckles a bit, "Oh, sure." She stands, but he kind of just sits there looking a bit lost, "You coming?" She asks. "Go ahead, I'll meet you in there. I gotta put my pants on." He replies and her eyes go wide, "Omg, are you two naked under the blankets?" She asks, a bit horrified. "No! No," He chuckles, "I have boxers on," He swings his legs out of the bed and raises the blankets a bit to show the bottom of his boxers, "See." He explains and she nods and walks towards the door, "Oh, alright." She walks out and John turns to Punk who looks back at him with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"What?" John asks, climbing out of bed and struggling to get his sweatpants back on. "I mean, she is grown, you know? I mean, thanks for being respectful and stuff, but…I don't know. So my Sister seems to like you." Punk mumbles, not really knowing how to convey his thoughts, and John looks at him a bit confused, "Okay. And yeah, thankfully one accepts me." John shrugs. "That's good; I'm glad. Shaleigh will hopefully come around too." Punk smiles and John smiles as well, "Hopefully. I'll be back, okay?"

John leans down and kisses Punk, who slowly slides his tongue in John's mouth and pulls him down, back into the bed. "Punk." John moans into the kiss but Punk doesn't stop it. Instead, he deepens the kiss, his tongue lashing out at John's. "Babe." John tries to pull away but Punk doesn't let him. John won't stop struggling so Punk bites down on John's bottom lip and John whimpers out in pain and pleasure. "Ugh, go. Hurry the fuck up." Punk mumbles after pulling away.

John climbs off the bed again but just stands there, giving some serious thought on whether he should go or not. He and Punk have barely even kissed since the ride to Chicago. Being with Punk won't matter though if his Sisters don't accept him. John gives a heavy sigh and walks out of the room and to Selene's.

"Knock knock." He says as he knocks on her bedroom door. "Come in." She replies and he walks in. "Nice room." He immediately compliments, looking around at the beautiful furniture and personal touches, like pictures of her and her family and friends.

This condo is straight out of a movie in every way. I guess that's what money gets you, though.

"Thanks," She smiles from where she's sitting at her desk, "You can sit on the bed." She informs him and he nods and sits down, "So what's up?" He asks and she sighs and turns back to her computer for a moment. "Ugh," She groans, turning back towards him, "it's my boyfriend." She says and John tenses a bit, and she can see his bare muscles flex some. "Did he hurt you or something?" John asks and she laughs and shakes her head, "No! No, God, no. He's still as perfect as ever. Gosh, you're just as protective as Punk. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about this." She sighs and John shakes his head, "No, it's okay! You can talk to me! I just wanted to make sure you're okay and everything." He explains and she gives an agreeing shrug.

"Yea, I'm fine, John. Thanks. The thing is, I want to be open with Phil about my relationship, but I know he won't consent to it." She explains and John nods for a bit in thought before replying, "Why not? Is there anything wrong with him?" John asks and she shakes her head in frustration, leaning out of the chair a bit, "No! That's the thing! He's perfect and Phil would _love_ him if he gave him a chance! But Phil didn't hand pick him so he's not going to go for it! I just wish he wasn't so overprotective! I haven't been able to have any type of boyfriend, publically, without Phil chasing them off!" She cries out and John feels for her.

"I'm sorry, Selene, I know that really sucks. I'll try my best to help. What's his name?" John asks. "Tanner Jackson." She replies. "How old is he?" John asks, knowing that can be a big factor in Punk's decision in approving of the guy. "He's only a year older than I. He's 23." She answers and he nods, "Alright, I'll see what I can—" John tries to reply but Punk walks into the room.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Punk asks, irritated. "Sorry. We were just talking about stuff. Actually I was just asking how in the world she's single. She's so pretty!" John says and nods his head at Selene for her to get the hint, "Oh. Oh, yeah! Yeah! Well it's because Punk won't let me date!" She says, looking at Punk upset. "That's because no one is good enough for you." Punk explains. "Well I might know a guy. He lives here in Chicago, I think they'd be pretty cute together." John mentions and Punk crosses his arms and stares out the window in thought for a moment, "Well if _you're_ friends with him and you approve, I'm sure he's decent. I mean…let's be real. Alright, I approve since you do. What's his name? I need a back-story first." Punk says and John takes a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to lie.

John's human, he's not perfect, but he tries not lie. That doesn't mean that he doesn't, but when he does, it's only little white lies or something.

"Well his name is Tanner Jackson. He's 23. My Mom knows his Mom and that's how I know him. Known him since he was born and he's a really good guy. He'd be perfect for your Sister and he'd definitely treat her right, don't worry, I vouch for him." John explains and Selene bits her lip in anticipation as she stares at Punk, anxiously awaiting his answer. "Fine, he sounds pretty good. I approve. Enjoy." Punk replies and Selene squeals a bit, "John, thanks, you're so sweet! Uhm, hooow abouuut," She says sing-songy, "you set us up a date for tonight?" She asks and John nods a bit, "Will do. I'll text him right now." John says, unsure if he's sounding believable or not. "As long as he comes to the door and meets me first, you can go out with him." Punk says and she jumps up and throws her arms around him.

"Thank you, Philip, I love you!" She squeals and he hugs her back, "Yeah, yeah, love you too. Have fun." He says and she nods, pulls away, and attacks John with love now, "Thank you so much, John! I love you! Eek!" She squeals and runs to her closet, "Now out! Out now! I have to get ready!" She says and they both laugh a bit and walk out.

"I hope this friend of yours agrees to even go out with her tonight now that she's gotten herself all excited." Punk says and John laughs a bit, "I'm sure, he'll love to go out with her." He replies. "Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when he gets here." He says and John grabs his hand, "I want to take a nap with you though." John says and Punk chuckles and squeezes his hand.

"Come on, Princess." He says sarcastically and John rolls his eyes, "I'm not your Princess. Don't even try that!" John yells and Punk laughs and pushes him onto the bed. "Goodnight." Punk says. "Goodnight, Daddy." John whispers, laughing a bit and Punk laughs out, "BED!" Punk yells and pulls John into his arms and shuts his eyes. John obeys and peacefully drifts to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! John & Selene bonding time! Wrote that because there was a question of who Selene's boyfriend is! And some more Punky insults at the end, yay! You guys know John's such a Princess anyway, lol. Hope you enjoy! Off to write some more chapters for you lovely readers! Review it up! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for always posting in the middle of the night/morning (or at least it is where I'm at). I'm just a sleep all day, up all night type of person. But your reviews keep me pushing! And I love waking up to a massive load of reviews! It makes me want to type more when I wake up! So thanks you! Also, a lot of people were patiently waiting on some smut, so here it is! The entire first week out of three weeks part of the story is typed out and this was already planned next, so glad you guys are ready for it, lol.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I hope this friend of yours agrees to even go out with her tonight now that she's gotten herself all excited." Punk says and John laughs a bit, "I'm sure, he'll love to go out with her." He replies. "Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when he gets here." He says and John grabs his hand, "I want to take a nap with you though." John says and Punk chuckles and squeezes his hand. "Come on, Princess." He says sarcastically and John rolls his eyes, "I'm not your Princess. Don't even try that!" John yells and Punk laughs and pushes him onto the bed. "Goodnight." Punk says. "Goodnight, Daddy." John whispers, laughing a bit and Punk laughs out, "BED!" Punk yells and pulls John into his arms and shuts his eyes. John obeys and peacefully drifts to sleep.

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon:**

"What are you doing, babe?" Punk asks John as he walks into the kitchen. "Washing the dishes." John replies, moving the plate he just rinsed off to the other side of the sink. "You don't have to do that, John." Punk explains.

"I told him not to touch our shit." Shaleigh mumbles from the couch.

Ignoring her comment, John replies, "It's okay. I've used a lot of dishes while being here so I decided to just clean. You guys have done enough for me." Punk groans, "John, no. You don't have to do this." He repeats as he walks over and stands behind John, placing his hands on John's hips as he looks over John's shoulder into the sink. "I'm almost done now anyway." John shrugs and Punk sighs a bit, "Good, 'cos I'm bored."

John scrunches his eyebrows together for a moment in thought, "What am I supposed to do about that?" He asks. "I don't know. Entertain me!" Punk replies, kissing John's shoulders a bit. "Stop." John whines lowly. "Why?" Punk asks, his lips making their way to John's neck. "Your Sisters are right there! _Stop_." John growls, but Punk ignores him, his lips almost there, "So what?" He asks as he finally arrives at his destination and begins planting light kisses on John's neck. John's eyes flutter a bit.

Punk hasn't really been too intimate with him in the past few days, so this contact is hitting the spot right now.

"Punk—" John starts to whine again but Punk stops him, moving his lips up to John's ear and licking behind it before whispering, "I want you."

All day has been pretty peaceful and serene. They've all just been kind of hanging out together, bonding; well, everyone except for Shaleigh. She just sat there angry, occasionally complaining. John's gotten used to it at this point. For breakfast, they all went out to Denny's, after, John and Punk hit a local gym, they came home and John 'set Selene up with Tanner', watched two movies with Punk and Shaleigh, then ate some take-out Chinese after a nap.

A nice, simple, little day.

To John, however, it feels a bit as if they're playing house, playing family. It's…he's not complaining, it's just…different. Now it's getting even more…different. Things were going so nice, so simple, now he's standing here trying to wash dishes as his boyfriend begs for sexual attention…in front of the girls.

"Punk." John whines and Punk grabs a hand-towel and hands it to John, "Come play with me." Punk begs, his already hard cock pressing into John's right ass-cheek through their pants. John just can't turn that down. "Fine." He mumbles, a blush creeping into his face. John dries his hands and Punk takes John's hand and leads him to the master bedroom, ignoring the creeped out stare from Selene and the disgusted stare from Shaleigh.

The moment the door is closed and locked, Punk's lips are on John's. "Wait, Punk, wait." John tries to push away from him. "What, baby?" Punk asks, barely pulling away to get the words out. "What about your Sisters? They'll hear us." John informs him, struggling out of Punk's hold and away from his attacking lips. "Well I'll just turn a little music on. Have you ever listened to Kill Hannah before?" Punk asks as he walks over to his iPod that's on top of his iPod speaker tower. "Uhm, no…" John replies, wincing a bit at the name of the group. John can't think of whether he's heard them or not, and even if he has, he wouldn't know them by name, nor want to listen to them ever again based off what he's heard Punk listen to.

Loud rock music suddenly begins blaring through the speakers and Punk turns it up even more and begins nodding his head to the beat as he walks over to John, "Perfect!" He tries to yell over the music. John tries to protest, not being able to tolerate the crap blaring from the speakers, but Punk's lips return to his, proving a well enough distraction for him.

As Punk goes back to his oral assault, he walks them both backwards until they fall on the bed, John a writhing mess under him. He quickly kisses down John's neck, not patient enough to give it too much attention. He kisses down to the collar of John's shirt and quickly rips the shirts from his body, bringing John to a wide-eyed stare.

John's seen Punk like this when he's in this trance-like state of passion, whether it be out of anger or anything else. Seeing Punk like this has always interested John, but only from a far. Now John's the victim of Punk's trance-like state of passion and he's not sure whether he should be scared or not. "Phil—" John stops his own self from continuing with his sentence, realizing what word…name, slipped out of his mouth.

Punk pulls from where he's kissing Cena's chest and looks at him with wide eyes, his head cocked to the right a bit. John's eyes go wide too, but with fear. He's not sure if he just lit a fuse to a bomb that's just been waiting to explode.

Punk stares a bit longer before crashing his lips into John, grinding his body roughly against the man below him.

John has only fueled Punk's fire. He's never wanted anything or anyone more than he wants John right now. He's absolutely never craved, needed, or was willing to beg for something as much as he is right now. Thank God that John's so submissive because Punk would probably go insane having to beg.

John can barely kiss back at the pace Punk's lips are moving. They're everywhere, and everywhere fast. His lips, neck, face, chest, nipples, abs, and everywhere in between, making sure he missed not one area. "Oh, God, Punk!" John moans out, not sure if he'll be able to take Punk's sex if he can't even take his kisses. "No," Punk growls, grabbing John's face roughly and forcing John to look in his eyes, "No! Not that name." He commands and John looks up at him scared.

He knows calling him 'Phil' will only worsen what's to come, but John knows he can't keep his moans of pleasure from escaping.

"Please fuck me, Phil." John reaches his arms up around Punk's neck as he let's Punk's real name slip off his lips. Punk comes crashing down on his lips, back at the pace before, quickly moving them to anywhere and everywhere else on John's body.

Punk wastes no time stripping them of their remaining clothes, letting them fall where they may.

His lips again fall all over John's body and John's breath hitches as Punk's lips drift above his John's cock.

Is he? He's not really is he? He is.

Punk's on a mission, he's on a venture, and he's not letting anything get in his way. At this point his dominance is getting the best of him. He just wants to watch— he needs to watch as John bucks and mews, writhes uncontrollably at the hand of Punk. He has the strong passion and the desire to dominate John and make sure he knows his place and where they stand. He's back to wanting nothing more than to make John Cena his bitch. Only this time, it's more about letting him take comfort in the fact that John's his, not instead an embarrassment or belittlement. Wait…does that even make sense? Punk doesn't even know anymore. He's lost in his own thoughts. So lost that he doesn't even realize he's stopped his assault towards John and has been staring relentlessly at John's hard, neglected, leaking cock as he thinks to himself.

"Are you okay?" John asks, concerned, but Punk doesn't answer. Punk instead lets his tongue fall out of his mouth and onto the head of John's cock. "Fuck, Phil." John moans out and that's just what Punk is looking for; that extra kick. He grabs John's cock with a firm, strong hand, taking the head and the top half of his cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head and shaft before furthering down John's pole. John groans out, gripping the sheets, fisting them as the pleasure blinds him. Punk bobs along John's length, his lip ring grazing around the underside of John's dick, adding a icy coldness to the white-hot blinding pleasure of Punk's mouth.

As Punk swallows around John's cock, he decides to add to the pleasure…with a bit of pain, trailing a dry finger to John's hole and slipping inside. "Fuck, Phil, fuck!" John screams out in pain.

It's better this than nothing because Punk knows once he pulls his shit together and let's this cock fall from his mouth's grip, he's ramming his pole right inside John. John should be thankful for the little preparation he's getting now.

He lets the finger jut in and out of John slowly, trying to prepare him for the second finger, truly hoping he's not hurting him _that_ bad. He pulls his finger from within John and runs his middle and pointer finger along the underside of John's dick, collecting some saliva to help ease the pain. That's the farthest Punk plans to go. At that, he pulls his fingers away and let's both slide into John, who tries to pull away but Punk quickly locks his hips in place, forcing him to take the pain that accompanies the pleasure.

Punk continues sucking John's cock and stretching him till he can no longer take watching John twist and struggle about. Punk quickly pulls his fingers away and lets John's dick fall from his lips with a _plop_. "God, baby, I need you so bad right now." Punk growls directly into John's ear, grinding his bare flesh into John's before pulling away and pushing inside him, dry.

John belts out a scream of agony, but again, that only fuels Punk's fire. Feeling slightly bad, Punk leans down and kisses him for a while; letting his kisses take away any thought of the pain John is receiving from Punk's harsh blows to his ass.

The second John gives the slightest hint of any comfort, though, Punk pulls away and grabs John's hips, setting a hard, fast pace. Between the powerful yet painful pleasure Punk is giving him, the sweet nothings Punk has spilling from his lips, and the rate that the band Kill Hannah was using the word 'fuck', so many endorphins are floating around inside John that he's pretty sure he's ascended to Heaven.

"God, baby, you're so tight." Punk groans out, his eyes closed, a layer a sweat covering him, and now a bit lip, enjoying John trashing about beneath him. "Phil, fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna…fuck…I'm gonna cum!" John screams out and Punk quickly takes John into his hand and squeezes tightly, stroking from base to tip over and over till John explodes all over his hand and John's chest. The muscles of John's ass clamp down around Punk's own length and Punk quickly pulls his hand from John's cock and returns it to John's hips, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he pounds into John's _fuck_ bundle repeatedly, nearing his orgasm. "Phil, yes, Phil, baby, fuuuuck!" John screams out as his spot is continually hit, pushing Punk over the edge with his name being said, and with a deep thrust into John he busts inside him.

And as Punk cums, John moans out while the words of the Kill Hannah song play out from the stereo, resonating within John and hitting him close to home. _Welcome to Chicago, motherfucker!_

* * *

**A/N:** If you've never heard Welcome to Chicago - Kill Hannah, aka Punk's independent circuit entrance music, you totally should listen! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys enjoyed my smut so much! Lol. As for this chapter, it kind of hits close to home with me. I'm obviously a big LGBT supporter. I think everyone should be with who they love. Well for the story, simply for added drama, I had to make some people who isn't. Now just in case, by some crazy ass chance, CM Punk, or anyone who knows him, reads my story, here's my disclaimer: there is no concrete evidence or proof that Mama Brooks nor Papa Brooks feel this way. There is no evidence that Shaleigh or Selene feel this way. This is all simply made up for my story. I thank and may God bless Mama & Papa Brooks for creating such a perfect, flawless, amazing son and letting him grace our screens every week. Also, bless them for creating such a sexy ass daughter in Shaleigh (at least I think Shaleigh is the one I saw, the one that slapped Jericho?). Alright, again, there's no offense to any of his family and these are not their views. It's simply for entertainment purposes! Also, I'm really happy for Papa Brooks on getting all better :)

* * *

**Recap:**

And as Punk cums, John moans out while the words of the Kill Hannah song play out from the stereo, resonating within John and hitting him close to home. _Welcome to Chicago, motherfucker!_

* * *

**Friday; Punk's Bedroom:**

"Good morning, gorgeous." Punk smiles at John as John wakes up. "Morning." John blushes heavily. "Guess what we get to do today!" Punk says, a wild smile on his face and John gets a bit concerned, "What?" John asks, not actually wanting to know the answer. "Say no if you want, but at this point, and with everyone who knows, it's kind of pointless to argue. We're going to meet my Parents today." Punk says and John's eyes go wide, "What!" John asks. "Yeah, I mean, I had already planned on going over there. It was planned before I invited you, I'm sorry." Punk sticks his bottom lip out.

"Ugh, dammit, Phil." John groans in irritation and Punk jumps on top of John and sinks his teeth in John's neck causing John to scream out in pleasure and pain. "Call me 'Phil' again and you're going to be walking funny at my parent's house today, understand?" Punk warns then sucks some more on John's neck. "Okay. Okay! I give! I give! Stop." John yells out, not wanting to get anything started before going to meet Punk's Parents.

Punk chuckles and climbs off and out of the bed. "Come on, let's shower." Punk says and John nods and crawls out of bed as well.

Punk lets John into the bathroom in front him, slapping John's ass as he follows in. "Ow." John says and Punk just chuckles, "Take your fucking pants off, Cena." Punk demands as he strips out of his own clothes and gets the shower all ready. "How long are we staying at your Parents house?" John asks as they enter the shower together. "Few hours probably. I never get to see my Parents except before a PPV, so it's kind of tradition and stuff." Punk shrugs. "Aww, well that's cute." John smiles but Punk just rolls his eyes.

"I bet you think it is." He mumbles before pulling John into a kiss in effort to shut John up, and John allows without question. Punk pulls his tongue from John's mouth and licks down to his neck as his hand trails around John's body to his ass and one finger slowly slips inside John. "Dammit, Punk, fuck!" John hisses out as Punk's wet finger slides in and out of his ass while he licks and sucks up and down John's neck. Punk chuckles at John reaction but John tries to control the feeling of pleasure and let loose some of the anger he's feeling, "Punk, stop! You said we weren't going to do that today! Besides, I'm already still walking a bit funny from last night. I'd like to be able to walk around freely at your Parent's house." John explains as he tries to pull from Punk's finger but to no avail.

Punk slides in a second finger with his reply, "Fine. But I'll only spare you if you get down on your knees and suck my fucking dick." Punk gives his ultimatum as he brushes over John's fuck bundle and John shudders and moans out, but refuses to play Punk's games. He takes his hand and slowly but firmly removes Punk's hands from his body entirely, "No. We have to get to your Parent's and we can't be late." John replies with a Punk-like smirk then hands him his washcloth, somewhat reminiscent of their first shower incident. Punk smirks back, amused with the likes of John, but gives in, takes the washcloth, and begins cleaning his body.

**The Brooks Residence:**

"Oh, my baby! I've missed you so much!" Punk's Mother screams after opening the door for John, Punk, Shaleigh, and Selene. "Hi, Mom." Punk replies and the entire group walks into the house.

She turns to look at John with wide eyes and a fat smile and John politely begins to introduce himself, "Hello, Mrs. Brooks, my name is—" He starts but she cuts in, putting her hand in his and shaking it, "I know who you are! You're John Cena! How are you?" She asks and John chuckles a bit at her giddiness.

She's the exact opposite as Punk. She's nothing like John would have expected the Mother of CM Punk to be like. Or maybe this is what drove CM Punk to be what he is now.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And I hope you don't mind me intruding on your family's moment or anything." John says, getting all the Brooks kids to roll their eyes. "Oh no! Not at all! You're more than welcome in my house!" She squeals and John smiles and nods.

She leads them into the den at the back of the relatively small house, into a room with what John presumes is Punk's Father. "Hi, Daddy." Selene walks over to him. "Hey, Dad." Shaleigh follows up and both the girls hug him. "Hi, girls. Philip." Mr. Brooks says first to his girls, then Punk. "Hiya, Pop." Punk says, a bit sarcastically.

Punk has a decent relationship with his Father and has forgiven him for all he's done, but that doesn't mean he'll ever forget what he put, not only him, but also his siblings and _especially_ his Mother through.

"Wow. John Cena. Nice to meet ya, boy." Punk's Father says and John walks over and sticks his hand out to the man in the chair who's making no effort whatsoever to be any types of interactive with his family. "Nice to meet you too, sir. Thank you for allowing me into your home." John says but Mr. Brooks just huffs a bit at John's manners.

Maybe this is where Punk gets his asshole demeanor from, his Father.

"Sit down, everyone sit down." Mrs. Brooks squeals and they all take a seat. Shaleigh at the dining room table that's just outside the room, Selene in a chair across from John and Punk, who sit on a couch perpendicular to the sofa that Punk's Parents are on. "So what's up? What's new in your alls worlds?" Mrs. Brooks asks, clearly overly-excited to have all— most her babies with her.

"Uhm, Mom, Dad, I've got something big to tell you two." Punk says, turning to look at John a bit who's straying away from his stare. "Okay, what is it?" Mr. Brooks asks. John hears Selene's breath hitch and he looks up and sees that Shaleigh is smirking widely; ready to see what pain and devastation this is going to bring down on the family. "Well, John and I are together. We're dating now. It happened on Tuesday and I decided we might as well just tell you now at the beginning." Punk explains and John watches as Mrs. Brooks' wide, cheery smile slowly turns to a soft and small, confused smile.

"Wait, what?" She asks.

"You're gay now?" Mr. Brooks asks.

"No, technically it would be bi-sexual because I'm pretty positive I still love women. But yes, we're together now. It's not a public relationship or anything, we're only telling the closest of our friends and family, so don't feel the need to hide from the public or anything, Dad." Punk says, rolling his eyes in anger at his Dad's intolerance of homo or bi-sexuality.

Punk can feel himself fighting back tears a bit and they've not even gotten to the yelling or shunning yet.

"Wow. Well that's…unexpected." Mrs. Brooks mumbles, trying to get her thoughts together.

"So you're having butt sex with another man? God, and you complained about my drinking. Philip, look at you! Look at what you're doing with your life! You're some no-good, dirty, nasty homo now! With some fruity ass, gay boy, bitch!"

John wants nothing more than to run out of that house, out of that state, and never come back. He's never been more uncomfortable and hurt in his life.

"Jack, don't talk like that! While I'm not too sure how I feel about this, Philip, you're my son and I love you no matter what, no matter what decisions you make in your life. If you feel this is what is right for you, I fully support it. And I, for one, am glad it's with the likes of John Cena. He is a very, very good man and I know he'll lead you in the right direction. I trust him with you. I just…this is just one of the last things I ever expected from you, Philip." Mrs. Brooks tries to explain and John sighs to himself, not sure whether he should be happy his Mom is supportive or sad that she's beyond uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah, Mom, 'cos I was just waiting on the perfect time to get with a guy. It's not like this was intentional or anything, I'll tell you that. But thanks for being supportive. I mean, I could be some cracked out alcoholic or something." Punk mumbles the last part, but his Father hears and gets further angry.

"You know what, I'd rather you be that! At least you can get help with that! You're a grown man now, so I can't put your ass in some program to straighten you out!" He retaliated. "Yeah, because putting me in a program is going to make me straight again! I have a choice in this, Dad! If I don't want to be with a guy, I will choose not to. But if I want to, which I want to be with John, then I will. No fucking program is going to tell me who I can and can't be with, nor the sex of the people I can be with! Fuck that." Punk shoots back.

"And what about your Sisters? You're putting them through all this disgusting perversion! They have to live in a house with two men constantly with their pants around their ankles, poking each other in the butts? You're going to fuck up your Sisters and—" His Dad tries to create another reason to down Punk's sexuality but Punk cuts in, "Oh, please! Shaleigh has dated a girl before behind your backs and Selene's best friend is a fucking gay guy so don't give me that bullshit!" Punk yells and Mr. Brooks shoots daggers at Shaleigh.

"Leigh, you've been with another girl?" He asks, even more upset. "Phil!" Shaleigh yells in anger. "Maybe you shouldn't have acted like a bitch." Punk shrugs.

"Daddy, stop!" Selene speaks up, "John is a great guy! They are not scarring us or making us watch perverted acts. In fact, I think I've only seen them kiss or cuddle, maybe twice? They just act like normal friends around us, Daddy. Besides, they're not ruining our lives. Shaleigh and I live in the now, in the 21st century. We accept gays and I think they're amazing people. They're a lot better people than the judgmental people like you! John has helped me out with so much in life since coming here and I've bonded a lot with him. I love the idea of him and Punk and I hope they're together for a long time!" Selene defends them and John smiles and nods at her, indicating a 'thank you'. She nods back with her own form of 'you're welcome'.

"Well I don't give a damn! I don't like it! Gays are disgusting and shouldn't be allowed to live!" His Father says, standing from his chair.

If John didn't know any better, he'd think Mr. Brooks is drunk. He prays it's just the blinding anger of this new knowledge.

"Disgusting and shouldn't live?" Shaleigh asks, standing too, anger in her tone. "Damn right!" Mr. Brooks says. "Well you know what, you just basically said you want your little Princess to die, because I'm bi-sexual as well. And you know what, I may not like John, but I know he damn sure makes Punk happy and that's all that matters to me! And just because I don't like him as a person, doesn't mean I wish he'd die! Especially for no dumbass reason such as that! You want to know the real dumb ass people and the people that are going to hell? You and everyone like you! The judgmental fucks that get upset about shit that doesn't even have to do with you! They're not bothering you and to be honest, they don't want to be bothered with you! You're an evil bastard, that's what you are! You have no right to down John or Phil, especially after all the sins you've cast at this family! You are far off more sinful, evil, and disgusting than them and I'll be damned if I tolerate it!" Shaleigh belts out her heart then storms out of the room. She doesn't leave the house so John presumes she goes to what used to be her old bedroom.

"I don't have to take this shit from none of you!" Mr. Brooks informs them and proceeds to storm out of the house.

"John, I'm so sorry you had to see this. Our family is never like this." Mrs. Brooks says softly, trying to ease the pain and embarrassment. "No, it's fine. I completely understand. Everyone has a right to his or her own opinions; this is his house as well. I totally understand. I'm sorry I brought this upon your family." John replies and she sighs a bit, "This is not your fault, darling." She explains.

"Thank you. I should go though, I've caused enough trouble already," John says to her, standing from the couch before turning to Punk, "I'm going to catch a cab back to the apartment." John says but Punk shakes his head and stands too, "No, I think I'm ready to go too. I'm completely pissed off now." Punk explains. "Wait! Don't go! Please don't go. I have dinner all cooked and ready for you all." Mrs. Brooks informs them. "Mom…" Punk sighs. "Please?" She pleads. "Punk, let's just stay. She's gone through so much trouble for us and we've ruined her entire night already." John says to Punk.

"I'm not trying to see my Dad's face for awhile, John, I just—" Punk tries to say but his Mother cuts him off, "I guarantee he won't be back for awhile! Please stay for dinner." She begs. "Fine." Punk says and she smiles. "Good, good. Great. Lene, go get your Sister. Come on to the kitchen boys." She says.

Punk lets the girls leave the room first, stopping John when he tries to leave. "Wait, John." He says and John looks at him a bit funny, "Yeah?" He asks. "Listen, I know that was really crazy but I need to know you'll get past it. I need to know you're okay and going to be okay with this. I know you don't understand how someone could not like you, and you always feel the need to make sure everyone's happy, but I need you to know that I have these ridiculous, crazy, strong feelings for you that I wish I didn't and that aren't going away anytime soon and that my feelings are the only ones that need to matter to you right now. I need to know you're going to be okay. I need to know you're going to make it through this with me." Punk whispers to him, pulling him close to his body. John smiles a bit as his eyes slightly water at Punk's words, his heart pounding 10x faster than it should.

Punk's falling just as hard, and just as fast as John is and John can hardly contain his joy about it.

"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not leaving you stuck alone in this situation. My feelings for you are strong as well and I really want nothing more than to work with you to make it past this. I'm going to be okay, Punk." John replies and Punk smiles and kisses him before leading him into the kitchen.

As they sat, Shaleigh came in and joined them, kissing her Mother's cheek before taking a seat with the rest of the family…and John. "Alright, we'll say grace and then you all can fix your food."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I have nothing against LGBT, obviously. This is NOT concrete or proven opinions of the Brooks family, and I doubt it even would be. Thanks again goes out to Mama & Papa Brooks for creating Punk & Shaleigh's beautiful faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Guys. Guys! I've hit 101 reviews! I can't even thank you all enough for reading and reviewing my story! It means the world to me! Every single review puts a smile on my face and motivation in my heart. I never even thought I'd get ONE review on this site and now I have 101! Feel free to check out all my other stories I have, they're all one-shots, but I promise I working on some more multi-chapters. I'm just working on like 8 stories at the same time right now. I have a lot of idea, okay? Lol. I'll have some new material up in no time. Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You all have a piece of my heart :). & Again, if you'd like to PM me, I don't mind talking to anyone, in fact I love it! I don't bite! Promise :)

* * *

**Recap:**

Punk's falling just as hard, and just as fast as John is and John can hardly contain his joy about it. "I'm not leaving you, and I'm not leaving you stuck alone in this situation. My feelings for you are strong as well and I really want nothing more than to work with you to make it past this. I'm going to be okay, Punk." John replies and Punk smiles and kisses him before leading him into the kitchen. As they sat, Shaleigh came in and joined them, kissing her Mother's cheek before taking a seat with the rest of the family…and John. "Alright, we'll say grace and then you all can fix your food."

* * *

**Saturday; Punk's Den:**

After yesterday's debacle, all John can do is sit on the couch, bouncing with happiness that they're leaving this godforsaken city in an hour or so.

He actually has nothing against the city, and to be honest, he's quite enjoyed his stay, and mostly everything that's happened while being here, but sometimes, even one small, bad thing can outweigh 100 good things.

"I'm going out with Tanner. I swear I'll be back before you leave. Love you all, bye!" Selene says as she scrambles out of the house.

Shaleigh had long left to her bedroom, therefore leaving Punk and John alone in the den.

"You done packing yet?" Punk asks. "No, two more bags to go and I'll be done." John replies. "Okay, cool, we'll probably leave in an hour. I've got to run downtown real quick, do you want to come with me?" Punk asks, standing. "No, I need to stay and pack. I should be ready when you get back." John replies, smiling up at him. "Alright, babe. Be back soon." Punk says and comes over and kisses John's lips, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the condo.

John continues sitting on the couch for a moment, smiling to himself at the fact that day by day, they become more of a couple. Punk is starting to refer to John by pet names more, starting to kiss him more, and even actually letting them cuddle! It's gone from what it was Tuesday: a confused, sexual, more than anything, relationship, to todays: comfortable-in-their-own-skin, loving, typical and normal relationship. After enjoying his own thoughts for a minute, John finally gets up and goes into the master bedroom to start packing.

30 minutes later and John's almost done.

"Shit, I need a bag to put my toiletries in." John mumbles to himself, realizing he's bought way more things than needed while being in Chicago.

"Shaleigh?" John calls out, exiting the room. "Shaleigh?" He calls out again, knocking on her door. "Come in," She replies, and once John walks in, she groans and rolls her eyes, "Ugh, what do you want?" She asks. "Do you have a small bag I can have for my toiletries? I'll give it to Phil to give back to you." John explains. "Ugh, here." Shaleigh replies, opening her closet to search for something John can use. "Thank you." John says once she gives him one.

"Whatever. I'm so glad you're leaving today." She replies, rolling her eyes. "I bet you are. I don't see what your problem with me is. Selene likes me just fine." John explains, seriously wondering what her problem can be. "She's weak. I'm not. Simple as that." She shrugs. "She's not weak. You're just evil for no reason." He retorts. "Whatever. Get out. I'm sick of your stupid face. I hope Phil leaves you soon so I never have to see it again."

Her tone and seriousness pisses John off. It sends him over the edge. John is fine with people not liking him, as long as it's for a good reason. He can't fathom any type of reason she can have for hating him. The anger gets the best of him and before he realizes what he's doing, he's dropped the bag and has her pinned to the wall by her shoulders, screaming in her face.

"Look, Shaleigh! I'm seriously sick of your shit! You're going to shut your fucking mouth, do you understand? You're not going to say one more bad fucking thing about me until I'm gone! Say something else crazy to me and we're going to have some serious fucking problems, do you understand?"

John has never been one to disrespect, nor put his hands on a woman in any un-appropriate fashion, but then again, no woman has ever pushed him to this extent. No woman has ever just bitched and bitched and bitched and bitched and bitched about and at him. _And_ for no goddamned reason!

Shaleigh smiles up at him, visibly amused. "So you _can_ act like a man. You do have it in you." She mumbles. "That's why you don't like me? You think I don't act like a man?" He asks, her reason angering him even more. "Nope, I don't think you do. You act like some little punk, sissy, bitch. Now I see you have some manliness in you. You should keep at it. You're far more attractive this way. Wildly attractive in fact." She says, her voice getting lower and softer with each sentence.

John can't believe what he's hearing. Yes, he's upset that that's the reason she hates him, but he's busy thinking about the fact that she feels a man isn't a man unless he lays hands on a woman and keeps her in check. John doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but he assumes the Brooks kids had to watch their Mother be physically hurt by their Father. That has to be the reason for Shaleigh's logic.

Lost in his own thoughts, staring all over Shaleigh's face, his heart breaking for her, he doesn't even notice her facial expression change from hate to lust. He doesn't notice her hand reach up to link around his neck. He doesn't notice her tongue jut out to lick at her lips. He doesn't notice her eyes darken. No, he's only standing, holding her into place, lost in his own thoughts.

She leans up and lays her lips to his, the feeling catching John completely off guard, but completely amazing to him. His hands quickly drop down from her shoulders to her waist and he kisses back. By time her tongue slips from her mouth to his, running along his lips, begging for entrance, he'd gotten his thoughts together.

He quickly pulls away and looks at her with wide eyes, anger and shock written all over his face. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I told you. You're completely attractive when you're acting like a man." She explains with a bullshit excuse. "I'm with your Brother! You know that! Why would you do something like this to him?" He asks, backing away from her. "I already explained that, John." He shakes his head, grabs his dropped bag off the floor, and walks to the door.

'I'll be the first to admit that Shaleigh is a downright gorgeous girl. I'd jump at any opportunity to be with her, if offered the chance. But I'm with Punk now. Shaleigh and I are nothing. She could be my Sister-In-law for god sakes!', John thinks to himself.

"This is not happening. I cannot believe you, Shaleigh. You've hit a new all time low." John replies before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

**Punk's Bedroom; 10 Minutes Later:**

"John?" Punk calls out as he walks into the apartment. "In your room!" He calls back and Punk walks into the bedroom. "Hey, I got us some snacks and stuff for the road." Punk smiles, holding up two bags of snacks. "Cool. Alright. Uhm…can we talk about something?" He asks and Punk nods.

Before he's able to say anything, John sees Shaleigh in the doorway. "Don't let me intrude. Continue on. Tell Punk whatever you were going to say."

John isn't sure whether she's there to intimidate him into not telling Punk, or because she truly doesn't care if he knows, but John's not telling him anymore.

"I never told Randy I'm not staying with him anymore at the hotel we booked already." John mumbles and Shaleigh smirks at him. 'Bitch', she mouths but he makes no attempt to prove her opinion wrong. "He'll figure it out. I don't want you talking to him. I'll talk to him myself on Sunday." Punk replies. "Ex-boyfriend?" She asks. "No. I've just always roomed with him." John replies, his voice low, his head hung.

As Punk speaks up, he hears the front door, "Hey, we're about to leave. Come on. Help me with our stuff, Sha." Punk says, picking the luggage and things off the bed.

John and Shaleigh grab some things as well and they walk out to the living room where Selene and Tanner are. "Hey, you guys leaving all ready?" Selene asks. "Yeah, we need to get on the road before it gets dark." Punk replies. "I'm going to miss you!" Selene says as she hugs Punk tightly. "I know; I'll miss you too. Love you. I'll be back in a month, okay?" He says and she nods. "Bye, Shaleigh. Love you. You better behave." He warns and she smiles and nods, hugging him back, "I will, Punk. Love you too." She replies. "Take care of my Sister or I'm coming after you." Punk says to Tanner, holding out his hand. "Yes, sir. I will, sir. And thank you, John, for getting us together." He says to John, chuckling.

John, Selene, and Tanner have all found great humor in this big work they've created on Punk.

"No problem. Don't hurt her or you have me and Punk to deal with." John replies and Tanner nods. "Bye John! I love you! Thanks again!" Selene says, hugging John. "You're welcome, Selene. Glad I could help. You have my number right? Text me if you need me, okay? For anything." John says and she nods, "I will. Thanks, Brudder." His heart warms at the new nickname she gave him. "Bye, Selene. I had a great time here. Thanks for coming around to me." John says. "No problem, thanks for trying. Punk, make sure you bring him back soon!" She yanks at Punk's arm. "Yeah, yeah. I'll work on that. We've gotta go. Bye, girls. Bye, Tanner."

They all did another little round of goodbyes before going out to Punk's tour bus that's waiting on them outside.

* * *

**Hilton Garden Inn Indianapolis Downtown:**

"Well this is nice." Punk says as they walk into they're hotel room. "Yeah…" John mumbles, staring at the one king-sized bed.

'After Selene told him to make sure to bring me back, and now seeing this one bed, all I can think about is the deepness of our relationship. How deep is it? I know I take everything to the deepest depth that it can be taken to, and that not everyone does that. I tend to turn things into way more than it really is. That's how I always get hurt.', John thinks to himself.

"Want one of my kitkats?" Punk asks, holding the candy out from where he lays in the middle of the bed. "Sure." John says and drops his bags and climbs onto the bed. Before John can grab the candy, Punk pulls it from John's reach and sticks it half way in his mouth. "I suppose the intent is for me to retrieve it from your mouth?" John asks and Punk smirks wide and nods. John chuckles, leans down and takes the candy into his mouth, kissing Punk after biting off his half. "Thank you." John says as he pulls away but Punk pulls him back down to him.

"Puuunk." John whines. "Come on, you got away from me the other day. You're mine now." He purrs, kissing up John's jawbone.

"I need to tell you something about Shaleigh." John blurts out. "What?" Punk pulls away, concern about his Sister creeping in. What could have happened to her that John knows about and he doesn't? "Earlier today, before you came back to the house…Shaleigh kissed me." John admits and Punk chuckles a bit, "What?" He asks. "We were arguing and I yelled at her. She told me that I was finally acting like a man and that it was attractive. Then she kissed me." John explains and Punk laughs, "Wow. The entire week she spent hating you just to kiss you the day you leave. She's so weird." Punk chuckles to himself then goes back to kissing at John's jaw.

"Wait, wait, no!" John pulls away, "You're not mad? You're not going to ask about it?" He asks and Punk shrugs, "Why? I mean…you stopped her right? Nothing more happened right?" He asks. "Of course nothing else happened, Punk!" John yells. "Okay then. You're not a cheater and I know I can trust you. My Sister is a spiteful bitch, but I'm not going to stop talking to her or anything because she kissed who I'm dating. I mean, I'll talk to her about it, but…I'm not going to get upset or anything." He shrugs and continues kissing John's face.

He kisses up his face, up to his ear, and licks behind John's ear before sucking on his lobe. John moans out and leans into Punk. Pulling away, Punk pulls John's shirt off his body and then his own, before continuing on with his lips, kissing from the ear down to John's lips. "Punk, I don't wan—" John tries to plead but Punk just reclaims John's lips with his. "Shh, no talking." Punk pushes John off him and he lands on his back in front of Punk.

"Mmm, look at you. Good boy," Punk mumbles, staring at John: half naked, on his back, legs somewhat spread, a flushed face, and heavy breathing. "You look like you wanna be fucked." Punk whispers before leaning down and snatching off John's gym shorts, leaving John completely in the nude. "I want to try something." Punk states as he peels off his own shorts. "What?" John asks, slowly reaching down to grab at his own length. "Can we try a new position?" Punk asks, a wide smile. "Why? Sick of my stupid face?" John asks, thinking back to their argument. "I'll never be sick of this _gorgeous_ face." Punk leans down and whispers as he kisses from John's hairline down to his lips. "What position?" John asks. "Roll over onto your stomach, babe." Punk whispers and John does as told, standing up on his hands and knees. "Now. Lay flat on the bed, babe." Punk says and John looks back at him confused, "But how—" John tries to ask a question, but Punk doesn't let him. He lays a hand to the small of John's back and lightly pushes downwards, "Lay down, John." He whispers and John lays flat on the bed.

Punk spreads John's legs some and crawls up to sit on John's back thighs. He molds his legs to John's, leans on his knees, and grabs John's ass. "Perfect." Punk mumbles to himself with a smile. He parts John's cheeks and spits downward, landing on his hole. At that, he pushes two fingers inside John. "Ahh, fuck!" John yells out in pleasure. "This is going to be fun." Punk chuckles a bit before leaning down to kiss at John's back as he scissors John, preparing him. "Punk, please. Forget that. Please…inside me…Punk…inside…Punk, please." Between Punk softly brushing at his fuck bundle and the friction of his cock sliding between his body and the bed, John can barely contain himself. "I don't want to hurt you, John." Punk informs him, but John doesn't care. "It doesn't matter! Please, Punk!" John yells out and Punk chuckles at his impatience as he removes his fingers.

"Ready?" Punk asks. "Yes!" John yells out, trying to rock his hips back, trying to get Punk inside him faster. Punk just sits for a moment, amused at John trying to struggle.

"PHILIP!" John screams out in anger and gets rewarded with fast, swift, angry penetration. A scream of pleasure rips from John's throat and he rocks his hips back against Punk's thrusts, groaning equally as much from the friction against his dick. "Fucking hell, Phil, fuck!" John yells out and Punk growls as he continuously slams into John's fuck bundle.

Obscenities pour out of John's mouth as Punk pounds him, fast and hard, skin slamming against skin.

As time passes, Punk lets go of his grip on John's ass and instead grabs his waist, holding tight as his thumbs rub circles in the small of John's back, putting pressure on it ever so often, making John's ass lift some and allowing him to feel Phil deeper in himself.

"John?" Punk calls out after pulling from John's body. "Why'd you stop?" John asks, trying to turn his head to look up at Phil. "You ever rode a cock before?" Punk asks, a smirk on his face. "Uhm, I'm sure I have. Remember, I was drunk each time I was with..." John trails off, knowing Punk doesn't want to hear that, "I know for a fact that I have at least once, though." John replies, his tone just above a mumble, a blush creeping up in his face. "Come here." Punk says, lying down against the pillows. John gets up, wincing a bit, and comes and climbs onto Punk.

As he hovers above him, noticing the almost, at the moment, extreme body size difference, Punk almost regrets this.

John sits on his knees and grabs onto Punk's length, then slowly lowers himself onto it. He lays his hands on Punk's chest and uses the balance and leverage to prop himself up on his feet. Once fully balanced and ready, he begins lifting and dropping his body on Punk's length, causing him to moan out.

Punk holds John's waist, lifting his body in rhythm with John's as John moans out in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum!" Punk groans out out after awhile as he reaches up and starts jerking off John, squeezing tightly, wanting John to blow before himself. John moans and groans faster and less in sync as the thrusts and yanks start taking over his body.

His stomach tightens and Punk's name tumbles out of his mouth as his cum flows over Punk's hand and chest.

Muscles constrict and Punk grabs John's body, pulling him down on top of him and shoots deep inside of John.

"Oh, God, fuck that was good!" John yells out as he collapses on the bed next to Punk. Punk smiles and nods in agreement as he reaches down and grabs John's discarded shorts to wipe himself clean and what little is on John. "You enjoyed that?" Punk asks, rolling over and pulling John into his arms, into a kiss. "Hell yeah I did. Too bad my match is going to suck tomorrow." John chuckles, feeling the affects of the fucking wearing on him. "Well worth it." Punk replies, pulling John tighter in his arms.

At this point, all John can think of is he and Punk. There's absolutely no Shaleigh on his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** The part where it takes about the abuse the Brooks kids may have endured, that is all completely made up! None of us know anything about the Brooks family and none of us are to assume anything. The only positive information we have is Punk's Father's drinking and that, God bless him, has been solved. Just because he had that problem does NOT mean things that happened in my story, actually happened in real life. Any statements made about the Brooks family are NOT fact and simply made up with no evidence for the entertainment of the story. Just had to give a disclaimer there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, especially the sex part. As always, I feel like the sex scene was a bit crappy. Thanks, make sure to review! Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sowwy guys. I've been really busy! Didn't neglect you though! I've been typing in my spare time, and this story is coming along straight up grandly! :) I had a mall day with my cousin the other day, went to an LGBT Pride parade & festival yesterday and had the most amazing time, and spent the day at the beach with my family today. That's why I haven't updated recently. The rest of the story will be updated as often as the other posts were before this one, promise! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Oh, God, fuck that was good!" John yells out as he collapses on the bed next to Punk. Punk smiles and nods in agreement as he reaches down and grabs John's discarded shorts to wipe himself clean and what little is on John. "You enjoyed that?" Punk asks, rolling over and pulling John into his arms, into a kiss. "Hell yeah I did. Too bad my match is going to suck tomorrow." John chuckles, feeling the affects of the fucking wearing on him. "Well worth it." Punk replies, pulling John tighter in his arms. At this point, all John can think of is he and Punk. There's absolutely no Shaleigh on his mind.

* * *

**Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis; John Cena's Locker room:**

"Hey, Cena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy walks into Cena's locker room where he and Punk are sitting, talking. "Uh," John glances over to Punk to let him know it'd be okay, "yeah, sure. What's up?" He asks. "Mind giving us some space?" Randy asks Punk and Punk slides down to the end of the bench he's sitting on, then smirks up at Randy, "There." Randy rolls his eyes, un-amused, "Can you get out for two seconds, please?" He asks, getting irritated. "Ohhhhhh. Nope." Punk replies then goes back to texting on his phone.

"Come here." Randy grabs John by his arm and leads him over to a corner, away from Punk, where they can talk in private. "What do you want, Randy?" John asks, not even feeling Randy anymore now that he has Punk. "Where were you last night?" There's anger in Randy's voice but he keeps quiet so that Punk isn't aware of what he's saying. The last thing he wants is for Punk to blab to the world about he and John's late night affairs they sometimes have. "I was in Chicago with Punk, we got to Indy pretty late so I just stayed in his room so I didn't disturb your sleep and stuff." He lies with the greatest of ease, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes a bit for emphasis.

"Well I was really stressed last night. I didn't have anything to…distract me from it." Randy whispers as he runs his thumb softly over John's lips. "Please stop." John pleads as he turns his face away from Randy, glancing at Punk who's sitting quietly, staring at them with squared eyes. "He's not paying attention," Randy mentions, noticing where John's eyes are looking, "Now, back to what I was saying. I didn't have your talented lips taking my mind off of things last night, so you owe me." Randy explains, running his nails over John's neck scar, his favorite place.

"No, Randy, I'm done doing that. I'm in a relationship now." John says the last part loud enough for Punk to hear that he's being faithful. "Since when has relationships ever stopped us? I'm married and you were too when we first started this. Besides, isn't that why you and Liz divorced? You felt guilty about what we were doing?" He mentions and John closes his eyes in anger.

Randy never knew how to just let things go, just like he refuses to let this go now.

"Randy, you don't get it. That's not happening anymore. What happens between us is through, alright?" John says through clenched teeth, his anger rising. "Ohhh, but, baby, that's where you're all wrong. Because you're going to come to _our_ room tonight and take care of me." Randy chuckles, then blows against John's neck, hitting John's spot.

John's getting weaker and weaker in this argument. Randy always knows how to get John to conform to his demands.

"Uhm, I don't think that'll be happening." They suddenly hear Punk's voice, way closer than it should be. John's eyes shoot open and he sees Punk standing directly behind Randy. Randy removes his hand from John's waist and turns to Punk, "Nobody asked you, first of all. Second of all, you're not included in this conversation, so stay out of it. It's none of your business." Randy hisses to Punk. "Oh, I believe it is my business." Punk retorts. "And how is that, _Punk_?" Randy uses Punk's name as an insult rather than as his name.

"Because," Punk grabs onto John's arm and pulls him away from Randy, "_I'm_ the new relationship John's in." He explains and Randy's eyes go wide, first with shock, then with anger. "John? You're dating Phil?" Randy asks John, but Punk pushes John behind him to stop Randy from talking to him any further, "That's right. He's with me now. So the only place his 'talented lips'," Punk mocks Randy, "is going to be is on mine." He finishes and Randy just glares at John in anger for a moment before chuckling and folding his arms over his chest, "So I guess all those years of putting my dick up your ass really affected you, huh, Johnny?" Randy asks, then turns back to Punk, "You do know about that, right?" He smirks and Punk smirks back, "Yeah, don't worry, I do. He told me all about your drunken, sloppy, crap-ass sex you give. At least now he doesn't have to fake for you anymore now that he has some actual great sex he can get!" Punk spats, trying his best to unleash the Viper.

John's eyes go wide at Punk's words. He never said anything like that to Punk! In fact, John used to crave Randy's sex more than he should have. Especially when he was trying to convince himself he's not gay. Look how that turned out!

"Look here! You two are done! John's mine, do you understand?" Randy snaps and pushes Punk out of the way to pull John towards him. "No he—" Punk tries to yell back, but John holds up a hand in front of Punk to silence him, "Yours?" John asks, confused eyes and hope in his voice. "Yes, Johnny, you're mine. Don't you want to be with me?" Randy asks, placing a hand to John's face.

John allows it for a moment before pulling away, feeling Punk's skin brush against his. "Be with you? Like...a relationship?" John asks, utterly confused. "Yes! Don't you want to be with me, Johnny?" Randy asks, trying to coax John out of Punk's hold. "You never acted like you wanted a relationship before. You never acted like you wanted anything more than drunk sex!"

It's like the knife in John's heart that he's been trying to avoid acknowledging is there, twisted, causing pain in his heart.

"That's because I was scared, John! I didn't think you wanted a relationship with me, Johnny. I didn't think you'd be willing." Randy explains, hoping the lies he's spewing is getting to him. "I-I-I—" John stutters till he hears Punk's voice in his ear, "John?"

John pulls himself together and tucks himself safely in Punk's arms, "I'm sorry, you missed out on us, Randy. You had your chance. I'm more than happy where I'm at right now." John explains before burying his head in Punk's neck, wanting desperately to escape the Viper's stare.

"You heard him. Your two's charades are over. He has something that's real. We're real. We're _really_ real. I would say try again later, but I don't think you'll ever be getting the chance. You had your chance and opportunity. I took mine and I'm happier than ever. You missed out on some true perfection. Now get the fuck out of this locker room and I don't want to see you ever talking to John ever again, understand?" Punk commands and Randy's eyes go wide, then slowly go softer as he stares at John with a slight smile, "Yeah, I totally understand. Don't even worry about it." He says then leaves the locker room.

"You okay?" Punk asks John who's busy staring after the door. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Fine." John mumbles, too many thoughts running through his head for him to function properly right now. "You still mine?" He asks John, seeing the confusion and pain in John's eyes. "Huh? Yeah. Of course. Of course I'm still yours. Why wouldn't I be?" John replies, trying to put on his best Cena smile. "Is what just happened going to change anything between us?" John tries to keep his smile as he shakes his head, "Of course not. Not at all." He answers.

"Good, then I have a question." Punk grabs John's hands and holds them tightly. "What?" John asks. "Will you come back to Chicago with me when I go? Will you…I want you to move in with me, John." Punk says, hope in his voice.

John's thoughts immediately go back to Randy's words. _That's because I was scared, John! I didn't think you wanted a relationship with me, Johnny. I didn't think you'd be willing. _'Randy wanted a relationship with me!', John thinks to himself, 'That's something I've always secretly wanted.' "Will you move in with me, John?" Punk asks again. _John's mine, do you understand? _'He couldn't have called me his, could he?', John's thoughts are getting the best of him. _Yes, Johnny, you're mine. _'He did! He called me his! After all this time of secretly hoping, wishing, wanting, he did it!', John's thinks to himself till Punk speaks up again, "Please?"

* * *

**A/N:** Bwaha! A cliff hanger! Leave lots'o reviews and I'll update faster! I miss your love :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well I wanted to leave that chapter up there for you guys to hang onto the cliffhanger, but since I hadn't updated in awhile before that one, and the fact that I missed your reviews so much, I SHALL UPDATE AGAIN! :)

**PLEASE READ:** Something to take note of. When I started this, I was only going to do 9 chapters. I've decided to expand on that, obviously. As you know, WWE has a PPV basically every month. After the Raw (or Smackdown) before the PPV, they get the rest of the week off without live shows or anything so they can rest. Those last 9 chapters posted are what I call 1/3. This specific chapter starts 2/3, okay? Message me if you have any confusion! Alright? :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Is what just happened going to change anything between us?" John tries to keep his smile as he shakes his head, "Of course not. Not at all." He answers. "Good, then I have a question." Punk grabs John's hands and holds them tightly. "What?" John asks. "Will you come back to Chicago with me when I go? Will you…I want you to move in with me, John." Punk says, hope in his voice. John's thoughts immediately go back to Randy's words. _That's because I was scared, John! I didn't think you wanted a relationship with me, Johnny. I didn't think you'd be willing._'Randy wanted a relationship with me!', John thinks to himself, 'That's something I've always secretly wanted.' "Will you move in with me, John?" Punk asks again. _John's mine, do you understand? _'He couldn't have called me his, could he?', John's thoughts are getting the best of him. _Yes, Johnny, you're mine. _'He did! He called me his! After all this time of secretly hoping, wishing, wanting, he did it!', John's thinks to himself till Punk speaks up again, "Please?"

* * *

**One Month Later; Tuesday**

**Chicago; CM Punk's Apartment**

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell your Sisters about this ahead of time!" John complains as they walk to the front door of the apartment. "Because, this way will be funnier." Punk smirks and John shakes his head, still not used to Punk's antics.

"Ready?" Punk asks, reaching for the handle. "No." John sighs and Punk kisses him quickly, "It's going to be okay, babe. I'm really happy you're making this decision to live with me. We can make this work, alright?"

He tries to help John feel better, and though John smiles, it doesn't really help calm his nerves.

Punk continues on and unlocks the door and walks in. "Hi, Punk! John, you're back!" Selene yells, coming from the kitchen and over to them. "Hey, little one," Punk hugs her, "How've you been?" He asks. "Great!" She smiles and Punk nods. "Hi, Selene." John smiles and she quickly hugs him, "Hi, Johnny! What're you doing back so soon?" She asks and John gives an un-easy look, then turns to Punk for the answer. "We have some news. Where's Shaleigh?" Punk looks past the kitchen to the living room but doesn't see her. "She's in her room. I'll go get her." Selene says and runs off. "Let's go put our stuff down in the bedroom."

They walk to the bedroom and sit their things down and John looks around at the room, taking it all in. He thinks about everything that went down in this apartment the last time he was here, and how this is now his residence as well. "You okay?" Punk notices John's zone out, worried that he may be having second thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how this place is mine now too." He replies, still taking it all in. "Babe, we're never home anyway. It's not going to be that bad!" Punk doesn't understand the big deal. "That's not it, Punk. I know it won't be bad! I'm just trying to get used to this." Punk still doesn't understand, so he just takes John's hand and leads him out to the den where Shaleigh and Selene are sitting, waiting.

"What's he doing here?" Shaleigh asks, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Girls, John and I have some big news to tell you." Punk says, and Selene smiles wide while Shaleigh's eyes bug out, "You're not getting married or anything, right?" She asks in a panic and Punk laughs out, "No, we're not getting married. We're not even engaged yet or anything."

_Yet_. 'He said yet!', John thinks.

"What is it then?" Selene cuts in and asks. "John is…John is moving in with us, into my house." Punk explains. "This house? Why?" Shaleigh asks, anger boiling through her body. "John's moving in? That's awesome!" Selene yells at the same time.

John wants to smile at the fact that Selene is so excited, but he still hates the fact that Shaleigh hates him so much.

"Shaleigh, you _seriously_ need to get the fuck over whatever your problem with John is, alright? He lives here now, and he's going to be able to come and go as he pleases. You need to figure out how to get along with him, or you need to get the fuck out." Punk states, so much seriousness in his voice that it scares John a bit.

Punk is never a serious person. He's always being sarcastic or silly or something.

"YOU— Fine," She starts to yell but stops herself and instead agrees, placing a wide smile on her face, "You're right, Punk. I've been too nasty and mean towards John. I need to be happy and there for you two. I'm going to be nice." She says and John's eye twitches a bit, listening to the shit spew out of her mouth. "Shaleigh, I don't want to hear your sarcasm and your crap." Punk explains and she quickly shakes her head no as she jumps off the couch, "I'm not being sarcastic! I'm being serious! I'll prove it to you!"

She runs over to John as he tries to back away, but she quickly throws her arms around him and hugs him. "Oh, well that works." Punk shrugs and John wraps his arms around her, but he's beyond uncomfortable.

"This is going to be fuuun." She whispers into and then licks his ear before pulling away and walking off.

"Great! Well that's taken care of. Wanna go lay down and get weird?" Punk asks John, wriggling his eyebrows and chuckling. John chuckles a bit but shakes his head, "No, I just kind of wanna lay down. I don't feel too well." He replies and Punk nods, "Alright. Selene, I'm going to lay down too. Order in some Chinese food, okay?" He tells her and she nods, then he takes John to the room.

**Later in the Afternoon:**

"Hi, Johnny." Shaleigh smirks, as she blocks John's way into Punk— he and Punk's— bedroom. "Go away. Now!" He replies, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Mmm, so assertive." She giggles, taking a hand and feeling up his biceps. "Shaleigh, don't touch me! Go away." John says, but she doesn't move. "But I wanna talk to you!" She whines, walking towards him till his back hits the wall.

"What do you want?" He asks and she runs a finger down his chest, "So you really like getting _fucked_ by another _man_, huh?" She asks, smirking up at him. "I'm not dealing with this. Move." John says, pushing her out of the way, but she just jumps back in front of him, pushing him back against the wall. "No, John, I'm being serious. You like it up the ass?" She asks, and John looks up towards the ceiling, trying to contain his anger. "I'm not satisfying you by taking any part in this conversation." John replies.

"You wanna know something, John?" She whispers in his ear, and he looks down at her a bit, intrigued by what it is she could want to share with him, "What?" He asks, softly. "I like it up the ass too," She giggles and his eyes go wide, "Wanna find out how it feels?" She asks, and he tries to back away, failing to realize he's already against the wall.

"Shaleigh, I need to go." He says, trying to get around her, but she's too quick. "Why? Punk's not home, so you're not about to be fucked. What else is there you need to do? That's _all_ you want in life. That's _all_ you do. Get _fucked_ by your man 'cos you're a little _bitch_!" She hisses and John pushes her, hard, making her hit the opposite wall.

He jumps in her face in anger, "LOOK, DAMMIT! YOU'RE GONNA SHUT YOUR LITTLE WHORE MOUTH ABOUT ME!" He screams, ready to lose all his shit if it means shutting her mouth. "Why? Because I point out that you're a slut? That you're a pussy? That you're not a man?" She asks and he puts his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. "I _am_ a man, alright? I don't need you to verify it for me! I'm all man!" He shouts back.

"Prove it! Prove to me that you're a man!" She yells and John chuckles and rolls his eyes, "How? By fucking you?" He asks, and she bats her eyelashes while giggling, "Well if that's what you want!" He rolls his eyes again, "No, I'm just sure that's what you were going to say." He replies and she shrugs, "Great minds think alike, huh?" She says and he just shakes his head, "Whatever. I'm done with this." He says and tries to walk away, but she shouts out his name and throws her arms around his neck to stop him.

"Stop, Shaleigh! Go!" He yells but she doesn't give up.

She leans up and kisses him and he slowly stops struggling, moving his hands from her arms to her waist. The kiss quickly deepens, her tongue begging to meet his, and this time, he agrees. Their tongues tangle together and she moans out against him.

John can't understand why he won't pull away. He doesn't want to be with her. He, in fact, hates her. It's just her judging of his masculinity. He feels the need to prove her wrong. He knows he's all man. He wants her to respect that and stop constantly shit talking him.

Eventually they have to come up for air and they pull away.

"Wow." She mumbles, staring up at him in awe. "Wow?" He asks, smirking. "Yeah. That was…amazing." She breathes and he nods, "Yeah, because I'm a _man_ and _I_ can make you feel like that. Goodbye, Shaleigh." He says and walks into the bedroom, closing and locking the door, leaving Shaleigh out in the hall alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez, EVERYONE wants John, huh? Shit, _**I**_ want John! I just...I don't know where he is...unfortunately. Lucky Punk, Randy, and Shaleigh. Fuck, lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the beginning of 2/3! Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** "Sorry it took so long! Worked really hard to get it up for you guys today, since I'll be busy all day with my cousin's birthday. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

She leans up and kisses him and he slowly stops struggling, moving his hands from her arms to her waist. The kiss quickly deepens, her tongue begging to meet his, and this time, he agrees. Their tongues tangle together and she moans out against him. John can't understand why he won't pull away. He doesn't want to be with her. He, in fact, hates her. It's just her judging of his masculinity. He feels the need to prove her wrong. He knows he's all man. He wants her to respect that and stop constantly shit talking him. Eventually they have to come up for air and they pull away. "Wow." She mumbles, staring up at him in awe. "Wow?" He asks, smirking. "Yeah. That was…amazing." She breathes and he nods, "Yeah, because I'm a _man_ and _I_ can make you feel like that. Goodbye, Shaleigh." He says and walks into the bedroom, closing and locking the door, leaving Shaleigh out in the hall alone.

* * *

**Wednesday; CM Punk's Bedroom:**

"Punk, can we talk?" John asks as he walks into the bedroom where Punk is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching TV. "Sure, babe." Punk smiles, shuts off the TV, and gives John his full attention.

"Punk, I don't get it. I just don't understand." John's tone of voice scares Punk. He doesn't know what's wrong with John but he knows John is seriously upset. He stands and cups John's face, "What are you talking about, John?" He asks and John sighs. "I don't understand why you never got mad about the Shaleigh and I thing. I mean, I know you gave your reasons for not being mad at me and not being mad at her _individually_, but you never got mad about the situation!"

John tries explaining but Punk doesn't too much understand, "What do you mean?" John grunts in anger, frustrated that Punk isn't understanding what he's trying to say, and that all his thoughts are turning to mush in his mind because of his anger. "You didn't get mad about the fact that she kissed me! You didn't get mad that someone else kissed me! You didn't get mad that someone else wants me! You didn't mad about the fact that I could have just went on to someone else and left you! You didn't get mad and so she kissed me yesterday! You didn't get mad! Dammit, I feel like you don't even care about me, Phil!"

At that, Punk snaps. Between John's strong feelings, the tears threatening to fall from John's eyes, and him calling him 'Phil', Punk snaps.

"I do care, John! I care a lot! I care so much that it scares the fuck outta me! You have no clue all these scary thoughts that went through my mind when you told me about her kissing you! You have absolutely no clue how terrified I was of you leaving me, or my own Sister betraying me! I've been through so much with my family, you know that! I've told you all about it! I don't talk to my older Brother and I barely talk to my older Sister these days. I'm not allowed to see my youngest Sister so that I don't 'fuck her up'. My other Brother and I have nothing to talk about. I hate my Parents. Selene and Shaleigh are all I have, godammit! I didn't want to believe Shaleigh would purposely hurt me like that! I didn't want to get into it with her because I didn't want to lose her over my boyfriend! That does _not_ mean I don't care about you, John! The thought of you walking away from me and leaving me? You have no clue how bad that would hurt and how scared I am that'll happen! John, I always used to think you're this annoying, self-righteous, know-it-all, leader of them all but, fuck, John! You're fucking perfect! I don't fucking deserve you! I'm just some rebellious, holier-than-thou, punk! I don't deserve you the least bit! I feel like one day you're going to realize that and walk away from me. I can't handle that, John. I…I love you too much. We've been together for a month and a half and these feelings started off two and a half months ago. At this point, I love you, John, and I'm so terrified of you realizing you can do so much better, or that I can't satisfy you enough, or that I'm a bad decision, and for you to leave me."

There are tears in Punk's eyes that he's trying so hard to hold back, he has a booming headache, his face is red, and he's shaking. John's never seen such a beautiful, broken mess.

John takes another step forward, closing the small gap between them and takes Punk's hands in his. He kisses Punk's eyes to stop the tears from falling, but John's own tears fall as he does.

"Philip, I would never, _ever_ leave you. Here I thought that I was alone in having these crazy feelings. You have them too though. I love you too, Phil, so much, and I'll never leave you. I promise. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. Everyone's preconceptions about me are true, and you bring life, light, and excitement into my life. You bring the happiness to my life and a smile to my face. I've never been happier since being with you, Punk. I'm the one that doesn't deserve _you_. I just wanted to know that you care. I wanted to know that I'm not the only one with all these feelings. I love you so much, and I just…I don't know. I'm sorry." John replies, getting lost in his own words, too excited that Philip Brooks, of all people, loves and cares for him.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I never express my feelings. I should have with you though. I'm sorry. I love you though, babe. I definitely care about you, so don't you ever worry your pretty, little head about it ever again, okay?" Punk asks and John laughs out, "Alright, I won't." He replies and Punk kisses away John's falling tears.

"Come here, babe." He grabs John's hand and pulls him towards the bed. "What are we doing?" John asks. Punk kisses his lips before whispering in his ear, "I'm going to make love to you, gorgeous." At that he kisses behind John's ear till he reaches the lobe, taking it into his mouth and trailing his tongue along it. After grazing along the lobe, he kisses down John's jaw line and up to his lips. Their lips knead together as Punk works quickly to remove all their clothes.

"Punk.." John whimpers at the loss of contact once Punk pulls away, finally fully stripped. "Shh, I'll be right back." Punk replies as he gets off the bed to turn on some music. John expects loud Rock music to blare from the speakers, but instead, jazz instrumentals start playing just loud enough to muffle John's future moans.

Punk smiles wide and climbs back on the bed, "See, I'm willing to meet you half way. Whatever will make you stay." Punk says then pecks John's lips. "I was actually getting used to your rock music, actually. I even learned some words to that one Kill Hannah song you love." John replies with a smile and Punk's smile gets even wider, "Really?" He asks. "Yeah, the Chicago song. I know it means something to you. I think it's pretty good anyway. But thank you for the compromise." John says and Punk kisses him again, "Anything to keep you around." John quickly pulls Punk back down into another kiss, his tongue thoroughly exploring Punk's mouth, "I'm never, ever going anyway, Punk." John explains and Punk shrugs, "Can never be too sure. Enough talking though." Punk says, feeling emotions over-whelming him again.

He goes back to kissing John's neck all over as John wraps his arms around Punk's neck, basking in the feel of Punk's lips covering his body. His kisses soon trailed back up John to his ear, "God, do you know how beautiful you are, John?" Punk asks, rhetorically, as his tongue juts out to lick at John's ear. Without giving John the chance to even think about whether he'd like to reply or not, Punk immediately moves his lips lower down John's body. He kisses and licks around John's left pec before giving special attention to his nipple, then moves on to do the same to his right. John softly purrs out, loving Punk's gentle, loving touch.

Punk moves his attention down to John's stomach, kissing each of John's abs, then softly blowing on John's sides, tickling him. John chuckles out as he grabs down at Punk's arm, "Stop, babe!" He says. Punk laughs a bit and blows one more quick time before moving down to kiss at John's hipbones.

He grabs John's length and strokes it as he moves back up John's body to kiss him again. "You better be enjoying this, it won't be happening again anytime soon." He growls, thinking about passing up on the love making and just pounding John's ass. "I'm more than loving it," John chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm going to give you your own pleasure day one day." John mentions and Punk smirks, "Can't wait for that. Right now, though, it's about making sure you know I love you," Punk explains and John smiles wide, "Ugh, you and your cheesy ass. Stop smiling so I can kiss you." Punk demands and John quickly stops smiling, only to pucker up. Punk rolls his eyes, laughs, and kisses John again.

"So are we ever going to have sex?" John asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're making it reaaally hard to make love to you, John." Punk huffs and John laughs, "I'm sorry! I'm just excited!" John explains. "Because, John boy, you…are a child." Punk says then reaches back and slips his thumb inside, making John groan out. Punk wiggles his finger around for a moment, smirking, before removing it and positioning himself between John's legs.

He slowly eases himself in and John moans out, "Mmm, Phil." John mews and wraps his legs around Punk's body, pulling him in deeper. Punk leans down against John's body and kisses his neck and jaw as he makes slow, deep strokes within him. John wraps his arms tighter and moans out, loving the feelings running through his body. John opens his eyes for a moment to look at Punk. He's got his head thrown back a bit, eyes squeezed shut, and he's biting his lip. Punk groans out as he pumps then drops his head down to the crook of John's neck.

"Fuck, John, I love you so much." He groans out. John just smiles and kisses his face, "I love you too, Philip." John replies and Punk increases his speed a bit.

"Gah, fuck!" John moans out, back to having his eyes closed, writhing beneath Punk.

Punk smiles at John's reactions. John telling him that he didn't think he cared hurt him to no end. He may not be good at expressing his feelings, but he thought he was doing a decent enough job for John to know he cares. He just wants John to know that he does care and that he does love him and that even if he doesn't react to things in ways that John wants, it's not because he doesn't care. Fuck. He loves him. Philip Brooks loves John Cena. If you ask him, he couldn't tell you a set date or time of when it happened, but after awhile, it was just hard to deny. I mean, why wouldn't he? John's perfection, or at least Punk believes he is.

"Phil, yesss," John mews, "I love you so much."

He can feel himself reaching his limit. There's absolutely nothing that can kill his high today. His boyfriend loves him and is making sweet love to him right now. His boyfriend cares greatly about him. His boyfriend thinks he's…perfect.

John is quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he feels Punk lean up to reach down and grab at John's length. "Come on, baby." He groans, stroking John at a slow pace, matching his thrusts. John clenches his jaw, groaning out at Punk's touch. A few more thrusts and a few more strokes and John busted his nut as he moaned out. With a few more thrusts, Punk did the same, releasing inside John before collapsing on top of him.

"Hey, I love you, okay?" Punk whispers as he rolls over onto his back and pulls John into his arms. "I know. I love you too, Phil."

* * *

**A/N:** OhEmGee, guise! They loves each other! AHH! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry, guys, but this chapter is going to be pretty short. It's because I had to get out a small detail, and thought it'd be cute to put it within a date. Turns out that's all I had to say though, lol. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be really, really, really long and really, really, REALLY intense!

* * *

**Recap:**

He can feel himself reaching his limit. There's absolutely nothing that can kill his high today. His boyfriend loves him and is making sweet love to him right now. His boyfriend cares greatly about him. His boyfriend thinks he's…perfect. [...] With a few more thrusts, Punk did the same, releasing inside John before collapsing on top of him. "Hey, I love you, okay?" Punk whispers as he rolls over onto his back and pulls John into his arms. "I know. I love you too, Phil."

* * *

**Thursday; Punk's Bathroom:**

"Get some clothes on." Punk says as he walks into the bathroom where John's getting out of the shower. "What are you doing?" John asks, quickly wrapping the towel around his lower half. "Really? You're trying to cover up from me? Because I didn't have my dick in your ass last night? Fucking loser. Put some clothes on and hurry up before I change my mind."

Before he can walk out of the bathroom, John speaks up, "Where are we going?" Punk doesn't turn around, "On a date!" He answers as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

John smiles wildly at the idea. Punk is taking him on a date. The thought, idea, and effort is truly precious to John. He quickly pulls on a pair of dark blue jeans and pairs it with a Black button up shirt, before finishing up getting ready and heading for the door.

"I'm ready!" John announces, standing next to Punk who's waiting at the door. "Where are you two going?" Selene asks from the couch. "I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date." Punk replies and he and the girls both laugh. "That's not even funny! Don't call me that, asshole." John says, not finding the hilarity in the comment. "It's funny because it's true. Bitch." Shaleigh spats, cracking up with laughter. "Whatever." John hisses, rolling his eyes in anger.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby. I won't call you that anymore. Come on, let's hurry up and go, Princess." Punk chuckles and pulls John out the door. "Punk, I'm going to kill you." John growls, walking towards the car with him. "I'm sorry, babe, I am. I just like fucking with you, Cena. Forgive me?" Punk asks, sticking his bottom lip out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." John chuckles a bit.

**Punk's Car:**

"So where are we going?" John asks as he watches all the Chicago sites pass by, via the window. "Well we're going to go to Starbucks first, simply because I kinda forgot you don't take as long as chicks to get ready, so we're really early. But after, we're going to go to the movies. I rented the theatre out, so we can cuddle and all that shit you like." Punk answers and John laughs, "You don't like cuddling with me?" John asks, playfully. "I like whatever you like, babe." Punk answers and John smiles at him. "Good save."

**AMC Showplace 14:**

After some awkward coffee sipping in Starbucks, with barely any talking, John and Punk find themselves sitting in an empty theatre attempting to watch a movie that neither of them could possibly care any less about.

"So much for our date night." Punk mumbles and shrugs, feeling crappy that he's finally realized that he can fuck up every single little thing he does, including setting up coffee and a movie. "What do you mean so much for it? I'm having a great time, Punk." John informs him. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're having fun?" He asks and John nods, "Yes! Driving around was cool because I got to see the Chi-town scenery. Getting coffee was delicious and I thought listening to you shit talk every single person in there was actually pretty hilarious. Now I'm in a dark, empty movie theatre with my boyfriend. You're holding hands with me and we're cuddled together. Punk you're not that type of person and you're doing it for me. Yes, I'm having a good time. I'm having _way_ more than a good time. This is perfect." John explains then lays his head on Punk's shoulder. Punk quickly kisses John's head, wraps an arm around him, and pulls John closer to him.

"Lemme ask you something." Punk says. "'Kay, what?" John asks. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, okay? And there's no wrong answer here. I just want to see what page we're on. I want to see if you feel the same as I—" Punk tries justifying but John cuts in, "It's okay, Phil, I understand. Just tell me." He says and Punk sighs a bit before answering, "What do you think about us going public? Like, to the world?" Punk asks and John's breath hitches.

Public? To the world? The thought terrifies John to no end, but solidifies what John's been wondering to himself.

"In an ideal world, we'd have already told and everyone would be happy for us. In reality, I want to, but I don't want the drama that comes along with it, ya know? I don't want to have to change my entire life just because I'm with a guy. I wish it was as easy as telling people, but it's not." John explains and Punk just nods.

"How do you feel?" John asks and Punk shrugs a bit, "I don't know. I mean, I know I feel the exact same way…I just wish we could tell people without getting bitched at. How about this? You tell me when you want to tell everyone and we will." Punk states and John nods. "I don't know when that'll be, but alright." John replies and there's silence for a moment.

"What if I said I want to tell everyone now?" John asks and Punk quickly looks at him, "_Right_ now?" Punk asks and John nods, "I don't really know. I guess…I guess we'd be telling people then. I don't know what would happen to us, but we'd be telling." Punk answers and John smiles, "You'd tell everyone today just because I said so?" John asks and Punk nods, "Yes. I'd do a lot for you, Cena. Understand that. So we're telling today?" Punk asks and John shakes his head, "No, Phil, no. I just wanted to see what you'll say." John replies and he can hear Punk exhale in relief.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the shortness. It's more of a filler chapter. Yay! They're deeply in love! So, so deep. But can **something**...or..._someone_ tear them apart? Next chapter will be super, stupid long! Lots'O drama too! Review! Feel free to message me as well, I've made some great new friends :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Are you ready for some total drama? Be prepared! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my cousin who helped me with the plot and layout of this chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Lemme ask you something." Punk says. [...] "What do you think about us going public? Like, to the world?" Punk asks and John's breath hitches. [...] "In an ideal world, we'd have already told and everyone would be happy for us. In reality, I want to, but I don't want the drama that comes along with it, ya know? I don't want to have to change my entire life just because I'm with a guy. I wish it was as easy as telling people, but it's not." John explains and Punk just nods. "How do you feel?" John asks and Punk shrugs a bit, "I don't know. I mean, I know I feel the exact same way…I just wish we could tell people without getting bitched at. How about this? You tell me when you want to tell everyone and we will." Punk states and John nods. [...] "What if I said I want to tell everyone now?" John asks and Punk quickly looks at him, [...], "I don't really know. I guess…I guess we'd be telling people then. I don't know what would happen to us, but we'd be telling." Punk answers and John smiles, "You'd tell everyone today just because I said so?" John asks and Punk nods, "Yes. I'd do a lot for you, Cena. Understand that. So we're telling today?" Punk asks and John shakes his head, "No, Phil, no. I just wanted to see what you'll say." John replies and he can hear Punk exhale in relief.

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon; Punk's Den:**

"Babe?" John hears Punk call out from the bedroom. "In the den!" John calls back and within a few seconds, Punk walks into the den.

"What're you doing, babe?" Punk asks, taking a seat next to John and pulling him into his arms. "Watching a documentary on the history of rap music." John explains, deep into the program. Punk laughs out. "What?" John asks, glancing over at him. "You're a fucking nerd and a wanna-be thug, all wrapped up into one! Who the fuck watches documentaries on rap music? Who even listens to rap music?" Punk lashes out, still laughing, and John rolls his eyes. "I do. It's educational and it has some of my favorite artists on here. And I listen to rap music, along with a lot of other people in the world." John explains and Punk just shrugs and tries to contain his laughter, "Rap is crap. OH! BAM! I'm a rapper!" Punk yells then starts 'raising the roof', causing John to laugh. "You're no where near a rapper. And no one does that dance anymore, put your hands down." John says, pulling Punk's arms down.

"Whatever. So…the girls are gone for the rest of the day." Punk says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah, I noticed. That's why I get to watch my documentary." John replies, knowing exactly where Punk is going, and choosing to go in the complete opposite direction. "So what? Watch it later! Let's get weird." Punk leans against him and John chuckles, "You've been hanging out with Curt a bit too much." John says, referencing Mr. Let's Get Weird Johnny Curtis. "Fine, I'll give you that. Now let's get weird!" Punk says, quickly before pulling John to his lips.

"I want to watch my show!" John pulls away and grabs the remote. "No, you can watch that whenever you want!" Punk snatches the remote, shuts off the TV, and tosses it across the room. "Punk!" John yells out, getting up to get the remote, but Punk pulls him back down. "No, Jonathan!" He pulls John back into the kiss but John pulls away again, this time losing his balance and falling on the floor between the sofa and coffee table. Punk laughs out and throws himself on the floor on top of him.

"This works. I'll fuck you right here on the floor." Punk goes on the attack against John's neck and John moans out. "I want to go to the bed." John says, but Punk shakes his head, "Nope. You struggled and ended up on the floor. Now I want to do it right here on the floor." Punk switches to the other side of his neck and starts making hickeys along it.

"My back hurts!" John yells and Punk chuckles, "That's going to be the least of your worries, baby." Punk whispers in John's ear, then kisses from the ear, down his neck, to his shirt, before proceeding to peel off both their top-half clothing articles. Punk kisses his way down to John's left nipple and takes it in his mouth, causing John to moan out.

Punk's not one to put much effort into four-play before sex. He's usually a right-to-the-point type of guy, so John loves taking advantage of any type of four-play he can get.

Punk bites and nips at the nipple before moving onto the right nipple and doing the same. John moans out, running his fingers through Punk's hair. Punk moves further down John's body, kissing on and around John's chiseled chest till he reaches the line of his shorts.

"Raise up." Punk commands, then pulls off John's shorts, yanking his own off after. Punk climbs back up John's body and runs his cock over John's lips. "Open up, Johnny." Punk says and John opens his mouth to allow Punk to slide his cock in. John quickly runs his tongue around it before taking it as deep as Punk pushes in. Punk leans up some and starts mouth-fucking John, making him gag incessantly. After Punk got his shits and giggles from watching John struggle and gasp for air, he pulls away and kisses John's bruised and abused lips. "You need to work on that." Punk whispers before going back down to John's entrance and sliding in with two fingers. John hisses out in slight pain.

Ever since they started dating, John's learned two things. Punk doesn't like cuddling/four-play/making love, and Punk doesn't like preparation and going soft and slow. Punk is into pain. Not enough pain to classify it as S&M or kinky sex or anything, just enough to satisfy his need to see John squirm beneath him. He isn't into torture and domination like Randy is. Punk just likes seeing John's reactions to his handiwork.

"Fuck!" John yells out as Punk's fingers brush against his bundle of _fuck_, while stretching him out for a moment. Feeling it be brushed against again, John reaches up at the sofa and grabs at anything and everything. He grabs at the blanket he had wrapped around him earlier, and it falls on them. Punk pulls from John's body and wraps the blanket around them, covering them from the slight nip in the air, before lining up at John's entrance and leaning down close to John's body because of the constraints from being between the couch and table.

"Ready, baby?" He asks and John bites his lip and nods. At that, Punk pushes inside John's tight heat. "Oh, God, Phil, fuck!" John immediately yells out, and Punk grabs John's body and gives forceful blows into him, slamming right into John's fuck bundle from the start. John reaches up and claws at Punk's back with his short, trimmed nails, not doing too much damage to Punk, but enough to make Punk go faster. He leans down and envelopes John's moans into his mouth with a passionate kiss, his tongue lashing out to tangle with John's.

"You still want to go to the room?" Punk asks, stopping his assault momentarily, teasing John. "No! No! Don't stop, please!" John pleads, trying to move his body against Punk's, but Punk locks John's body down against the floor. "What'd you say?" Punk asks, enjoying having John beg him. "Please, Phil, fuck me! Please move! Please, Phil, please!" John pleads, a pained look on his face. Punk was rocking John's world. John wants more of it. He _needs_ more. "Right away, Princess." Punk chuckles and goes back to his damaging John's ass. John doesn't even care that Punk called him 'Princess' again, choosing to ignore it because his begging and pleading had worked and Punk's back to going wild inside John.

30 minutes later and John's screaming out in even more pleasure. Punk is giving him everything he never thought he'd ever want and everything he truly needs. Every dirty thing is spilling off John's lips and Punk is just eating them up, letting them fuel him to fuck John harder.

"God, yes, Phil! Make me fucking cum, Phil! Fuck!" John begs and Punk smiles wide, "I will, baby." He replies, then leans down and kisses John, slowing his rate just a bit. Their tongues collide again for the however-many'th time, as John's hands trail Punk's arms and back.

As they kiss, the front door opens and they hear voices. "OMG!" Two female voices scream out and they pull away from each other to see Shaleigh and Selene standing just inside the front door with such horrified looks on their faces. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Punk asks, pulling the blanket tighter around he and John. "We ran out of money at the mall and Kristen canceled our plans for later! What are you two doing?" Shaleigh asks, but Punk ignores her question, "Go to your rooms! Now!" Punk demands, and the girls quickly run off down the back hall to their bedrooms.

"Omg, I can't believe that just happened!" John yells out, his face as red as a tomato. Punk quickly stands and drops the blanket on John, grabbing another blanket off the couch to wrap around himself. John stands, wraps his blanket around his body, grabs his clothes, and follows Punk to their bedroom.

"They were _not_ supposed to be back till late tonight!" Punk yells, frustrated, after shutting the bedroom door. "I can't even imagine what they're thinking right now." John sighs, sitting on the bed and attempting to pull his shorts on.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Punk yells, snatching John's shorts from him, "What do you think you're doing?" He asks. "I'm putting my clothes on!" John yells. "No! No! We were doing something! I'm not done with your ass, John! Girls or not, you're going to get me off!" Punk explains and John's jaw drops, "Your Sisters just walked in on us having sex, Philip! They're in their rooms right now!" John tries to work his way out of it, but Punk isn't going for his excuses, "I don't care! They weren't supposed to be here, and we've had sex while they've been home plenty of times before! I'm not done with you! Lay down!" Punk says then goes over to the stereo and turns it on, and You Want It You Got It by Rancid plays out.

Punk goes over and grabs John and pushes him onto the bed, on his hands and knees. He climbs behind John and bends him over further, shoving his face into the pillow, before quickly grabbing onto John's hips and sliding back inside him. John throws his head back and screams out, pushing his body back to meet Punk's vicious thrusts. "You gonna cum for me, John?" Punk asks over the blaring music and John nods quickly, not being able to verbally answer for all the groans he's making. John leans on his right hand and reaches back with his left to jack himself off, wanting nothing more than to do as Punk is asking. Punk slams into John's spot a few more times and John spills all over his hand and the bedspread. The tightening of John's muscles send Punk's head swimming and he explodes inside John, leaning down and biting at John's shoulder as he does.

"God, that was so good." Punk smiles to himself after pulling out of John and collapsing on the far edge of the bed. "Yeah, it was!" John replies, completely satisfied.

"Oh, bitch, no! Fuck that! Pull these fucking sheets off my bed and change 'em!" Punk yells, rolling off onto the floor after seeing John's essence all over the bed. "Sorry." John says, chuckling as he strips the bed. "Yeah, keep laughing, bitch, and I'm gonna shove your face against the sheets and make you lick that shit up!" Punk hisses and John laughs to himself, noting the extreme difference between 'horny Punk' and 'normal Punk'.

John walks into the bathroom and shoves the bedspread into the dirty hamper, then grabs a new one out of the closet and brings it back to the room and begins putting it on. "Good boy." Punk smiles and John shakes his head and falls onto the bed after fixing it up.

"You're going to sleep?" Punk asks. "Yes. I'm tired, thanks to you. Besides, I won't ever be leaving this room ever again because your Sisters are out there! Again…thanks to you." John says, rolling over to face away from Punk. "You liked it, so being tired is worth it. You're welcome! And second of all, how is us getting caught 'thanks to me'?" Punk asks as he pulls his shorts on as well. "I wanted to go in the room. You wanted to fuck in the den. That makes it your fault. I'd rather they had simply heard us than saw us!" John groans, not even bothering to turn to Punk. "No, this is not my fault! If you would have just got your ass up when I told you to, we wouldn't have ended up on the floor!" Punk argues. "Well dammit, Punk, sorry I wanted to watch my freaking show!" John yells, turning over to face him.

"Fuck your stupid ass show!" Punk throws his arms out in anger. "How about fuck your stupid ass comics!" John retorts, deciding to hit something close to home. "Comic _books_ are nothing like crap ass rap music, John!" Punk doesn't like being criticized for reading comic books. "Well rap music is better than that blaring rock shit you listen to!" John shoots back. "Yeah, because rock music sends a way worse off message than rap. Because ya know, all rock music talks about is gettin' money and fuckin' bitches!" Punk throws up a fake gang sign and John sighs in aggravation. This argument has gotten _waaay_ off topic.

"That's not the fucking point, Phil! I'm never leaving this room again! Just think of what's going through their minds right now! They walked in on their _brother_!..._Having sex_!..._With another man_! I can only imagine how scarring that is!" John yells as Punk goes over to the iPod tower to shut off his music.

That, however, didn't tone down the screaming match.

"It's not like they didn't know we were already together! I'm sure _that_ would have been worse! Besides, I've walked in on my Sister before! Favor returned! Shit! Get the fuck over it! I mean, they have to! So why don't you? God, stop being such a whiny bitch about everything!" Punk snaps and the last sentence punches John straight in the heart. It sounds like something that would have come straight out of Shaleigh's mouth. "I'm not being a whiny bitch, Philip, I'm being respectful! I'm trying to think about how they feel! I'm trying not to be a heartless douchebag like you!" John yells, knowing his insults aren't really doing anything.

Ever since John's stopped being the Dr. of Thuganomics, he's become softer and softer and he's become weaker and weaker in arguments. Most arguments being with Randy, who _actually_ is _no where_ near as mean as Punk when it comes to insults. Randy can make _anything_ he says sting with venom. Punk, however, actually takes the time to choose words that burn you.

"Well maybe you should stop fucking caring about everyone else! Maybe you should care about yourself! I'm a heartless douchebag, John? Really? I'm _a lot_ more happier in life than you are! You sit up everyday battling internally with yourself on how to put a smile on every fucking face you see, and how to make sure every person is happy with you and worships the fucking ground you step on! I couldn't give a mightier fuck less about the people! If you just be yourself, the people will be perfectly fucking fine with that! That's what I do! God, John, do you know how fucking annoying you are with that shit! Do you know how fucking sick and tired I get of listening to you bitch and moan about every-fucking-body else that's not you and I! I mean, yes, I care about my Sisters and family, but only to a certain fucking extent. I can't make everyone happy, okay? Just like you can't! So get the fuck over yourself, DAMN!"

John has to wait till Punk stops to take a breath before he can even get a word in. Punk just had all of everything spilling from his mouth in no particular order, he was so angry, and Punk wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"I'm just that bad, huh?" – "Yes!" – "I'm just that annoying huh?" – "YES!" – "Get it all out, Punk! Tell me all about how much I annoy you to no end! Tell me about how much I piss you off!" John yells, wanting to hear everything Punk has to offer.

"You annoy me more than anything else in this fucking world, John! You just piss me off to the point where I want to strangle you till you stop breathing! Just shut the fuck up and get the fuck over every fucking thing you stand for and believe in! Goddamn, you're so fucking goddamned annoying! Ugh!—" Punk is going at it till John jumps off the bed and hops in Punk's face, "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH ME?" John screams his question, truly wondering it, but more letting the anger take over. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Punk screams back and John's eyes water, but he keeps his hard face.

"Fine," John's voice is back to a normal tone, in fact even softer, with a serious note to it, "Fine, Punk. Just end it. End us. Do it, _Phil_, do it. End us so I won't be in your face anymore annoying you everyday. Do it! End us! DO IT!" The anger within John slowly builds up again till he's exploding in Punk's face, making Punk explode back, "FINE! WE'RE OVER!" Punk screams. "Fine." John says, in an even softer voice than before.

His heart's broken at the fact that Punk really ended them, and even move broken at the fact that he pushed Punk to do it. "UGH!" Punk yells out in frustration as he pulls on his clothes. "I'm going to Colton's!" Punk yells as he walks through his bedroom door, "Get the fuck out of my house!" Punk further yells, walking down the hallway to the front door.

John mechanically pulls some clothes on and grabs his wallet, not even bothering to pack up his things. So much for moving in together. John walks out to the hallway with tears spilling down his face, though he doesn't feel anything inside. He thinks he should feel damaged, sadness, and pain. Instead, he feels nothing. He's completely empty. Maybe he's numb or…maybe he's really just…empty.

"John?" Selene calls out from where the girls had gathered at the corner of the hallway, listening into the fight. John simply ignores her and keeps walking towards the front door. "John!" Selene yells, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. He gently yanks away and reaches the door, opening it with ease because Punk didn't even bother locking it after his storm out. "John, where are you going to go?" She asks.

John stands there in thought for a moment. Where is he going to go? He's moved in with Punk and now he's being kicked out, just as fast as it all happened. Flashbacks of every memory the couple has ever had flash through John's brain till he gets to a specific one that makes all the pain he thinks that he should be feeling, go rushing through his body.

"I'm going to a bar. I don't want to feel anything anymore." John replies, softly and mechanically. He wants this pain flushed from his body. No matter how bad the feeling of being empty scared him, he can't take all this pain coursing through his body. He just wants to feel numb again. John leaves the house, not even able to hear Selene's pleas anymore.

**Innertown Pub; Chicago:**

23 shots of whiskey later and John's thoughts are swimming, replacing all the feelings that the alcohol is masking. What did Punk mean when he announced he's going to Scott's? Does he want John to chase after him? No, Punk would never want that. Besides, if he did, Punk's too blunt to try to mask his true intentions and desires. Did he announce his whereabouts so that his Sisters knew where he's going? No, he doesn't care about his Sisters, remember? John mumbles incoherently to himself as he makes a mocking facial expression. Punk wouldn't care if his Sister's woke up the next morning and didn't know where he was and if he was ever coming back. Why would he care? That's their problem right? Because Punk has no issues. He's too fucking perfect, where as John's too fucking annoying.

Fuck Philip Brooks.

On the 25th shot, a hand touches John's back, making him jump. "You okay?" He turns to see Shaleigh standing next to him. "W-W-What…are you…d-doing…here?" He asks in a slow voice, barely being able to form a sentence. "I'm here to check on you, baby." She smiles and caresses her hand down his cheek. "But…w-why…you…Punk left…I need…I—" He tries to convey what he's thinking but to no avail. "Shh, baby, it's okay." Baby? Why is she calling him baby? John can't understand what's going on. "P-P-Punk l-left me." John finally admits out-loud, and not even the alcohol can numb the pain of his heart breaking at the words he just admitted.

John picks up his next shot and downs it. It might not numb the feeling of his heart breaking, but he damn sure can try and make it.

"Shh, stop, baby. Stop talking about, Phil." She whispers. "But—" He tries to cut in but she doesn't let him. "John, don't think."

And just like that, it's like his brain shut off. It's like all he is now is a video camera, seeing what's going on, but nothing processing and no one there to actually make light of what he's seeing.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbles, reaching for another shot that's not there. The minute Shaleigh approached John, the bartender ran to the other end of the bar as fast as he could, sick of attending to John every two seconds. "Come on, baby, I'm gonna take you home, okay?" She says and John nods, his eyes becoming more and more heavy now that he's not busy with the alcohol. "Where are your keys?" She asks and John lazily points towards the bartender, "He took'em!" John yells, resembling a child.

"Excuse me, sir!" Shaleigh calls out to the bartender, who quickly heads over. "Can I help you?" He asks. "Can I get this man's keys? I'm here to take him home." She explains and the bartender pulls the keys out, but doesn't hand them over, "And you are?" He asks. "His girlfriend." She replies and John's eyes go wide in confusion. Girlfriend? "Is this your girlfriend, sir?" He asks and John just stares at the man in confusion. "Sir, is this your girlfriend? Do you know this woman?" He asks John again, but there's still no response, only a glassy-eyed, confused stare.

"John! Answer him. What's my name?" She asks after handing the bartender her I.D. and John turns towards her, "Shaleigh...Sha Brooks." He answers and she smiles. "Good boy. And what street is the apartment that you and I live in together on?" She asks and John thinks for a moment before answering, his mind still foggy from the alcohol, "Ohio St?" He answers, not sure if he's right, and the bartender checks her I.D. for the information, then hands her the I.D. along with the keys. "Enjoy your night, kids." He says and walks off. "Come on, John, let's go." She says and he stands up to leave, but his knees barely hold him up.

John wishes desperately that he didn't drink all those shots in such a short amount of time.

**Shaleigh's Bedroom:**

The drive home was quick and Shaleigh getting John to her room was even quicker.

"Lay down, Johnny." She says and he plops down on the bed. "Yes, ma'am." He mumbles and she quickly walks over and climbs on top of him.

"God, John, you smell like straight up alcohol." She purrs as she nuzzles her head against the side of his neck, inhaling his aroma. "I'm sorry." He mumbles.

He's used to apologizing to Punk anytime he smells or tastes like the slightest bit of alcohol. Right now, however, he's dealing with an entire different Brooks' child all together. He's dealing with the complete opposite of Punk when it comes to things like this.

"Don't apologize, baby. I like it." She kisses and licks up and down his neck and John groans out. "Do you like that?" She asks and John nods. "You want more?" She asks but John doesn't reply.

No words, no movement. He knows he's supposed to say no, but something won't let him.

"Say yes." Damn him being so obedient when he's drunk. "Yes, ma'am." He replies and she smiles wide and goes back to devouring his neck. His hands go to her waist and she smiles. Her lips trail from his neck up to his lips and she kisses him.

He doesn't get into it, he can't. He just lays there.

"Kiss me back, baby." She says, realizing the fact that he'll do whatever she says. He nods and she lays her lips back on his, smiling some when his lips begin kneading against hers. Her tongue slides across his lips and he opens to lash his tongue out at hers. They tangle together as his hands roam her body while her body grinds against his.

She pulls from him after being thoroughly satisfied and pulls off her top. "Take off your shirt, baby." She commands and he quickly strips his top half down to nudity, tossing his clothes on the floor next to her bed. She pulls off her bra and his eyes go wide at her chest and he reaches up to cup them.

It's all becoming too real for John and everything starts to go fuzzy. His brain isn't processing everything right and his vision is getting more and more blurry. She keeps talking and John's almost sure he's replying, but he's not really sure what all is said. Her hands are moving but he's not sure where. Is his hands moving like hers? What is her mouth doing? And where is that feeling coming from? John feels skin sliding against skin and the feeling of wetness...somewhere. She's talking again, or maybe she's moaning. Maybe that's him moaning. Is he talking? More skin slides against skin, and his brain is frying, trying to process at least some small bit of information of what's going on. His eyes are like a video camera again, not processing anything, and this time, it's probably not even recording. He's falling deeper and deeper into a blackout and the last thing he truly remembers is a sliver of their conversation.

"Mmm, oh God, Johnny?" She calls out. "Yes, ma'am?" He replies. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, okay?" She smirks and he gives his best drunken smile, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**A/N:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaa? Crazy. Leave reviews! Can't wait to hear all your reacts to each part of this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I absolutely loved all your reactions to the last chapter! Lmao. You guys are hilarious! Don't worry. This chapter is a redeemer. Yes, I'm updating later than usual, simply because I wanted to make you all squirm ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"God, yes, Phil! Make me fucking cum, Phil! Fuck!" John begs and Punk smiles wide, "I will, baby." He replies, then leans down and kisses John, slowing his rate just a bit. [...] As they kiss, the front door opens and they hear voices. "OMG!" Two female voices scream out and they pull away from each other to see Shaleigh and Selene standing just inside the front door with such horrified looks on their faces.

[...] "You annoy me more than anything else in this fucking world, John! You just piss me off to the point where I want to strangle you till you stop breathing! Just shut the fuck up and get the fuck over every fucking thing you stand for and believe in! Goddamn, you're so fucking goddamned annoying! Ugh!—" Punk is going at it [...] "Fine, Punk. Just end it. End us. Do it, _Phil_, do it. End us so I won't be in your face anymore annoying you everyday. Do it! End us! DO IT!" The anger within John slowly builds up again till he's exploding in Punk's face, making Punk explode back, "FINE! WE'RE OVER!" Punk screams.

[...] On the 25th shot, a hand touches John's back, making him jump. "You okay?" He turns to see Shaleigh standing next to him. [...] "Come on, John, let's go." She says and he stands up to leave, but his knees barely hold him up. John wishes desperately that he didn't drink all those shots in such a short amount of time.

[...] He's falling deeper and deeper into a blackout and the last thing he truly remembers is a sliver of their conversation. "Mmm, oh God, Johnny?" She calls out. "Yes, ma'am?" He replies. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, okay?" She smirks and he gives his best drunken smile, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Friday Morning; Shaleigh's Bedroom:**

John wakes up with a massive headache and in a daze. He looks around and it looks nothing like his bedroom, Punk's bedroom, or a hotel bedroom. It looks…oddly like…a girl's room? What girl? Oh, God, thinking is not helping with this whole headache thing.

He rolls over, looking for the edge of the bed, only to realize he's lying next to Shaleigh, who's only in John's t-shirt and absolutely _nothing_ else. John quickly hops over her and jumps out of the bed, waking Shaleigh up on accident.

"John?" She calls out in a sleepy voice, but he's too busy rushing to pull on his jeans, shirt, and all the rest of his clothes. "John, no, wait!" She yells out, jumping out of the bed, but John quickly grabs the rest of his things and runs out of the room, Shaleigh right on his tail. "No, John, please wait!" She screams, but he quickly runs into he and Punk's— Punk's— bedroom, locking the door, and leaving her stranded on the other side.

She bangs on the door for at least 5 minutes, begging and pleading for John to answer, but it doesn't work. He just collapses on the bed and tries to gather his thoughts from last night. There's no way he fucked Shaleigh. He couldn't have possibly been that far gone..._could he_? No. He couldn't have been! **Fuck**. He fucked his boyfriend's— ex-boyfriend's— Sister!

Almost 30 minutes later, John decides that he can't take the pondering thoughts anymore, and decides to go confront Shaleigh on the matter; something he probably should have done in the first place, but he was too in shock to even think straight.

The moment he unlocks and opens the door, he sees Punk standing there reaching for the handle, and John quickly takes a step back, even more in shock.

He wasn't expecting Punk back this early in the morning. Punk isn't a morning person the least bit.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asks, anger from last night still clear in his tone. "I-I'm sorry..." John mumbles, the realization of the break-up and being kicked out, all coming back to him in a painful rush. "No…I'm sorry." Punk mumbles and John's eyes go wide. "You're sorry?" John asks in a whisper. "Yes, I'm sorry, John. I said some terrible, nasty things to you last night that I, nowhere near, meant. If anything, I was pulling excuses from years and years ago, out of my ass to use against you. I do _not_ feel that way the least bit, John. You've got to believe me! How could I possibly feel that way after I said I love you? John, how could you even believe me after I said that? How could you possibly believe that I didn't know why I was with you, even though I told you that I love you? John, ugh, dammit! I didn't want to break up with you! I didn't want us to end! The anger just got to me, and ugh, I don't even know…" Punk sighs, finally taking a moment out of his jumbled rambling to breathe.

"You didn't want us to break up?" John asks, taking a step closer. "No, John, of course not!" Punk yells out, grabbing John's hand. "So then—" John tries to ask, but Punk cuts in, "I don't know, John! I've just fallen so hard for you, so fast, and that terrifies me! That, and I was just frustrated! We were arguing, and I hate that. I always have some sick need to win every argument, and you were just pissing me off! You were hurting, and that made me hurt, and you were just so…ugh! You were talking back, and I'm not used to that! You were acting like me, and_ I'm not used to that_! I'm not used to an equal! Why do you think I can't even handle my own Sister?" He asks, referring to Shaleigh, "Why do you think I'm not allowed to see my own baby Sister?" He asks.

And though Punk's gotten off topic, _again_, as he does in every argument, John thinks back to when he first met Punk's Parents and got to meet his little Sister. She'd come home from the park in the middle of dinner, and _boy_ was she excited when she saw none other than John Cena sitting at her kitchen table. She bonded with her Sisters and especially with Phil, and John loved watching them interact. Hating the fact that not only is Punk always on the rode, so he never gets to see his family, but the fact that Punk's not even allowed to see his Sister when he's off the road, and is pretty sure the last time he saw her was last year, in November, for her 12th birthday,

"And I just couldn't handle it all! I took the easy way out like I do every time with everything!" Punk sighs, and John slowly lays a hand to Punk's face, a smile softly on his lips, "Does that mean..." John asks, trailing off his sentence for fear that the answer might not be the answer he's hoping for. "I didn't want to break up, John, I don't want to be over. Can we please forget any of that ever happened?" Punk asks, and John nods his head yes, over and over and over, till Punk kisses him in effort to get him to stop.

John's hands cling to Punk's body like he'll disappear at any moment, like when he opens his eyes, none of this will be real. His hands don't roam, they simply choose a secure area and dig and lock into it, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

Punk pulls from John's lips and gives him a once over— the best once over he can give being that John won't let go— with a look of concern.

"Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?" Punk asks. "I…don't leave me ever again! Please?" John digs his head into Punk's shoulder and tears spill down his face. Punk knows John's a sap and he's overly emotional, but he didn't think John would be _this_ bad after less than 24-hours of being over. "Baby, I need you to talk to me. _What's. Wrong_?" Punk asks again, and John finally detaches from Punk's body, to go sit on the bed with his head in his hands, crying even harder. Punk follows and lays a soothing hand to John's back, rubbing circles and trying to calm him down, "John, I want you to talk to me. Why are you crying? What happened?" He asks, getting frustrated that John's not replying, and again, he doesn't reply.

"John, answer me or I'm leaving you again!" Punk gives the ultimatum as he pulls away from John, but John quickly reaches up and latches onto him again, pulling Punk back to him, "Please don't leave! Please don't leave me again! …Please, Philip?" He whispers the last part, his voice giving out on him. "Then tell me what's wrong, John!" Punk yells, and John takes a big, shaky breath before continuing. "Y-You left last night and I-I left right after. I went to some bar and got super drunk. I…I can't remember much, but, I know Shaleigh showed up sometime after me being super far gone. She was trying to get me to come back home with her and kept calling me 'baby'. I, uhm, I woke up next to her this morning and we were both wearing barely anything," John admits, staring at the floor the entire time, "I'm so, so sorry, Punk." John whispers, the tears spilling from his eyes again as he stares at the ground.

There's silence for awhile. There's silence for a long, long time. In fact, if it weren't for John being able to see Punk's shoes in his peripheral, John would have thought that Punk disappeared. The silence is scaring John, it's letting him think too much. He's thinking about every possible way Punk can inflict pain on him till Punk's satisfied he's punished. The feeling truly terrifies him and slightly turns him on a bit. Now's not the time to be getting horny, though.

Right now it's time to, "Phil?" John calls out in a whisper, and suddenly Punk springs to life, stomping his way over to John and putting a hand under John's chin and gripping his face, forcing John to look at him. His fingers dig into John's face, emitting mounds of pain, but John doesn't mind.

John likes it. He's being punished. He's being put in his place. He deserves to be punished. Punk forces John's face upwards, but John still doesn't look at Punk, he can't. That angers Punk and he digs his fingernails into John's face, trying to draw blood, he's so angry.

"Look at me, John!" He yells, and John quickly looks at him. "What did you drink and how much?" Punk asks, his body shaking in anger. "Almost 30 shots of whiskey…in like…an hour." John answers the best he can, being that Punk's fingers are contorting his face. "What do you remember?" Punk asks. "I can't! I can't remember anything! I remember going to the bar. I remember her showing up and calling me 'baby'. I remember her telling me she liked me smelling of alcohol. Then I remember me waking up next to her. Punk, I'm so—" He tries to apologize again, but Punk just makes his grip even tighter, shutting John up.

Punk stares at John in silence for awhile, letting the anger rack through his body. He hits his breaking point and slaps his other hand around John's neck, squeezing tightly, as his lips crash into John's in a dominating kiss. Punk kisses John till John can't breathe anymore, and then some, which didn't take long being that his face is in a vice grip and his air supply is being cut off by Punk's hand. He pulls away from John and slightly loosens both grips, letting John get some air, before tightening them up again.

"Listen to me, and you listen to me good, John Cena, alright?" Punk says, his voice low, rough, and demanding, full of seriousness, "You're not to touch another living, breathing human being unless his name is CM Punk, do you understand? You are not allowed to touch another drop of alcohol unless CM Punk is there, do you understand? You are _not_ allowed to leave this relationship, do you understand? You're going to relinquish all your power over to me, _do you understand_? We are not _ever_ breaking up, ever again, do you understand? You're _mine_ now, understand? You're _mine_ and _no one_ elses," Punk relays then takes a quick pause for emphasis, "do…you…under-stand?" Punk asks, and John attempts to nod, "Yes!" John barely makes out with the loss of oxygen. His head is swimming. "Yes…WHAT?" Punk asks, tightening his grip on John's face, and John moans out in pleasure. "Yes, sir!" John stammers, and Punk releases John and pushes him back.

John lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, gasping for air, while Punk just stands at the foot of the bed, standing over him in anger. "You're mine." Punk repeats again, more so to himself than John, as John's head slowly comes down and the endorphins slowly disappear. Punk may have stopped, but John continues to beat himself up mentally at how turned on he got from being hurt. Punk notices the lazy smile on John's face and realizes exactly what John's thinking, and quickly turns away before his mind can be clouded with the fact that John has a hard-on in his pants.

He turns to his bedroom door, anger surging through his body still, till he can't take it anymore and punches at the wall, breaking through the plaster. John gasps and jumps, but doesn't make any effort to move. He wasn't told to and right now, he feels it's best he just waits for commands. Punk stares at the hole in the wall for a long time, basking in the violent act and its outcome.

Suddenly Punk just explodes, "SHALEIGH! SHALEIGH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW! SHALEIGH!" He just begins screaming her name over and over and over and over, till she scrambles into the room, now wearing capri jeans and a t-shirt. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Punk yells, and suddenly his hand cracks across her face and she falls to the floor in a puddle of tears. John quickly jumps up and runs over, but stops just before approaching Punk, seeing that Punk's placed his hands over his face in a state of shock.

"Sh-Shaleigh. I…I'm so…I'm so sorry." Punk whispers as he reaches down towards her, but she quickly backs away. "If it makes you feel any fucking better, we didn't even have sex! He fucking fell asleep before I could even get my panties off! And to make it even better for you two fuckers, he didn't even want to fucking do anything! Are you fucking happy now? FUCK YOU, PHILIP!" She screams, then runs back to her room.

Punk sighs and throws his hands back over his face. John fully approaches him and slowly lays a hand to Punk's shoulder, which gets Punk to flinch, but not pull away. "Phil, you need to go talk to her." John says, softly. "Not now. Not right now. She needs to cool down. I need to calm down and get my thoughts together. I will, I will, just…just not now." Punk replies, and John nods and continues rubbing Punk's shoulder.

"John?" Punk calls out, then pulls John tightly into his arms, "John, don't ever scare me like that again. I'm sorry for leaving, okay? I am. If I ever do something so stupid as that ever again, just…just stay in the room and lock yourself in. Don't leave and I promise I'll come back for you. Just please don't ever scare me like that again." Punk mumbles into John's neck where John lays against his shoulder. "I won't, Philip, I won't. I love you." John says, scared of actually using the phrase in conversation for the first time since admitting it days ago. Punk pulls away a little and looks into John's eyes, searching for anything and everything. Punk's never been an affectionate person and he's never been able to convey his feelings, but in the past 10 minutes or so, he's spilled out things he's always wanted to keep inside, so he presses on. "I love you too, John boy."

**Friday Afternoon; Punk's Kitchen:**

"John?" He hears a voice call out. When he looks up from where he's fixing his pizza on the counter, he sees Shaleigh walking towards him. "What?" He asks in an irritated voice. He's not up for her bullshit right now. "Can we please talk?" She asks, and as she gets closer, John can see that she's been crying. He's not sure whether to try and comfort her, or if this is just a scheme to try and get at him some more. "Sure." He mumbles, and she reaches the island and sits in a chair across from him.

"So, I have a boyfriend now." She mumbles and John smiles a little. Maybe now her sexual misconduct against him will stop. "That's good!" He rubs her arm a bit. "Thanks. Uhm, I'm really sorry, John. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I'm so, so sorry for trying to break you and Punk up." Shaleigh says, genuinely, as the tears start to fall again a bit. "Apology accepted, Shaleigh. Don't worry about it, don't cry." He abandons the pizza to walk around to her side.

"No, it's not okay! I've been a terrible person and a terrible Sister! I didn't mean to do all that! I just…I don't know!" She sobs, and John pulls her into his arms. "It's okay, hon! We forgive you! You're not a terrible person! You've just had a hard life and it's really gotten to you. You're not to blame, Shaleigh." He assures her, but the crying doesn't stop. "John, I didn't mean to be a bitch to you. I just, I've always been like this. I've always been a natural bitch to everyone. Then I saw you potentially taking my Brother away from us and I didn't want that. He and Selene are all I have left. You just came in and changed everything, and I wanted you gone. I was wrong. I've learned from my mistakes. I'm going to try to be a better person. I want to change." She explains and John feels for her, "I told you, Sha, you've had a hard life. You have all the reason in the world to act like a bitch. But you're right, you need to change. I'm glad you want to be a better person. I'll be here for you and I'll support you, Shaleigh, okay? I want to help you through it too. I know you can do it." She hugs John tighter as her tears slowly stop.

"Thanks, John. What I said to my Dad the last time you were here? I was serious. I love you and Punk being together, okay?" She assures him and John smiles and walks them over to the couch, her weight against him starting to become a bit heavy. Once sitting, he replies, "Thanks, Shaleigh. I like he and I being together too." He says and she laughs a bit, "Yeah, you guys are cute. I really hope he marries you one day." She informs him, and John's smile has never been wider, "Marriage? That's a really nice thought, but that's so far away. No need to get our hopes up so soon." He says, trying to calm down his own ecstatic feelings more than anything. "It's far away, yeah, but I think you can make it. I know you will. Punk has never been so happy with anyone. He really digs you, John. You guys are going to fall in love and get married, I know it." She says, her voice getting distant.

John knows she's drifting to sleep, so he rubs soothing circles in her back, trying to coax her to sleep faster.

"Thanks, Shaleigh, I appreciate it. I really hope that happens too." He mumbles, more so to himself, as she slowly falls asleep.

Moments after her snoring begins, her phone rings. John pulls her phone out of her hand and sees 'Michael Behring 3' on the caller I.D. Assuming it's the new boyfriend, he answers, "Hello?" The breath on the other end hitches in confusion for a moment, "Uhm, hi. May I speak to Shaleigh?" He asks. "She's sleep right now, I'm sorry. This is her Brother-In-Law, can I take a message?" John asks, making sure to acknowledge who he is so there's suspicion of cheating. "Oh, okay. Hi. Yeah, can you tell her that her boyfriend called? Whenever she wakes up is fine. I know she's been through a lot lately and is very tired." Michael replies, and John smiles at the respect he's showing for Shaleigh. "No problem, I'll tell her. Have a nice day." John says and after a few more words, he hangs up.

"Watcha doing?" He hears a voice suddenly, and looks up to see Punk standing just inside the closed front door. He has a weird, confused look on his face, and from the looks of him, John thinks he may have been standing there for awhile. He didn't hear Punk come in the house, but he must've.

"She cried herself to sleep. She apologized to me for everything she's done. She wants to turn over a new leaf in her life. I told her I'd help her as long as she promises to stick with it." John explains, thinking that's why Punk's weirded out, and Punk smiles wide, "Really? That's good. I'm glad things are working out." Punk replies and John nods, "Hey, I wanna talk to you though, okay? Let me lay her down or something." John says as he stands and holds Shaleigh in his arms, in cradle position. He walks her to her room, lays her down, and goes to Punk— he and Punk's— bedroom.

"You lay your Sister-in-Law down?" Punk asks, playful sarcasm on his tongue. "W-What?" John asks. 'Please, God, please don't let him have heard that!', John thinks to himself. "You told Sha's friend you're her Brother-in-Law. That would make her your Sister-in-Law." Punk explains, a smirk on his face. "No, Punk! I didn't mean that! It was just easier to—" John tries to explain, but Punk wraps his arms around John and kisses his lips, cutting John off. "It's okay, babe. I understand. I just wanted to make fun of you because I know you get all flustered and shit." Punk laughs out and John sighs.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Punk asks, noticing John's uncomfortableness. "Nothing. It was just a random thought in my head. It's not important." John mumbles, trying to pull away, but Punk tightens his grip, "I don't care. I still want to know. Tell me, John." Punk demands, and John shakes his head, "No. If I tell you, after what we just talked about, you'll think I'm clingy and needy. I don't want to scare you off." John explains, and Punk quickly removes one hand from John's waist to grip his jaw and force John to look at him, "I will not! Now tell me, John!" He demands again, and John sighs and gives in.

"It was just randomness that Shaleigh was saying while she fell asleep. She said she really likes us together and wants to see us married in the future, and stuff. I don't know." John mumbles, averting his eyes from Punk's. "Oh." Punk simply replies, and John feels like he detects fear in his voice. "She was just sleep talking, Punk, it doesn't mean anything! I know you said you don't want to get married in life, or anything! I wasn't trying to say anything, I was just—" John tries to justify what he's saying, but Punk just smiles and lays a single finger on John's lips to stop him.

"Yeah, I said I didn't want to ever get married, but that's before I met anyone that made me change my mind. That's before you came into my life and I saw how much I love you, and how amazing of a Father you'd be, and how much love you have to offer. I say a lot, John. That doesn't mean I'll always feel that way, or that my mind won't change." Punk replies and John smiles wide, "W-What? Really?" John asks, not believing his ears. "Now, I'm not saying that I want to get married right now or anything, but you've definitely changed my mind on whether I want to or not." Punk says, then kisses John's lips. "You'd marry _me_, of all people?"

John is in utter shock. Just a few months ago, Punk hated John's guts, and now he's saying he'd marry him.

"Crazy, huh? Why don't you wait a few months and we'll see how serious I am." Punk whispers, and John's eyes water a bit. "A few months? You really think we'll still be together in a few months? You're prepared to put up with me for _that_ long?" John asks. "I've put up with you this long, right? I just said you've made me contemplate marriage! Yes, I see us still together in a few months. I see us together _way_ longer than a few months, John Cena. I see us together for a long, long time. I love you, remember?" Punk asks, running a thumb along John's jaw line. "Yeah, I remember. I just sometimes can't believe that." John mumbles. "Well believe it, babe." Punk replies.

* * *

**A/N:** So all is now well in the Brooks-Cena household! :) That doesn't mean the drama is going to end *evil laugh*. Hope you enjoyed! Leave lots of reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Back with another update! Yay! I know in the last chapter we had the whole Shaleigh/Punk drama, and I promise to touch on that. It'll just be in the next chapter! This chapter is about something else entirely. Next chapter, though, I will explain what happened with Shaleigh & Punk. Sowwy! Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Yes, I'm sorry, John. [...] How could you possibly believe that I didn't know why I was with you, even though I told you that I love you? John, ugh, dammit! I didn't want to break up with you! [...]" Punk sighs, finally taking a moment out of his jumbled rambling to breathe.

[...] "Y-You left last night and I-I left right after. I went to some bar and got super drunk. I…I can't remember much, but, I know Shaleigh showed up sometime after me being super far gone. She was trying to get me to come back home with her and kept calling me 'baby'. I, uhm, I woke up next to her this morning and we were both wearing barely anything," John admits, staring at the floor the entire time, "I'm so, so sorry, Punk." John whispers, the tears spilling from his eyes again as he stares at the ground. [...] You're _mine_ now, understand? You're _mine_ and _no one_ elses," Punk relays then takes a quick pause for emphasis, "do…you…under-stand?" Punk asks, [...] "SHALEIGH! SHALEIGH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW! SHALEIGH!" He just begins screaming her name over and over and over and over, till she scrambles into the room, now wearing capri jeans and a t-shirt. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Punk yells, and suddenly his hand cracks across her face and she falls to the floor in a puddle of tears.

[...] "Thanks. Uhm, I'm really sorry, John. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I'm so, so sorry for trying to break you and Punk up." Shaleigh says, genuinely, as the tears start to fall again a bit.

[...] "Yeah, I said I didn't want to ever get married, but that's before I met anyone that made me change my mind. That's before you came into my life and I saw how much I love you, and how amazing of a Father you'd be, and how much love you have to offer. I say a lot, John. That doesn't mean I'll always feel that way, or that my mind won't change." Punk replies and John smiles wide, [...] John is in utter shock. Just a few months ago, Punk hated John's guts, and now he's saying he'd marry him.

* * *

**Friday; Punk's Den:**

"Can you get the door?" Punk asks Selene as they all sit in the den watching a movie.

Selene on the floor next to the table, Shaleigh in the big chair, and John and Punk cuddled on the couch.

"Sure!" She replies and jumps up and goes to the door. "Punk! PUNK! Uhm, Punk!" They hear Selene scream from the door and John and Punk quickly jump up and run to the door to see Amy Dumas standing before them. Punk pushes Selene behind him, who gets further pushed back behind John. "What are you doing here?" Punk asks, beyond upset that Amy came to his house.

After she almost hit Selene, he swore he'd never speak to her again. Just looking at her right now makes him want to strangle her.

"Uhm, you never answered any of my calls." She mumbles, unsure of her voice. "Ya' think?" Selene asks from where she tries to see over the two bigger bodies in front of her. "What are you doing here, Amy?" Punk asks again. "Can I come in?" She asks, and Punk scoffs, "No! Why? So you can try to hit Shaleigh too? No. Get away from my door." Punk says, then tries to close the door, but she stops him. "Punk, please. I'm sorry, Selene, I am. And Punk, I'd never, ever do it again. I need to talk to you though. This is important, Punk." She stresses, but Punk just shrugs. "Nothing you've got to say has any importance in my mind. Leave." Punk replies, and Amy slowly pulls her large hoodie off to reveal a small, round stomach under her tank top. "Are you sure?" She asks, and Punk's eyes go wide.

"Come in." John takes over and opens the door further. "Thanks, John." Amy smiles a bit and walks into the house. John shuts the door and drags Punk into the kitchen where Amy is, while Selene runs back to the den and sits in the big chair with Shaleigh, being nosey. "W-W-What is t-t-that?" Punk finally stammers out. "I'm pregnant, Punk. We're having a baby." She whispers. "'We'? My baby? Are you sure? You seem to have a thing for cheating on every boyfriend you get, with their friends!" Punk explodes, and Amy's jaw drops. "It's your baby, Philip! I'm positive!" She yells back.

"How many months?" John asks, knowing he'll be the only one to ask the important questions. "I'm 4 months. I came here after leaving the doctors from finding out the sex." She replies. "What is it?" John asks. "A boy." She smiles, and Punk's eyes go even wider.

He slowly walks around the island to where Amy is standing, and lays a hand on her stomach. "My son's in there?" He asks, his voice barely audible. "Yes, Punk. We're having a little boy." Amy squeals, then grabs his free hand and leans in and kisses him. Punk quickly yanks away and backs up till he hits John.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yells. "I-I-I don't know. I just t-thought…" She trails off, not really knowing what to say. "Look, I'm in another relationship, okay? I'm done with you and I've moved on. Besides, I'd never be with you again, Amy. Not after what you tried to do to Selene. We might be having a baby, but that's going to be the _only_ reason I ever see you again. There's no chance and no hope for you and I, do you understand?" He states firmly, and her eyes water some. "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry for even thinking something crazy like that. Uhm, I'm going to go now. I'll text you about the next doctor's appointment or something, okay? Just call if you have any questions. Oh, and think of some names. I kind of owe it to you to name him. Bye, Punk." She says, and he just looks away, turning red in anger. "Bye, John." She says and John politely smiles and nods, "Bye, Amy."

She walks to the door, but before she leaves, she turns to the girls, "Bye, Shaleigh and Selene. Again, I'm really sorry about what happened." She mumbles, but doesn't give them enough time to reply. She just slips out of the door and leaves.

"Are you going to be okay?" John asks. "I-I'm going to have a baby." Punk replies in a trance-like state. "Yeah, congratulations." John mumbles, and Punk looks up at him with wide eyes, "John, I'm so sorry!" He quickly grabs John's hands, but John just chuckles a bit, "It's not your fault, Punk. You didn't do it on purpose. Neither of us can control things like this." John explains, and Punk sighs in shame. "What about us? Is this going to change anything?" Punk asks, fear and dread in his voice. "Not at all. I'll just have a step-son now." John shrugs then kisses Punk. "Thank you, John. Thank you for understanding." Punk says, and John nods, "Of course. Come on, let's lay down. You're burning up." John advises Punk after feeling his forehead.

Punk nods and walks to the room, and John goes over to the girls, "You two and I can talk later on, okay?" He asks and they nod. He knows they'll need just as much support as Punk does.

John walks into the bedroom and pulls Punk into his arms, happy to be the more dominant role for a bit. "Are you okay, baby?" John asks, and Punk gives a shaky sigh, "I guess. This is just…crazy." He replies, and John nods as he rubs soothing circles against Punk's back, "I know. I'm sure it is. You'll be a great Dad though, Phil. You protect your Sister's so well and you're such a great Brother. I just know you'll be a great Dad! And I'll be here for you! I'll help you out too!" John explains, and Punk looks up at John with the best smile he can give at the moment, "Thanks, John. I'll definitely need your help." Punk kisses John and John smiles.

"There's no problem there, Punk. I'd be honored to help. Have you put in any thought in what you want to name him? I'm sure it'll be something unique like you." John asks, and Punk stares off into space in thought for a while.

John takes the moment of silence to stare at Punk's face, imagining what it'll be like for Punk to have a child. Punk's going to be a Father. John could potentially be a step-Father. 'What if Punk and I get married and I become a step-Father?', John thinks to himself, 'Ohmigod, what if Punk and I get married?' Fear and anticipation creeps into his mind. At this point in his life, he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Philip Brooks. A few months ago, John never would have even been able to fathom the thought of a relationship with another man, let alone _marrying_ one. Now suddenly he's in a predicament where he can be a Husband to another man _and_ will have a step-Son if John and Punk can last that long.

"I think I know." Punk says, and John focuses his attention back on him, "What is it?" John asks. "I like the name Gage Nero Brooks. What about you?" John smiles wide, he actually likes the name, "I love it. Nero, though? Isn't that Jeff's middle name?" John asks, and Punk nods.

Other than Scott, Jeff Hardy is one of CM Punk's best friends. Ever since they were both working for Vince together, Jeff and Punk have always had a strong friendship.

"Yeah, it is. I told him if I ever have a son, I was stealing his middle name for my kid's. I like it." Punk explains, wondering when he should call his friends, and what exactly he should say. "I like it too. I think it's cool you're using it. Who's going to be GodFather?" John asks. "Cabana and Jeffro." He answers, and John nods in agreement, already knowing the answer before he asked.

"Gage is going to be such a lucky kid." John mentions. "Yeah, he is! Two cool GodFathers! Two awesome Aunts. And two really great Dads." Punk smiles, and John's smile splits his face entirely in half, "Go to sleep, Punk." John says, not wanting him to see his embarrassing giddiness. He kisses Punk and pulls him tighter into his arms, before closing his eyes, feeling a wave of tiredness coming on.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooaaaaah, bet none of ya'll saw that curveball coming, huh? Hehehe. I'm terrible, lol. Sorry the chapter is so short. Got writer's block like a mofo on this one. The next chapter will be intense though! So review a lot and it'll be up sooner than later :) Thanks, hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This is the chapter that will explain how Punk and Shaleigh made up. Also, thank you guys soooo much, just hit a little over 200 reviews! I love you guys so much! Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

John and Punk quickly jump up and run to the door to see Amy Dumas standing before them. [...] "What are you doing here, Amy?" Punk asks again. "Can I come in?" She asks, [...] "I'm pregnant, Punk. We're having a baby." She whispers. [...] "I'm 4 months. I came here after leaving the doctors from finding out the sex." She replies. "What is it?" John asks. "A boy." She smiles, and Punk's eyes go even wider. [...] "Look, I'm in another relationship, okay? I'm done with you and I've moved on. Besides, I'd never be with you again, Amy. Not after what you tried to do to Selene. We might be having a baby, but that's going to be the _only_ reason I ever see you again. There's no chance and no hope for you and I, do you understand?" He states [...] Oh, and think of some names. I kind of owe it to you to name him. Bye, Punk."

'What if Punk and I get married and I become a step-Father?', John thinks to himself, 'Ohmigod, what if Punk and I get married?' Fear and anticipation creeps into his mind. At this point in his life, he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Philip Brooks. A few months ago, John never would have even been able to fathom the thought of a relationship with another man, let alone _marrying_ one. Now suddenly he's in a predicament where he can be a Husband to another man _and_ will have a step-Son if John and Punk can last that long. [...] "I like the name Gage Nero Brooks. What about you?" John smiles wide, he actually likes the name, "I love it. Nero, though? Isn't that Jeff's middle name?" John asks, and Punk nods. [...] "Gage is going to be such a lucky kid." John mentions. "Yeah, he is! Two cool GodFathers! Two awesome Aunts. And two really great Dads." Punk smiles,

* * *

**Saturday; Punk's Foyer:**

"Alright, girls, we're leaving! Everyone come say bye!" Punk yells after walking through the front door from he and John putting the last of their luggage on the bus.

Tanner and Selene emerge from her room, and Shaleigh and Michael get off the couch and come to the front door.

"Bye, Lene, love you." Punk gives her a hug and a kiss to the temple. "Bye, Punk! I'll miss you!" She replies. "I'll miss you too. Tanner, you take care of my little Sister." Punk says, and Tanner shakes his hand, "As always, Sir." He replies.

Punk nods, then turns to Shaleigh, who flicks her eyes back and forth between Punk's face and the floor. "Bye, Sha." Punk utters. "Bye, Phil." Shaleigh whispers, then collapses in his arms, in a hug. He hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "Do we need to talk anymore? You know I'll skip this entire thing if you need me to." Punk says, pulling away a bit to look at her. "No, no. I don't think there's possibly anything else either of us can say." She chuckles.

The other night, after Punk jogged all the anger out of him through the back roads of Chicago, and once Shaleigh woke up from crying and listening to John talk her to sleep, Punk and Shaleigh had a long talk. Punk went in her room, and they ended up sitting Indian style in the middle of her floor, just talking until the sun came up. They talked about anything and everything, not just the John incident.

It started out with an apology from him. He explained to her how truly sorry he was for ever daring to put his hands on her, and that he'd never, ever let a lover come between them. He explained that the anger had just racked up inside him, and that he owes her everything in apology. She also explained how sorry she was that she tried to have sex with his boyfriend. She explained that it'd never happen again, and explained why it happened in the first place. She told him how terrified she was of their family splitting up. She told him how she didn't like change, being the change in everything that's happened since Punk and John began dating.

She admitted how she hates Selene for being so open and vulnerable to people, and how much she hates Selene getting hurt because of it. She questioned why she's so caged in on herself, and why she can't embrace anything. She questioned why her Father would do things to allow her to be this way, and why Phil, Matt, or Mike never could seem to stop it. She questioned her ability to get better, and he vowed his help.

They discussed, somewhat in depth, how the pairing of John Cena and CM Punk came about. He admitted feelings to her, about John, which he'd never dare admit to John's face. She soothed him with her thoughts and opinions of Punk and John's relationship. She explained her, first inability to understand why her Brother was now suddenly bi, and now full acceptance and support of the two.

They discussed the Amy thing in its entirety: what he would have done if Amy were to hit Selene or Shaleigh, how he felt about her before the incident, and what's going to happen now that there's a baby involved. They talked about how the baby is going to impact he and John's relationship, and what the future of that relationship holds.

They discussed marriage and what it would mean if Punk really were to propose to John one day. They talked about their ideas and views on marriage, and how the taste is sour in both their mouths because of their Parents. That led into their past, and they talked about their fear of history repeating, and their inability to ever let anyone fully in because of their past.

They spoke of family bond. They talked about not letting anyone, no matter who, come in and change anything in the pact of Punk, Shaleigh, and Selene. They discussed taking in their little Sister Ellie once she becomes of age.

They even went as far as to go back to the topic of marriage, and how they'd incorporate his family into the wedding party. Phil, himself, even went as far as to joke about what John would look like in a wedding dress, earning a huge laugh and a few punches from Shaleigh.

Eventually that led into her personal life and she admitted to having a new boyfriend. They had an in depth conversation about him, and them, and Punk even got to talk to him when he called mid-conversation. Shaleigh was still semi-crying from their earlier topic of their family, and Punk sat in pure appreciation as Michael put Shaleigh at total ease and got her to stop crying. The minute she hung up the phone, Punk gave his immediate approval of Michael whisking her off to the Prince's palace.

And from there the conversation went back into full circle. Eventually the sun came up, and by then, they'd talked about every aspect of life there was to talk about, cried with each other, and become even closer.

"True. You call me, though, if there is anything else you'd like to talk about, alright?" Punk demands. "I will." Shaleigh promises. "Alright. Love you. I'll see ya later." Punk says, hugging her again. He pulls away and turns to Michael, "Thanks for what you did for her last night. I trust you'll take care of her too. If not, I _am_ in the business of kicking ass, y'know?" Punk says, a playful smile on his face. "Oh I definitely know you are. Don't worry, I'll make sure tears don't fall from those beautiful eyes anymore." Michael replies, kissing Shaleigh's cheek. "Good." Punk smiles.

As for Michael, he already knew it'd be a challenge dating Shaleigh, a White girl, when he comes from a lower-class African American background, with a family who accepts her, but isn't too keen on the White community, based on their past. To even further stir the pot, he found out his girlfriend is the Sister to one of his most favorite wrestlers ever, CM Punk. If that didn't finish off the meal, he also got to meet another of his idols, John Cena. Then to further jumble up his thoughts, he found out that two of his favorite wrestlers are secretely gay together. It didn't hurt anything though. He's doing it all for the woman he's been in love with for a long time.

Punk could see that Michael genuinely cares, and that's what got him to approve. He knows they'll be alright.

Once John and Punk finished their goodbyes with everyone, they ventured out to the bus.

**CM Punk's Travel Bus:**

"Any stops?" His driver asks after they climb aboard. "Nope! Straight shot to Arkansas, please." Punk says, then leads John back to the bedroom.

Punk collapses on the bed and motions for John to join him. John quickly lays down, next to Punk, an arm drapped over Punk's chest and his left leg tangled with Punk's.

"Are you going to go to sleep? You haven't been to sleep." John says, looking up at Punk and running his hand down Punk's face. "I'm not tired. Too much on my mind." Punk replies, staring off aimlessly into space. "You need to sleep." John whispers, his finger tracing randomly amongst Punk's beard. "I need to get my thoughts together." Punk states, his voice a bit more demanding than it should be.

John sighs, retracts his hand, and just lays there, biting his lip to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Punk says after a moment of silence, squeezing John a bit in sorrow. "It's okay." John simply mumbles. "No it's not. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm just thinking about a lot, okay?" Punk replies, getting frustrated at the fixed spot he's been staring at.

"What are you thinking about?" John asks, peaking up at Punk. "Mostly us. Well…fully us." Punk sighs. "Is something wrong with us?" John asks, tensing a bit, and Punk quickly subconsciously smoothes his hands against John's skin, relaxing him, "No, there's nothing wrong with us, John. We're quite perfect." Punk responds, but John doesn't like the tone Punk's using.

"Then what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" John asks, not wanting to push, but seriously wondering why his mood is conflicting with his words. "I'm trying to figure out how we got this way. I'm trying to figure out how I let myself get this far." Punk replies honestly, and John huffs a bit, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Can I ask you something?" John goes with. "What?" Punk asks. "The first time we had sex, I started it, but…you…you kinda initiated the sex part. Why did you do it?" John asks, staring up at Punk, and for the first time since his zone out, Punk looks down at John with wide eyes.

He wasn't expecting that question to ever come up. In all honesty, he was expecting that part to be included in the fuzzy part that John barely remembers from that night.

"I don't know, John," He sighs, "It just seemed like a good idea at the time. When you kissed me, I didn't take that whole drunk thing as a valid excuse. I took it as you wanting me, and using that as a good way to hurt you some more. I wanted to have this to hold over your head. I figured it'd be a good way to break you down even more. In my mind, it'd kind of make you my bitch, and I knew you didn't want that getting out to anymore, so therefore, I could hold it over you. Then when it actually came down to it, and I was kissing you and stripping you…you…I don't know. You were so fragile, and, gah, you were so goddamned broken. I didn't understand it. I couldn't comprehend how you looked so…hurt, and not yourself. Something inside me changed, and from there on out, all I wanted to do was make you not seem so broken. I wanted to make you feel better. I hated the fact that that's the way I felt, too, but I just couldn't stop it. After it was over, it took everything in me to pull myself together and to try to go back to hating you. The fact that you seemed yourself again is what made it actually possible for me to do it." Punk explains, and John listens with all ears.

"What happened that second time? Why were you so…okay with everything? You were so different to me."

John's happy they're finally in a place where he can ask all these questions and Punk will answer honestly.

"God, John, after that first time, nothing was really the same. All my insults didn't seem to sting as bad, to me. All my hits came with wants to soothe the blows right after. It just…it wasn't the same. I wanted you out of my head, and that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Then your stupid ass made it worse by coming to my room. The minute you said you wanted to be around me, it's like you stabbed some switch inside me that made me show how I really wanted to be. You just cuddled into my hold and you…you fit so goddamed perfectly!" Punk tightens his hold on John for emphasis, "You looked up at me with those, those gorgeous Blue eyes that I could get so, so lost in," Punk stutters over his words as he stares down into John's bright, blue eyes filled with hope and wonder, "and you were so, so beautiful and I, I couldn't help but to kiss you. That's where everything went south for me. I, I kissed you."

Punk leans down and John leans up to meet Punk's lips. They engage in a soft, slow, gentle, passionate kiss. They pull away and John's eyes fill with sadness.

"Why can't you ever seem to look me in the eyes?" John asks, his voice soft and hurting. "I don't know." Punk mumbles, looking everywhere but John's face. "You do know! Why can't you? Why did you choose to be with me? Why me? How could you possibly like me?" John asks, getting angry and defensive. "Because, John, because! Because when I look at you, I remember the fact that I'm with another man! John Cena no less. I have to remember what I've decided, what I've given up, and what this information could cause. It doesn't matter though, apparently, does it? I'm with you anyway!" Punk explains, and John's eyes go soft again.

"Ar-Are you ashamed of me?" John asks, finally looking away. "No! No, babe, of course not! I thought we _both_ agreed not to tell anyon—" Punk tries to answer, but John shakes his head, "That's not what I mean." John mumbles, and Punk sighs. "No, John, I'm not ashamed of you. It's just different. It's godawfully different! That doesn't mean it, and you, aren't worth it. Everyday, little by little, I get even more used to it, and even more comfortable with the fact. I just…it wasn't in my plans, ya know?" Punk tries to grasp the right words to explain what he means, but he feels as if he's failng miserably.

"You never wanted to be with a guy, ever in life, and I know it. Why'd you choose me of all people?" John asks.

"John, I hated you from day one. When I first joined and had to go up to you with the 'Hi, sir, how are you?' shit, all I really wanted was to punch you in the fucking face. And even when I had recognition, and when I was the World Heavyweight Champion, I was still expected to go to you with the 'Hi, sir, how are you?' and I refused, because I still wanted to hit you in the goddamn face. And even months ago when I was finally at the same level as you. I still, I just couldn't fucking stand you. Then suddenly you were laying in my bed with me watching TV. I turned off some part of me and actually let you in and listened to you and…you weren't actually annoying. I didn't want to hit you in the face anymore. Suddenly I realized why all the children, women, and even grown men like you. You're this fucking magnet, and you reel people in. And you got me hook, line, and sinker. I suddenly saw you the way the kids do. Then I saw you as this hurting, broken, goddamed beautiful, perfect disaster that I could take in and take care of, and maybe I could finally say I have something, or that I fixed something, and that I didn't fuck it up. You were finally something I could make better. I just, I figured I couldn't fuck this up! You already had me, and I wanted you desperately. Nothing else really mattered anymore except you. Nothing else really matters now except you. That's why it's so scary. That's why I'm so scared. You're perfect. You're absolutely perfect, and I'm nowhere near that. There's not even a ladder that could even get close to your level when it comes to me. But yet you're with me, and I can't seem to grasp the concept of why the hell you'd make such a stupid mistake as to being with me. It doesn't make any fucking sense to me—"

John doesn't like where the topic is headed, so he leans up and kisses Punk's lips to silence him.

"Why is it that everyone has to view you the way that you view yourself? Why is it that when it comes to my opinion of how I view you, it's wrong, simply because you disagree? Why is it I'm not allowed to think you're perfect? Phil, I had the worst upbringing. Yeah, I guess yours was worse than mine on certain aspects, but that doesn't matter. I still had a crappy come-up. I had a crappy adult hood too! People see me, and they see my smile, and charity, and all this cookie cutter crap on the outside, and think that's how I am on the inside. They think I'm this big, happy goof all the time. They don't see the fact that I'm nothing like that on the inside, that I'm depressed, hurt, and just…I'm not okay. You're the only one who's ever saw that without being told firsthand. And you're definitely the only one whose taken that information and flipped it for beautiful. When it comes to you, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Not even happiest I've been in a long time, just happiest I've ever been in general. You're the only person to make me feel like…like…like, I don't know. You're the only person that makes me _not_ feel hurt. You're the only person that fixes me up. You need to commend yourself on that. You didn't fuck anything up this time, like you _think_ you do everything. You're taking your broken project and you're fixing it and making it better." John explains and Punk quickly cuts in for a moment, "You're not a fucking project, John." Punk states, his voice flat, no anger or anything in it.

John smiles up at him, "I know. But you're allowed to think you fuck everything up, and that you're not perfect. I'm allowed to think that I'm a project that you're going to get bored of and get rid of real soon." John replies. "But you're not! I'm not! I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon, or _ever_ for that matter!"

Punk now starts to get frustrated, but John just keeps a small smile on his face, looking away from the anger-blazen eyes. "But I'm allowed to think that way." John mumbles softly.

Punk doesn't know if John's trying to use reverse psychology, pity and push the relationship into something more, or if he really feels that way, but it gets him to the point where he doesn't know how to respond. "I wish you didn't." Is all Punk can stammer out.

John just smiles up at him again, then cuddles into his hold. "I'm sleepy. I wish you'd go to sleep with me." John mumbles into Punk's shirt. "I will." Punk whispers, cuddling John closer, and adjusting his body to get into a comfortable position to sleep.

He's still not tired, but his thoughts are now running even wilder. They're taking over and he just wants a break from them. John's freaking him out to no end, in ways that he's not really understanding, and he just wants to escape that for awhile. He wants to escape John's burning stare, the fact that his body molds perfectly to his, and how he can feel John's heartbeat, slow and steady against his skin. He wants to escape the fear, and the pressure, and the noise he's created in his head. He slowly falls asleep to the weird, comfortable hum John's making, that he's recently noticed John's been doing, and it's scaring him to no end. He falls asleep with a headache from the wild thoughts, and prays that when he wakes up, some of them will make, at least, a small shred of sense. And John falls asleep with a slightly sadistic smile on his face, listening to Punk's steadily quickening heart rate; thousands of plots and ideas running through John's head.

Eventually they arrive in Fayetteville, Arkansas, but that doesn't mean things get any better. Everything now has an uncomfortable awkwardness for Punk. It's like his skin just crawls for the rest of the day. His thoughts are still attacking him, and to make it even worse, no matter where they go or what they're doing, for the rest of the entire day, John seems to just find a corner and sit and stare at Punk, trying to make eye contact, still with that soft, small, creepy ass, sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thank you so much for the 200+ reviews! As for this chapter, again the ending is another little curveball. You get to take it how you want, because John's crazy thoughts don't get touched on for awhile. You have to suffer, hehe. Anyway! Review with your thoughts. Love you all. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Alright, after reading all your reviews, you guys touched on some key points and put some ideas in my head. This is why you guys reviewing is a good thing, you get good things out of it. So I wanted to touch on some of the things you mentioned in the reviews, so I typed up this chapter to go between the last one, and the one that was supposed to be originally next. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Recap:**

The minute you said you wanted to be around me, it's like you stabbed some switch inside me that made me show how I really wanted to be. You just cuddled into my hold and you…you fit so goddamed perfectly!" Punk tightens his hold on John for emphasis, "You looked up at me with those, those gorgeous Blue eyes that I could get so, so lost in," Punk stutters over his words as he stares down into John's bright, blue eyes filled with hope and wonder, "and you were so, so beautiful and I, I couldn't help but to kiss you. That's where everything went south for me. I, I kissed you." Punk leans down and John leans up to meet Punk's lips. They engage in a soft, slow, gentle, passionate kiss.

[...] Then I saw you as this hurting, broken, goddamed beautiful, perfect disaster that I could take in and take care of, and maybe I could finally say I have something, or that I fixed something, and that I didn't fuck it up. You were finally something I could make better. I just, I figured I couldn't fuck this up! You already had me, and I wanted you desperately. Nothing else really mattered anymore except you. Nothing else really matters now except you. That's why it's so scary. That's why I'm so scared. You're perfect. You're absolutely perfect, and I'm nowhere near that.

[...] He wants to escape the fear, and the pressure, and the noise he's created in his head. He slowly falls asleep to the weird, comfortable hum John's making, that he's recently noticed John's been doing, and it's scaring him to no end. He falls asleep with a headache from the wild thoughts, and prays that when he wakes up, some of them will make, at least, a small shred of sense. And John falls asleep with a slightly sadistic smile on his face, listening to Punk's steadily quickening heart rate; thousands of plots and ideas running through John's head. Eventually they arrive in Fayetteville, Arkansas, but that doesn't mean things get any better. Everything now has an uncomfortable awkwardness for Punk. It's like his skin just crawls for the rest of the day. His thoughts are still attacking him, and to make it even worse, no matter where they go or what they're doing, for the rest of the entire day, John seems to just find a corner and sit and stare at Punk, trying to make eye contact, still with that soft, small, creepy ass, sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

**Sunday Night; Homewood Suites by Hilton:**

**Sha Brooks:** Yu were awesome tonight.! Ziggler didnt know wht he had coming.! :]

**Brother InLaw:** thanks lol. you enjoy the entire show?

**Sha Brooks:** Of course.! Always do;

**Brother InLaw:** awesome :)

**Sha Brooks:** So Punk seemed weird when yu guys left yday; How are yu guys.?

**Brother InLaw:** we're great!

**Sha Brooks:** Ctfu, GREAT.!

**Brother InLaw:** yeah. you & punk cool right?

**Sha Brooks:** Yes.! Better than ever.! Ig something good actually came out of all this crazy shit ctfu; Hey, guess wht;

**Brother InLaw:** that's awesome, sha! what?

**Sha Brooks:** Punk's craaaaaaazy about yu ctfu;

**Brother InLaw:** and you know this how? lol

**Sha Brooks:** We planned out yur wedding + stuff.! :]

**Brother InLaw:** he's gonna propose to me?

**Sha Brooks:** Later in life, yeah; Well…maybe; He can talk about wht comes AFTER marriage, but he cant talk abt actually marrying yu; We went thru a lot in life, John.! He's kinda scared of marriage; He's happy yu guys are so fresh so he doesnt have to worry about it for awhile, but…he's still cautious abt doing it;

**Brother InLaw:** wooooow. i didn't know all this.

**Sha Brooks:** I know, ctfu; Punk told me not to tell yu anything tht we talked about; He said yur crazy enough, ctfu;

**Brother InLaw:** crazy?

**Sha Brooks:** Yeah, crazy abt him + stuff ig.

**Brother InLaw:** hmm. well thx 4 telling me. you'll have 2 call me & tell me about everything else later lol.

**Sha Brooks:** Will do, bro :]

**Brother InLaw:** im going to sleep now. tired and sore. ttyl :)

**Sha Brooks:** Night.! Feel better.!

**Brother InLaw:** thx. night!

John sits the phone down in just enough time to see Punk exit the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Feeling better, baby?" John asks, getting comfortable in the bed and smiling wickedly up at Punk. "Uhhh, yeah…" Punk replies, smiling a bit, but also giving John one of those weirded out looks that he used a lot in the AJ storyline. "I'm glad you feel better. Are you going to go to sleep? You had a really tough match. You're tired, and I'm sure you're hurting." John mentions, leaning back and swaddling the sheets. "Uhm, no. I think I'll use the computer. Why…why do you sound like my Wife, or my Mother, or something?" Punk eyes him weirdly, then heads over to the desk. "It would be _Husband_, first of all. And why is that so bad?" John asks with a playful tone as he leans up on his elbows. "John, you know how I said you made me change my mind on marriage? Don't make me change it back, okay?" Punk warns as he powers on his Macbook. "What the hell did I do? You brought it up, remember?" John relays.

"I'm aware. Can I ask you something?" Punk asks, rotating the chair and changing his entire demeanor. "Sure!" John replies, jumping up, and going over to Punk, rotating him back towards the computer and beginning to massage his shoulders, "What do you want to know?" John asks, and Punk tries to shrug him off, "John." Punk calls out, sighing. "Yes?" John asks, kneading his hands deeper into Punk's skin. "_John_." Punk says, more intensly, irritated that John's not getting the picture. "Yes, Phil?" John asks again, moving his hands towards Punk's chest.

"John! Stop!" Punk yells, pushing away from him, causing John to gasp and back away. "What did I do?" John's voice is soft, hurt. "Just stop touching me!" Punk is frustrated to absolutely no end. "Did I do something wrong?" John can't understand what he did wrong. He's trying so, so hard.

"Sit down, John." Punk says, motioning his hand towards the bed. "But—" John tries to speak, but Punk jumps out of the chair and gets in John's face. "Sit your ass down, John!" Punk screams, and John quickly sits on the bed.

"What do you want?" Punk asks, pacing back and forth in front of the bed, in front of John. "W-What?" John asks, confused by the question. "What do you want? What do you want from me, John? Tell me!" Punk yells out to him, then goes back to pacing. John stares at Punk with a bitten lip. He can't really focus on what Punk's really asking, because he's still in his towel. "I-I-I…what? I don't know what you mean. What are you— Can you please put some pants on?" John asks, finally spitting it out. "I am freaking the hell out, ready to jump off a fucking cliff, and you're worred about me in a towel? ARE YOU DOING THIS SHIT TO ME ON PURPOSE, JOHN?" Punk asks, screaming directly in his face.

John squeezes his eyes shut, retracting from Punk, and taking deep breathes, hoping Punk will catch on and calm down himself. Punk sighs, frustrated, and starts moving about the room. John listens to the sounds around him, eyes closed and breathing deeply, trying to gather his sexual, along with emotional thoughts. He keeps them closed till he feels Punk's hands on his thighs. He opens his eyes to see Punk kneeling in front of him, in black gym shorts, and one of John's green Hustle, Loyalty, Respect t-shirts that Punk hates so much. John's lips quirk up in a smile. He takes the shirt as a sign of surrender, and cups Punk's face, running his thumbs over Punk's bottom lip.

"What did I do wrong?" John asks, his voice soft. "I need you to work with me. I need you to talk to me. I need you…I need you in general, John." Punk sighs, close to breaking down.

He's got John's ugly ass shirt on, though. He's not going to give John the gratification of that _and_ seeing him break down. It's just not going to happen.

"What do you need to know?" John asks. "What do you want from me? What do you want out of this relationship? What's your fucking motive? Wh-Why do you keep…why do you keep fucking staring at me with…with those, those bright, blue ass eyes?" Punk asks through clenched teeth, getting frustrated at the thought already. "I want to be with you as long as possible, Phil. I'm really happy with you. I'm very, _very_ happy with you." John explains, hoping he's doing okay, playing into Punk's hand well enough. "How long? How long, John? Explain yourself. I don't want these bullshit answers." Punk demands. "As long as possible, Punk! That's how long! Forever! As long as forever can be, and as long as you'll let me stay! I don't want to fucking scare you off with these answers!" John's getting just as frustrated as Punk is.

"You're not going to scare me off. I just want your honest answers, okay? You said you'll stay as long as I'll let you. What if I want you with me forever, just like you want. How do you want me forever?" Punk asks. "You mean, like, relationship status wise?" John asks, trying to grasp how to answer these questions. "Yes." Punk replies. "Punk, I want whatever you want. I want it however you want it! Why can't you just accept that?" John pleads, and Punk leans up and grabs John's shoulders and shakes him. "Stop with those fucking kinds of answers! Answer what I asked you!" Punk demands again. "I will stay with you for forever as a boyfriend. But if you were to want to marry me, I'd gladly accept. Those are the only two options to stay with you, and I will take either one of those." John explains, and Punk's face sags a bit in pain and confusion.

"I don't get it." Punk mumbles, staring down at John's legs. "What do you not get?" John asks, tipping Punk's face back upward. "Why do you wanna marry me? Why would you even want to stay with me for forever?" Punk asks, and John takes a risk and leans in and kisses Punk.

"Answer me this. What have you done wrong since we started dating? What have you done wrong to me since we started dating? Think hard about that, then give me an answer." John commands. Punk sighs and begins thinking about everything. "For starters, I let my Sister almost have sex with you and tear us apart. My ex-girlfriend showed up pregnant, and that kind of put a damper on things for us, to me at least. My Father hates your and I's guts, and—" Punk tries to raddle off a list, but John kisses him again. "That's not what I asked, silly," John's hand strokes down Punk's cheek, "I want to know what specifically _you_ have done to me." John re-iterates. Punk thinks long and hard. "Nothing! I can't think of anything!" Punk complains, wondering what the hell John could be talking about.

"Exactly! You haven't done anything! You haven't given me any reason to even start to contemplate not wanting you! You're my little piece of perfection. Now, I, on the other hand, have given you plenty of reasons to hate me, so I'm not quite sure why _you've_ stuck with _me_ for this long." John sighs, and Punk leans up and wraps his arms around John's waist, nuzzling his head against John's thigh and stomach. "I would have thought you of all people would think that love counts for something, that love overpowers anything. We've had our problems, sure, but John, I can tolerate a lot of things. I've been hurt plenty worse before, and have still forgiven people. That's how you move on in life, you forgive and move on. I love you too much, and have sacrificed too much, to let some pety bullshit break us up." Punk explains, raising John's shirt a bit so that he can kiss his abs.

"Punk, can you work on liking yourself, if I work on being happy on other aspects than just you?" John asks as he rubs Punk's back, completely taken with Punk's kisses. "Yes. Only if you promise to please be happy." Punk takes a break to reply, then goes back to his task at hand. "Punk, I'm serious. Don't put this all on me. I will try to be happy regardless of this agreement! I want you to learn to like yourself though! Promise me. Promise me, Phil!" John demands. "Fine! Fine, I'll try to see me through your eyes and learn to like myself." Punk lazily answers, then dips his tongue in John's belly button.

John throws his head back and moans out, "Why are you trying to distract me with sex, yet _you're_ the one that asked to have this serious conversation?" John asks, gripping at Punk's shoulders. Punk kisses John's hip before answering, "I'm not. I'm admiring your amazing body while you speak. I obviously stop when it's my turn." Punk smirks up at him. "Whatever. Can I ask you a question?" John asks, suppressing a moan. "Of course." Punk replies.

"Do you think we've moved too fast in this relationship? Like, if you could change things about us, would you?" John asks, and Punk pulls away and looks up at John in thought. He bites his lip as an enormous list quickly forms in his head.

"I think we moved way too fast. All of this is going too quickly. I think that's where my problem lies,

To begin with, I think after that first time, we should have at least talked about it. We shouldn't have just tried to sweep it under the rug, and not speak to each other. That was just stupid and immature of the both of us. I think if we just talked, by that next month, we could have had something going waaay earlier than we did,

As for that second time, I don't regret asking for something more, but I regret the airport thing. It wasn't so much as I shouldn't have asked you back to Chicago, but I should have cleared out my house first. We didn't want to tell anyone, and I went and changed that entire plan with my Sisters, and Parents, and Cabana knowing. Then again, maybe I should have waited longer to invite you home. I personally think it was my Sisters and stuff,

Uhm, when Shaleigh kissed you, I should have immediately addressed that situation with both of you. I shouldn't have let that spiral out of control,

Then there's the Randy thing. Fuck, John, I'm still going to fucking murder him. I can't believe he tried to pull that shit. Anyway, I know that, at least to me, it seems like we've been together forever, but do you realize I asked you to move in after only a week? Sure it was a month before it actually happened, but I asked after only a week. A fucking week! Do you know how fucking ridiculous that sounds? Very. And do you want to know why I did it? Because my Sister kissed you, and your ex-bed buddy was all over you! I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it again. I feel like I'm not enough for you, and I'm terrified you're going to leave me. I felt like after Randy left that locker room, you were going to come to your senses and leave me for him, or someone else. I needed a way to reel you in deeper, to bring you even closer to me. That's the best idea I had. Where as I don't regret that decision, I do think we fell into that waaay too fast, not that anything bad has come out of you moving in with me specifically,

Uhm, lets see, then there's the whole 'I love you' thing. John, I'm not going to deny loving you, I'm not, because I do love you. I'm crazy in love with you, Cena. I just…I didn't want to tell you then. I shouldn't have told you then. We weren't ready for it. You pushed me into it when you thought I didn't care. I should have done a better job at expressing that, so that that argument never came up, because we weren't ready for that,

Then there's our break-up. Maybe we _should have_ taken a break. Maybe we just needed time to breathe. I don't know. Being away from you those few short hours, and being over Scott's where I could just breathe, and think, and not have your eyes on me…I don't know. It did me good. Sometimes we just need some personal days away from each other, John, because when I'm around you, I can't think straight. My brain gets all jumbly muddled and I'm not used to that. I broke my fucking skull open once, and I could still process shit better than I do when you've got those eyes on me,

Uhm, after you and Sha had that talk, and she told me we should get married one day, that talk we had _never, ever, ever_ should have happened. That should have been a talk we have, maybe, 9 months into the relationship. I think that's where all the recent problems, for me, have come from. I think I gave you the wrong idea," Punk sighs and shakes his head a bit,"And then there's Lita and the baby. If we had better time management, we would have been better prepared for that crap. Because we had a fucking marriage talk, and then suddenly there's a baby too, and that just was not okay the least bit. I mean, it's not much either of us could do about it, but it still was crap ass timing. I am glad you're sticking by me through this though," Punk pauses to look up at John, and he smiles and kisses Punk, "Anyway, I think the talk we had on my bus proves that we rushed things way too much. I am, however, glad we've made it through all that." Punk finishes. John just stares at Punk for awhile, smiling.

"I'm glad we made it too," John says eventually, "But where does this leave us? Are you saying we should take a break from each other? Are you saying this was a disaster to begin with? What?" John asks, and Punk quickly dips down and kisses John's stomach again, "I'm not saying any of that. We're fine where we're at right now, John. It's about the future. We need to definitely slow things down from here on out." Punk explains, and John nods.

"Should I move out?" John asks. "No, John! I said from here on out! You're not leaving me, or that house. You don't have to stop telling me you love me, we don't have to stop being intimate, we don't have to stop doing anything we're doing right now. But no more talking of what's going to happen years from now. No more talking marriage. No more talking about the future. We're going to live in the now, okay?" Punk asks.

"Alright. But I do have a question." John mentions. "What, babe?" Punk asks. "I know you said no more talking about marriage, but you opened the door for this earlier. You said that when we had that talk, you gave me the wrong ideas. What were the right ideas? What is it that you thought I took wrong?" John asks, and Punk sits back on his haunches for a moment, in thought.

"Look, John. One day, eventually, I have plans to permanently make you mine, okay? I do. Like I said, you've made the idea of marriage enticing. I'd love to be yours permanently…_in the future_. I have absolutely no type of plans to be married any time soon. No time soon, John, do you understand? Like, I mean at all. Give it some years, John. I know we've proved that we can get through anything, but still. It's not about that. I'm not in a place where I can emotionally, or mentally handle even the thought of it, okay? Like you said, I need to learn to live with myself first. I have a lot of things to conquer inside me. Give it some years. But I promise it'll happen one day, babe. I just don't want to hear or think about it for a long time, okay? I think I gave you the idea that it's going to happen sooner than later, and that's the comeplete opposite. I just don't want you sitting and waiting on your high horse for something that I can barely even fathom to imagine. Just know that the want is there. I just have to figure out how to turn that into actions. Let me fight my demons, alright?" Punk spills out his heart, and John quickly cups his face.

"You take me for a child, Philip Brooks. I know what you go through and I know what you need to tend to. I knew what you meant when you told me, and I'll wait for you as long as I need to. That's why I'm here, to help you through things. I want to help you fight your demons, Phil. I love you, and I'm going to stand by you through whatever." John promises. Punk grabs John's arms, where he's still cupping his face, and smiles up at him, "And that, John Cena, is why I'm going to marry you one day. Until then, no more talk of it, okay?" Punk begs. "Agreed. I love you." John smiles wildly. "I love you too, Cena." Punk says, then leans up and kisses him.

Their tongues tangle together for awhile, before Punk pulls away and returns to John's stomach, forming a slight infatuation with it. He lifts John's shirt a little more as he kisses all over, keeping a tight grip on the fabric, so that John can't pull the shirt off like he keeps trying to. He kisses down to his hips again before getting John to help him pull his shorts off. He spreads John's legs and kisses, licks, and bites at both his hips, thoroughly, before moving to around John's length. He kisses the skin around it, before kissing down the length of his cock. He kisses from base to tip and back, then repeats his actions, but with his tongue. John throws his head back and moans out, loving Punk's sensual touch. Punk takes one finger and lifts John's cock, then licks the underside of his cock, paying special attention to the vein. He then kisses back up to the tip and trails his tongue over the head for a moment, before licking at it. John groans out, fisting the shits. Punk continues on, placing soft kisses, and lightly trailing his tongue all over John's cock, till John is at full hardness. Punk then stands, pulls off the stupid green shirt, kisses John's lips, and lays down under the covers.

"Goodnight." He mumbles, quickly drifting. "What the hell are you doing?" John asks, turning around to look at him. "I'm going to sleep, obviously. Goodnight." Punk repeats. "But you were just—" John starts to speak, but Punk cuts him off, sitting up a bit to look at John, "I was just what? That's your punishment." Punk smirks. "Punishment? What'd I do?" John asks. "It's your punishment for scaring the fuck out of me with those stupid ass, gorgeous eyes of yours, and that dumb ass, perfect mouth, for the past few days." Punk explains, then lays back down, closing his eyes, satisfied with how the punishment thing is playing out. John's jaw drops in shock in anger.

Instead of verbally replying, he instead stands, takes off his own shirt, leaving him in the nude, and climbs into bed. "Baaaby!" John whines, grabbing at his length, and running it against Punk's lower back. Punk chuckles and ignores him. "Punk!" John begs, stroking himself, begging for some type of release. Again, Punk ignores him. "Phil! Philip!" John tries, knowing that using Punk's real name usually gets a sexual kick out of him. Punk tenses a bit, but doesn't let it affect him. "Gooooodniiight, Joooohn." Punk sings out, then digs deeper into his pillow.

John gives up talking, and instead strokes himself while kissing at Punk's back, hoping it will coax him into participating. He moans and groans into Punk's ear, occasionally rubbing his length against his back. Eventually Punk realizes John's not going to let him go to sleep, and he can't tune him out when John's groaning in his ear, kissing on his neck, and rubbing his cock on his back.

He reaches his arm behind him, and blindly grabs for John's cock. Once he finds it, he starts stroking John with a tight grip, slowly. John groans out in pleasure, thrusting himself into Punk's hand more and more. Punk strokes John up until right before John's release, and lets go, returning to his task of sleeping, "Goodnight, John Boy." He smirks to himself.

"PHILIP!" John yells in anger, but Punk just ignores him. John goes back to stroking himself, in dire need of a release, and once it approaches, he lets out a guttural moan, and cums all over Punk's back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Punk yells out, jumping out of the bed. John just lays back and laughs out, "And that's _your_ punishment for making me sexually frustrated." He smirks himself, knowing he just finally won at one of Punk's games. Punk just glares at John for a moment in anger, before slowly smirking. "That's fine, John. It's okay. You got me on that one. This just means no sex for you, for an entire week. Hope it was worth it." Punk smiles wide as he walks towards the bathroom. "Wait! That's not fair!" John yells out, entirely pissed off that he doesn't get to have Punk for a week. "Oh, well, John Boy, you made your choice. I'm going to take a long, hot shower. _Alone_. Goodnight." Punk gives him one last smirk before disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

John curses himself for even trying to compete in Punk's little games he plays. Nevermind.

**Punk** – _1 pt_.

**John** – _0 pts_.

It's alright, John may not get sex for a week, but Punk's in for an even bigger surprise at what John has planned for him in the near future. Tonight, John finally got out of Punk everything he needed to know, and played right into Punk's hand at what he knew Punk wanted to hear. John knows what he wants, and he always gets what he wants.

He's John fucking Cena for fucks sake.

Punk may think he has their relationship under control, but he has absolutely no idea what's running through John's head. And even more, Punk apparently let Shaleigh in on a lot more than Punk's letting off, and Shaleigh seems to have absolutely no problem in letting John in on that. She has absolutely no idea what John's going to use that information for.

John Cena always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Philip Jack Brooks.

Yeah, Punk thinks he has everything under control.

He just has _no fucking idea_.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, _now_ BLUH-BLAM! Absolutely no insight on John's crazy ass thoughts. You'll just all have to wait it out and see what he has in store for the relationship! As for the chapter as a whole, I had a lot more ideas for it. It kept taking different directions, though. I'd type, then I'd lay down to sleep and get an _awesome_ idea, and swear I'd remember it when I woke up. Never remembered any of the ideas, so the chapter was kind of written in pieces, lol. I think it all worked out, though. Leave reviews with your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Sorry it's taken forever to update. I've been really busy with home life and working on stories. This one slipped my mind a bit. But I'm back! Thank you to all those who read my newest story Thank You For The Punishment! I'm glad you liked it! For those that haven't, it's a Punk/Orton/Cena threesome. Check it out if you'd like. Anyway, as for WTCM, this chapter begins part 3/3! Had a really tough time figuring out what all to put for this chapter. To me it's kind of a filler chapter to kick off the beginning of Tampa drama. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

It's alright, John may not get sex for a week, but Punk's in for an even bigger surprise at what John has planned for him in the near future. Tonight, John finally got out of Punk everything he needed to know, and played right into Punk's hand at what he knew Punk wanted to hear. John knows what he wants, and he always gets what he wants. He's John fucking Cena for fucks sake. Punk may think he has their relationship under control, but he has absolutely no idea what's running through John's head. And even more, Punk apparently let Shaleigh in on a lot more than Punk's letting off, and Shaleigh seems to have absolutely no problem in letting John in on that. She has absolutely no idea what John's going to use that information for. John Cena always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Philip Jack Brooks. Yeah, Punk thinks he has everything under control. He just has _no fucking idea_.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Monday Night; Amway Arena:**

"Hey, you all packed up? Our flight leaves at noon tomorrow." Punk says, walking into John's locker room after Raw. "Hey, actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." John replies, lacing up his tennis shoes. Punk closes the locker room door, and goes over and kisses John, "Alright, what's up?" He asks. "You know how you said it'd be best if I just sell my house?" John asks, and Punk nods, "Yeah, and you said okay. What about it? Deciding to keep it instead?" He asks, and John shakes his head, "No. I'm still going to sell it. I was just going to go down this week and get all my shit together, so I can put it on the market as soon as possible."

He bites his lip in anticipation as he waits for Punk's reply. Punk just stares at John for a moment. 'I knew I should have told him earlier,' John thinks to himself.

"Well I guess that's cool. Might as well just get it over with." Punk shrugs and smiles a bit. "Would you like to come with me down to Tampa?" John asks, grabbing Punk's hand and squeezing it. "Tampa? To your place?" He asks. "You can still have your dominance at my house, Phil." John chuckles, and Punk laughs, "Oh, I know I will! Yeah, Cena, I guess I'll go to Tampa with you." He replies, and John smiles wide. "Awesome!" John cheeses. "I'll just cancel our tickets, and I'll have the bus take us down there after you're done getting ready." Punk says, pulling out his phone, and John frowns at him for a moment.

"Punk?" He calls out. "Yeah, babe?" There's some irritation in Punk's tone, and he seems to be in a sarcastic mood now. "You don't have to come to Tampa if you don't want. I can just meet you at our hotel on Sunday." John mentions.

'I know he has a huge problem with Tampa. The air, the people, it's too 'mainstream'. He's just always had an extreme disdain for Tampa. I don't want him to come and be uncomfortable,' John thinks to himself.

"Well for some crazy reason, I don't want to be away from you for that long, so…" Punk chuckles, then kisses John, "I guess I'll go, for you."

A knock at the door sounds as they talk about Tampa, and finish getting ready.

"Come in!" John says to the knocker. The door opens, and Randy walks in the locker room. "What do you want?" Punk asks, getting completely irritated in the short span of 5 seconds. "Not you, that's for damn sure!" Randy shoots back, and Phil rolls his eyes, "Feelings the same, Randal. I thought I told you not to talk to John anymore? What are you doing in here?" Punk asks again. "John's still my best friend, remember? I have all the right to talk to him." Randy slyly explains. "Yeah, a best friend that you haven't talked to in an entire month. Great friend you are." Punk mumbles. "I wanted to give us time to clear the air. I wanted to let time pass between our last little altercation. I'm here to make amends." Randy explains, and Punk just rolls his eyes again, and looks away.

"Can we talk, Johnny?" Randy asks, taking a step towards John, and Punk cuts his eyes at him at the mention of the pet name. "Uhm, I guess." John mumbles, walking over to the other side of the room with Randy. "How've you been?" Randy asks him. "I've been great. How've you been?" John asks back. "Uhm, okay I guess. How're you two?" Randy asks, nodding towards Punk. "Perfect." John smiles. "That's good. You guys going back to Chicago for the week?" He asks, and John shakes his head, "No, we're going to Tampa. I'm selling the house." John explains, and Randy nods, "Wow, big step. Congratulations to the both of you." He smiles. "Thanks, Ran. That means a lot." John replies.

"John, the bus is here." Punk says, looking up from where he's typing on his phone. "Alright." John replies. "I'll go now," Randy mentions, "I'll see you later, Johnny." Randy smirks, before slinking out of the locker room.

"I don't want you hanging out with him alone, John." Punk demands. "I know, Punk." John sighs.

**Tuesday 2A.M**

**Land O' Lakes, FL; :****John Cena's Home:**

"Welcome to my humble abode," John says as they walk through the front door of John's home. He turns on the lights in the foyer, and Punk looks around at the open-concept lower level. "This is really nice." Punk mumbles, walking around a bit. "Want a tour?" John asks, and Punk smiles and nods, "Sure." He replies, seeing some sadness in John's eyes. "Okay, so this is the foyer obviously. Here is the living room," John says, leading Punk towards the left, "through here we have an office, and in the back is the den."

John starts the tour, and as they go in each room, Punk makes nice little comments, complimenting the house, or his taste, or anything else to get a smile out of John. They see the kitchen, dining room, and everything else downstairs and in the backyard, then soon make it upstairs. He's shown the various guest rooms, and other upstairs room, then end up at the master bedroom last.

"And here's my room. The master bathroom is through that door, and then there's two walk-in closets right here." John explains, pointing out all the amenities to Punk. "I love this room, it's really airy. I can smell the outdoors. It's actually not so bad here." Punk mentions, staring out the window, and John smiles at his acceptance of Tampa. "I'm glad you like it. I knew you'd come around to Tampa." John chuckles, and Punk turns and walks over to him, taking John's hands in his, and staring John in the eye, wondering if John'll let the tears collecting in his eyes fall. "John, do you actually want to sell this house? Or are you doing it only because of me?" Punk asks, and John sighs, and looks away from him. "Answer me, John!" Punk demands.

"Both! Both. You wanted me to move in, so I feel like I should get rid of this place, so that I can make this full commitment to you. But at the same time, I just don't want to be in this place anymore. I hate every single memory I have in this place. I don't want to think about all the things that's happened here. I wasn't planning on moving out of Tampa completely, but now that I'm living with you, why not just leave Tampa all together? There's nothing here anyway except crappy memories." John explains, the tears finally falling down his face. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this, John. You didn't even have to move in if you didn't want to. I just don't want you to sell this big, beautiful house because of me, and not genuinely want to." Punk replies as he wipes the tears from John's eyes. "I don't want this house anymore, Phil. Either way, I just don't want it anymore. Don't worry." John answers, and Punk smiles and nods. "Alright. Well how about this? How about we make a good memory in this house?" Punk smirks, and John raises an eyebrow. "How so?" He asks. "How about we consummate your decision to sell this house, and all its bad memories, by making a good memory of me taking you on that bed?" Punk suggests as he pulls John towards the bed. "I think I like that idea. Sounds like a good memory to me." John chuckles, and Punk lays John on the bed.

"John?" Punk calls out as he kisses along John's jaw line. "Yes?" John answers. "I love you, John." Punk whispers, licking along the curve of John's ear. "I love you too, Phil." John smirks, and Punk quickly sucks at John's pulse-point in his neck. "Oh God!" John moans out.

"Why do you do the things you do to me?" Punk asks, kissing down John's neck, "Why do you make me feel all these crazy ways?" He continues on to the other side of John's neck. John's grateful that Punk's asking rhetorical questions, because he doesn't have the answers for them the least bit. To be completely honest, he's still in shock as to how he did these things too.

"Lean up. Shirt off." Punk commands, and John lifts himself so Punk can pull the shirt off. Once it's gone, Punk removes his own as well. "And your pants," Punk mentions, crawling down the bed to pull of John's shorts and boxers, "Mm, good." Punk whispers, casting the bottoms to the side, then taking John's length in his hand and stroking it. "Arghhh. Fuck." John groans out, bucking up into Punk's hand. "John, can I make you happy please?" Punk asks, using his other hand to massage at John's left thigh. "Mmm, please, Punk." John responds.

Punk slips into his own thoughts for a moment. Since when did Punk want to make John Cena happy? Since when did he want to do anything for that goofy dumbass? ...Oh yeah...since he fell in love with him, that's when. Just how the fuck did that even happen? That just very well may be Punk's number one question for the rest of forever. How did he let himself get this deep with John? It was supposed to be one night of sex, a mistake, a drunken mishap for John, along with Punk's need for power. How in the hell did that turn into Punk being in Tampa right now, helping John sell his house so that he can fully move in with Punk? And how the hell'd they fall back into bed again? Only this time, they're telling each other that they love each other?

"Baby…" John whines, and Punk can tell he's getting antsy. He pulls himself from his thoughts to notice that his left hand has moved from John's thigh, to his left nipple, and John's still bucking into Punk's hand as he strokes him.

Punk smiles down at the writhing mess underneath him. Whether he knows how he fell this deep into the hole or not, this beautiful writhing mess beneath him is his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Shh." He whispers, releasing his holds on John's nipple and cock, to cup his face and kiss John.

"Can I ask you something?" John asks, breaking the kiss. "Sure, anything." Punk replies, leaning up to look John in the eye. "I don't wanna freak you out with this, okay? It's just a simple question." He mentions, and Punk nods, "Okay. Ask." Punk says. "I'm not saying I have to, or even want to. But I'm just curious. Are you ever going to let me have you?" John asks with curious eyes. "Have me? Like…" Punk trails off, dread in his voice. "Have you. Take you, instead of _you_ having sex with _me_." John explains, and Punk rolls off John, and onto his back besides him. "John, I just don't think I'm that guy. I don't think I'll ever be up for that. Ask me again in 20 years." Punk mumbles. "20 years?" John asks, chuckling. "Fine. 5 years." Punk replies. "Okay, Punk." John says, still laughing a bit. "You're not going to leave me for that, are you?" Punk asks, rolling his head to face John. "Of course not, Punk! I already told you that it didn't matter to me. It was a simple question. Besides," John rolls over into Punk's arms, "I like feeling you inside me. I want you in there right now." John whispers, licking at Punk ear.

Punk smiles a bit, just feeling John's touch. His number one fear just almost came true. He just knows that one day, he's not going to be able to satisfy everything John wants, and John's going to go off in search of someone who can.

"Did I scare you?" John asks with a small voice, laying his head on Punk's chest. "No! No. I'm just…thinking. I'm sorry, babe." Punk replies, rubbing John's back. "Thinking about what I said?" John asks, biting his lip in guilt.

He never should have brought that up. It was stupid. It was just word vomit. Stupid curiosity.

"No, just about you in general." Punk answers. "I'm not going to leave you, Philip. I'm yours forever, I told you that." John mentions, kissing at Punk's skin anywhere he could reach. "Stop reading my mind, asshole," Punk chuckles, "Now roll over and face the other way. We're going to try a new position." Punk says, and John smiles wide.

John's a romantic. He's old school when it comes to sex. He's beyond content with just basic missionary position. But he loves when Punk decides to try new positions, or new things with him. He gets to feel Punk in all new ways.

John quickly does as he's told, rolling over onto his left side, and patiently awaiting to feel Punk's skin against his again.

Recently it's like John feels naked without Punk's touch. Punk's told him about it, but John just can't help himself. Punk's like his second skin now. It's like they need to be molded at the hip, constantly. Punk already doesn't like to be touched, along with preferring people stay out of his space bubble, including John at times, but John just can't help it. He needs to touch Punk as much as he needs to breathe oxygen. Punk _is _his oxygen.

"I love you, baby." Punk mentions, rolling over the same way, and pulling John into a spoon. "I love you too." John replies, giddy at Punk's touch again. Punk wraps his arms around John's body, pulling him as close as possible as he kisses over John's back. "Lift this leg." Punk says, patting John's right leg. Punk's left arm goes under John's head to let it rest on, and his right hand grabs John's lifted right leg holding it up. John slides his left leg up some, bringing it closer to his body so Punk can get better access to his lower half. Punk lets go of John's leg for a moment, to grab his length and bring it to John's hole.

"You ready, baby?" He asks John, knowing there was no preperation done this time. He's noted over the past few weeks that John likes a little pain to go along with his pleasure. "Yes. Please. Please. Inside. Fuck, Punk, please." John's already a mess just out of anticipation, his words becoming a jumble mess in his head. Punk leans his lower half forward, and eases himself into John. John hisses out in slight pain. Other than the slightly smeared pre-cum, Punk went in dry. Punk quickly begins pumping inside John, already at the perfect angle to hit John's fuck bundle, and John yells out in pleasure. "Fuck! This feels to good!" John cries out, rocking his body to meet Punk's thrusts. Punk kisses John's neck and back as he thrusts, feeling the need to be as close to John as humanly possible.

Lately John's been on this me-touchy phase in the relationship, and it's been driving Punk to no end. Punk's a type of guy that needs his space, especially when he's in one of his moods. John doesn't seem to fucking grasp that concept. Punk's had to snap at John a few times about that, but as we all know, John's a persistant son-of-a-bitch. After all this time of yelling at John about touching him, it's funny to Punk that now _he's_ scared to _not_ be touching him.

"God, Punk, yess! Mmm, fuck." John groans out. "You like this, baby?" Punk asks. "Yes, baby! Shit!" John replies, then more moans. Punk smiles against John's skin.

That's all he wants. He just wants to make John happy. Other than work, that seems to be Punk's only main priority these days. God, he never would have thought that one day he'd been catering to John Cena, begging to see him smile just one more time, doing everything in his power to keep that smile on his face.

"T-Touch me, baby. P-Please touch m-me." John begs, after awhile. _Yes, sir._ Punk quickly wraps his hand around John's body, reaching down and grabbing John's dick. He starts stroking it to the beat of his thrusts, making John cry out in pleasure.

John's moans and cries make Punk shiver. Punk's addicted to hearing them. He absolutely craves them. He craves this man in general. God, how'd all this happen?

"Fuck! Punk, I gotta cum! I-I'm gonna…" John trails off with a scream, Punk slamming into his fuck bundle again. With a few more strokes, John cums over Punk's hand, and his own chest, sending Punk over the edge. "Fuck, John!" Punk groans out, cumming stream after stream inside John.

He pulls from John and grabs a shirt tossed at the end of the bed, to clean his hand, and John's chest off with. After, he tosses it on the floor, and John quickly rolls over into his hold. "That was amazing." John whispers, laying his hand on Punk's chest, and cuddling as close as possible. "I'm glad. Get some sleep, okay?" Punk says, wrapping his arms tightly around John, and smiling a bit at the fact that John's usually the one trying to get _him_ to go to sleep. John nods, "Night." He mumbles. "Night, Princess." Punk replies.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts! I should definitely be updating again on Wednesday, so leave reviews so I can incorporate some of your ideas into the chapter! Thanks :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, I hope all my Americans had a great Independence Day yesterday! That's why I couldn't update yesterday like I said I would. I was out of town with family and had no wi-fi. So I'm posting today! I hope you guys enjoy! It's more drama ;). Btw, it's going to get slightly 'gory' towards the end. Just be warned of that. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Would you like to come with me down to Tampa?" John asks, grabbing Punk's hand and squeezing it. "Tampa? To your place?" He asks. [...] Yeah, Cena, I guess I'll go to Tampa with you." He replies, and John smiles wide. [...] "John, do you actually want to sell this house? Or are you doing it only because of me?" Punk asks, and John sighs, and looks away from him. "Answer me, John!" Punk demands. "Both! Both. You wanted me to move in, so I feel like I should get rid of this place, so that I can make this full commitment to you. But at the same time, I just don't want to be in this place anymore. I hate every single memory I have in this place. I don't want to think about all the things that's happened here. I wasn't planning on moving out of Tampa completely, but now that I'm living with you, why not just leave Tampa all together? There's nothing here anyway except crappy memories." John explains, [...] "Fuck! Punk, I gotta cum! I-I'm gonna…" John trails off with a scream, Punk slamming into his fuck bundle again. With a few more strokes, John cums over Punk's hand, and his own chest, sending Punk over the edge. "Fuck, John!" Punk groans out, cumming stream after stream inside John. [...] John nods, "Night." He mumbles. "Night, Princess." Punk replies.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon; John's Bedroom:**

"Good morning, gorgeous." Punk says, kissing John's lips once he wakes up. "Morning," John says, stretches, then thinks for a moment, "Did you even go to sleep last night?" He asks. "For like an hour or so." Punk replies with a smile. "You're hopeless." John chuckles.

"I know. Hey, how close to Kofi do you live?" Punk asks. "Hop on the highway, about 20 minutes from here with traffic, about 15 without traffic. Why?" John answers. "Wanna go hang out over there today? I told him I'd be in town staying with you, and he said we should come over some time." Punk answers. "You told him you're staying with me?" John leans up and asks with wide eyes. "I said you were attempting to get me to like Tampa, and that I'm crashing in your guest room. Relax, I know what I'm doing." Punk assures him, and John sinks back into the bed. "Oh, okay, good." John sighs. "So you wanna go?" Punk asks. "You can, I can't. I have to wait for my real estate agent to call so we can get the house put up and all that." John replies. "Alright, well how about you head over once all that's taken care of? We were gonna play some video games, and spend the day at the beach once the heat calms." Punk explains. "Sounds fun! I'll definitely head over later." John smiles. "Cool. Do you when she's gonna call?" Punk asks. "Ugh, no idea." John groans.

"Alright, I'll just tell Kofi you'll call when you're on the way. I'm gonna take a shower, okay? Wanna shower with me?" Punk asks, leaning on John, and kissing him. John kisses back for awhile before pulling away, and pulling the blankets over his head further. "No, I wanna sleep some more." John mumbles, drifting back to unconsciousness. "Alright, I'll say goodbye before I leave. Can I borrow one of your cars?" Punk asks, really wanting to get his hands on John's inCENArator, and John nods then falls asleep.

Punk hops in the shower, cleans himself, then pulls on some gym shorts and one of his BITW t-shirts, paired with some socks and sneakers. He pulls John out of his sleep just enough to let him know he was leaving, kisses him goodbye, and leaves.

Only 10 minutes after Punk left, the real estate agent called and woke John up. John mentally cursed the woman for having such bad timing. Any earlier, and he could have just had Punk stay and wait for him, then they could have left together. John and the real estate agent spoke for around 20 minutes, before deciding to meet tomorrow to finish off all the details. John hung up with her and got in the shower, preparing to go meet Phil and Kofi for a guy's day out. He got cleaned up and clothed, then went downstairs. After sliding on some shoes, he grabbed some keys to his orange, old school '90s Camaro, and went to the front door.

Upon opening it, he sees Randy walking up the steps to the door. "What are you doing here?" John asks. "Hey, man, can we talk?" Randy asks, stepping in the doorway. "Punk isn't here." John states, keeping in tact with Punk's rules. "Great, good." Randy smiles, taking that in a totally different direction, and stepping through the door. "Randy, no! You shouldn't be here." John states, holding the door open so Randy can leave. "John, I just want to apologize, alright? Please?" Randy begs, and John sighs, nods, and shuts the door. "Come on, let's go talk." Randy grabs John's hand and leads him towards the living room. "Raaandy." John groans, and Randy releases John's hand and grips his wrist instead, "Sorry." He chuckles.

They go into the living room and sit, Randy a lot closer than needed. "Go ahead, hurry up. I have somewhere to be." John says. "Meeting Philip somewhere?" Randy asks. "Yes, I'm meeting _Punk_ somewhere. He's at Kofi's." John explains. "Can I ask you something, John?" Randy asks. "What?" John looks at him, curious. "Why exactly are you with him? Why him and not me?" Randy asks, pouting his lips a bit. John sighs in irritation a bit before answering, "Well for one, just like I told you before, I didn't know you wanted me. As for Punk, he makes me happy, as hard as that is to believe. He just makes me feel things no one else has. He genuinely loves me, ya know? It's just amazing. I was well into a great relationship with him when you came along. Like I said, if you would have told me earlier, I would have been with you, no second thoughts! But he and I were together, and I love him, Randy! I wasn't going to just change that out of pure curiosity." John answers honestly.

"But didn't you like me before then? I know what we were doing was supposed to be drunken sex, but I know you had to feel deeply about me after awhile!" Randy begs his understanding. "Yeah, unfortunately I caught feelings. But back then, it was just supposed to be drunken sex, and I refused to admit to myself that I was bi. That's why I didn't even try to ask you about something further. I knew you'd probably punch my lights out. If you would have just hinted that, we'd be together right now." John admits, and Randy grabs his hands, having him right where he wants.

"Aww, us together would have been great. I hate that we'll never have the chance. I really fell in love with you." Randy lies, selling his depressed face. "You…you fell in love with me?" John asks in shock, subconsciously squeezing Randy's hand tighter. "Yeah, I did. I still am in love with you, Johnny." He whispers out John's name, and John basically melts. "Wow…I…I don't know what to say." John mumbles at a loss for words.

"It's okay. I think it's best I go. I feel— I 'm sorry." Randy forces one fake tear down his cheek. "Ran?" John whispers, reaching up to wipe away the tear. "I just love you so much and I hate knowing I'll never get the chance. You're happy with him, with uh, with…with, uhm…" Randy trails off, seeing how deep he has John. "With P-P-Pu…uhm, P…with uhm…he, uh…his name is…uhm, P-P, uh…" He stutters, till Randy leans in and kisses his lips, knowing that he's got John in the perfect mindset. "I-I'm so sorry." Randy quickly says once pulling away, forcing another tear out. "No, I…I, uhm…" John trails off again, infuriated with his words betraying him.

Randy's eyes have him in a trance, but he can't seem to fucking look away. And suddenly Randy's smiling. Why's he smiling? He's smiling, and now those watery, gorgeous, gray eyes are shining brightly. They yank at John's heartstrings.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out seductively. "Y-Yeah?" John asks, still not being able to take his eyes off Randy. "Mmm." Randy chuckles a bit, before leaning in and kissing John. John almost immediately melts into Randy's hold. His arms quickly wrap around Randy's neck, and Randy holds him tightly as his tongue slips inside his mouth. John moans out in pleasure as Randy's hands roam his body. They kiss until they have to come up for a breath, and then some.

"Come upstairs with me." Randy says, getting up and walking to the stairs. "I-I-I…we can't, Randy." John finally gets out, following him. "What?" Randy turns around, eyes filled with fury. "Randy, we can't." John whispers, no stability in his voice. "Johnny." Randy purrs out, going over to him and locking eyes. "Ran..." John mumbles, his hands going straight back to Randy's body. "Johnny, come play with me." Randy begs, not looking away from John's eyes.

John, in a trance, nods his head and moves with Randy's body. Randy walks him till he's backwards at the foot of the stairs. He leads him up, holding him steadily so he doesn't fall. Three quarters of the way up, John loses his footing, and falls on the ground. Randy loses John's eye contact, so he drops down on top of him, and kisses him, rolling his hips against his so that their groins touch through their clothing. John groans out into the kiss, and grinds up against Randy. "Come on, not here on the floor. I want you on the bed." Randy whispers, pulling John up while not letting John's eyes move from his. He manages to get him up, and into the bedroom without anymore mishaps. He lays him down on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Johnny, I've missed you so much." Randy whispers, kissing at John's neck. "Ran, this isn't right." John says, but makes no effort to stop Randy. "You know what isn't right?" Randy pulls away, looking into John's eyes. "What?" John asks. "The way Punk treats you." Randy says, thinking up of a new plan. "What are you talking about? He treats me just fine!" John yells, angry that Randy would ever try to badmouth the way Punk treats him.

"Johnny, you don't understand. You don't know what he's been telling the guys about you!" Randy explains, grabbing John's hands. "T-Telling the guys about me? He…he talks about me?" John asks. "Yes, he talks about your relationship, John." Randy replies. "B-But we...we said we weren't going to tell anyone about our relationship." John says, thoroughly confused. "Oh, he doesn't call it a relationship. He says he's making you his bitch. Johnny, all he talks about is how he's got you wrapped around his finger, and that you do whatever he says. He says that you're not a real man, and that all you like to do is suck dick and get laid out on your back. He talks about all the things you let him do to you. He talks about how he can make you cry. He says every dirty, bad thing he can think of about you." Randy lies.

"W-Who did he tell this to?" John asks, his heart completely broken in half. "Everyone, John. Even your friends. He told Stephen, Cardona, Nick, everybody." Randy explains, and John closes his eyes, and throws his hands over his face. "I can't believe I was so stupid." John says, mentally punishing himself for letting this happen to him.

"He doesn't love you, John. He never did. That's why I hate seeing you with him. It breaks my heart that you'd rather be with him over me. I'm the one that really loves you, John! I always have! Why can't you see that? I…" Randy trails off, getting a little concerned that even _he's_ starting to believe himself. But he doesn't care for John. No. He can't. Ugh, flip the conversation, Randy. "You do. You do love me." John says, pulling his hands from his face and cupping Randy's face instead. "I do love you, baby. I just wish you could see that." Randy sighs, forcing another fake tear down his cheek.

John pulls Randy down and kisses him. Randy smiles into the kiss, having John just where he wants him. Randy snakes his tongue past John's lips, but the moment he does, John pulls away.

"Wait, wait, this is wrong. How do I know Punk is really saying these things? Besides, I'm still with him. This is cheating. I don—" He tries to back out of it, but Randy slithers back in. "John, I've heard him with my own ears. I've heard him say these things about you. Why do you think we hate each other so much? I hate him because he's using you! I don't want to see you used, Johnny. I'm in love with you, and I don't want to see him hurting you. You deserve better. You deserve someone who won't hurt you. You deserve me, Johnny." Randy explains. "I do?" John asks. "Yes, baby." Randy whispers, then dips back down and kisses John again.

John kisses back, wrapping his arms tightly around Randy, and lashing his tongue out at Randy's. Once Randy is sure John is into it, he pulls away and grabs John's shirt, yanking it off of him. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, Johnny." He whispers, tossing the shirt to the side, and smiling down at him. Randy then removes his own shirt, before going for John's pants. As he unzips John's jeans, he hears John whimper a bit. "Are you going to let me prove to you that I love you?" Randy asks, trying to keep John in the mood. John looks up at him with a bitten lip, and a confused face. "Are you?" Randy asks, slowly pulling John's jeans and briefs off. John nods, and Randy smiles. "Good." He says, then climbs off the bed to remove his own shorts.

"Come here, baby." Randy says, motioning with his finger for John to come. John climbs to the end of the bed, and kneels in front of where Randy is standing on the ground. "You love me right?" Randy asks John, and John nods. Whether Punk is his boyfriend or not, he can't deny his love for Randy. It's been there for too long to try and pretend it doesn't exist. "Show me." Randy says, putting a hand behind John's head, and leading it towards his dick. John grabs Randy's length, and slowly licks from base to tip on the left, then right side. He then licks all around the shaft, before taking the head into his mouth. Randy hisses out in pleasure. It's just like Randy remembers; better, even. John sucks lightly on the head of Randy's length for a moment, before taking more and more into his mouth till he's deep-throating him. He hollows out his cheeks for added suction, then begins bobbing along Randy's cock. Randy keeps his hand around John's head, keeping control, making sure he's getting the best blowjob possible.

"Yeah, take the whole thing. That's right. Fuck, you know just how I like it, Johnny." Randy groans, pushing John farther, and farther down his pole. He praises the fact that John doesn't have a gag reflex. John's lips have always made him weak, and soon enough, he's reached his point. "You gonna swallow all my cum? You like that don't you?" Randy asks, stopping John, and instead bucking into his mouth repeatedly. John hums around his length, begging for Randy's delicious cum. Randy gives one last thrust inside his mouth, and cums down his throat; John swallowing every bit.

"Did you like that?" John asks, looking up at Randy. "God, Johnny that was amazing." Randy groans, standing there in awe a bit. John smiles wide. That's all he wants is Randy's approval. If Punk doesn't really love him, he's going to do everything in his power to make sure Randy doesn't stop loving him. He's on a mission to make Randy the happiest he can be. "Lay down, Ran." John says, yanking lightly at Randy's arm. Randy smirks, having John in the best position ever to get what he wants out of him. Randy does as he's told and lays down on the bed.

"What are you going to do, Johnny?" He asks. "I want to make you feel good." John smiles, hovering over Randy's body. "You always do, Johnny. That's why I love you." Randy replies, feeding John all the bullshit he knows John wants to hear. John smiles wide at Randy's words, then leans down and kisses along Randy's neck. He quickly finds Randy's spot and begins sucking, wanting to leave a trail of his love marks. Randy groans out, truly missing John's touch. John kisses down to Randy's left nipple, biting it, then licking it to soothe the pain. He nips and kisses at it till it's a hardened nub, then does the same to the right. Randy trails his hand over John's head, groaning out.

John smiles. He loves hearing that he's making Randy feel good. It's all the approval he needs.

He kisses further down Randy's body, licking around every curve of each of Randy's abs. "God, Randy, you've got such a perfect body." John whispers, then trails his tongue to Randy's belly button. He furthers down, and licks one, long stripe up Randy's length, then begins stroking it, willing him back to full hardness. Randy looks down at John with a smirk on his face, and curious eyes.

"Can I ride?" John asks, a gleam in his eyes. He's quickly fallen back into Randy's hand, and that makes Randy happier than ever. He nods, and John quickly climbs back up Randy's body, and positions himself. He lifts up, and eases himself down on Randy's cock. "Oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck yessss!" John yells out, remembering how good Randy's always felt deep inside him. "You like that, Johnny?" Randy asks, grabbing at John's waist. "Yes, fuck." John yells, throwing his head back, just grinding his hips. Randy groans out, loving the feeling of being inside John's tight heat again. John balances himself, then begins bouncing on Randy's cock, moaning out loudly. He hits his bundle of _fuck_ with every time that he lowers himself, causing him to belt out screams of pleasure.

Randy, though, is busy below, whispering sweet nothings and empty promises to John. John's eating up every single word. After those earlier words left Randy's mouth, John suffered an immediate heartbreak. John truly is deep in love with Punk. To just have been tricking him into that crap? It broke John more than he ever thought he could be broken. He's just grateful that Randy is here to swoop in and clean up the mess of his broken heart, and try to mend it back together. John's slowly starting to wish he would have just went with Randy back when he confronted him in the locker room.

"Johnny, lay down. I want to make love to you." Randy whispers, grabbing John's body to stop him. John shyly smiles, nods, and climbs off Randy, laying down beside him. Randy quickly jumps up and climbs over John's body. In order to carry through with his plan, he has to gain _all _of John's trust. Randy lifts John's legs over each of his shoulders, and re-enters John. John moans out reaching up to grab Randy's arms. Randy makes slow, deep pumps inside John, getting John to mew and writhe uncontrollably beneath him. "Oh, fuck, Randy, this feels so good. God, yess. I love you so much, Randy. Fuck, God, yes!" John has all of everything spilling out of his mouth at this point.

He and Punk have made love a few times over the course of their relationship, but Randy and John have never even come close to making love. Randy's always been rough and hard when it came to sexing John. Not only is John grateful for their first time making love, but he's also in love with how it feels.

"God, John, you feel so good, baby. You're fucking perfect."

Randy tries to deny his words in his head after saying them, but he can't. It's true. Not only does he think John feels amazing wrapped tightly around his dick, but he's just perfect in general. Guilt slowly creeps in at how he could be doing this to this amazing man, but he quickly pushes it aside and presses on. Nobody embarrasses Randy Orton and gets away with it. This little bitch is going to learn his goddamned lesson.

"Johnny, cum for me, baby." Randy says, and John reaches down and begins stroking himself to his release. Once he reaches it, he moans out Randy's name as he cums over his own chest. "Fuck, Johnny, good boy. Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He announces, and John waits for him to pull out.

In every previous encounter that Randy and John has ever had, Randy always pulled out and came in John's mouth. His view on cumming inside John, was that it would have meant they were in a relationship, or that their sex meant something, and since it didn't, he never did. This time, though, Randy doesn't pull out.

John's eyes go wide as Randy gives one last, final thrust, and spills inside him. "That was…fuck that was good. I love you, baby." Randy whispers, leaning down and kissing John. "I love you too…" John mumbles, honestly not sure what to think anymore. That just solidified every single thing that Randy has said since walking through the front door. Randy lays next to him, watching him. He knows he's thinking about what just happened. That's exactly what he wants. He wants John to think everything is just perfect between them. He needs that trust gained for part 2 of the plan.

"Johnny?" He calls out. "Yes?" John answers. "How about a round 2? You up for that?" Randy asks, stroking himself, trying to will himself back up. "Uhm, okay." John says, shyly. "I want to do something different this time, though." Randy says, climbing out of the bed as he continues pumping. "Okay." John says, deciding to take himself in his hand too, and do the same, preparing for Randy to take him again. Randy quickly begins going through the dresser drawers, looking for something he can use. Eventually he finds a long-sleeve shirt, and brings it over to the bed.

"Do you trust me, baby?" He asks, grabbing John's free hand. "Y-Yes." John mumbles, not sure what Randy's trying to do. "Can I tie you to the bed? I don't have any handcuffs. This shirt is going to have to do. We're definitely going to have to buy a pair of handcuffs for us." Randy chuckles, trying to make play out of the situation, then leans in and kisses John. After pulling away, John takes one more look at the shirt before nodding, "Okay." John mumbles. Randy smiles, and caresses John's face, "Good. You're going to love this. Don't worry." He explains, as he takes one hand and bounds it.

Even though Randy loves rough sex, he's never attempted to tie John up. Personally, John thinks he was just always too inebriated to try. John figures this is honestly a step-up in the relationship; that this is something like taking it to the next level for Randy.

Randy turns John over on his hands and knees, wraps the shirt through a hole in the headboard, then bounds John's free hand with the other end of the shirt. "Perfect." Randy whispers, trailing his hand from John's shoulders, down to the small of his back, and over his ass that's propped up high in the air. "Are you ready?" Randy asks, and John nods, too scared to use words. John's not really sure what he's in for. He knows Randy won't hurt him. He never has. But he still has no clue what to expect now that he's bound and helpless.

"Good." Randy smirks, then gives one, hard smack to John's right butt cheek. John lets out a shriek of pain. Randy chuckles at it, then smacks the left, making both bright red. "Perfect." Randy hisses again, then suddenly gives a hard thrust deep inside John. John screams out in agony at Randy's entry. Randy begins jackhammering inside John, giving hard, forceful blows inside him. He wants John to hurt, he wants to hear his screams of pain. That's just what John does. He begins screaming out in pain. "Stop! Please, stop! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP!" John begins screaming over, and over, not being able to take the pain. Randy just ignores his pleas, and feeds off his cries.

Soon enough tears begin streaming down John's face. The pain is unbearable. He tries to yank his wrists free, he tries to crawl away from Randy, he tries to scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear him and comes save him, but nothing works. Randy just continues to abuse John's hole.

15 minutes into it, and Randy notices lots of blood on his cock. He's made John bleed. He's officially broken John down. He gives John five more minutes of sex, wanting to make damn sure that John's hurt. Within those 5 minutes, the pain has gotten to John so bad that he's on the verge of passing out.

Randy rips himself from John's body, and kicks John in the side. He kicks John till John is turned completely over, contorted, sitting on his butt against the headboard. There are tears streaming down John's face, and Randy cane see he's close to passing out, so he smacks him, "Wake your ass up!" Randy screams, and John screams out in more pain. Randy laughs, and begins smacking at John's face with his dick, smearing the blood over John's face. He then stands over John's body and begins stroking himself, ready for the final part of the plan. He quickly reaches his breaking point, and the blinding heat washes over his body. He explodes all over John's face, his cum mixing with the tears and blood, and dripping from John's face, down onto his body. Randy just laughs out.

"Look at you! Look at you, you dirty, filthy, disgusting _slut_! You're filthy! Just like the nasty, little slut you are! How could you possibly think I'd ever want you? I mean, honestly! How could you think I love you? No one will _ever_ love you! You're disgusting! You're a fucking faggot who'll do anything for some dick, aren't you? Punk got you wrapped around his finger, and it was equally easy for me to do the same. You're fucking pathetic. And now you've ruined the little bit of happiness you had. You cheated on your beloved Punk. Now he's going to get rid of you too! Now he finally has a reason to kick your slutty ass to the curb! He'll never keep you around after finding out that you cheated on him, especially with me! And you're too much of good ass to not tell him. It's going to eat you alive till you tell him, and he's going to drop your ass and move on to the next guy he can make his bitch. Because that's the only thing you are! You're a filthy bitch! Oh, God. This is great," He throws his head back in laughter, "Oh, poor, Johnny. You try sooo hard to impress everyone and to get them to love you. No one will _ever _love you," He bends down and gets in John's face, "Ever. You've ruined the little you had, and now you're going to be alone forever," Randy laughs again, "I'll see you Sunday, Johnny. Maybe."

Randy kicks John in the side one more time, before pulling on his clothes, and leaving; laughing out the entire time. He leaves the house with a wide smile on his face, leaving a battered, bloody, and half un-conscious John behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Whaaat theee fuuuck juuust haaappened, guys? Omg. That was a curve ball that...well I'm sure you didn't see it coming. I, obviously, did. Hehehehe. Wonder what's going to happen to John now? Better yet, what's going to happen to _John_ _and Punk_ now? Leave reviews! I'll probably update again tomorrow, because the next chapter is slightly short.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Lmao, I loved all your reactions to the last chapter. They were very...intense! Anyway, as promised, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's fairly short. It's just the aftermath of Randy's terror. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Upon opening it, he sees Randy walking up the steps to the door. [...] "Oh, he doesn't call it a relationship. He says he's making you his bitch. Johnny, all he talks about is how he's got you wrapped around his finger, and that you do whatever he says. He says that you're not a real man, and that all you like to do is suck dick and get laid out on your back. He talks about all the things you let him do to you. He talks about how he can make you cry. He says every dirty, bad thing he can think of about you." Randy lies. [...] I'm the one that really loves you, John! I always have! Why can't you see that? I…" Randy trails off, getting a little concerned that even _he's_ starting to believe himself.

"Johnny, lay down. I want to make love to you." Randy whispers, grabbing John's body to stop him. John shyly smiles, nods, and climbs off Randy, laying down beside him. [...] "Can I tie you to the bed? I don't have any handcuffs. This shirt is going to have to do. We're definitely going to have to buy a pair of handcuffs for us." Randy chuckles, trying to make play out of the situation, then leans in and kisses John. After pulling away, John takes one more look at the shirt before nodding, "Okay." John mumbles. [...] "Look at you! Look at you, you dirty, filthy, disgusting _slut_! You're filthy! Just like the nasty, little slut you are! How could you possibly think I'd ever want you? I mean, honestly! How could you think I love you? [...] Randy kicks John in the side one more time, before pulling on his clothes, and leaving; laughing out the entire time. He leaves the house with a wide smile on his face, leaving a battered, bloody, and half un-conscious John behind.

* * *

**John's Bedroom:**

After Randy left, John found himself not knowing what to do. For starters, he passed out for God-knows-how-long, and once he came to, he had to figure out how to get un-tied from the bed. He had to manage to lift himself off the bed, sore body and all, and bite and tear at the shirt till it finally gave way and let him loose. After he was free, he cleaned his face with the soaked and bloody bed sheets, before shoving them down the laundry chute. He made a note-to-self to go burn the bed linen at a time that it wasn't excruciating to walk. He then dragged himself to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and collapsed in the corner, pulling his knees to his chest. God, what is he supposed to do now? Randy tricked him into cheating. But he also said that Punk had been lying about everything. God, he doesn't know who to believe. While Randy may have been lying, that doesn't necessarily mean he was lying about Punk too.

If Punk didn't really care about him, it kind of would explain a lot. Why he didn't get mad when Shaleigh was all over him, why they don't make love more, why he was so okay with telling all these people about them, and so, so many other things. It would explain the distantness that's been between them as of late. It would just explain so much. And then there's Randy. How could he do this? He and Randy have been through soooo much together. How could he just turn on him at the drop of a dime? John doesn't know if he'll ever be the same externally, or internally.

As John sits in the shower, every so often he'll hear his phone ring. It's Punk's special ring tone, and John just ignores it; trying to push away the feelings of flushing the phone down the toilet. He just ignores everything around him, and thinks about what just happened to him. But the more John thinks about what Randy did, the more the pain becomes prominent, and before he knows it, he's passes out yet again.

**3 Hours Later:**

"John?" Punk calls out as he walks in the house. "John? I'm back!" He yells, throwing his jacket on the couch, and searching the lower level. "Babe, where are you?" After not seeing him downstairs, or in the backyard, he heads upstairs, nervous as to where John is, and why he hasn't called or answered any of Punk's calls. "John!" Punk yells, heading for the bedroom. The minute he walks in, he hears the shower on. "John?" He calls out, walking into the bathroom.

"John, there you are! What are you doing in there?" He sees John sitting in the corner of the shower, knees to his chest, shivering. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asks, opening the shower door and turning off the water, feeling that it's been running cold for a while now. "Please answer me. Are you okay?" He asks, grabbing a towel off the rack, and holding his hand out for John. John looks at it for awhile, not really knowing what to do. "It's okay. Come on, baby. Take my hand. Let's get you out of the cold. You're shivering. You're going to get really sick." Punk says, reaching down and laying his hand on John's arm. John flinches away, covering his head in his knees. "John, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened." Punk sighs, kneeling on his knees, in the shower next to John. "I'm going to touch you, okay? Don't be afraid, alright?" Punk says, slowly lowering his hand to John's arm. John flinches a bit, but doesn't flinch enough to break the contact. Punk throws the towel over his shoulder, then grabs both John's arms, pulling on them, trying to stand John up. After awhile, John obliges and cooperates, standing as Punk pulls him up.

Once he's standing, Punk wraps the towel around his waist, fastening it, then wraps his arm around John's waist. He decides to ignore the big, ugly, Purple bruise on John's perfect White skin, deciding that he'll ask about it after John's talking again. "Come on, baby. Let's go lay down. You need to get under the covers so you can get warm." Punk explains, leading John to the bedroom.

He stands John next to the bed, then goes off in search of some shorts for John to wear. "Do these work?" Punk asks, holding up a pair of blue briefs. John doesn't answer, but he gives a slight nod. Punk walks over and tries to hand them to John, "Put them on, babe." He says. John doesn't move. He doesn't even budge. "John, put on the underwear. You're going to freeze!" Punk demands, but John still doesn't move. "John, I'm not going to dress you. You're too fucking large of a man to be acting like such a goddamned child! Put the fucking shorts on!" Punk again demands, to no avail. "Goddammit, John. You better be lucky I love your ass." Punk yells as he gets on his knees.

John gasps a bit. He said he loves him. But then again…maybe he's lying. John still doesn't know whom to believe.

Punk yanks off John's towel and grabs John's left leg, then slides the briefs up to his ankle. He grabs the right leg and slides it in as well, then pulls them up. "On my goddamn hands and knees dressing you like a fucking child. God, you better be lucky I love you." Punk mumbles to himself, mentally cursing himself for letting himself get this deep into this mess.

John smiles a bit internally. Punk wouldn't be doing this if he didn't really love him, right? God, John can only hope so.

"Come on, you big ass baby, let's lay you down." Punk drags John to the bed, and gets him in it, pulling the covers up to John's neck, sighing at him still shivering a bit. "You should warm up by time I get out of the shower. I'll be right back. I need to wash this beach water off me. We'll talk when I come back, okay? You figure out what you want to say to me. Okay?" Punk says, looking down at John. John just looks away, staring down at his own arm, trying to figure out what he's going to say to Punk. "Hey, John. Whatever it is, it'll be okay, alright? I love you, okay? You'll get through whatever it is. I'll help you. I love you, alright?" Punk says, and once he gets no response yet again, he leans down and kisses John's lips. "I'll be right back." He sighs, then walks into the bathroom.

He quickly strips of his clothes, and climbs into the shower. As he washes and shampoos his hair, he thinks of every possible bad thing that could be wrong with John. Did his Mom die? Did somebody rob the house? Does he have AIDS? 'Oh God, that means I'd have AIDS!', Punk thinks to himself. Did he go bankrupt? Did he get fired? Like, what the hell happened? Too many thoughts are going through Punk's mind, and his head is spinning. He hurries through his shower routine, and climbs out. He quickly dresses, and returns to the bedroom.

"You doing any better?" Punk asks, hoping he can get at least some type of reply. John shakes his head 'no'. "Well that's a start," Punk sighs to himself, "Can you tell me what happened?" Punk asks, climbing into bed and staring at John's back where John pulled the blankets down. John doesn't reply. "Is your family okay?" Punk asks. John nods. "Is something wrong with your health?" Punk asks. John shakes his head. "Did Vince or Paul call?" He asks. John shakes his head again. "Well goddammit, John, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He yells, and John flinches at the sudden boom in Punk's voice. Punk sighs, giving up. "Whatever. I can't make you talk. You can't say I didn't try. Whatever it is, I'm just glad you're still alive. I was really worried, John. I'm going to sleep. You'll talk on your own time. Goodnight." Punk leans down and kisses each of John's shoulder blades, before laying down and attempting sleep.

15 minutes later and neither man is sleep yet. Though Punk's thoughts are finally quiet enough to be pushed to the back of his mind, and he's on the verge of sleep. "Philip, do you love me?" John asks, his voice almost inaudible. Punk sits up a bit, in shock at John speaking. For a moment, he thinks he's just hearing things, so he sits and stares at the back of John. A few seconds later, John turns his head a bit to signal that he's waiting for a reply. "What? Of course, John! Why would you even ask that? The answer is an automatic yes! You know that! I love you with everything in me." Punk explains, and all goes quiet and still for a moment.

John sits on Punk's words for a minute, letting them churn around in his head. Satisfied enough, at least for the night, he rolls over into Punk's arms, laying his head against Punk's chest. Punk's caught off guard by John's actions, but quickly wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. "I don't know what happened, and I don't know why you asked that question, but I love you, John. I love you a lot. Okay?" He says, and John nods a bit. "Goodnight, baby." Punk whispers, then kisses John's head before they both drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, did anybody see that coming? Bet ya didn't :) Kudos to those that did! Alrighty. The next update will probably come about Monday or Tuesday. Give you guys time to churn on that. Hope you enjoyed! Leave lots'o reviews :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Back with an update! Just got some seriously horrible news right before trying to edit this, so if there are mistakes and typos, I truly, truly apologize. Anyway, I've decided to add even more to this story. It was going to end with 25 chapters, but I've decided to make it possibly 35-40 chapters! I hope you all like that idea as much as me! I just couldn't bare to have the story end so soon, lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

After Randy left, John found himself not knowing what to do. For starters, he passed out for God-knows-how-long, and once he came to, he had to figure out how to get un-tied from the bed. He had to manage to lift himself off the bed, sore body and all, and bite and tear at the shirt till it finally gave way and let him loose. After he was free, he cleaned his face with the soaked and bloody bed sheets, before shoving them down the laundry chute. He made a note-to-self to go burn the bed linen at a time that it wasn't excruciating to walk. He then dragged himself to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and collapsed in the corner, pulling his knees to his chest. [...]"John, there you are! What are you doing in there?" He sees John sitting in the corner of the shower, knees to his chest, shivering. [...] "On my goddamn hands and knees dressing you like a fucking child. God, you better be lucky I love you." Punk mumbles to himself, mentally cursing himself for letting himself get this deep into this mess. John smiles a bit internally. Punk wouldn't be doing this if he didn't really love him, right? God, John can only hope so. [...] "Philip, do you love me?" John asks, his voice almost inaudible. [...] John sits on Punk's words for a minute, letting them churn around in his head. Satisfied enough, at least for the night, he rolls over into Punk's arms, laying his head against Punk's chest.

* * *

**Wednesday; John's Bedroom:**

"Hey, you're awake!" Punk says, smiling, as he walks into the bedroom. "Yeah. Hi." John mumbles. "And he's talking! Jeez, I actually missed your voice," Punk chuckles, and walks over to the bed, "I made you breakfast in bed, hoping it'll cheer you up!" Punk says, sitting a tray on John's lap. "Gee, a burnt piece of toast, a disproportionate ratio of cereal and milk, and one piece of bacon! I'm such a lucky guy." John jokes, laughing a bit. "I couldn't figure out how to change the dials on your stupid toaster, just scrap the burnt stuff off. I hate soggy cereal, and you should too. And…well you had four other pieces of bacon, but I got hungry. Sorry." Punk mumbles. "I think it's a sweet gesture. Thank you." John smiles, then eats a mouth full of cereal.

Punk sits sideways at the end of the bed, staring at John. He watches as John eats a few more spoonfuls of cereal, scrapes the burnt part of the toast off, and eats it, then eats his bacon. "Is there something on my face?" John asks, wiping at it. "Nope, perfect as ever." Punk replies. "Why are you staring then?" John asks. "Are you okay, John? I'm really, really worried about you." Punk says, rubbing John's leg through the blanket. "Oh…" John mumbles, then eats some more cereal. "Are you going to answer me?" Punk asks, but John just keeps nibbling at his food, avoiding eye contact. "Dammit, John! I found you in the corner of the damn shower, and you were _not_ yourself! Something fucking happened and I want you to tell me what!" Punk demands, snatching the tray from him. "Nothing happened, dammit!" John yells.

He knows Randy's right. If he tells Punk, Punk's going to leave him. He can't risk it. He's just going to have to let the guilt eat at him till it kills him. He can't lose Punk too.

"Why were you crying in the shower then?" Punk asks, not satisfied the least bit with that answer. "I was just going through something personal. Some stuff built up and got to me." John explains. "So what's with that ugly bruise on you?" Punk asks. "I fell in the shower." John explains. "I really hope you'd tell me if something is wrong, John." Punk says, reaching out to take John's hand. "I will. Don't worry, I'm fine now." John explains. "Fine. I'm just going to have to take your word." Punk sighs.

"I'll be fine, I promise. We'll be fine. Can I ask you something though?" John asks. "Yeah, what?" Punk replies. "Would you like to meet my family? I really need to go talk to my Mom, and I'd love for you to meet them." John says, smiling and squeezing Punk's hand tighter. "Sure. You went though meeting my folks. I'll go meet yours. Don't they live in Boston though?" Punk asks. "They have a vacation home here. They're getting the house renovated, so they're here, and my Brother's are here visiting." John explains. "Oh, that's cool. Yeah, sure, sounds fun." Punk smiles. "Good. Can I have my food back now?" John asks, and Punk laughs out, "Yeah, sure."

**The Cena Sr. Household:**

"So do you think meeting your Parents is going to go better than when you met mine?" Punk asks, chuckling a bit as they walk up the walk way to the front door. "I'm pretty sure it's going to go way better!" John chuckles. "Are they going to like me?" Punk asks, genuine fear starting to creep in. "My Parents are pretty accepting. I think they'll accept it…at least on the outside." John replies then knocks on the door.

"John, my boy!" Cena Sr. says after answering the door. "Hey, Dad!" John smiles, and hugs him. "CM Punk! Wow! How you doin'?" He asks, and extends a hand to him. "Very good. How are you?" Punk asks, shaking his hand, and trying to be polite and acceptable. "I'm great. Glad to see you two. Come on in! Carol is in the kitchen, your Brothers are all already here too." Mr. Cena explains as he leads them inside.

They follow him to the kitchen where Mrs. Cena is slaving over the stove, Dan is chopping vegatables at one counter, Matt is in the fridge, Steve is making something on their indoor griller on another counter, and Sean is sitting at the table.

"Hey, Mom!" John says, all smiles as he goes over to her. "Hi, Johnny!" She replies, pulling him into a tight hug. "Uh, you guys all should know Punk, er, Phil. Punk, this is my Mom, Carol. Those are my Brothers Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean." John points out each one as he explains, and Punk waves at them, "Hi, how is everybody?" He asks, and they all give various positive responses. "Is there anything we can help with?" John asks, looking down into the pot she's cooking in. "No, no, we've got it. Go over and sit down with Seany." She says, and John nods, and pulls Punk over to the dining room table. "What's up, man?" Sean asks Punk. "Not much, man. Just living." Punk replies. "Cool. How you been, Brother?" He then asks John. "I've been perfect, man." John smiles, and Sean nods.

"Hey, guys, I'd actually like to speak to you all about something." John says, raising his voice a bit so they'd all hear him. "Yes, dear?" Mrs. Cena asks, and John wants till he has everyone's attention. "Well Dad, you know what kind of Man I am, and how high I hold my morals and values, so I hope this doesn't change anything, or make me lose any of your respect." John explains firstly. "John, my boy, there's nothing you can do to lose my respect. I know you can take care of any problem you have, and that you'll never let anything change the way you think. I'm very proud of you." Mr. Cena replies, and John smiles.

"Thanks, Dad. And Mom, I know you're very religious, and try to live your life according to every word the Bible says, but I also know that you're a kind, sweet, understanding Woman, and that's why I'm comfortable telling you this." John continues on, and his Mom comes over and takes his hand in hers, "Whatever you are about to say will not make me love you any less, Johnny. You're my baby boy, and I'll always love you." John runs his thumb over her hand as a silent 'thank you'.

"Guys," He calls out, garnering all his Brothers' attention, "I don't really know what to say to make what I'm about to say any easier." John sighs, and Matt comes over and lays his hand on John's shoulder, "Hey, man! You're my Older Brother. I'll always look up to you no matter what you do!" He explains, and John sighs again. "What happened, John? Just tell us what's wrong." Dan approaches the table as well.

"Well, about 3 months ago, some things happened that were totally my fault. That led to, uhm, two months ago…I…I entered into my _first and only_, I swear, uhm...I entered into a same-sex relationship with Philip." John admits, and for a moment, nobody even breathes. "You serious, man?" Matt asks. "Yeah." John smiles a bit, as he laces his fingers in Punk's, and holds up their conjoined hands. "Johnny, my Johnny," His Mother whispers as she goes around the table to go hold him, "Why didn't you talk to me about this before you two…got together?" She asks. "I had a lot going on, Mom. I'm sorry." He replies, hugging her tightly.

"Look, this really is my decision and my business, and mine alone, but it affects all of you too and that's why I told you. I'd really like for you to accept me, and to accept us, because…I don't see either thing changing for a long time to come." John speaks up after his Mother pulls away. "You're my baby and I'll always love you, no matter what." His Mom says, and hugs him again, becoming overly emotional. "John. You're a grown man now, and you make your own decisions. You're mature enough, and man enough to make only the best and smartest decisions for your life. I trust you know what you're doing, and therefore I fully support you on this," He says to John as he approaches the table, then turns to Punk, "Welcome to the family, son." He sticks out his hand, and Punk smiles and shakes it, "Thank you, Sir." Punk replies.

He immediately wonders to himself where all this 'sir' talk is coming from. God, this house is a madhouse! It's like the moment you walk in, you _become_ one of them!

"Guys?" John turns to Sean being that he's the closest one to him. "I mean, hey! You're our Brother? You're our blood! We're not going to just abandon you because _you_ wanna be with him. That's not our business. I, for one, still love ya, man." Sean explains, and they hug. The rest of his Brothers fall in line, and Punk sits there thoroughly disgusted.

He's, however, disgusted with himself, and with his family. He has the most fucked up family ever. His Dad is so fucked up in the brain. He's turned his Mother into a fucking spazz. His Brother's are both douchebags. His Sister's ain't going no one quick. And one Sister damn near tried to rip his entire heart out! Why couldn't his family be like the fucking Brady Bunch over here? Why'd he have to get such a fucked up life?

"You okay?" John asks him, and Punk notices the family has gone back to whatever they were doing before, making Punk wonder how long he was in his own world. "Oh, uhm, yeah. Just thinking and stuff." Punk replies, his voice distant. "Thinking about what?" John asks, wondering what's wrong with his boyfriend. "Your family and my family. The differences and stuff between them." He explains, and John's face scrunches up. "My family is yours now too, okay? Are you going to be alright?" John continues his interrogation, and Punk just nods, deciding not to even respond, sick of the topic. John gives him a soft smile and a quick kiss on the lips, before holding his hand tightly in his. "Everything's going to be fine."

**After Dinner; Family Room:**

"Hey, Mom. Can we talk?" John asks, as they all sit around the den. "Sure." She smiles. "I'll be right back, okay?" John says to Punk, but Punk just flicks his hand towards John, too into the card game he's playing with Steve and Dan. John smiles at him getting along with the family so well, then follows his Mom into her bedroom.

"I need some advice." He says, walking into the room. "About what?" She asks, sitting on the bed. "My love life." He sighs, sitting next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. "Is something wrong between you and Philip?" She asks. "No! Everything is seemingly perfect! That's the problem." He sighs again. "Well tell me what's wrong. I'll try to help." She says.

Regardless of her son's sexual orientation, Carol is determined to always be there to help her son through whatever. No matter how uncomfortable it may make her.

"Okay, so everything is really great between Punk and I, right?" He says, and she nods, "I, uhm…I cheated on him." He mumbles, and Carol smacks his arm, "John Felix Anthony Cena Jr! What have I told you about people cheating? And how could you do that to him after what that _filthy_ girl did to you?" She asks. "I know, Mom. I'm sorry." He sighs. "Who was it with?" She asks. "Orton." He answers. "_Randy_ Orton? My little Randy?" Her eyes are wide with shock. "Yeah." John replies.

"Well gosh, John! Is everyone in that company gay?" She asks. "No, Mom. I'm pretty positive Punk and I are the only ones. And Randy." John mumbles.

"Well how'd this happen? Why'd you cheat?" She asks. "Well Randy basically tricked me. We had a fling of sorts in the past, and when he found out I was with Punk, he tried to make it seem like he wanted me. I stayed with Punk though. Well anyway, yesterday, he came over and was saying all these bad things about Punk and I. He was saying that Punk's using me, and laughing at me behind my back, and all these other terrible things. He said that he's the only one that cares about me, and basically tricked me into sleeping with him. Afterwards, he kind of made it clear he was only in it for the sex." John explains. "And does Philip know you cheated?" She asks. "No," He replies, and Carol cuts her eyes at him, "I mean, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first." He quickly says.

"Do you think the things Randal said about Philip are true? Do you think he's using you?" She asks. "Well…after Randy left, I kind of started to have my doubts about Punk and I. I was kind of thinking of different ways to prove that Punk didn't love me. But…the more I think about it…I think Randy's lying. I do think Punk really loves me. I mean, he's made it quite clear." John smiles a bit. "So then what's the problem?" She asks. "I don't know," He sighs, "I just…I kind of don't know what to think anymore." He explains.

"Well for starters, have you talked to Randy? Did you explain that what happened between you two is a mistake, and that you're happy with Philip?" She asks. "Yeah, uh, Mom, I'm pretty sure Randy and I will never, ever speak to each other again." John mumbles. "Why is that? You two have had too great of a friendship to end over you dating Philip." She says, rubbing his back. "Mom, you wouldn't understand. I highly doubt you'd want to hear it. And I don't want to tell it. Trust me, I don't need to ever speak to him again." John explains. "Well that's your decision. I'm sure you're making the right one. As for you and Philip, are you going to trust him enough to keep this going? You're moving in with him, John. You need to make up your mind before you move in with this man and sell your house." She mentions. "Oh, yeah. Well…I don't know, Mom. I'm pretty sure we're going to be fine, though. I'm the happiest I've ever been, being with him. I love him." John says, smiling and shrugging to himself. "Then you need to stay with him and continue being happy." She replies.

"Thanks, Mom. So…do you like him?" He asks, glancing up at her with curious eyes. "I do. I like him a lot. You two seem to keep smiles on each others faces. As for his character on TV, and what I've seen go on between you two, none of that carries on into your personal life, right? ...That's just for show, right?" She asks, and John laughs, "Yeah, it's just for the show, Mom. We don't actually feel that way about each other in real life." He explains. "Oh, okay. Then good. Yes, I like him a lot, and I approve. Johnny, no matter who you're with, male or female, I just want you happy. If you're happy with a man, all I can be is supportive." She explains. "I know it's hard for you to take in, Mom. And I'm sorry for just dropping it on you. But he really does make me happy." John smiles. "As long as he keeps you happy. Now let's go back out with the family. There's no telling what those boys have broken out there playing cards. They're so intense when it comes to those kinds of things." She says, laughing and shaking her head as they walk back out to the den.

**Later:**

'This family really is the fucking Brady Bunch,' Punk thinks to himself as he sits on the couch in the den. For dinner they had a big, hearty, upper class, rich, White folk meal, and afterwards they retired to their den to watch home movies of John and the other boys from when they were younger. Everything Punk has ever imagined going on in this house of doom, did and is going on. Punk doesn't want to complain too much though. At least they accept him. They accept that he's dating their son/brother. They don't glance at him sideways, or give him funny looks, or exclude him from the conversation. They really are genuinely nice people! Punk just doesn't like their kind. It's nothing personal to them specifically. It's just everybody that's their kind.

"Hey, you alright?" John leans over, and whispers to Punk. "Yeah, I'm fine." Punk replies, a little irritated. This is probably the 14th time they've had this conversation since announcing their relationship to John's family. "You ready to go?" John asks. "Whenever you are, babe. I'm fine." Punk politely replies, cursing himself for it afterwards. "Let me know when you're ready to go, okay?" He says, and Punk just shrugs, "Anytime is fine."

Punk tries to think of a way to politely say he wants to get the hell out of there, and quick! "Hey, Mom? Dad?" John calls out, standing up. "Everything alright?" His Mom asks, pausing the home video. "Yeah, it's just late. We've got things to do tomorrow. Gotta go see my real estate agent, and all that. We're going to call it a night." He explains, knowing Punk's ready to go home, and Punk quickly stands up too, "Thank you for dinner. I've never eaten so good in my life!" Punk chuckles, patting his stomach for emphasis. "Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She says, getting up as well, "Boys, get up. Let's walk them to the door." She announces to the rest of the family, and they all head to the foyer. "I'm glad we got to see you, John! It was great seeing you too, Philip. I'm sure we'll be seeing you both soon enough." She replies, hugging them both. They all gives their goodbyes, and quickly leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohemgee, guise! John's family loves Punk! Yaaay! But...ya know...that doesn't mean there won't be drama! T'hehe. I'll update again Wednesday! Leave reviews! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Guys, how do we know John is even going to ever tell Randy, guys? What if he doesn't? Guys. What if the guilt kills him? OMG, guys! Anyway, back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Are you okay, John? I'm really, really worried about you." Punk says, rubbing John's leg through the blanket. "Oh…" John mumbles, then eats some more cereal. "Are you going to answer me?" Punk asks, but John just keeps nibbling at his food, avoiding eye contact. "Dammit, John! I found you in the corner of the damn shower, and you were _not_ yourself! Something fucking happened and I want you to tell me what!" Punk demands, snatching the tray from him. "Nothing happened, dammit!" John yells. [...] "I'll be fine, I promise. We'll be fine. Can I ask you something though?" John asks. "Yeah, what?" Punk replies. "Would you like to meet my family? [...] "Well, about 3 months ago, some things happened that were totally my fault. That led to, uhm, two months ago…I…I entered into my _first and only_, I swear, uhm...I entered into a same-sex relationship with Philip." John admits, [...] "You're my baby and I'll always love you, no matter what." His Mom says [...] I trust you know what you're doing, and therefore I fully support you on this," He says to John as he approaches the table, then turns to Punk, "Welcome to the family, son." He sticks out his hand, [...] "I mean, hey! You're our Brother? You're our blood! We're not going to just abandon you because _you_ wanna be with him. That's not our business. I, for one, still love ya, man." Sean explains,

* * *

**Thursday; John's Kitchen:**

"Mind getting that?" John asks Punk from where he stands in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Sure." Punk replies, and gets up from where he sits, to go answer the door bell.

"Hi, Philip!" One Elizabeth Huberdeau with a large smile spread across her face squeals out. "Hi, Liz, uhm…" Punk mumbles, and Liz throws her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, oh, okay. Hi." Punk mumbles, beyond uncomfortable. "Is John Bear home?" She asks, not dropping her peppy mood. "Uh, yeah. JOHN?" Punk turns towards the kitchen and yells. "Yeah, who is it?" John answers as he exits the kitchen.

"Elizabeth?" John asks, and Elizabeth's face beams with happiness till she explodes, and runs over and jumps onto John, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Hi, John!" She squeals, then plants a big kiss on him. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" He yells, pulling away from her. "What's wrong, silly?" She asks, totally oblivious to everything. "What do you mean what's wrong? Why'd you kiss me?" He asks, and she just giggles some more, "Why wouldn't I?" She asks, and John begins to wonder if she's recently been in a car accident that made her lose her memory or something.

Last time he checked, they'd divorced and she hated his guts. It had totally been her fault, but that still didn't change the fact that she chose to hate him.

"Liz, don't kiss me." He says, slowly sitting her down on her feet. "Why not?" She asks. "I'm in another relationship, Elizabeth." He explains, and her eyes go wide, then she immediately puts on a confused and hurt face. 'She kind of looks like AJ did during our old storyline,' Punk thinks to himself, watching what's going on from the door. "You're in a new relationship? Already?" She asks. "It's been 7 months, Liz." He explains, and she chews on her lip for a moment, "Yeah. I guess it's been awhile, huh? I guess I just thought…I don't know…I guess I just thought I'd keep hope or something." She sighs, and John runs a hand over his head, confused at what he should do.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, and she gives him a soft smile and shrugs, "It's okay. Who's the lucky girl?" She asks, and John glances at Punk before tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. "That's just the thing…" John replies, and there's silence for a small moment. "What do you mean?" She asks, and there's silence again. "Uhm, it's not really something he wants getting out to the public, Liz." Punk steps in, and her mouth forms an 'O' and she nods, "I understand, I gotcha. I won't tell. I promise. I just want to know if she's…ya know…prettier than me…and…ya know…more than I could be." Liz is truly and utterly heartbroken at being replaced, and Punk can see that. "Don't worry about 'her', Liz. There is no 'her'." Punk says, and John lowers his head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks again. "Uh, John and I are together now, actually. I'm the 'her' you keep referring to." Punk mumbles, and her eyes go wide. "Oh my…wow. Uhm, I…wow. I don't know what to say." She utters, not sure how to feel. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." John mumbles, trying to reach out to touch her, but she quickly backs away.

"Is that why you divorced me? So you could be with a man? John, if that's it, all you had to do was tell me! It didn't have to be as messy as it got!" She explains, not even able to look at him. "I promise you, Liz, that's not the reason at all. I didn't even…I wasn't…I didn't get these feelings till like 3 months ago. We didn't get together till 2 months ago, alright? I did _not_ leave you because of this, Liz, I promise you that." John explains, and she nods slowly.

"I…how'd this happen?" She asks. "I was super drunk one night, and we had sex. A month later…I don't know. We decided to try-out what was boiling between us. It's going really well." John says, smiling to himself. "So you're really happy with him?" She asks, glancing over to Punk for a moment. "Yeah, I'm really, really happy with him. I'm actually selling the house and moving to Chicago with him." John says and her eyes go wide yet again, "Oh, wow. Well, uhm…congratulations on that. I'm glad you two are happy." She says. "Thank you. Again, I'm really sorry." He replies.

"No, it's okay. So, uhm, who exactly knows? I don't want to accidently tell anyone." She asks, and John smiles at that. "My Parents and my Brothers. His family. That's it. We don't want everyone knowing. We were actually going to just not tell anyone, but…we decided to tell our very, _very_ immediate family." He explains, and she nods, "Alright. I'll be sure not to speak of it unless your Mom or Brothers bring it up or something." She promises, and John grabs her hand, "Thank you, Liz. Thank you."

She smiles, "It's okay. I'm just happy that you're happy now. I'm going to go though, I don't want to intrude on you two." She says, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "You're not intruding. John's actually cooking. You want to stay for dinner?" Punk asks, feeling the weird sense of need to comfort her. God, John's affecting him to no end. "No, no. It's all right. Thank you though!" She says then goes over and hugs John.

"Goodbye, John. It was really great seeing you again. I'm really glad you're happy, and that you have someone to make you happy, okay?" She says to him, and he hugs her tightly, "Thank you, Liz. I'll call you later, alright?" He says, and she nods as she pulls away. She then goes over to Punk and hugs him too. "Please, please take care of him. He's special, and he's special to me. Please take care of him, and please don't hurt him. I've hurt him enough. He can't take anymore, he doesn't deserve it. Please, please keep him happy, Phil." She whispers to him, softly sobbing against his shoulder. "I will, I promise. I love him already, Elizabeth. I'm not going to hurt him. I'll take care of him." Punk replies, rubbing her back. "Please don't. Just keep him happy." She says, then pulls away. "I will." Punk replies, giving her a smile. "Bye, John. I love you so much." She whispers, caressing his face, then reaches up and kisses his cheek. After pulling away, she quickly clutches her purse, and leaves the house.

"You okay?" Punk asks, watching John stare at the shut door. "Yeah, I'm fine." John replies, smiling a bit, but not taking his eyes off the door. "Hey," Punk says, slapping at John's arm, "At least she didn't show up pregnant like Amy!" Punk jokes, trying to get him to smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." John replies, laughing as he turns to Punk. "Aww, there's that smile." Punk chuckles, and John laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," He mumbles, then drops his head against Punk's shoulder, laying against him, and Punk wraps his arms tightly around John, "I love you." John whispers. "I love you too, John Boy." Punk replies, and kisses his head.

They walk in the kitchen, and John begins plating the food. "Smells good." Punk mumbles, the tone in the air different now that Elizabeth has visited them. "Thanks." John replies. John sits the food on the table, then sits himself, and they begin eating. "Tastes great." Punk says, giving his best smile. "Good." John mumbles. Punk gives a small sigh, thinking about things.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk asks. "Yeah, what?" John replies. "What happened?" Punk asks. "What do you mean? What happened with what?" John isn't sure what Punk is talking about. "What happened…between you and Elizabeth? When'd it go bad? Like…I've heard stories around the locker room, and because I hated you back then, I took everyone's word for what the rumors were. I want to know what really happened. I mean, d-do you mind telling me?" Punk doesn't want to trouble John with his silly curiosities. "Oh, uhm, it's a really long story." John mumbles. "I don't mind. I mean, only if you're comfortable telling me, John. I just really want to know how she could ruin a relationship with…with you. Why would she? You're perfect. Why would she do…" Punk trails off, venturing off into his own emotions too much.

Not up for another sappy moment with John. Those seem to be happening way too often for his own liking. And John rubbing off on him isn't sitting too well with Punk, either.

"Well straight out of High School, I had it pretty bad. I mean, she didn't really have it much better, but…ya know…she wasn't homeless or anything like I was. Uh, she was a great girl, though. She stuck by me. She went to every contest and judging I was in. Went to every try-out, and supported me. She was great,

I got accepted to OVW, and I thought things were going to just get better and better for us from there on out. But things kind of just stayed the same. We still argued as much, and we still had problems, but she stuck by me. I think that's why I stayed with her. She stuck by me. So I stuck by her through all our crap. Eventually I got called up, and our relationship just skyrocketed. Sex 24/7, she did for me, she took care of me. It was basically John appreciation hour, every hour,

Then the gimmick changed, and the paychecks started pouring in. The sooner they poured in, the sooner they poured out, it seemed. And once I said something about it, she'd stop. But then a few weeks later, she'd be out again. And I didn't mind at the time really. I'd never been able to do nice things for her before. I'd never been able to buy her things, or take her out, or even get us reservations at a decent resturaunt. I was happy seeing her happy. The more paychecks rolled in, the more I started focusing on my work,

After awhile, she made it seem like I was too busy for her, and that's why she spent my money. Kind of a coping mechanism. I felt really bad, and I felt like I needed to make things up to her. I needed to make sure she knew I still cared, so we got married. I mean, we had been together for forever anyway,

We got married, and shit hit rock bottom. Cards were maxed out left and right. One of my bank accounts were even wiped clean. That's when I started focusing on what was on the bills. Lingerie, alcohol, party dresses, hotel stays…in Tampa, hair salons, adult stores, and shit like that. I checked her Myspaces, and Facebooks, and God what I found was horrible. The pictures, and the messages, and the videos. There was a video of her making out with some guy. And she just posted it! She was just making me look like a fucking idiot. And her excuse was always 'God, was I that drunk?', and she'd cackle and walk off. She refused to get help with her alcohol problem, and to be honest, I don't think she had one. She did this shit when she was plenty sober. And she openly did it, and just slid away with a half-assed apology. You know she cheated on me with my own Brother? And I still stayed with her." John sighs, mentally beating himself up.

"Why?" Punk asks. "Because I'm a dumbass. Because I let people walk all over me." John explains. "What made you finally call it quits?" Punk asks, curious as to what worse she could have done.

"One day we got in this big, huge argument. I took her name off my credit cards after getting them all changed. I basically left her with one account, and I told her she needed to get a job, because she hadn't had one since we moved out of Boston. She got _extremely_ pissed, and told me I'd regret it. Came home one day that I finally got off, and there was a fucking hole in my roof, and workers everywhere. She'd bought a new roof, and was having our old one torn off and replaced. Her reasoning was that the old one was 'ugly now'. Well of course I blew up about it, but I couldn't do anything. It'd already been done. She told me it was all settled,

So one day I'm on tour, and I get a call that my house will soon belong to the state if I don't pay the $110k that is owed. So I have to pay that before I'm homeless, and at that point I'm nearing my last straw. That last straw broke when I found out she was bangin' the contracter that okay'd all these renovations on my house without the say-so of the property owner and bill payer. At that, I filed the papers. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't let her take anymore of my dignity." John explains, and Punk just sits there shaking his head. "I…I can't believe someone would do that, let alone to you. That's…that's fucking horrid. I would have…I don't even know. John, you're a fucking saint, because I would have fucking killed her." Punk replies, still in utter disbelief. "Yeah, well…" John mumbles.

"Can I ask you something else?" Punk asks. "Sure." John replies. "You said you and Randy," John cringes at the mention of Randy's name, feeling a sharp stab inside his lower half, "ended up getting together because you guys were drunk and complaining. Did you really fall into bed with him because Elizabeth turned you off from Women?" Punk asks. "No, I don't think that's the case. I mean, being that Elizabeth was constantly cheating, I went ahead and had my own flings. You know that. It was mostly a couple Divas. I do honestly think he and I were just superbly drunk, in the wrong place at the wrong time." John explains. "So after you two's first time, or after the first few times, did you realize your were attracted to men?" Punk asks. "No, not at all. I was obviously attracted to him after awhile. But the next man I was attracted to…was you. I'm not attracted to men, Phil, just like you aren't. But I ended up attracted to him, and I ended up attracted to you."

Dinner had never been more awkward that night.

* * *

**A/N:** And BAM! A wild Elizabeth appears! Is she going to reek havoc upon the happy couple? Or is she going to tear apart the already crumbling relationship of the poor men? We shall see! Leave reviews! I guess I'll update again either Friday or Saturday! Hope you enjoyed :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's finally come! Hope you enjoy! Btw, I have a new story up! It's a Jeff Hardy/CM Punk story, so if you're into them, feel free to check it out. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Punk replies, and gets up from where he sits, to go answer the door bell. "Hi, Philip!" One Elizabeth Huberdeau with a large smile spread across her face squeals out. [...] "Uh, John and I are together now, actually. I'm the 'her' you keep referring to." Punk mumbles, and her eyes go wide. [...] "No, it's okay. So, uhm, who exactly knows? I don't want to accidently tell anyone." She asks, [...] "Please, please take care of him. He's special, and he's special to me. Please take care of him, and please don't hurt him. I've hurt him enough. He can't take anymore, he doesn't deserve it. Please, please keep him happy, Phil." She whispers to him, softly sobbing against his shoulder. "I will, I promise. I love him already, Elizabeth. I'm not going to hurt him. I'll take care of him." Punk replies, rubbing her back. "Please don't. Just keep him happy." She says, then pulls away. "I will." Punk replies, giving her a smile. "Bye, John. I love you so much." She whispers,

[...] That last straw broke when I found out she was bangin' the contracter that okay'd all these renovations on my house without the say-so of the property owner and bill payer. At that, I filed the papers. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't let her take anymore of my dignity." John explains, [...] "So after you two's first time, or after the first few times, did you realize your were attracted to men?" Punk asks. "No, not at all. I was obviously attracted to him after awhile. But the next man I was attracted to…was you. I'm not attracted to men, Phil, just like you aren't. But I ended up attracted to him, and I ended up attracted to you."

* * *

**Friday; John's Bedroom:**

"Hey, Phil?" John calls out, walking into the bedroom to see Punk laying down and staring at the ceiling. "Hm?" Punk replies. "Can we talk?" John asks. "Yeah, sure." Punk replies, completely zoned out. "It's really important." John mentions, the guilt completely eating at him. "Alright, what's up?" Punk asks, sitting up and looking up at John. "Phil, you know I love you so much, right?" John asks, his natural need to comfort someone before bad news taking over. "Yeah, of course. I love you too, John." Punk replies, totally confused. "Something happened." John mumbles. "What?" Punk asks, scooting forward on the bed towards where John is standing. "Punk, I love you so much, and I'm so, so sorry. I promise you I never meant for this to happen!" John says, the tears starting to form in his eyes. "What happened, John? What'd you do?" Punk asks, starting to get annoyed that John won't just come out with it. "Punk, this was the biggest mistake I've ever made! You've got to believe me when I say I am so, so sorry. You've got to understand how much I regret this." John says, and every bad possible scenario runs through Punk's mind.

"SAY IT, JOHN!" Punk screams, catching John off guard. "I slept with Randy!" John admits immediately after. "…W-What?" Punk asks. "We slept together." John says again. "When?" Punk asks, his voice barely audible. "When you went to Kofi's." John answers. "You had him come over behind my back? That's why you didn't go with me?" Punk asks, enraged.

"No! No, Punk! No. I stayed home because I was waiting on the lady to call! Honest! She called about 10 minutes after you left. After we hung up, I put some clothes on and planned on heading over to Kofi's house. When I opened the door, Randy was there. He asked to come in, claiming he needed to talk to me. He told me some crap about you telling everyone that you were only with me to prove you could get me wrapped around your finger. He said that you didn't really love me, and that you were using me. He started talking about how he was the only one who really loved me. He said that I deserved better, and that he and I should be together. He kept telling me how bad he wanted to be with me, and that I should leave you. He told me he'd prove to me how much he loved me, and we had sex. Punk, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry!" John says, dropping to his knees in front of Punk, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"He seduced you into sleeping with him?" Punk asks, but doesn't give John the chance to answer, "He told you that I don't love you? That bastard lied and said I was using you? He put his fucking hands on you?..."

As Punk goes on a rant, he stares right into John's eyes. His voice is _so_ broken, and he sounds _so_ tired. John hates what he's done. He's turned Punk into this tired, broken soul, and he can't take it. As Punk stares into John's eyes, running off at the mouth about what Randy did, John swears he can see through Punk's eyes, and into his soul. He's drowning in himself. He's drowning in all the sorrow, misery, and despair that John's brought into his life. John wants to break the eye contact, but he can't. Punk has a hold over him. The longer he stares, the weaker he gets, and soon the dams crack and break, and his tears spill everywhere.

As they spill, John tunes back into what Punk is saying, "…I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him! I…Don't you ever do that again, dammit, John!" Punk collapses on the floor in front of John, pulling John's crumpled body into his arms, and crying onto his body, "Don't you ever, ever cheat on me again, John! You're not allowed to hurt me ever again, John! You're not allowed to hurt me anymore! Goddammit, John, I can't take it! You _can't_ keep doing this to me! I can't take this. Please, _please_ stop hurting me." Punk's tears drip down onto John as they both cry in each other's arms.

John reaches up and clings onto Punk, crying even harder at the fact that CM Punk is shedding real, actual tears over him.

"I'm so sorry, Phil! I'm so, _so_ sorry! I will never, _ever_ do anything to hurt you ever again! You have to believe me when I say I'm sorry!" John tells him, clinging to him tighter. "John, he touched you, I'm going to kill him. Nothing he said is true, John. I promise. I love you, John. I swear I do!" Punk whispers to him. "I know you do. I love you too." John replies, and Punk holds him even tighter, then pulls away a bit.

"John?" He calls out. "Yes?" John asks. "Do you want to be with him? Do you want to be with Randy over me?" Punk asks, serious concern and pain in his voice. "Of course not, Phil! If I wanted to be with him, I would have gone to be with him when he was in my locker room that first time! I don't want to be with him at all, Phil. You've got to trust me on that. What happened between he and I was a mistake, and a regret! I don't want him." John explains, and Punk closes his eyes for a moment in thought.

"I'm so scared you're going to leave me, John. I'm terrified you're going to realize you deserve so much better than me." Punk explains. "Deserve better? Are you serious? Philip, _you're_ the one that deserves better! _Way_ better! You're the best I'm ever going to get! You don't see the best in yourself, obviously, but I do! I see it, and it makes me love you even more. You're perfect to me. I don't want anyone else, and I couldn't find anyone better even if I tried!" John says, trying to convey his thoughts. "Please don't ever leave me." Punk whispers out as fresh tears fall from his eyes. "I won't. Please forgive me for hurting you." John says.

"Punk?" John calls out after a moment of silence. "What?" Punk asks. "He…he hurt me." John says. "What do you mean?" Punk asks, cupping John's face. "He hurt me. He…he hurt me…on the inside. He…He made me…bleed." John finally admits, breaking down into tears all over again. Punk stays quiet for a moment, just holding John tightly and rocking him, as the anger boils up inside him.

Soon enough the anger boils over, and he blows his top, "I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to fucking _MURDER_ HIM! He's dead! HE'S DEAD! WAIT TILL I SEE HIM AGAIN! He told you those fucking lies! He put his nasty fucking hands on you! He hurt you, he made you…he made you fucking bleed. I'm going to fucking disassimilate him! I'm going to fucking tear him apart! I'm so sorry he did this to you, John. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby! I love you sooo much, John, and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again!" Punk pulls him back, tightly in his arms, holding him close, and rocking them, nodding his head over and over against John.

There's no telling how long they stayed like that, but to them it felt like hours. Soon enough, Punk pulled them up into the bed, before continuing their position, holding John tightly against him, moving their bodies in a soothing motion till John fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well he FINALLY told him! And they stayed together! Yaaay! But, what's Punk going to do to Randy? And is John ever going to be the same now that he's come out with the truth? Or better yet, is Punk and John's relationship every going to be the same now that John's come out with the truth? Sorry the chapter is so short. The next chapter is going to be pretty intense with a special surprise! I'll update again probably Monday after Raw! Please leave reviews on what ya thought, and what ya think is going to happen! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** First off, I forgot to say a few chapters back that I really, really appreciate now having over 300 reviews! You guys are the most amazing people ever, and I love each & every single one of you that has supported my story, followed the story, and/or reviewed, along with other things. Thank you soo much! As for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! The end was really fun to write, lol. Hope you all get a good laugh, along with enjoying the other parts!

**PS:** Punk retained! Yay! And in honor of his win, I'm posting earlier than I said! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

As Punk goes on a rant, he stares right into John's eyes. His voice is _so_ broken, and he sounds _so_ tired. John hates what he's done. He's turned Punk into this tired, broken soul, and he can't take it. As Punk stares into John's eyes, running off at the mouth about what Randy did, John swears he can see through Punk's eyes, and into his soul. He's drowning in himself. He's drowning in all the sorrow, misery, and despair that John's brought into his life. John wants to break the eye contact, but he can't. Punk has a hold over him. The longer he stares, the weaker he gets, and soon the dams crack and break, and his tears spill everywhere. As they spill, John tunes back into what Punk is saying, "…I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him! I…Don't you ever do that again, dammit, John!" Punk collapses on the floor in front of John, pulling John's crumpled body into his arms, and crying onto his body, "Don't you ever, ever cheat on me again, John! You're not allowed to hurt me ever again, John! You're not allowed to hurt me anymore! Goddammit, John, I can't take it! You _can't_ keep doing this to me! I can't take this. Please, _please_ stop hurting me." Punk's tears drip down onto John as they both cry in each other's arms. [...] "He hurt me. He…he hurt me…on the inside. He…He made me…bleed." John finally admits, breaking down into tears all over again. Punk stays quiet for a moment, just holding John tightly and rocking him, as the anger boils up inside him. Soon enough the anger boils over, and he blows his top, "I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to fucking _MURDER_HIM! He's dead! HE'S DEAD! WAIT TILL I SEE HIM AGAIN! He told you those fucking lies! He put his nasty fucking hands on you! He hurt you, he made you…he made you fucking bleed. I'm going to fucking disassimilate him! I'm going to fucking tear him apart! I'm so sorry he did this to you, John.

* * *

**Saturday Morning; John's Bedroom:**

_"Good morning." John smiles and says as he rolls over, and into Punk's arms. "I'm gonna take a shower alright?" Punk says, quickly rolling away from John and getting out of the bed. "Can I join?" John asks. "Nah, I just really wanna relax in the shower...alone." Punk says, then quickly slips into the bathroom._

**Morning; Kitchen:**

_"I made you breakfast." Punk says, handing him a plate. "Thank you." John says and tries to kiss him, but Punk puts the plate in his hand, and moves away to the opposite side of the table._

**Noon; Den:**

_"Watcha watching?" John asks, sitting down on the couch next to Punk, and cuddling up against him. "It was some stupid movie. It just went off. I'm about to go out for a run. I'll be back, okay?" Punk says, getting up and letting John topple over. John's sighs, noting that Punk lied. The movie he was watching was not over, but in the middle of its airing._

**Hour Later; John's Office:**

_"I'm gonna go take a fucking ice bath. My joints hurt like fuck." Punk says once coming back from his run. "Want a massage?" John asks with a hopeful voice, looking up from the office desk. "Nah, but I'm gonna nap in the tub. Check on me in like 30 minutes and make sure I didn't drown." Punk chuckles a bit, then heads up the stairs._

**Afternoon; John's Boat:**_  
_

_"You enjoying the lake?" John asks, sitting down next to Punk on the boat on the lake behind his house. "Yeah, this is really cool." Punk smiles. "I'm glad you like it." John replies, then leans in to kiss Punk. "Hey, can you fish out here?" Punk asks, quickly standing up before John can kiss him, and going to search around the boat._

**10PM; Weight Room:**

"John?" Punk opens the weight room door and calls out. "Mm." John makes a noise to acknowledge his presence, and Punk flips the light on, "John?" Punk calls out again, still not seeing where he is. "What?" John asks, anger in his tone. Punk walks further into the room and sees John sitting in the corner, behind a weight machine, drinking Jack out of the bottle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk asks, squatting in front of John, trying to make eye contact. "Drinking in the da— _Was_ drinking in the dark. Now I'm just drinking." John answers. "Why?" Punk asks. "Why not?" John asks back. "Did I do something wrong?" Punk wonders, hoping he's not the reason John decided to partake in this digusting habit. "Do you _ever_ do anything wrong? No, that's _me_." John spats, then knocks back some more alcohol. "What are you talking about? No you don't." Punk says. "Yes, I do." John drinks some more.

"Stop it, please." Punk grabs the bottle and tries to take it, but John puts his thumb over the opening, grips it harder, and yanks away, "No!" John yells, and Punk sighs and leaves the bottle alone.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Punk says, laying a hand to John's leg. John just stares at Punk's hand for a long time before answering, "You haven't touched me all day." He says, his voice barely audible. "What? Yes I have!" Punk shoots back. "No, you haven't! Everytime I try to touch you, you pull away or leave the room. You haven't kissed, or hugged, or touched me voluntarily the whole day!" John says, then drinks some more.

"John…" Punk sighs. "You're still mad at me, and you haven't forgiven me! You don't love me anymore, do you?" John asks, then takes another gulp. "That's not true! That's not true at all! John, can you please put the fucking alcohol down so we can talk about it?" Punk asks, finally getting angry. John was going to drink some more in defiance, but then he remembers _why_ Punk doesn't like alcohol, and puts the bottle down, deciding he doesn't want to hurt him any further. "Thank you." Punk says, then grabs the bottle and sits it on a bench away from John's reach.

"You hate me, don't you?" John asks once Punk is back squatting in front of him. "Not at all. Not the _least_ bit. I love you." Punk says, laying a hand to John's cheek. John closes his eyes and basks at the feel of Punk's hand before replying. "No you don't." John sighs, opening his eyes. "Yes, I do, John! I love you, and I've forgiven you! I told you that yesterday!" Punk explains. "Then why won't you touch me?" John yells, and Punk sighs after retracting his hand. "I've been thinking a lot today. What I've been thinking about kinda scares me. I guess I figured if you touched me, or if I touched you too much today, you'd try to turn it into sex and I'd have to actually do my idea." Punk explains. "What's your idea?" John asks. "It's a surprise." Punk replies. "So you _do_ love me still?" John asks. "Of course I do, John!"

Punk leans forward on his hands and knees, and kisses John. John reaches his arms up around Punk's neck, and Punk holds John's waist as their tongues collide. Punk pulls away and kisses on John's neck some, before returning to looking in John's eyes.

"If you go upstairs and brush your teeth, and use some mouthwash, you can have your surprise. But only if you do that. I don't like you tasting like alcohol." Punk says, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "You didn't have to go all out in the kiss if you don't like the taste." John chuckles. "John, I don't drink, but you do. I'm not going to try to change that about you just because you're with me. Okay, if you've had some alcohol, sure, fine, whatever, a kiss is nothing. But we're not going to have sex where I'm going to be kissing you a lot, while you taste like alcohol. That's a no-go. So get your ass upstairs and take care of that before I change my fucking mind." Punk states, then leans in and kisses John again. "Yes, sir." John chuckles, and they both get up and go to the bedroom.

John walks into the bathroom, and quickly takes care of his alcohol breath, making sure he taste super minty clean for his boyfriend. When he walks out to the bedroom area, he sees Punk lying on the bed completely naked.

"What are you doing?" John asks, chuckling. "Take off those shorts. You won't need them anymore." Punk smirks, and John quickly removes his shorts from his body as he approaches the bed. He lays down next to Punk, and Punk pulls John into his arms, their bodies tangling together. "Did you take care of what I said?" Punk asks. "Yes." John replies, then puckers his lips so Punk can have his proof. Punk leans down and kisses John, quickly sliding his tongue past John's lips and tasting around for evidence of John's prior activity. "Good." Punk smirks, then kisses John's neck, making him moan out.

"I have a question." Punk says. "Okay, what?" John asks. "Randy bottomed to you one time. How'd that make you feel, you topping him?" Punk asks, and John's eyes go wide as he pulls away. "No! Nope! Not at all! I'm not talking about it! Punk, what do you not get about there's nothing between he and I? I hate him!" John asks, not being able to fathom why he would even ask about Randy. "Well I'm sorry I don't have another example, John! Can you just answer my goddamn question?" Punk asks. "Why?" John asks, cautious. "Please, baby?" Punk asks, then kisses John's neck a bit.

"I don't know. I was happy. I felt it meant something serious because he let me do that, even though it was only once. It just meant there was something deeper there. That it wasn't just drunk sex. But, like I told you already, he was beyond drunk. He almost had alcohol poisoning! I don't think he realized what he was doing when he let me. He doesn't let me bring it up, and he never talks about it. It's something that happened that we pretend didn't. So it doesn't matter." John answers, getting irritated.

"That wasn't exactly an answer to _my_ question. I asked 'how'd you feel about doing it?'." Punk re-iterates. "I answered that, Phil. I said I felt like it meant there was something deeper to our relationship. I felt like I mattered, I guess. It wasn't that I wanted to top or anything, I was perfectly fine with how his and I encounters were. But the fact that I did, I don't know, it validated my thoughts. Too bad all those thoughts were wrong." John sighs, not wanting to think about his thoughts on their relationship and how wrong he was.

"I love you, John." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John smiles a bit then kisses Punk.

"I'm going to tell you to do something, and I don't want you to argue, alright? I want you to say 'yes, sir' and then do it, alright?" Punk explains, and John forwards his brows in confusion, but nods. "I want _you_ inside _me_ this time." Punk says, a straight face, but pain in his voice. "WHAT? No way! Not at all!" John yells, trying to pull out of the bed, but Punk grabs his arms. "I told you I didn't want you to fucking argue!" Punk says. "I don't fucking care! I'm not doing this! What the fuck is this? Are you trying to out-do Randy or something?" John pushes Punk. "No! I'm not trying to fucking out-do Randy! I don't fucking care about him! It was a simple fucking question! Look, you said topping him validated your thoughts. You said you felt happy doing it. You appreciated the thought. Now you listen to me, you think I'm mad at you, and you think I haven't forgiven you, and you think I don't love you. Absolutely none of that is true! Since you won't fucking get it through your fucking skull that I'm not, I want you to validate this shit!" Punk explains, and John rolls his eyes, "Fine. Fine, Punk. Fine. I get it. You're not mad, and you love me. Now leave this shit alone." John demands. "No! I don't fucking care what you choose to think _now_, John! You're going to fuck me, or I'm going to punch you in the fucking face!" Punk threatens. "Do it then! Punch me in the face!" John yells.

Punk sighs, and lies back on the bed, "John?" Punk calls out, no anger or offense in his voice. "What?" John asks, the anger still clear in his voice. "I don't think our relationship is gonna work out." Punk sighs. "Why? Because I won't fuck you?" John asks, leaning up, even more angry. "No, of course that's not why!" Punk states, and John sighs and sinks into the bed next to him. "Then why?" John asks, feeling a bit defeated. "All we do is argue about everything. All I do is make you cry. And I know it wasn't your fault, and that you didn't mean to do it, but you just keep hurting me. This just isn't working." Punk says, rolling his head to look at John. "I can try to stop arguing with you. I can do comprimise, I promise. And I'm an emotional guy. We've just been going through a lot! I swear I won't ever cry again. And you know I'm so, so sorry for hurting you! Phil, please don't end this. Please don't leave me!" John begs, curling into Punk's arms.

"Stop it. Stop it before you cry. No one ever said I was breaking up with you." Punk says, holding onto John tightly. "Then what are you saying?" John asks, looking up at him. "I'm just stating the obvious. No matter how long we draw this out, it's not going to work. Why would it? This was a dumb idea to begin with." Punk sighs, rubbing his hands along John's back. "How? Why? Why are you saying these things?" John asks, so much hurt and pain in his now small voice. "It's not that we wouldn't work out or anything, John. I think we're perfect. I mean, I do love you, John. I just think we chose the most fucked up timing ever. There's so much going on right now. I just think we're not going to work, especially because of all the stuff we've already went through." Punk sighs. "What if we do work? What if we change? What if we make this work?" John asks, nuzzling his head in Punk's skin. "That means we'd both have to change ourselves. I'm not going to change, and I'd never ask you to change for me." Punk replies. "Well I'm determined to make us work." John mumbles, and Punk smiles.

"I love you, baby." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John says, then kisses him. Their tongues quickly tangle together, and John slowly pushes Punk fully on his back. He pulls away and quickly moves down to Punk's neck, finding his pulse, and sucking hard on it. Punk shudders underneath him, loving the feeling. John continues sucking on Punk's neck, as his hand trails down Punk's chest till he finds his left nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Punk groans out as he reaches back and grabs the headboard. John trails his lips down to Punk's right nipple, licking around the nub before nipping at it, then soothing it with his tongue. He moves to the other, and repeats the process. He then kisses all over Punk's chest, before trailing back up to Punk's ear.

"I remember back when you had those nipple rings. What ever happened to those?" John asks. "You knew I had those?" Punk asks, shocked. "Back in your indy days. Yeah." John replies. "But how do you know?" Punk asks. "I watched your matches." John explains, kissing along his neck. "You? You watched matches from the indy scene?" Punk can't picture big, bad John Cena, The Champ Is Here, Mr. Main Event, watching indy scene guys. "I watched all _your_ matches. You're amazing, Punk. I tried not to miss any of them. I've always enjoyed watching you. I was one of the people rallying to get you into OVW." John explains, and Punk smiles wide, "Your rate of perfection seriously irritates me," Punk says playfully, "Now shut up and suck my dick." Punk growls, and John kisses him, then kisses down his body till he reaches Punk's cock.

He gives a quick lick to the head, then reaches over and traces the line of Punk's hip dents that John loves so much. Damn, they drive him crazy. It's like John gets an instant hard-on when he's sitting backstage watching Punk's match on the monitor, and as he wrestles, his trunks fall a bit lower on his body, showcasing these perfect hip dents.

John leans down and kisses along the curve of each hip dent, then down to the base of Punk's cock. He kisses down till he reaches Punk's sac. He trails his tongue over the sensitive area, before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Punk gives a soft groan, but he's getting very impatient. John knows Punk's getting impatient. He's doing this on purpose. He sucks on Punk's sac for a moment, before letting his tongue trail up over the sac, to Punk's cock, and from the base up to the tip.

"John…" Punk whines. He hates being teased. John just chuckles and grabs Punk's length. "Fine." John says, then takes Punk all the way in his mouth.

Punk hisses out in pleasure. John will forever be the best blowjob he ever gets. John's a fucking professional.

John takes Punk till he's at the back of his throat, and his nose is touching Punk's body. He swallows around it, then moves his tongue along the underside. He pulls back, then repeats the same actions, giving Punk the best deep-throat possible. Punk groans out, bucking up into John's mouth. John's driving him crazy. "Fuck, John." Punk groans, and John hums around his cock, sending vibrations through Punk's cock, edging him even closer to his release.

John pulls from Punk's cock, and gives him a big smile, proud of his skills. "You fucking loser. Come here." Punk says, yanking John's arm, and pulling him down into a kiss. His tongue trails inside John's mouth tasting himself, as John grinds his member against Punk's.

"Are you ready?" John asks, pulling away. "No, but go ahead." Punk replies. "We don't h—" Punk doesn't give John the chance to speak, "Get down there! Now." Punk demands, and John chuckles then descends Punk's body again.

He grabs Punk's legs, spreads, then bends them. "You need to relax your muscles, okay? You gotta relax so it'll hurt less." John warns, and Punk rolls his eyes, "John, nothing I do is going to make it hurt less. Let's just get it over with." Punk sighs, and John chuckles.

"WAIT!" Punk yells. "What?" John asks. "Grab that grocery bag off your dresser. There's something in there for this." Punk explains, and John walks over. "Is it a ball-gag?" John mumbles, wishing he could shut Punk up. "I heard that! And no it's not." Punk grumbles. John reaches in the bag, and pulls out some lube, "Smart." John smirks, then walks back over to Punk. "The fucking bottle better be empty by time we're done." Punk mumbles.

There's plenty of pain that Punk can take. He's the Best in the World for fucks sake. But this? _This_? Yeah, he didn't sign up for this in life. This was just a pain that he never wanted to experience. But if it means saving his relationship, he'll do it. He'll do anything for John.

John pops the lube cap, and squirts a generous amount on his two fingers. He then squirts some along Punk's hole. "Alright, ready?" John asks yet again, and Punk nods. At that, John slowly slides his finger inside Punk. "Oh holy fuck! How the fuck do you let me do this shit to you every night?" Punk asks, gritting his teeth in pain. "Because I love you. That, and it feels _goood_." John draws out the word to further piss Punk off. "No it does not! It does _not_ feel good!" Punk states, writhing around in pain. "I can make it better." John smirks. "Yeah, sure, I bet you c—" Punk gets cut off when John crooks his finger, and strokes Punk's bundle. Punk's eyes shut tight, and his back arches off the bed, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Once the feelings go away, he keeps his eyes shut for a few moments more before speaking, "That still doesn't make my ass stop hurting." Punk states, refusing to be defeated. "Oh really?" John asks, running his finger against it again and watching the same reaction from Punk again. "Fuck you, John." Punk grits through clenched teeth after coming down again. "Nope, I'll be fucking you this time." John chuckles, and slowly slides in another finger. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" Punk starts screaming, squirming around in even more pain. "I can stop ya know?" John says, slowly retracting his fingers. "And if you do, I'll fucking kil—" His threat is cut off when John thrusts his fingers back in, and brushes Punk's prostate again. He alternates between scissoring him, and shutting up his threats before removing his fingers altogether.

"That was only my fingers, Punk, how're you going to deal?" John asks, smirking at him. "Leave me the fuck alone, Cena. I _will_ fucking kill you." Punk mumbles in anger, trying to push the thought of having John's fat cock inside him, splitting him completely in half. John just laughs, and rolls Punk over onto his stomach. He lifts Punk on his knees, then spreads his cheeks.

"My ass is better." John giggles to himself. "You're completely dead after this, John. I warn you now." Punk hisses, feeling completely uncomfortable, exposed, and embarrassed with having his ass propped up in the air, and his privacy exposed. "You're not going to be able to move after this. Shut up." John chuckles, then leans down and runs his tongue along Punk's hole. Punk bites back a moan, not wanting to give John any satisfaction whatsoever. John trails his tongue over the hole for a moment, before pushing past the ring of muscles, trying to further stretch him. Punk whimpers in pain, but keeps his mouth quiet. John allows this to go on for a moment or two, before pulling away from him.

"I have a question." John announces. "What do you want, you fucking asshole?" Punk grumbles, and John laughs a bit. "I want to know what position you want to be in." John asks, and Punk drops down and rolls back over onto his back. "Well I'm done being all exposed like that. Just do it like this and get it over with." Punk says, spreading and bending his knees again like John had them. John smirks, then leans down and kisses Punk.

"Thank you for letting me do this, Punk." John whispers. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I would say that I love you, but right now I hate you. So there's that…" Punk mumbles, and John chuckles and kisses him again.

After pulling away, he sits back on his haunches, and grabs the lube. He quickly lubes up his cock, then pours some lube over Punk's hole again. "Relax, okay?" John says, pressing the head of his cock to Punk's hole. "Shut the fuck up, and just get this over with." Punk hisses. John chuckles a bit, then pushes the head in. "AH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK THIS! NO! NO! FUCK IT! NO!" Punk starts screaming, as John pushes in further and further. "Do you want me to stop?" John asks. "John, you stop and I'll fucking murder you!" Punk says, and John laughs out. "You're the most hypocritical person I know." John says, then continues easing himself in, up to the hilt. He pauses, letting Punk's muscles get accustomed to his size.

Punk tries controlling his breathing. He tries focusing on anything but the pain coursing through his lower half and up his back. He tries to think about how worth it all this is. He tries to think about the smile that he's sure will be on John's face. He tries to think about a happy, healthy future with John. He tries to think about anything but—

"AH! FUCK! GODDAMIT!" John begins slowly thrusting inside of Punk. John leans down and kisses Punk's lips, "I'm so sorry." John whispers, but Punk just looks away from John's gaze.

He doesn't want this to be a bad experience for John. He wants John to enjoy it. He wants it to be better than…better than the time he took Randy. Randy. That bastard hurt his John. That bastard told John all those lies and broke John inside out.

"Faster." Punk begs, and John smiles, and increases his thrusts.

The thought of Randy wills Punk to get through this torture. Any aspect in John's life that ever had to do with Randy, Punk will endure just the same, and he'll do it 10x better. He's not trying to out-do Randy the least bit. He's going to make John forget that Randy ever existed. He's going to make sure John never wants to leave him.

Punk bites back his yelps of pain, and tries to make it seem like he's enjoying himself. He can't though.

Suddenly John switches angles, and stabs right into Punk's spot. His body arches off the bed again, but he holds back his moans. He might want to make this enjoyable for John, but he refuses to let it be known that this can feel any type of good. John snaps his hips over and over, at a deep, fast pace inside of Punk, prodding into his fuck bundle continuously.

The pain is all gone, and all that's left is pleasure. Punk tries to hold back any sounds of pleasure, but the occasional 'yes, baby', or 'fuck, John', or 'God, yes' slips out.

John smiles down at Punk. He knows what Punk's doing. He knows Punk doesn't want to accept the pleasure. John's content with the look of ecstasy on Punk's face, and the occasional moans and groans of his name.

Soon enough, John takes Punk's length in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Punk, fuck. You gotta cum for me." John groans out, feeling his end nearing. Punk bucks into John's hand, finally letting loose the sounds of his pleasure. "Fuck, John! God, baby, I'm gonna cum! Ah, John, right there. Shit!" Punk writhes uncontrollably underneath John, his stomach tightening and an orgasm washing over him. He shoots his load over his chest, his muscles clamping down around John. John growls out in pleasure, loving the feeling of Punk's tightness. With one or two more thrusts, he lets loose, exploding inside Punk.

Once milked dry for all he's worth, he pulls out of Punk slowly. Punk winces, but is thankful the experience is over. John leans down, and licks Punk's chest clean of his essence, before crawling into Punk's arms.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." John chuckles, leaning up to kiss Punk. "Be quiet. Go to sleep. I don't want to talk about it. My ass still hurts anyway. Go to sleep. I'll worry about killing you tomorrow." Punk grumbles, screwing his eyes shit. John gives a hearty laughs, then closes his eyes, drifting to sleep along with Punk.

* * *

**A/N:** Punk let John take him! Omg! Yay! I hope you guys found the humor in Punk like I did, I was cracking up, lmao. Anyway, one of the biggest OMG moments happens in the next chapter. A true test of their relationship is coming up. Whose fault is it going to be? Pick your guess! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews with your thoughts, along with your guesses! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** So this was going to be the chapter that ended the entire story (other than the epilogue afterwards), but as I said earlier, I'm continuing the story. In the story, I had put their Twitter names, but it won't let me put the at sign, so just know the areas talking about Twitter where they're names are, are supposed to be their Twitter handles. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"I don't think our relationship is gonna work out." Punk sighs. "Why? Because I won't fuck you?" John asks, leaning up, even more angry. "No, of course that's not why!" Punk states, and John sighs and sinks into the bed next to him. "Then why?" John asks, feeling a bit defeated. "All we do is argue about everything. All I do is make you cry. And I know it wasn't your fault, and that you didn't mean to do it, but you just keep hurting me. This just isn't working." Punk says, rolling his head to look at John. "I can try to stop arguing with you. I can do comprimise, I promise. And I'm an emotional guy. We've just been going through a lot! I swear I won't ever cry again. And you know I'm so, so sorry for hurting you! Phil, please don't end this. Please don't leave me!" John begs, curling into Punk's arms. "Stop it. Stop it before you cry. No one ever said I was breaking up with you." Punk says, holding onto John tightly. "Then what are you saying?" John asks, looking up at him. "I'm just stating the obvious. No matter how long we draw this out, it's not going to work. Why would it? This was a dumb idea to begin with." Punk sighs, [...] "Shut the fuck up, and just get this over with." Punk hisses. John chuckles a bit, then pushes the head in. "AH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK THIS! NO! NO! FUCK IT! NO!" Punk starts screaming, as John pushes in further and further. [...] "It wasn't _that_ bad." John chuckles, leaning up to kiss Punk. "Be quiet. Go to sleep. I don't want to talk about it. My ass still hurts anyway. Go to sleep. I'll worry about killing you tomorrow." Punk grumbles, screwing his eyes shit. John gives a hearty laughs, then closes his eyes, drifting to sleep along with Punk.

* * *

**Sunday 7AM; John's House:**

"Ready to go?" Punks asks, waiting at the door. "Uhm, yeah." John mumbles, taking a last look around the house. "You going to be okay?" Punk asks, wrapping his arms around John from behind him. "Yeah, I'll be fine." John replies, turning his head a bit so Punk can see a fake smile he puts on. "You don't have to do this. You know that right, John?" Punk reiterates, but John just shakes his head, "It's alright. I wanted to do this. I just…I'm just having a last look around." John explains, blinking back tears. "Take your time. I'll wait for you out there, okay?" Punk kisses John's neck, then walks out the front door, closing it behind him.

John stares around the house some more as he thinks about all the bad memories he made for himself and Elizabeth, and at how Punk tried to help change that, only for John to create even worse memories for he and Punk by sleeping with Randy. He thinks about all the ways he's hurt Elizabeth, and all the ways he's hurt Punk, and how he wishes he could go back to his High School graduation and change _so_ many different things about his life.

As he thinks, the tears spill down his face and he drops to his knees, quietly weeping. He tries to keep his noise level to a minimum so that Punk doesn't hear and come back in to catch him like that. That's the last thing John wants.

But wait, then maybe Punk will see how truly sorry that he is. John just can't believe that Punk's forgiven him. He can't. Come on! He wouldn't forgive his own self! So how could Punk?

As John thinks about letting loose his wails of sorrow, he hears Punk curse loudly from outside. John jumps up, wipes his face clean, grabs his bags, and walks outside to see Punk waving his phone around, kicking at the ground, and cursing to himself.

"What's wrong?" John asks, approaching Punk. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Punk asks, turning to face John. "Nothing. What happened?" John asks, not wanting to get into his issues, especially when Punk is already pissed. "Go to your fucking Twitter and check your fucking mentions! Go see what that dumb bitch did!" Punk demands, and as confused as John is, he follows his orders and pulls up the Twitter app on his phone. "What exactly am I looking for?" John asks, seeing nothing but mentions from random fans. "Oh you'll know when you see that fucking shit!" Punk vaguely explains as he punches keys on his phone. John sighs and continues scrolling, sighing in irritation at the usual 'I love you JohnCena!', ' JohnCena will you plz follow me?', and 'Plz RT me! Its my bday! JohnCena' tweets that forever fill his mentions.

Eventually one catches his eye. "The one from Amy?" John asks, and by the way that Punk clenches his phone, he assumes that that's the correct answer. He goes to her page and sees around twelve repeats of the same picture that she was answering answers on. The picture is of an ultrasound with the caption '5 months! Can't wait to see my baby!'. Somebody replied and asked if that's her baby and what his name is. She responded with 'Yes! I'm pregnant :). Gage Nero Brooks.' Afterwards, she responded to a question of whether it's CM Punk's baby or not with 'Yes, it is.' Another person asked if they're together, which got the response 'No, we're not. We're not getting back together either. He seems very happy where he's at with Cena. I know CMPunk and JohnCena will be great Dads to the baby :)'.

Before John can react, he hears a female voice ask 'Hello?'. He looks up to see Punk holding his phone on speaker phone with who he thinks he recognizes the voice as Amy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Punk screams, which confirms John's thoughts on whether it's Amy or not.

Shortly after finding out that Amy was pregnant, Punk found it best fit to just tell her about John and he. Amy took it all well, probably using that as a reason that Punk didn't want her anymore. She seemed to have comprehended that it was a secret thing, but apparently not.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks back, thoroughly confused. "You fucking put on fucking Twitter that John and I are fucking together?" He yells. "What? Did you two break up or something?" She asks, actually sounding concerned. "No!" He replies, and there's silence for a moment. "Then what's the problem?" She asks. "BECAUSE THAT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS TO FUCKING PUT OUT THERE!" He screams out in anger. "I thought everyone already knew! I'm sorry!" She yells back in her defense. "Don't you think it'd make the news or something if we told everybody?" He asks, and John nods at Punk's words. Obviously it would. "Well…I don't know. I guess I didn't think of that. I'm sorry! I'll delete it!" She explains, and Punk throws his hands up in the air before replying, "EVERYBODY HAS FUCKING SEEN IT ALREADY, YOU DUMB BITCH!" He screams, and John goes over and grabs the phone from him.

"Stop, Punk. Calling her names isn't going to help the situation." John explains, and he hears Amy mumble a 'thank you' under her breath. "Amy?" John calls out. "John?" She asks. "Yeah, it's me." He responses. "John, I'm so, so sorry. I did not do this to hurt you guys, and I didn't do it out of spite. You have to believe me! I just thought people knew. All the people I know, that knows Punk knew, so I just assumed. I'm so, so sorry." She begs his forgiveness and John sighs a bit, "Thanks. It's alr—" John tries to reply, but Punk snatches the phone back.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU PUT MY SHIT ON TWITTER! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Punk continues on, on his tirade. "You know what, I tried to fucking apologize, Punk. I'm not going to put up with this though! Call me when you have the fucking decency to talk to me like a goddamned adult!" She spats back then hangs up the phone.

"I can't fucking believe her!" Punk yells to himself, and John grabs Punk's arm. "Okay, so our relationship was announced way sooner than we expected. We can make it through this!" John tries to make things better, but it doesn't help. "Can we, John? Are you not fucking thinking about all the shit that's going to happen to us beca—" Punk starts yelling at John till they're cut off by Punk's phone ringing.

They both look at the caller I.D. and see that it's Vince. They just stare, holding their breaths, till the phone stops ringing. Once it does, they both look at each other, fear in their eyes.

_**ONE NEW MESSAGE**_

The phone announces a mere 5 seconds later. Punk holds his breath as he dials his voice mail.

_**You have…one new message…from…Vince McMahon**_

The automated voice speaks, then the message plays, "YOU BETTER CALL ME THE HELL BACK IMMEDIATELY!" The message plays. Punk hangs up the phone and throws his head back in a state of mixed emotions. The phone immediately rings again and they look and see that Vince is calling back. The moment they read Vince's name, John's phone rings and they check and see that it's Paul calling. They turn to face each other, exhaustion wearing on their face, and Punk asks, "What are we going to do now, John?"

* * *

**A/N:** True testament of how strong their relationship is, huh? Btw, coleypunk-y2j is the only one who specifically named Amy in the reviews of guessing who is going to interfere, so congratulations! :) Anyway, like I said, this is no long the ending, there's going to be lots more! I've typed 10 chapters so far, and I'm not done, not by a long shot. So yay! I hope you all are still into this story and not getting bored. If so, please tell me. I want your honest opinions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews! Will post again probably Thursday! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** You guys all had awesome, intense reviews on your feelings about Amy, lol. Don't worry, I feel the same way. She's such a dumb cunt for what she did. Ugh. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"The one from Amy?" John asks, and by the way that Punk clenches his phone, he assumes that that's the correct answer. He goes to her page and sees around twelve repeats of the same picture that she was answering answers on. The picture is of an ultrasound with the caption '5 months! Can't wait to see my baby!'. Somebody replied and asked if that's her baby and what his name is. She responded with 'Yes! I'm pregnant :). Gage Nero Brooks.' Afterwards, she responded to a question of whether it's CM Punk's baby or not with 'Yes, it is.' Another person asked if they're together, which got the response 'No, we're not. We're not getting back together either. He seems very happy where he's at with Cena. I know CMPunk and JohnCena will be great Dads to the baby :)'. [...] "NO! NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU PUT MY SHIT ON TWITTER! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Punk continues on, on his tirade. "You know what, I tried to fucking apologize, Punk. I'm not going to put up with this though! Call me when you have the fucking decency to talk to me like a goddamned adult!" She spats back then hangs up the phone. [...] The phone immediately rings again and they look and see that Vince is calling back. The moment they read Vince's name, John's phone rings and they check and see that it's Paul calling. They turn to face each other, exhaustion wearing on their face, and Punk asks, "What are we going to do now, John?"

* * *

**Sunday; Baton Rouge River Center:**

"Get your asses in there!" Paul yells, pushing John through the door, and dropping Punk from where he'd thrown him over his shoulders. Punk tries to run out of the room again, but again, for the millionth time, Paul grabs him and throws him back in the office. "Stay!" Paul yells, and John grabs Punk's arm to keep him from trying to leave again. "Stand outside the door." Vince tells Paul, and Paul nods and exits the room, closing the door behind him. "Sit." Vince demands, and they both take a seat in front of his desk.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Vince stands up and starts screaming. Punk, however, is in no mood to listen to Vince's bullshit, "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HE DID!" Punk shot back. "And I don't care! What the hell's it going to look like on me if I've got my top Superstars backstage, bashing each others heads in like banchees?" He asks. "I don't really give a damn! Until you know the whole story, I don't wanna hear it! And where the fuck is Orton? I want him in here too!" Punk demands. "Well right now he's being treated for his goddamn injuries thanks to you!" Vince yells. "GOOD!" Punk says, sitting back satisfied.

"Look, I tried to look past you guys…dating and shit, but I will _not_ let that affect my entire company! You will _not_ go around picking fights because you think you get special attention now!" Vince explains. "That's not what I was doing! Why would I want attention brought on us? Half of the world already thinks we're the scum of the earth! You don't know what Randy—" Vince cuts in, "I don't care what Randy did! That does not me—" And then Punk cuts in, "RANDY RAPED JOHN!" Punk screams, and all goes silent.

"Ohh…I'm so sorry." Vince sighs. "Yeah, exactly." Punk says. "Are you okay?" Vince asks John. "He's fine now." Punk answers for John. "Look, I can't let this go unpunished though, guys." Vince mumbles. "Fine. How much do I have to pay?" Punk asks, and there's silence again.

"You're suspended." – "What?" – "Both of you." – "WHAT?" – "I'm sorry." Vince shrugs. "What the fuck did John do?" Punk asks. "Not only did he physically get in the middle of the fight, but he was the _reason_ for the fight! Besides, don't you need time off to…to heal and stuff? Are you okay? You're not yourself, John." Vince tries reaching out for John. "He's a fighter. He'll get better." Punk answers.

"Would you quit answering for him!" Vince yells. "He's not talking!" Punk explains. "Whataya mean he's not talking?" Vince asks. "He's not fucking talking! He stopped speaking! No words come from his mouth! He hasn't barely said a thing since Amy out-ed us." Punk sighs, reaching over and grabbing John's hand and holding it. "Then he really needs time to himself." Vince explains. "Well don't let it be 'cos of a fucking suspension! Suspend me! Fine! I don't care! But don't fucking suspend him too! Just give him time off! You let that slut Barbara have time off so she can go be even more of a slut! This man hasn't taken a day for himself in forever!" Punk yells. "Fine! Fine. Telling me how to do my goddamned job. Philip, you're suspended for 30 days. John, you take 30 days off to heal and get yourself together, alright?" Vince says.

"Is that okay, John?" Punk asks John. John just continues staring off into space, as he has since he sat down; there in the room, but not really there at all. "John? Babe?" Punk gets on the floor, on his knees, in front of John and grabs his hands, "John?" John turns his head to look at Punk, but doesn't answer. "John, Vince is giving you some time off to get better, okay? He's giving you a month to relax. I'm going to go with you too. We're going to take some time off. Is that okay?" Punk asks, and John nods. "Alright." Punk smiles, then stands up and turns to Vince.

"Look, I'm sorry for starting the fight, okay? I should have handled that more professionally. I apologize. Uhm, John's in no condition to fight tonight, so you need to find a replacement. Should I still go on? Or is the suspension immediate?" Punk asks, just ready to get John and go home. Vince sighs, "Just go. I'll figure all this out. Just get out of my office." Vince shakes his head, and pulls out his phone. "See ya in 30." Punk says, then goes over to John.

"We're leaving?" John asks. "Yes, come on. We're gonna go home." Punk replies. "Show?" John asks, and Punk sighs. He hopes John's not back to not forming complete sentences again. "Show's over. Let's go home." Punk answers, leading John out of his seat. John gives Punk a funny look, not remembering the show even starting, but he just agrees and leaves.

Punk leads him to their locker room, and gathers up their things. "When we get home, I want a fucking ChicagoDog. Sound good? You want a hot dog?" Punk asks, turning to John, but John just shakes his head. "No hotdog, eh? Do you want something else?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head, "Not hungry?" John shakes his head yet again, "You will be by time the plane lands. I'm getting a hot dog though." Punk explains, then continues packing.

Once all their stuff is together, he leads John outside to where a cab is waiting. John gets himself in, and Punk does the same, happy that John's taking some initiative. Once the cab is on the way to the airport, Punk pulls out his phone to call Selene.

"Hello?" She answers. "Hey, we're on the way to the airport. We're gonna be home way earlier than usual." Punk says. "What? Why? The show hasn't even started!" Selene is completely lost, reaching for the remote to make sure she didn't miss the PPV. "Yeah, I know. Orton and I got in a fight backstage. I'm suspended, and Vince is giving John some time off. It's effective immediately, so we're on the way home right now." He explains. "Are you okay?" She asks. "I'm perfectly fine. It's Orton that's going to need at least some surgery." He chuckles a bit.

"How's Johnny? Is he doing any better?" She asks, concerned for his health. Punk looks over and sees John with his head laid against the window, staring blankly out at the night sky. "Uhm, no not really. Still barely speaking. Zoned out all the time. I just wish I knew what was going on in his head." Punk sighs. "He's been through a lot, Punk. Just remember to give him as much love as possible." She explains. "I am. I'm trying my hardest. I'll call you when we land, alright?" He says. "Okay. Well you'll have the house to yourself. Shaleigh and Michael are out. Tanner and I were gonna watch the PPV together, but since neither of you is gonna be on. I think we're going to go to Shelly's party." She explains. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

**11PM; CM Punk & John Cena's Chicago Apartment:**

"Home sweet home!" Punk says, walking through the front door and flipping on the lights. John walks in, and just stands at the door. "What do you want to do?" Punk asks. John shrugs. "You didn't eat. You hungry yet?" Punk asks, wiping chili sauce off his shirt. "No." John sighs, and so does Punk. "Come on. Let's just go to sleep." Punk says, dropping his stuff and walking towards the room.

"I'm sorry." He hears John mumble, and when he turns, he sees John just standing there looking completely depressed. "It's okay, babe. I promise. Let's lay down, okay? I just wanna hold you and go to sleep." Punk says surely, then goes and grabs John's hand, pulling him to the room. He strips John of his shirt, and John voluntarily changes into some shorts. Punk strips down to shorts as well, and they climb in bed. "Goodnight, John. Love you."

There's hope in Punk's voice. Dead hope. John hasn't said he loves him since Vince's blow-up after Amy's outing. Punk always wonders if it's because John blames him for everything that's been happening. Punk sure knows he blames himself. Everything bad that's happened is all his own fault.

John doesn't reply, he only stares blankly into Punk's eyes. Punk sighs and kisses John, "Goodnight."

John doesn't close his eyes to sleep, he just continues staring at Punk. Punk realizes that, and decides to change something about the way he's going about healing John. He stares back into John's eyes, and just…stares.

Maybe if he stares hard enough, and long enough, maybe John will come back to life. Maybe if he stares, John will let him into his little world he's living in inside his head. Maybe if he stares…maybe John'll see how bad he feels about all this. Maybe John will see how much his eyes are pleading with John.

Punk slowly begins drowning in his thoughts, and he's getting nowhere with John. John just continues staring blankly at him, barely blinking. Punk's just zones out in those gorgeous, usually bright but now dull, blue eyes and lets all his thoughts take him away. He thinks about how he needs to start creating a baby room for Gage. He needs to create a cardio plan since he'll be off for a while. He needs to call his Mom, for one, and tell her that he's off. He should probably call Cabana too. Now that he's thinking about it, a trip to see Jeff would be really nice. And shit, he's off, so he could get those tattoos he's been dying to get. He could—

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when John lifts a hand and lays it to Punk's face. Punk smiles, and lays his own hand on top of John's. "You okay?" He asks John, who simply nods. "I've got a surprise for you tomorrow, okay?" Punk states, and John smiles a bit and nods. "Night, gorgeous." He gives John's hand a little squeeze, before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Omfg, John's not talking anymore! :'( For those that don't know what it is, or didn't figure it out, he's basically suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. (PTSD) is a severe anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to any event that results in psychological trauma. This event may involve the threat of death to oneself or to someone else, or to one's own or someone else's physical, sexual, or psychological integrity, overwhelming the individual's ability to cope. The next few chapters are going to be John dealing with his PTSD, so bare with me because it's really tricky to write. Also, I'll explain what happened in the 24 hours before this chapter, in the next chapter, don't worry! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are still enjoying the story. Leave reviews with your thoughts on what happened and what you think is going to happen. Thanks for reading! Will update soon! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Okay, back with another chapter way sooner than I should, simply because I love you. Plus I had a burst of creative energy today, and typed a lot. So, this is the chapter that explains the 24hours between Amy outing them, and them going to Vince's office. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I don't care what Randy did! That does not me—" And then Punk cuts in, "RANDY RAPED JOHN!" Punk screams, and all goes silent. "Ohh…I'm so sorry." Vince sighs. [...] Are you okay? You're not yourself, John." Vince tries reaching out for John. "He's a fighter. He'll get better." Punk answers. "Would you quit answering for him!" Vince yells. "He's not talking!" Punk explains. "Whataya mean he's not talking?" Vince asks. "He's not fucking talking! He stopped speaking! No words come from his mouth! He hasn't barely said a thing since Amy out-ed us." Punk sighs, [...] Philip, you're suspended for 30 days. John, you take 30 days off to heal and get yourself together, alright?" Vince says. [...] "Goodnight, John. Love you." There's hope in Punk's voice. Dead hope. John hasn't said he loves him since Vince's blow-up after Amy's outing. Punk always wonders if it's because John blames him for everything that's been happening. Punk sure knows he blames himself. Everything bad that's happened is all his own fault. [...] He gets pulled out of his thoughts when John lifts a hand and lays it to Punk's face. Punk smiles, and lays his own hand on top of John's. "You okay?" He asks John, who simply nods. "I've got a surprise for you tomorrow, okay?" Punk states, and John smiles a bit and nods. "Night, gorgeous." He gives John's hand a little squeeze, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sunday Night; Punk & John's Bedroom:**

As Punk sleeps soundly, arms wrapped tightly around John, he dreams about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

**Flashback**

**Sunday Morning; John's Tampa Home:**

_"Alright, Vince. We'll see you tomorrow." Punk sighed, finally hanging up with Vince. He shoved the phone in his pocket, then turned to John. John just stood there staring at his reflection in the car window. He was turning pale, and becoming light headed. _

_"Well, at least we still have a job." Punk sighed, not noticing John's condition. "John?" No response, "John? You okay? John?" Still no reply, "Babe, are you okay?" _

_Before John, or Punk, could do anything about it, John collapsed. Punk dropped down and caught John, before he could bang his head against the concrete. "Oh fuck! OH FUCK! John? John, wake up! John! Baby, wake up! Shit." Punk reached behind him, grabbed his luggage, and slammed it on the ground, putting John's head on it to rest. He ran in the house, got a glass of water, and ran back outside. "John? John, can you hear me?" He wasn't waking up, so Punk had no other choice. He slowly poured water over the top of John's head, and after a second, John jumped up, flinching away from the water. Punk dropped to his knees, "Oh, thank God I didn't have to call an ambulance! Are you okay, baby?" Punk asked, cupping John's face. John recoiled though. He backed away and put his hands over his face. "John? Talk to me. Are you okay?" John gave no reply. "John, speak to me!" Punk yelled, but John just shook his head. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Punk asked, and John shook his head again. "Come on. Let's get off the ground and get into the car. Okay?" Punk said, squatting in front of John and trying to take his hand. John flinched away from him a bit, but eventually let Punk get him off the ground. _

_Punk immediately realized he was back in the mode he was in when Punk found him in the shower. _

_After getting John situated in the car, Punk took a minute to take some deep breaths. He's got to deal with this situation more carefully this time. After getting the house locked up, the rest of the luggage in the car, and making sure John's all fastened in and content, Punk headed off for the airport._

_The entire car ride to the airport was silent. Punk tried asking questions occasionally, but John refused to reply. The entire ride, John just sat with his hands clasped in his lap, staring at the glove compartment area, with wide eyes, and a pained look on his face. He flinched every time Punk touched him. Punk hated seeing him back like this._

_They arrived at the airport, and John just silently grabbed his things, and silently followed Punk inside. Punk got their luggage checked in, then pulled out their Club Passes and dragged John to the United Club area. Punk noticed how almost everyone in the airport was staring at them, and not one person came up and asked for an autograph. Not even the little children whose eyes widened when they saw CM Punk and John Cena walk past. Once in the United Club area, Punk took John over to a couch. John laid down on the couch, and Punk placed a blanket over him. After arguing with the lady at the desk for a few moments, and getting their seats upgraded to a United Economy Premium Service Cabin, Punk sat in a chair next to the couch John was on, and pulled out his phone to distract him from the leering eyes of the other United Club members._

_It was on the plane that Punk realized he was going to have to start talking for John too. John refused to answer the hostess' questions when she asked about food. He also realized John wasn't going to eat. He ordered himself an Asian Noodle Salad, and an Angus Cheeseburger for John. John ate maybe two bites of his sandwich whole, picked it apart and ate the pickles and tomato, drank a few sips of his drink, and accepted only two bites of noodles off Punk's plate. After picking at his dinner, John laid down and went back to sleep again._

_Their time at the hotel is what made Punk realize what he had to do the next time he sees Orton. He had to kill him. _

_After the plane ride, they caught a cab to their hotel. Punk checked in while John sat quietly in the lobby. Once to the room, Punk got the luggage in the closet, and made John get in the bed. He gave him the remote and told him to just watch TV as he showers. He needed time to himself to think about everything. He took a long, hot shower, trying to relax all the stress away that had built up since Amy out-ed them. _

_What the fuck was he supposed to do now? His relationship had gone public, and his boyfriend was now a shell of his former self because of it. At that point, all Punk wanted was a nice nap before they had to head to the arena. _

_He exited the shower and dressed in some shorts. John was still content watching TV. Before Punk got the chance to climb into bed himself, a commercial for the PPV came on. It was a Randy Orton commercial, and the moment it came on, John freaked out. He started screaming and yanked the blankets over his head. Punk quickly shut off the TV, then went to check on John. _

_John was in full-fledged break-down mode. It was the hardest Punk's ever seen John cry, and every time Punk tried to touch him, John swung at him...hard. It took 30 minutes for things to calm down. Punk eventually got John restrained, and John cried himself to sleep. _

_At that very moment, Punk realized what he had to do to Orton. Randy had turned John into this horrible, terrified, shell of his former self, and Punk wasn't going to stand for that. He wasn't going to just let that happen without any repercussions._

_Punk waited till the last minute to get himself and John up. He wanted to give John enough time to calm down before the show. When he woke John up, and once John came to, John quickly scooted away from Punk's hold, and sort of cradled himself. "John, baby, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore, alright?" Punk told him, and after staring for a moment, John nodded and cuddled back into Punk's hold. _

_Punk eventually got John and himself ready, and caught a cab to the arena. He took John into their private dressing room and got changed into his gear. "You can't wrestle tonight, huh?" Punk asked John, knowing he was in no condition to fight. John didn't reply though. He only stared at him. Just stared with an empty, blank look on his face. "Let me finish getting ready and we'll go to Vince about your match." Punk told John, then proceeded to get ready. Once donned in his trunks, boots, and t-shirt, Punk led John out of the locker room to the corridor. _

_"Fuck, forgot to put my phone away. Stay here, I'll be right back." Punk went back in the locker room to toss his phone. As John stood outside the door, he kept his head down, not wanting to see the looks on the faces of every WWE Superstar and Diva that passed him, judging him. That's all he could think about. _

_As he waited, he suddenly felt a hand on his ass. "Hey, faggot. So you made it. Where's your boyfriend? Did he leave you like I said he would?" John looked up and was met with the eyes of the Viper. He stilled. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even scream for Punk. He didn't need to though. Punk was already on his way out of the locker room when he heard Randy's voice. _

_He quickly threw the door open, and launched his body at Randy. His fists and kicks were going everywhere on Randy's body. There was no game plan, there was no attack plan. There was only rage. There was only a rage built up inside him, and at hearing those words that Randy said to John, and the fact that Randy even had the audacity to speak to John, the rage boiled over and Punk took it all out on Randy's face and body, as he rightfully should. _

_As he attacked him, he blacked out. He can't remember anything but the feel of his blows connecting, the sound of bones breaking, and the sound of Randy's cries and pleads. _

_The next thing he knew, he was being lifted in the air, and when he came to, he realized it's Paul who had him hoisted up over his shoulder, and John's arm in his other hand. Punk quickly kicked him till he's dropped, then went back on the attack on Randy's broken and bloodied body. Paul again snatched him up, and hoisted him over his shoulder. _

_It was then that he realized there was a big crowd of Superstars and Divas crowded around them. It was also then that he realized John's condition. He had wide, terrified eyes, and there was blood on him, along with a bruise on his arm. Was that Randy's blood? Or…did John get hit too? Was that where the bruise came from? Did Randy hit him? _

_Punk tried one last time to attack Randy yet again, but again, Paul picked him up, then proceeded to drag them both to Vince's office._

Before Punk's dream can continue, he's woken up by a sound. He raises up in the bed, and sees the light in the bathroom on. It was the sound of the toilet flushing that woke him up. The water faucet runs for a moment, then it's turned off along with the lights. The door opens, and John walks out.

"You okay, baby?" Punk asks. John nods, then crawls back into bed, cuddling close to Punk again. "You sure you okay?" Punk asks again, wrapping John tightly in his arms. John again nods.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Punk asks, chuckling a bit. The laugh sparks John's curiousity, and instead of letting sleep take over him, he tilts his head to look at Punk. "Remember," He gives another laugh to himself, "Remember when we were on my bus? We were leaving the apartment and on the way to the PPV? We were talking about our relationship and," He chuckles again, and John's starting to wonder why he keeps laughing, because as far as he can recall, none of the conversation they had that night was amusing the least bit, "I said that you were something I could take in, and I fix and make better?" Punk asks, and John nods, remembering clearly.

Before Punk replies, the moment quickly flashes in his head: _I saw you as this hurting, broken, goddamed beautiful, perfect disaster that I could take in and take care of, and maybe I could finally say I have something, or that I fixed something, and that I didn't fuck it up. You were finally something I could make better. I just, I figured I couldn't fuck this up!_

"Yeah, well…look how that worked out," His hand caresses across John's face, "I didn't make you better the least bit. In fact, I've officially _completely_ broken you. I've officially fucked this all up, haven't I?" Punk asks, the frustration and anger clear in his voice, and he slams his hand down on the bed in a rage, making John jump. He then takes his hands and rakes them over his face and head, trying to calm his frustrations. John quickly leans into him, grabbing his arm, "No. No! No! No. No." John just repeats the word over, and over.

He wants Punk to understand that Punk hasn't fucked up. He wants Punk to understand that he still loves him.

Punk sees John getting all worked up and frustrated at trying to reduce an entire speech path into one repeated word, so he quickly grabs John's arm with one hand, and lays a single finger to John's lips with the other. "Shh. I hear you. I understand. I understand. I do." Punk promises. He can see the tears building up in John's eyes. He's got himself all bent out of shape, and now he's got John all worked up and falling deeper into the hell hole he's pushed John into. "I didn't mean to get you all worked up. I'm sorry. You need to go to sleep, okay?" Punk begs, just wanting to just get away from John's burning, pleading stare. John nods and pushes his body tightly into Punk's arms. "Goodnight, babe. I love you." Punk whispers, and John nods yet again, trying to cuddle as close as possible to let Punk know that everything is okay, before they both drift off back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so for those that haven't figured it out yet, I say it specifically in another chap, but I'll just stay it now too. The PTSD was brought on by the rape, Amy outing them, Vince calling, and a special surprise that's part of John's secret plans he has. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your thoughts, predictions, and/or questions in a review please! My next update probably won't be till Monday, since I basically updated three days in a row almost. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** khsdafniuyniuyngfomg Stephanie! Guys, okmfg, be so hatppy I editedf this bgefore #Rzaw1000 becaasuse I'm on the grounshd right now cryugn & I wouldnnt have beenh able to edit this storhyu asdfghjkl! I can't guhys! Stephaneiej isc so perf! Gah, omfgh enjoy thef chapther!

* * *

**Recap:**

As Punk sleeps soundly, arms wrapped tightly around John, he dreams about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. [...] Before Punk's dream can continue, he's woken up by a sound. He raises up in the bed, and sees the light in the bathroom on. It was the sound of the toilet flushing that woke him up. The water faucet runs for a moment, then it's turned off along with the lights. The door opens, and John walks out. "You okay, baby?" Punk asks. John nods, then crawls back into bed, cuddling close to Punk again. "You sure you okay?" Punk asks again, wrapping John tightly in his arms. John again nods. [...] "Remember when we were on my bus? We were leaving the apartment and on the way to the PPV? We were talking about our relationship and, [...] I said that you were something I could take in, and I fix and make better?" Punk asks, and John nods, remembering clearly. Before Punk replies, the moment quickly flashes in his head: _I saw you as this hurting, broken, goddamed beautiful, perfect disaster that I could take in and take care of, and maybe I could finally say I have something, or that I fixed something, and that I didn't fuck it up. You were finally something I could make better. I just, I figured I couldn't fuck this up! _"Yeah, well…look how that worked out," His hand caresses across John's face, "I didn't make you better the least bit. In fact, I've officially _completely_ broken you. I've officially fucked this all up, haven't I?" Punk asks, the frustration and anger clear in his voice, and he slams his hand down on the bed in a rage, making John jump.

* * *

**Monday; Kitchen:**

John's thoughts are running wild. So wild that he almost burns the eggs he's cooking. "Shit." He mumbles, quickly scraping them out of the pan, and onto a plate.

"Good morning!" Two seconds after he sits the pot in the sink, two small arms are wrap around the back of him, and there's a bright, shrilly voice in the room. He turns to see Selene standing there, "Hi." He mumbles, and gives a soft small. "Hi! How are you?" She asks, hugging him. After pulling away, John just gives a soft shrug. "Hmm. Well, I'm glad to see you! Punk still sleep?" She asks, and John nods. "Alright. Is this breakfast for all of us? Or just you?" She asks, looking at the array of food on the table. "You." He mumbles, pointing towards a plate. "Thanks!" She smiles, kisses his cheek, then sits and begins fixing her a plate.

"Who the hell are you talking to, Lene?" They hear Punk's voice from around the corner. He comes into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, still very groggy. "Hey, you're up." Punk smiles sleepily at John, gaining a smile out of John. Punk's just too cute when he's all sleepy and sweet. Punk goes over and kisses John, then looks down at the hash browns in the pan. "Want me to do this?" He asks. "They're done." John mumbles, then brings the pot over to the table. "Yummmm." Selene begins spooning some onto her plate. John and Punk sit as well, and begin fixing their plates.

"Where's Sha?" Punk asks. "Spent the night at Michael's." She answers. "Tanner here?" He asks. "Nope, at work." She replies. "Oh, kay. John? Don't you want more food?" He asks, turning towards him. Usually John's going back for seconds and thirds, but right now he only has two pieces of bacon, one sausage link, and a few spoonfuls of eggs and hashbrowns. John shakes his head, and Punk sighs. "So what are we all doing today?" Selene asks, extra bouncy this morning. "I don't know what _you're_ doing. But I'm going to get some new tattoos today, and probably go pick up Scott." Punk explains. "John, are you going?" Selene asks, and Punk turns to face him too. John doesn't respond. "Do you want to go with me, John? Or do you want to stay here?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head, "You don't want to go with me?" He asks, not knowing what John means. John shakes his head again, "You sure?" Punk asks. "Yes." John mumbles. "Alright. I'll try not to be too long." Punk mentions.

John nods, then pushes his un-finished plate away, and lays his head down on the table, resting on his arms. "You okay, babe?" Punk asks. John nods, then closes his eyes. "Did you sleep last night?" Punk asks, and John nods his head. "Poor John." Selene sighs, reaching her hand across the table and rubbing John's shoulder. "John, go lay down, okay? I'll put your food in the fridge. Go lay down." Punk says, and John sighs, gets up, and goes to the bedroom.

"Phil, he's doing really bad." Selene sighs. "I know. I don't know what to do. Should I make him go see a therapist or something?" He asks. "No, I don't really think that'll help. He's just in initial shock. He's been through a lot. Randy hurting him, Amy telling everyone, and the fight. He's not used to all this. You know he's used to having an almost perfect life, and having everything under control. Nothing is under control right now. You've got to let him get through this by himself. No therapist or sedative is going to fix him correctly. Remember, that only made Sha and I worse?" She explains. "I just really hate seeing him like this. And all of this is my fault! I just want him to pull the fuck out of his head and go back to being normal!" Punk slams his hand against the table. "It's going to be fine, Punk. Give him time." She says assuringly. "I will. Do me a favor, though. Go to Tanner's, or Haley's, or somebody's house today. I wanna let John get some peace and quiet while I'm gone." Punk explains. "No prob."

**Tattoo Shop:**

"So what tats you gettin' this time, brotha?" Scott asks as they walk into the tattoo shop. "A variety of things." Punk answers. "Jeez, how many?" He asks. "Maybe 3 or 4. One is going to be really special though." Punk explains. "What's it going to be?" He asks. "You'll see. It's going to be for John though." Punk smiles. "You're going to get a tattoo for John? Isn't that like a big no-no?" Scott asks. "I don't care what's a no-no, Colton." Punk replies. "What if you guys break up or something?" Scott asks. "Colt, we could break up tomorrow and I wouldn't regret this one bit. I love him, man. He changed my life. Not just because of the stipulations around us being together, but like…I don't know…emotionally and mentally. He changed me for the better. I owe a lot to him. I want to get it, alright?" Punk explains. "Well I, for one, think you guys are cute. Hopefully you guys never break up." Scott replies, smiling. "Heeey! Colt Cabana & CM Punk!" The tattoo artist comes over. "Maaatt! Sup, man?" Punk replies.

**Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

"Dude, this one is awesome." Scott says as they walk in the apartment. "Thanks." Punk replies. "Does it hurt?" Scott asks, chuckling, as he pokes it. "Fuck off, asshole!" Punk punches Scott in the arm, which only gets Scott to laugh harder. "So where's John? He doing any better?" Scott asks, looking around. "He's in the bedroom. And no, he's not really doing any better." Punk sighs, leading Scott into the bedroom.

"John, you awake?" Punk asks, sitting on the bed and touching his arm. "Hm?" He calls out, sitting up, "Colt!" He smiles, and Scott waves and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Johnny! What's up?" He asks, but John just smiles and shrugs. "You doing okay, babe?" Punk asks, and John nods.

John begins tracing his fingers along Punk's chest, "New ones?" John asks. "Yeah, I got new ones," Punk smiles, "I got this one," He points to an animal on his chest, and John smiles while tracing around it, "And this one," He shows another area on his chest with a word on it, and John smiles in approval again, "And then this one is special." Punk points to a tattoo on the back of his right hand, that covers from the bottom of his thumb to the wrist. John grabs his hand and pulls it close, his eyes going wide.

"What is…" He trails off, speechless. "It's a tattoo for you, baby. It's a red heart. Those are your initials in Black, Gothic script. Under your initials is the date of our first time, and under that is the day I made you mine. Do you like it?" Punk asks, a hopeful gleam in his eye. John quickly nods his head over and over, "Thank you." John says, rubbing his thumb over it again and again. Punk ignores the slight pain of it, just happy John's happy. "I love you, babe." Punk says, and John looks at him with a smile, then throws his arms around Punk, hugging him tightly. "I'm really glad you liked it, babe." Punk says.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's such a short chapter, I had major writers blockage for this one. Oh, and I've been reading the reviews and decided to just touch up on some things. None, absolutely _none_ of my characters will die in this story. I just couldn't bring myself to killing any of them off. I already have such a hard time making their life so dramafilled, lol. And no, I won't have absolutely any Mpreg in this, or _any_ of my other stories, I garauntee you that. No offense to people who enjoy those stories, but that's just not my thing, so you won't find it here. However, those both were some really great ass guesses! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave reviews with your thoughts on this chapter, and who your favorite returns were tonight! & Sorry for my A/N at the top, I'm sure it's me fangirling over some return, ignore me, lol. Hope you enjoyed #Raw1000 & this chapter! I'll update again Wednesday!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Since everyone shared their Raw1000 favorite returns, mine was Stephanie, DX reunion, and Trish :). Anyway, the whole John not talking thing isn't going to last very long, because it's hard to write a story where one of your main character has stopped talking, lol. So that'll only last a few chapters, because I know it can get a little repetitive. Anyway, they're off for 30 days, and I'm not typing up 30 days worth of footage, so make sure you pay attention to the days at the beginning because it's not going to be one day after another. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"And then this one is special." Punk points to a tattoo on the back of his right hand, that covers from the bottom of his thumb to the wrist. John grabs his hand and pulls it close, his eyes going wide. "What is…" He trails off, speechless. "It's a tattoo for you, baby. It's a red heart. Those are your initials in Black, Gothic script. Under your initials is the date of our first time, and under that is the day I made you mine. Do you like it?" Punk asks, a hopeful gleam in his eye. John quickly nods his head over and over, "Thank you." John says, rubbing his thumb over it again and again. Punk ignores the slight pain of it, just happy John's happy. "I love you, babe." Punk says, and John looks at him with a smile, then throws his arms around Punk, hugging him tightly. "I'm really glad you liked it, babe." Punk says.

* * *

**Thursday; Kitchen:**

Punk sits at the kitchen table, watching Scott, Shaleigh, Selene, and John play Monopoly.

"Dammit, man, I told you I wanted the dark blue ones! Quit being a bitch!" Scott complains. "Yeah, I'm just going to let you have the blue. It's the most expensive one. Not even. This is mine, and I'm putting hotels on both. Your roll, Colton." Shaleigh smirks, placing her hotels on top of the dark blues. Scott grumbles in anger, then rolls. "You got 5. Damn, you just landed on Sha's new hotel." Selene giggles, and John even chuckles. "Man, fuck this game." Scott groans, throwing his money at Shaleigh.

As Punk continues watching on, John's cell phone rings. Punk grabs it off the table, used to answering John's phone at this point, and answers it.

"Hello?" He answers. "Philip?" A voice calls out. "Elizabeth?" He asks. "Yeah, hi. Are you okay?" She asks in a panic. "Uhm, yes. Why do you ask?" He asks. "I just read the headlines. Oh my gosh. You practically murdered Randy! Is John okay?" She yells out. "He's fine. Hold on. Lemme step out of the room," He says to her, then pulls the phone away, "I'll be right back." He says, and John looks up at him with curious eyes, but doesn't say a word. Punk goes over and smiles at him, "She's just checking on how you're doing." Punk lies, not wanting to worry John. John looks away, knowing everyone is worried with him. Punk sighs, kisses John, then steps outside the front door.

"Hello?" He gets back on the phone again. "What the hell did you do to Randy? He looks horrible!" She yells. "There's pictures of him online?" Punk asks. "Yeah, someone leaked photos of him in the hospital, so he's suing. There's also an article about what all is messed up with him. You really hurt him." She explains. "I'll go look later. And yeah, damn straight I hurt him. You know what he did. I wasn't letting him get away with that!" Punk says. "I know. I'm glad you did that. How's he holding up? He any better?" She asks, and Punk sighs. "No, not really. Still not talking. He's barely eating. He barely even moves. He just sleeps all day. It's really bad." Punk explains. "God, I wish he'd get better. Do you think there's anything I could do?" She asks. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do. My Sister went through something like this before. She said the best thing to do is to let him just come out of it by himself." He explains. "Alright. Well call me if there's any improvement, alright?" She says. "Will do." He replies. "Talk to ya later. Thanks for taking care of my love. Bye, Philip." She sighs. "No problem. Bye, Liz." He hangs up, then returns in the house.

"Everything okay?" Scott asks. "Yeah. Uhm, can you…" He flicks his hand towards the patio, motioning for him to take John out. "Yeah, of course," He says to Punk, "John, let's go sit outside. I got us some beers." Scott says, knocking at John's arm, and John smiles wide and nods.

Scott seems to get the biggest reaction out of John than anyone else. Punk says it's probably because both John and Scott are goofy ass idiots, and Scott always agrees with a big laugh. Anytime Scott's around, he always makes sure to tell lots of stupid jokes, or tell any type of story that will keep a smile on John's face. Punk's beyond appreciative of Scott helping out with John.

"Scott." Punk groans, not wanting John filled with anymore alcohol. "Let him enjoy life, man!" Scott says, grabbing two beers out of the fridge. "Ready?" Scott asks John, and John nods again. Scott leads John outside as John continuously looks back at Punk, wondering what's going on.

"Come here." Punk says to the girls, and they all go over to the computer. Punk quickly pulls up one of the dirt sheets, then click on the latest Randy Orton article. There's a list of all his injuries: **broken left arm, sprained right foot, right quad torn in two places, broken nose, busted lip, head trauma, internal bleeding, one Black eye, and two cracked ribs**. There are a few pictures of him in his hospital bed and leaving the hospital. It also says that the cause of his injuries are unknown.

"Goddamn, Philip!" Shaleigh yells. "Now you know what I'll do to somebody if they ever try to hurt either of you. You better show Tanner and Michael these pictures." Punk smirks. "Hey, I'm glad you care so much for us. And I'm glad you avenged John." Selene says, hugging Punk. "It's my job. I love you guys. And yeah, well I had no other choice." Punk says, hugging her back.

"Hey look! John's out there laughing!" Shaleigh points out to the patio. "Yeah, he is." Punk smiles wide, not having heard him give a real laugh ever since.

He quickly walks out to the patio, "What's so funny, guys?" He asks. "Telling embarrassing stories about you." Scott replies, and John looks up and nods, still laughing. "Asshole," Punk grumbles at Scott, "I'm glad it got you to laugh, though." Punk smiles at John, leaning down and kissing him. "Ugh, you taste like alcohol." Punk shakes his head. "Sorry." John mumbles. "It's okay. I guess I'll still love you." Punk chuckles, and John smiles up at Punk. "Colton, go check out the computer. And take your death drink with you." Punk says, handing him the beer. Scott nods, grabs it, and leaves.

Punk takes Scott's seat, then grabs John's hand. "Okay?" John asks, wanting to know if everything is okay. "Yeah, everything is fine. Liz just wanted to know if you're doing any better." Punk explains. "Sorry." John sighs. "Don't apologize. It's okay. You'll get better on your own time." Punk assures him. John sighs and nods. "Come here." Punk says, placing a hand under John's chin and kissing him. _John kisses back, wrapping his arms tightly around Randy, and lashing his tongue out at Randy's. _John quickly pulls away and shuts his eyes tighter, shaking his head really fast.

"John, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Punk says quickly dropping to his knees in front of John. Punk had read about this on the internet when he was researching after effects of rape. When the raped receives intimate contact, no matter who from, flashbacks from the rape can come back. To make John's rape worse, there's also the guilt of the consensual first part of the sex to deal with too. "John, it's okay. Calm down, John. You're here with me. It's Phil. Calm down. Stay with me, John. It's okay!" Punk grabs John's hands and places them on his face, letting him feel his features, his beard, and lip ring.

John slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Punk. "You okay?" Punk asks. John nods as a few tears slip from his eyes. Punk quickly leans up and kisses them away, "I'm so sorry, John, I was being selfish. I'm sorry, baby." Punk apologizes, stroking John's face. "S'okay." John mumbles. "Come here, let's go lay you down. You've had a long day." Punk says, pulling John from his chair. John shakes his head, not wanting to go. "John, you've done a lot today. You need a nap. Come on." Punk demands, and John sighs and allows himself to be dragged to the room.

"What's wrong with John?" Shaleigh asks. "Why's he crying? What'd you do?" Selene asks. Punk flings his hand towards them, signaling them to wait, then continues on to the bedroom.

"Lay down." Punk says, getting John situated in the bed. "Not a baby." John mumbles, not liking being treated like a child. "No, you're not _a_ baby. But you're _my_ baby. So goodnight, baby." Punk chuckles, then leans down and kisses John's forehead, nose, and lips. John pouts some more, rolling over, turning his back to Punk, and pulling the covers up over his head. Punk laughs a bit, then leaves the room, back to the den.

"What happened?" Scott asks. "We kissed. He had a flashback to the rape. I put him to sleep." Punk collapses on the couch sighing. "Well there goes his progress he made today." Shaleigh sighs.

Today John and Punk held a small conversation. He didn't use complete sentences, but it was a conversation none the less, for the most part. He also got John to work out with him. John ate an _entire_ hamburger _and_ fries. He took his Mom's phone call, even though he barely said much. And Colton got him to give a full, hearty laugh. Punk's almost positive that all that progress just flushed down the drain.

"I'm so sorry, Punk." Selene says. "We'll all keep working with him, Punk. He's going to get better!" Scott assures him. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys." Punk sighs.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor John! That baby is just going THROUGH IT! And jeez, all those injuries, poor Randy too, right? Or what he did was too horrid? You decide. Leave thoughts on what you think of what happened to John, if Randy's injuries succeed what he did to John, and overall thoughts on this chapter and future chapters. Also, I checked my stats for this story, I seem to be getting less & less reviews than lately. Are some of you losing interest? I've made this story about 50 chapters total, with lots and LOTS more drama to come, but if you guys have lost interest I can stop or whatever. Idk. I'm happy with what I get though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next update comes Friday after Smackdown! Thanks for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** My little Sister's Cena-themed bday party is today, so no Smackdown for me, so I'll post now. Okay, I know this chapter is RIDICULOUSLY short, but I swear I have reason. I wanted this part to be the only part in this chapter so that you can seriously get all the feeling out of it. I really hope you feel his emotions in this one. Also, since it's so ridiculously short, once all the kids are sleep, (she's having a sleepover), I'm going to update again. Just wanted to get this part out real quick though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Punk quickly pulls up one of the dirt sheets, then click on the latest Randy Orton article. There's a list of all his injuries: **broken left arm, sprained right foot, right quad torn in two places, broken nose, busted lip, head trauma, internal bleeding, one Black eye, and two cracked ribs**. There are a few pictures of him in his hospital bed and leaving the hospital. It also says that the cause of his injuries are unknown. [...] You'll get better on your own time." Punk assures him. John sighs and nods. "Come here." Punk says, placing a hand under John's chin and kissing him. _John kisses back, wrapping his arms tightly around Randy, and lashing his tongue out at Randy's. _John quickly pulls away and shuts his eyes tighter, shaking his head really fast. "John, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Punk says quickly dropping to his knees in front of John. Punk had read about this on the internet when he was researching after effects of rape. When the raped receives intimate contact, no matter who from, flashbacks from the rape can come back. To make John's rape worse, there's also the guilt of the consensual first part of the sex to deal with too. [...] "What happened?" Scott asks. "We kissed. He had a flashback to the rape. I put him to sleep." Punk collapses on the couch sighing. "Well there goes his progress he made today." Shaleigh sighs. Today John and Punk held a small conversation. He didn't use complete sentences, but it was a conversation none the less, for the most part. He also got John to work out with him. John ate an _entire_ hamburger _and_ fries. He took his Mom's phone call, even though he barely said much. And Colton got him to give a full, hearty laugh. Punk's almost positive that all that progress just flushed down the drain. "I'm so sorry, Punk." Selene says. "We'll all keep working with him, Punk. He's going to get better!" Scott assures him. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys." Punk sighs.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon; Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

Last night, Punk almost broke down. He almost had a moment where he finally couldn't take it. It seemed like every thirty minutes or so, John woke up screaming and crying from nightmares of _that night_. He'd cry out for help, and Punk would have to quickly wake up and comfort him, making promises that that night is over, and it'll never happen again. His comforting words must not have worked too well, because the nightmares just went on all night. It was only after some warm milk and a small meal, sometime after the 10th nightmare, that it seemed to calm John enough to get some sleep. He's been sleep ever since, only occasionally waking up to go the bathroom.

Punk walks door-to-door around the house, checking to see where everyone is.

John's sleep in the bed as usual, Selene just left the house, and Shaleigh's been gone.

Punk quietly slips out to the deck, closing the deck curtain on the way out. He pushes the chairs out of the way, and moves the table back.

"I hope this is worth it." He sighs.

He grabs onto the railing, then kneels down on his knees, collapses his hands, bows his head, and closes his eyes.

"Uhm, Jesus, and God, and everyone else up there? I know I've never come to you before, at least not that I can remember. And I'm sure you don't want to hear from me either. But listen, I'm coming to you about the most selfless thing possible. It's not about me at all. It's about John. He's doing horrible!

...You know that right? I mean, you're supposed to see all that goes on right? You see everything, so you see him suffering! Why are you letting him go through this? I don't understand!

You're supposed to be this great person that gives to those that gives! Well John's giving all of his everything to everyone else, and he's never asked for nothing in return! So dammit, you're not on your fucking job or something! I don't understand why you're doing this! What could he have possibly done to deserve this? What lesson is he supposed to be learning?

You can't do this to your Angels right? 'Cos John's _got_ to be some type of Angel that somehow accidently fell from Heaven. He's the most perfect person I've ever met, and he doesn't deserve this! Why are you doing this to him?

Or are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong, and you're using him to get to me? Because if that's the case, you need to fucking leave him out of this and punish me directly!

I can't keep watching him go through this shit. I love him more than anything, God. I'll do anything to save him, and to make him better. If that means arguing with you, then I'll do it.

I'm not fucking scared of you. You're going to fucking fix him, and you're going to do it now! You've…you've gotta," Punk sinks lower to the ground, taking his hands from where they're collapsed under his chin, and running them over his head, grabbing at his hair. Tears begin falling from his eyes, and he goes into a full fledged breakdown, "God, please. Please make him better.

I'll do anything. I'll go to church every Sunday. I'll get an entire scripture tattooed across my back. I'll fucking quit wrestling and be a fucking preacher if you just make him fucking better!

This is killing me. Seeing him like this is killing me. God, please. Please, God. Please." Punk sits out on the deck for at least another 30 minutes just crying as he begs and pleads with God.

**Saturday Night:**

Punk opens his eyes to see a beautiful sunset over the Chicago horizon. He feels a weight against his body, and he looks down to see John cuddled under his arm, staring up at him with worried eyes.

"Okay?" John asks, really worried as to why he found Punk out on the deck, sleeping, with dried tear streaks up and down his face. "Yeah, babe, I'm fine." Punk smiles. "Why sleep here?" John asks. "I was just out here thinking. I must have fallen asleep." Punk mumbles, pulling John closer in his arms. John nods, then relaxes his head against Punk's body.

"How long you been out here?" Punk asks, realizing there's a small blanket around them. John just shrugs. "Thank you for checking on me, baby." Punk smiles, then kisses John's head. "Welcome." John says softly, nuzzling close.

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" Punk asks, knowing John likes corny, romantic stuff like this. John smiles and nods, loving being able to watch the sunset as he lays in Punk's arms. "Not as beautiful as you." Punk coos, and John looks up at him with a smile. Punk smiles back, then leans down and kisses him.

They watch the sunset, then proceed to just cuddling till they fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So I cried typing this, I hope you guys at least feel _some_ of the emotion! And again, don't hate me because it's so short! I'm going to update again later tonight, I promise! & I promise it's not short. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews with your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Be back tonight :)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who wished my Sister a happy birthday! She's enjoying it, and Cena's face is EVERYWHERE! Omfg, I feel so bad for what I'm doing to him in this story & he's haunting me! Lmfao. Also, I, personally, am having a horrible time. Kids EVERYWHERE & the boys are disagreeing with the girls. Ugh, lol. Anyway, as promised, I'm back with another chapter! And it's not that short of a short chapter! Yaaay :) I promise once John's talking again, the chapters will go back to being normal length'd. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

He grabs onto the railing, then kneels down on his knees, collapses his hands, bows his head, and closes his eyes. "Uhm, Jesus, and God, and everyone else up there? I know I've never come to you before, at least not that I can remember. And I'm sure you don't want to hear from me either. But listen, I'm coming to you about the most selfless thing possible. It's not about me at all. It's about John. He's doing horrible! [...] I'm not fucking scared of you. You're going to fucking fix him, and you're going to do it now! You've…you've gotta," Punk sinks lower to the ground, taking his hands from where they're collapsed under his chin, and running them over his head, grabbing at his hair. Tears begin falling from his eyes, and he goes into a full fledged breakdown, "God, please. Please make him better. This is killing me. Seeing him like this is killing me. God, please. Please, God. Please." Punk sits out on the deck for at least another 30 minutes just crying as he begs and pleads with God.

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

"We're back!" Scott says, walking into the house with John. "Cool. I just got back too. You have fun, John?" Punk asks, getting off the couch and going over to John. John smiles and nods. "That's good." Punk smiles.

Punk had to go to his Parent's house today, and he didn't want to take John in his condition, so Scott volunteered to babysit John. He took John to his apartment while he edited this weeks Art of Wrestling episode featuring Austin Aries. They drank one or two beers, and Scott even let John play around with the equipment, getting John to talk a bit.

"Yeah, we had fun. Got him to talk a bit too!" Scott smiles proudly. "That's great! Scott didn't get on your nerves too much did he, babe?" Punk asks playfully, and John laughs and shakes his head, "No, had fun." John replies. "Great." Punk smiles, then grabs his hand, and pulls him over to the couch as Scott follows.

"So how's Mom?" Scott asks, and John looks at Punk curiously, asking the same question with his eyes. "She's great. She told me to tell you both hello," John blushes a bit, "I saw Mika while I was over there too. She brought the baby over for Mom to see." Punk explains, referring to his older Sister and her new baby boy. "She doing good?" Scott asks. "Doing fine. The kids are good too. John, she said she can't wait to meet you. I told her it'd be when you get better, and she wished you a speedy recovery." Punk tells John, and John gives a small smile, nods, then looks down at the ground with a guilty look. "No one is blaming you, John. Smile." Punk says, using a finger to lift John's chin.

He hates how John's blaming himself for all this.

John gives a small smile, then collapses his head on Punk's chest. Punk wraps an arm around him, then continues talking to Scott. "How was the interview with Daniel?" Punk asks, referring to Austin Aries by his real name. "It was great! He's having the time of his life at Impact. He's loving his world title reign. Bobby is giving him pointers everyday, and helping him and all that. He looks really good." Scott replies. "That's great. I'm really proud of him." Punk smiles. "Me too, man." Scott replies.

"I was thinking of going to visit Jeff some time while I'm off. That sound good, John?" Punk looks down, and John nods, not bothering to look up at Punk, "I haven't seen him in awhile, so I was going to take us down to North Carolina." Punk explains. "That sounds fun. Dan mentioned Jeff during the interview, just about his friendship with him and stuff. I should totally do an interview with Jeff some time soon. Get an in-depth look at Omega and all that, and how he is now and everything." Scott mentions. "That'd be cool. He loves talking about all that. We should do one strictly about Honor and all the other places we…"

John slowly tunes Punk and Cabana out more and more. He feels left out. Not only is he not speaking, so he can't join in, but he wouldn't know what to say even if he was speaking. He didn't crawl up the indy scene to the big leagues. Yeah, he scraped his way through some body building contests, and took a few classes, and all that, but it's no where near the same. He didn't have it nearly as bad getting into the WWE as Punk and Colton did, nor does he know about half the stuff they're talking about. He knows they're only talking about stuff like that because he's there, and they don't want to talk about him while he's sitting here. Every chance they get, they discuss his condition and what they can do to make him better. John hates it. He hates being treated like the odd man out. He just can't bring himself to coming out of his shell. It's something holding him back, and he just can't figure out what it is. He's not even sure if it's mainly about Randy anymore, that's how confused he is. The deeper into his thoughts he falls, the more tired he gets, and before he knows it, he's knocked out in Punk's arms.

**Later; Den:**

When he finally comes to, he hears singing and female laughter. He opens his eyes and sees he's laying with his head in Selene's lap, her arm draped over him, while Shaleigh sits in the love seat. Some new Justin Bieber music video is on MTV or something, and the girls are ogling over him. John sits up a bit, and Selene looks down to see he's waking up.

"Well howdy-do?" She asks with a smile. John smiles back, and fully sits up. "You okay, John?" Shaleigh asks, glancing over at him. John waits till she's looking, then nods. "Hungry?" Selene asks, picking up the pizza box on the table. "No. Punk?" John looks around and doesn't see him. "He and Colton went out. Told us to look after you." Shaleigh explains, and John sighs and hangs his head a bit. He kind of misses the outside life. Selene sees the look on John's face and rubs his back as she dials Punk's number on the phone.

"Hello?" Punk answers, and John can hear Punk's, along with who ever else is there, laughter in the background through the phone, making him slouch even more. "Hey. Sleeping beauty is awake." Selene says, and John smiles a bit as he elbows her, and she laughs. "Oh, he is? Is he okay?" Punk asks, stepping into a quiet, private area. "Yeah, he's fine. We unsuccessfully tried to feed him though." Selene explains, and Punk growls a bit. "Put him on the phone." Punk says. "Good luck." Selene says, then holds out the phone. John stares for a moment, till Selene forces it in his hand.

He sighs, then holds up the phone. Punk can hear him breathing, so he begins to speak. "John, you okay?" Punk asks. "Uh-huh." John nods. "You need to eat, baby." Punk begs. "Uhn-uh." John replies, not hungry. "Please?" Punk pleads. "Coming home?" John asks, wanting to know when Punk's going to be back. "I'm coming home now, yes. Will you eat if I come home?" Punk asks. John's makes a noise to signal he doesn't know. "I'll be home in a few minutes. I'm up the street. Do you want me to pick you up some food?" Punk asks. "Home." John replies. "Alright. I'll be home soon. SCOTT! John, I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you. See you soon." Punk says. "Kay." John mumbles. "Bye, baby." Punk sighs, and John hands the phone back to Selene. After checking to see that Punk's off the phone, she hangs up.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Selene says, adjusting herself to sit Indian style on the couch, facing John, looking damn sure like her Brother. John bites his lip, considering his words, "Punk." John sighs. "Is something wrong between you two?" She asks, and John shakes his head. "You just miss him or something?" She asks, and John shrugs, then nods. "He's with you 24/7, John." Selene smiles, and John sighs some more, "I know." He mumbles. "What is it then? You miss what? The intimacy?" Selene asks, and John's shoulders droop even more. He shrugs, then collapses his head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, and just rubs his back. "Things will get better between you two, and with yourself, real soon. I promise. You can only hurt for so long, John. There will be happiness in your life soon. I promise." Selene whispers, then kisses his head.

Shaleigh shuts off the TV, hops on the couch to sit next to John, and rubs his back too. "Yeah, John. Soon you'll have a big smile on your face again. Don't worry. Lene and I both went through something completely similar to this before. You just gotta let this sadness run its course, and push through it. You've been hurting long enough, your happiness is coming." Shaleigh explains. John nods his head where it's still laying on Selene, and just listens to their inspirational words as he waits for Punk to come home.

** 15 Minutes Later:**

"Sorry it took so long, I had to drop off Scott. Is he okay?" Punk asks, busting into the house. John looks up at him with a big smile. "He's fine." Selene smiles.

John gets up and goes over to Punk, falling into his arms. "You okay, babe?" Punk asks, tipping John's face so he can look at him. John nods and puts a big smile on. "He missed you a lot." Shaleigh explains. "You just hate being away from me, huh?" Punk chuckles, and John nods, "It's okay. I hate being away from you too. I missed you too, baby." Punk whispers, then kisses John.

"Can we talk?" Selene asks. "Yeah, hold on," Punk says to her, "Come on. You're going to eat. You said if I came home that you'd eat." Punk drags John to the kitchen, and puts a large slice of pizza on the plate in front of John. "Please eat, babe. I'll be right back." Punk says, then kisses John's cheek before heading to the couch.

"What's up?" Punk asks, sitting between the girls. "John and I had a talk…sort of." Selene says, talking softly so John doesn't hear. "About?" Punk asks, getting the picture and lowering his voice as well. "He's struggling with himself. He misses being intimate with you, but he can't bring himself to coming out of his shell. He really wants to come out and have a normal life again. He wants to be able to go out with you and Scott again, and just be…alive again." Selene explains. "Well he was sleep. That's why I didn't take him. But I'm always dragging him out with me." Punk's not understanding. "But he wants to be able to enjoy himself, and socialize, and do what everyone else is doing." Shaleigh explains. "Oh. Well…yeah," Punk sighs, "And how am I supposed to be any type of intimate with him? I can barely kiss him without him going back to _that night_." Punk mentions. "Not that I want to think of you being intimate with _anyone_…I don't know. But he's caving in on himself even more because he can't crawl out." Shaleigh explains. "Sha, fuck. This is too difficult for me. I have no clue what to do. You keep trying to give me advice based off what you two went through, but ya'll weren't raped. You guys don't have the same problems. I just…ugh. I don't know wh—" Before he can finish his frustrated tirade, they hear John speak up.

"Phil?" John calls out. "Coming, John." Punk says, getting up and going over to him. "Gone." John smiles proudly. "You ate all your food! Great! It was good wasn't it?" Punk asks, and John nods. "I know. You good now?" He then asks. "Bed?" John asks, grabbing Punk's hand. "Yeah, come on." Punk tosses the plate in the trash, then takes John's hand to lead him.

As they walk, Punk groans to himself, as he rolls his eyes. He'll do anything to see John get better, but this is getting ridiculous. Punk's someone who has to constantly be moving. He hates sitting or laying still for long amounts of time. To make things worse, he hates sleeping. He rarely ever sleeps.

However, with the state John's in, all John ever wants to do is sleep, or just be lying in the bed. John also always wants Punk to lay down with him. It drives Punk completely insane to just lay there and do nothing. He can't even distract himself with a good comic book, or texting, or talking on the phone, or watching TV, or absolutely anything, because John wants Punk's arms constantly wrapped around him, along with complete silence other than Punk's voice.

But John's happy and comfortable in his peaceful silence. It seems to be the only peace John can get in his alternate universe he's living in in his head, so Punk always drops everything and goes to lay down with John any time he wants to.

Punk will do anything to make John better. _Anything_.

Punk takes John to the room, and locks the bedroom door. John's already in pajamas, and Punk quickly changes into some old batman pajama pants he has, then the two lay down.

"Sooo…" Punk mumbles, trying to figure out what to say. John opens his eyes and looks at him with curious eyes. "I hear you miss my touch." Punk chuckles, wrapping John tightly in his arms. John smiles and nods. "I don't want to send you deeper into this sadness, John." Punk explains. "I know." John sighs. "I don't know what you want me to do, baby. You've got to tell me what you want. Do you want me for yourself again?" Punk asks.

He would _seriously_ prefer not to be taken ever again in life, but if it would make John better, he'd bend over in a heartbeat.

John blushes, chuckles, then shakes his head. "Then, baby, what do you want? You've got to tell me." Punk pleads.

John stares in Punk's eyes for a moment, seriously contemplating his words. He can't bring himself to say what he's thinking.

"Want sleep." John finally mumbles, then buries his head in Punk's body so he can avoid his burning stare. "Sleep it is then," Punk sighs in aggravation, "Goodnight, John."

John doesn't know if Punk did it on purpose, but tonight's the first night Punk's gone to sleep without telling John he loves him first, and that has hurt John more than Punk can imagine.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh a visit to Jeff? Sounds fun. Or will it be? & Aww, John misses Punk and him being intimate! Would that help anything? Are they going to get intimate? I don't know, because Punk didn't say he loves John. Is John just being paranoid, or does it mean something? & How will it effect John's state of depression? Leave reviews with your thoughts on what happened & what you think will happen! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next update will be Monday after Raw. Thanks for reading :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Okay, okay, okay, guys! So excited! SO EXCITED! I'M GOING TO SMACKDOWN TOMORROW! I get to Raaaaandy! Eek! Okay, as for the story, here's another chapter :). Just gonna put another disclaimer here: 'past events' said in this story are purely fiction, none of this actually happened to the Brooks' family (as far as I know).

* * *

**Recap:**

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Selene says, adjusting herself to sit Indian style on the couch, facing John, looking damn sure like her Brother. John bites his lip, considering his words, "Punk." John sighs. "Is something wrong between you two?" She asks, and John shakes his head. "You just miss him or something?" She asks, and John shrugs, then nods. "He's with you 24/7, John." Selene smiles, and John sighs some more, "I know." He mumbles. "What is it then? You miss what? The intimacy?" Selene asks, and John's shoulders droop even more. He shrugs, then collapses his head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, and just rubs his back. "Things will get better between you two, and with yourself, real soon. I promise. You can only hurt for so long, John. There will be happiness in your life soon. I promise." Selene whispers, then kisses his head. Shaleigh shuts off the TV, hops on the couch to sit next to John, and rubs his back too. "Yeah, John. Soon you'll have a big smile on your face again. Don't worry. Lene and I both went through something completely similar to this before. You just gotta let this sadness run its course, and push through it. You've been hurting long enough, your happiness is coming." Shaleigh explains. John nods his head where it's still laying on Selene, and just listens to their inspirational words as he waits for Punk to come home. [...] John stares in Punk's eyes for a moment, seriously contemplating his words. He can't bring himself to say what he's thinking. "Want sleep." John finally mumbles, then buries his head in Punk's body so he can avoid his burning stare. "Sleep it is then," Punk sighs in aggravation, "Goodnight, John." John doesn't know if Punk did it on purpose, but tonight's the first night Punk's gone to sleep without telling John he loves him first, and that has hurt John more than Punk can imagine.

* * *

**Wednesday; Shaleigh's Room:**

"Come in!" Shaleigh says, hearing some soft knocks at her door. The door opens, and John walks in. "Hey, Johnny! What's up?" She asks, smiling at him. "Can we talk?" John asks. "Sure! Hold on," She says to him, then puts her cellphone back to her ear, "Hey, baby, I gotta go. I'll call you later tonight when I'm on my way, okay? Mwah! Bye." She hangs up, then pats her bed.

John shuts the door, then comes over and sits next to her fidgeting nervously.

"So what's on your mind, bro?" She asks. "Uhm…sorry." John mumbles, pointing to her phone, not really knowing what else to say. "Oh, it's fine. We were getting off the phone anyway. Everything okay?" She asks, and John shakes his head. "What's wrong?" She asks, and John just bites his lip and stares at the ground.

Shaleigh's more than prepared to play this guessing game; she had to many-a times with Selene.

"Did something happen?" She asks, and John shakes his head. "Missing Punk?" She asks.

Punk's been gone all morning, was gone before John woke up, and it's given John _waaay_ too much time to think. Especially thinking about how Punk didn't say he loved him last night, nor woke him up to say he loves him and goodbye this morning.

John shrugs in response to her question. "Do you have a question?" She asks, and John looks up and nods. "About me?" She asks, and he nods again. "What is it?" She asks, and John chews his lip, picking out his words carefully. "Said you were like me." He mumbles. "I said I was like you? When?" She asks. "Yesterday." He replies, and she thinks for a moment. "Like you how?" She asks, still confused. "You and Selene. Depressed." He explains. "Ohhhh. When I said we've been where you've been before?" She asks, and he nods. "What happened?" He asks.

"Uhm, well I don't know if you know this or not, but we've been living with Punk for awhile. Like, before he got signed. You know about our family. You know about our past. Our Dad's done some fucked up shit to our family. It affected all of us. While it only made Punk hungrier to get to the big leagues and away from his past, it did something totally different to the rest of us.

Selene fell into a pit of depression. She was this scared, helpless little girl. She wouldn't sleep, eat, talk, or even move. Other than the sleeping part, she was basically the same as how you are now.

As for me, I became angrier and angrier, and more and more spiteful. I ended up letting the slightest things throw me over the edge.

After that happened, Phil and Adam convinced my Mom to separate from my Dad. She did, but it wasn't long before she went crawling back.

While she was separated from him, she and my Aunt got Lene and I put into therapy. They tried to use medication and therapist to get us to stop. They didn't realize that we had to work through our problems on our own. It was the worst moments of my life. I'd rather have spent my time in the middle of a screaming match between my Parents, than at the hospital or on that stupid therapist's couch.

But like I said, we both came out of our moods when we worked through our problems on our own. We let the people that cared about us, care about us. We pushed past our problems. We broke down the walls we were hiding behind. We decided we couldn't let our past dictate or future or control us anymore. Moving in with Punk once he turned 18, that really helped, because it got us away from our problems. And once we were away, we re-built our lives.

John, you're problem isn't with you anymore. It was a thing that happened. It's not a constant thing repeating itself in your life. You've got it lucky. Yes, what happened to you is beyond horrible, but babe, you've got to get past it. You want to be able to be happy, and feel alive, and give this relationship with Phil everything you've got. You've got to beat this thing over the head and tell it you won't let it control you anymore. You've got to face your fears. I'm not saying to do it right now, because you can do it on your own time. In fact, you've _got_ to do it on your own time. But when ever, and how ever long it takes, none the less, you've got to do it." Shaleigh explains.

"You're better?" John asks after a moment of silence, letting her words sink in. "I'm completely perfect now. So is Selene. We've forgiven our past demons, and that's what lets us have some type of relationship with our Father. Forgiveness, and moving on. I'm not advising you to go be friends with him again, but you've got to forgive and move on. You can't keep holding on to this hurt, pain, and anger. It'll only kill you." She explains. "Thank you." He smiles. "Anything to help you, hon." She says, pulling him into a hug.

"What are you going to go do now?" She asks. "Think." He says, standing up. "I hope everything works out for you. You can come back if you need to talk again, okay?" She promises. He nods, then leaves the room.

Once he reaches the den, the front door opens, and Punk walks in. "Hey, babe. How're you?" Punk asks. John just glares at Punk. "Are you okay?" Punk asks, confused at why John's making that face. John nods. "Okay, then—"

Before he can get his sentence out, John turns and walks away. He walks towards the deck, with Punk right on his heels. The moment he's out the patio door, John turns to Punk, and closes the door in his face, then takes a seat in one of the chairs. Punk's jaw drops at the actions, but he opens the door and walks out to join John.

"What the hell is your problem?" Punk asks, pissed. John doesn't reply. He doesn't even look up at Punk, he just continues staring out the street infront of him. "Did I fucking do something to you?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head, not moving his eyes. "Then what is your problem?" Punk asks. "Wanna be alone." John says, then points to the door. "Fine. Fuck it." Punk says, going back into the house and slamming the door behind him.

**That Night:**

Sometime after night fall, and John still hasn't come in the house. Punk's wasted most his day away with just sitting on the couch and staring at the back of John's head, trying to figure out what's going through John's mind.

At this point, John's shivering a bit, and Punk can no longer stay away from him. He grabs an afghan off the couch, and goes outside.

"You're cold. Do you want to come in?" Punk asks, wrapping the blanket around John. "Thank you." John says, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. "Wanna come in?" Punk asks again, but John shakes his head. Punk sighs, then sits next to John.

"Sorry for earlier." John mumbles, then lays his head against Punk. "It's okay, baby. You were probably going through something. I just want to help." Punk explains. John smiles, then kisses Punk's cheek.

This is the first time that John's made any type of physical, affectionate contact with Punk other than cuddling with him.

"Thank you for that." Punk smiles, and John blushes. "So are you okay now?" Punk asks, and John nods. "Good. I love you." Punk coos. John smiles wide at those words.

He knows what he has to do now.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, what does John have to do? What could it possibly be? Ahhh! Leave reviews with your thoughts! I'll update again when I get home from Smackdown :)


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Omg, ahhh! Smackdown was amazing! They did an EXTREME close up of me & my cousin, so I might be on TV! Eeek! I'll let you guys know after I watch SD on Friday. Sorry I didn't update when I got home, I freaking passed out from exhaustion, lmfao. Omfg, so Chris Jericho almost hit us with his car. It was amazing, lmfaooo. Cena had an infatuation with my boobs...long story, lol. Anyway, basically we had an amazing time & we're going to Survivor Series next :). As for the story, sorry for the wait! I'm here with the next chapter :) I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Uhm, well I don't know if you know this or not, but we've been living with Punk for awhile. Like, before he got signed. You know about our family. You know about our past. Our Dad's done some fucked up shit to our family. It affected all of us. While it only made Punk hungrier to get to the big leagues and away from his past, it did something totally different to the rest of us. Selene fell into a pit of depression. She was this scared, helpless little girl. She wouldn't sleep, eat, talk, or even move. Other than the sleeping part, she was basically the same as how you are now. As for me, I became angrier and angrier, and more and more spiteful. I ended up letting the slightest things throw me over the edge. After that happened, Phil and Adam convinced my Mom to separate from my Dad. She did, but it wasn't long before she went crawling back. While she was separated from him, she and my Aunt got Lene and I put into therapy. They tried to use medication and therapist to get us to stop. They didn't realize that we had to work through our problems on our own. It was the worst moments of my life. I'd rather have spent my time in the middle of a screaming match between my Parents, than at the hospital or on that stupid therapist's couch. But like I said, we both came out of our moods when we worked through our problems on our own. We let the people that cared about us, care about us. We pushed past our problems. We broke down the walls we were hiding behind. We decided we couldn't let our past dictate or future or control us anymore. Moving in with Punk once he turned 18, that really helped, because it got us away from our problems. And once we were away, we re-built our lives. [...] "Sorry for earlier." John mumbles, then lays his head against Punk. "It's okay, baby. You were probably going through something. I just want to help." Punk explains. John smiles, then kisses Punk's cheek. This is the first time that John's made any type of physical, affectionate contact with Punk other than cuddling with him. "Thank you for that." Punk smiles, and John blushes. "So are you okay now?" Punk asks, and John nods. "Good. I love you." Punk coos. John smiles wide at those words. He knows what he has to do now.

* * *

**Thursday; Den:**

"Hello?" The other line picks up. "Hey, man, what's up? It's Punk." Punk replies. "Oh, hey, Punk! How's it going?" They ask. "It's going great. You going to be in Carolina anytime this month, Jeff?" Punk asks, knowing he doesn't want to take a sick John anywhere near Florida. "Yeah, I'm actually home for a few weeks! Dixie is doing some stuff with the younger guys, so I'm home for awhile." Jeff explains. "Awesome, awesome. How's Daniel?" Punk asks. "Aries is on top of the world right now, man." Jeff gives a small chuckle with his reply. "Yeah, I bet he still is! I'm proud of him. I need to get in touch with him again. But hey, I was thinking that maybe John and I could come visit you while you're home?" Punk explains. "Oh, yeah! That sounds good. We'd love to have you! John doing any better?" Jeff asks. "Ha. No. I'm hoping getting him out and around some people will help bring him back." Punk answers. "Oh, damn, man, I'm sorry. Well yeah, bring him on out here. We'll go sit out back, surrounded by trees, give 'em a few beers! He'll come around." Punk can hear Jeff smile through the phone. "Alcohol isn't going to work. Scott's been pumping John full of alcohol. I'm pretty sure that's only making it worse." He sighs. "Well we'll figure it out. Matt might be coming through too. He and Reby are finished with their tour with PWS. So we can just all have a get together or something." Jeff explains. "Oh, that's cool. I haven't seen Matt in awhile. It'll be nice seeing him again." Punk smiles. "Alright. Well Ruby is crying, I need to go get her. I'll call you later, or you call me when you're free, alright?" Jeff says. "Alright. Tell Rube and Beth I said hi! Talk to ya later, Nero. Bye." Punk hangs up the phone.

He leaves the den area and sees Shaleigh in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asks, walking to the kitchen. "Fixing a sandwich. Want one?" She asks. "No thanks." He replies. "Where's John? Do you think he wants one?" She asks. "I don't know. He hasn't come out of the room all day. When I left he was sleeping. I doubt he wants one though. He's still barely eating. I gave him cereal earlier, wouldn't barely eat it. I'll go ask though." Punk replies, then walks to the bedroom.

When he walks in, he sees John laying in the middle of the floor. He closes the door and runs over to John.

"John, are you okay?" He asks, reaching down for him. John looks up and nods. "Did you fall?" Punk asks. John shakes his head. "You're on the floor because you want to be?" Punk asks, sitting on his knees next to where John lays on his side. "Yes." John replies. "Well why are you on the floor? You don't want to be on the bed?" Punk asks, but John just shrugs.

Punk sighs, and decides to lay next to John on the floor. "Fine. If you want to lay on the floor, I'll lay with you." Punk says, and John smiles at him, "Thank you." John mumbles. "Anything to make you smile, gorgeous." Punk replies, then kisses John's forehead. John blushes a bit and nods.

"So what you thinking about?" Punk asks, hoping to get some conversation out of John. John just shakes his head. "You're not thinking about anything?" Punk asks, and John shrugs. "Okay. Well…want to know what I'm thinking about?" Punk asks, and John's eyes focus on Punk's face, giving his full attention, as he nods.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am that we got some time off. I'm happy that we have time to relax," He grabs John's hand, "and to just be together. I'm glad you're okay…for the most part. I'm glad you're still with me. I'm not into religion, but I'm praying you'll get better. I'm happy that you smile sometimes, but I want my big, goofy cheeseball back. I want that guy that cracks all those stupid, corny jokes and laughs at everything. I want the guy with those sexy dimples," He lets go of John's hand to poke at John's cheek, gaining a little smile, "I want you to eat. You're starting to make me feel like a fat ass!" He chuckles, "And I want you to talk again. A few words isn't working for me. I love your voice, and I want to hear it again. I just want you to be okay, John. But until all that happens, I'm just content with taking care of you. I'm trying to think of all the ways I can help you get better. I'm trying to improve the way I love you, I'm working on that every single second. I'm trying to do everything in my power to protect you, and keep you safe. Who thought taking care of someone your size and stature would be so hard!" Punk laughs, and John gives a soft chuckle,

"But most importantly, I'm enjoying our time together. I'm enjoying getting to hold you in _our_ bed, in _our_ place every night. God, all these years I swore I'd never, ever do anything for you, yet here I am enjoying just being able to care of you. Except for when you're acting like a baby. I don't enjoy those times," Punk smirks, then pinches John's cheek, "But I'll do it, and I'll keep doing it because I love you. I don't know…there's a lot on my mind, John. But it's all about you. Every single thought in my head is either about, or directly relates to you. I'm sorry all these things are happening to you. I'm sorry I've let bad things happen to you. I'm sorry I'm the reason bad things have happened to you. But I'm going to do everything in my power to get you okay again. And once you are, I'm never letting you stop smiling ever again. Understand?" He says, and John smiles and nods. "Good." Punk replies, smiling himself, and kissing John.

John sighs contently, and continues staring at Punk's face. Punk stares back, satisfied with having told John everything he's feeling, along with trying to think of other ways to heal John.

As they laid there, John stared hard at Punk. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat. And every time he opened his mouth to say something, Punk would hold his breath, anxious to hear what John had to say.

This went on for about five minutes.

John just didn't know what to say or how to say it. Punk gave up. John wasn't going to speak.

The men again just lay there staring.

"You really do love me, don't you?" John asks, and Punk's head shoots up and he looks straight at John. "Yes, babe, of course! I hope you know that. You know I do, don't you?" Punk pleads.

One of his biggest fears is for John to think he doesn't love him, or not showing his love well enough.

"I do." John replies, scooting closer to Punk and laying a hand on his face.

There's silence again for a moment.

"I love you, Philip." John says, a soft smile on his face. Punk's smile, however, couldn't be wider.

He said it! John said he loves him!

"I love you too, John!" Punk replies, and John leans in and kisses him. Punk quickly wraps his arms around John, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately.

Punk's pretty sure the last real kiss he got from John was the last time they had sex, when John took Punk for himself. They haven't kissed, nor had sex since then. Even if John hadn't have 'zombiefied' himself, as Punk likes to call it, Punk still wouldn't have tried to have sex with John. He watches enough Law & Order, and other cop shows, to know that once somebody has been through rape, and even worse, something as traumatic as it being by someone they were close to, sex is the last thing they want to do again in the aftermath of starting their life over again. Punk was content with his right hand, as long as it meant John would be getting better. He didn't want to hurt John worse than he already has.

John's tongue trails over Punk's lips, and Punk unsurely parts his lips, deepening the kiss.

He doesn't want to rush John into anything. John, however, has other plans.

His tongue fights with Punk's, and he wraps a leg around Punk's body, rolling his hips against Punk's. Punk groans out in pleasure, loving the feeling of John's cock against his after so long. But Punk isn't sure this should be going on. He quickly pulls away from John and lays a hand to his cheek, "Baby, are you sure we should be doing this?" Punk asks, but John ignores his question.

"I don't want to be on the floor anymore. Come with me." John says as he stands up. He quickly walks over to the bed, discarding his shirt on the way over. Punk stares at him in shock for a moment, before quickly joining him; ridding of his shirt as well.

"I missed touching you." John groans as his fingers trail along Punk's chest and stomach, then his lips reclaim Punk's. Their tongues collide yet again, and Punk decides to just let John lead for awhile so that John can have a quick escape if need be. John pulls away and quickly begins yanking at Punk's shorts. Punk grabs John's hands though.

"Woah, woah, woah! No. Nuh-uh. You're not just going to suddenly start talking, then expect sex. Explain yourself!" Punk demands. "What do you want me to say?" John asks softly, a bit scared from Punk's small blow up. "Why are you suddenly okay?" Punk asks. "I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be in that hole anymore. After talking to Shaleigh about what she and Lene went through, I decided I needed to crawl out of the hole. I need to get my life back on track." John explains. "When'd you decide this?" Punk asks. "Yesterday." John answers.

"Are you okay now?" Punk asks. "No. Not at all. But I can't let that control me for the rest of my life." John says, and Punk smiles. "I'm glad you're okay enough to be seemingly normal at least. What's still bothering you? Him?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head. "No, he doesn't bother me anymore. Well I mean, he does. He always will, I'm sure. It's just…that's not what was really holding me back anymore. At least when it came to all things not sexual." John explains.

"What was holding you back?" Punk asks, trying to hold back on just basking in John's voice. "Uhm…you." John admits. "ME?" Punk asks. "Yes." John mumbles. "What'd I do?" Punk asks. "I was scared. I was really freaking scared." John sighs. "You were scared of me?" Punk asks. "Not you specifically. I was scared you didn't really love me. I was scared none of this was true." John admits. "John, how many times do I have to tell you? Baby, I love—" John cuts Punk off, "I know you love me. I know you do. I realized that after awhile, and that kind of scared me too." John explains. "What do you mean? Why'd me loving you scare you?" Punk asks, not understanding.

"You used to stare at me at night. Instead of sleeping, you used to stare. You'd just stay up all night and stare. And I knew, because I wasn't always sleep. Sometimes I'd wake up, or your staring would cause me to wake up, but I'd just keep my eyes closed and feel you stare at me, and I felt safe. I knew I was safe. I knew you'd protect me. And I heard every single word. Dammit, Philip, I was awake, and I heard every single word you whispered to me. I heard every wish, and prayer, and plead. I fucking heard it all. And it broke my heart. But it was in a good way! Like, in a good way, you broke my fucking heart into a million pieces. You just cared so much. And I didn't understand it. But I understand now. You used to yell at me so much for freaking you out and scaring you, and I never understood what you were really yelling at me about, but now I know. It was because I love you so much, and you didn't understand it. And he said some things to me, and I know I shouldn't have believed him, especially after what he did, but I couldn't help it. And I didn't think you loved me. And you do. And it's real. It's really fucking real. And that really fucking scares me. That's what was holding me back. At first I thought none of this was real, but the way you cared for me, and loved me while I was hurting? The fact that all this was real…it just suddenly slapped me really hard in the face. I didn't know what to do. I kind of sunk further in myself because I didn't want it to be real. I didn't think I deserved it." John spills his heart out.

"John. Babe. Oh my God. Wh— Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? I mean why di— I don't know what to say. I'm sorry it scares you, John, but this is real. My love for you is really, really real. John, you're my whole entire world now. You have _got_ to know by now that I'll do absolutely anything for you. That's the truest form of love that I can profess right now." Punk explains, grabbing John's hand and holding it tightly. "I know. And I love you, and I appreciate you for it. You have no clue how thankful I am for everything you've done for me. I just…I couldn't keep that in anymore. I needed to come out and be alive again. I couldn't let any of this sink me any further. Just…just getting it out really helps. But Punk…I'm…I'm not anywhere near healed. I'm not fully healed at all. I need you to keep helping me. I promise I won't sink back into being that person, but…please just keep helping me." John begs. "Babe, you don't have to be hurting and depressed for me to do for you. I will help you through absolutely anything, no matter the way you act. Of course I'll keep helping you and supporting you, even after you're completely better. And I'm going to make sure that one day you _are_ completely better. Babe, just tell me what I need to do to help, and I'll do it in a heartbeat, okay?" Punk promises, and John blushes heavily.

"Thank you so much, Phil. God, I don't deserve you." John sighs. "John, if you say that one more time, I just may very well have to hurt you." Punk chuckles, and that gains a little laugh out of John too.

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't know. Punk, can you please help me with something?" John asks. "Anything, babe." Punk says, all ears. "I want to feel loved by you again. I want…I want to be loved by you again…sexually. I miss your touch so much. I just want to feel your warmth wrapped up around, and inside me. But I…I'm scared. I can barely have you touch me without thinking about what happened. I hate it. I just want to be able to get past it. I just…can you please help me?" John begs and pleads, trying to figure out the right words to get across. "John, of course I'll help you through it. But it needs to be gradually. Can we please take this one step at a time? You're talking. You're finally conversating again. You've come out of the hole. Let's make that our only progress today. Leave some progress for another day, babe."

Punk really doesn't want to watch John suffer through trying to have sex for the first time since it happened, right now.

"Punk, please. I'm begging you. I'm dying for your touch, Punk. I just want this part behind me. I want to be able to touch you, and have you touch me…without…without seeing those horrible memories behind my eyes. Please rid these memories from me. I'm begging you." John clutches at Punk's body anywhere he can grab. "Okay, babe. Okay. Just…just tell me if you need to stop, alright? I don't want you to push this." Punk says. "I promise." John nods.

Punk gives a deep breath, then pushes John on his back. John tenses for a moment, but Punk quickly massages his fingers into John's skin. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Yes." John sighs, trying to keep his eyes open so he doesn't slip into the memories.

Punk leans down and kisses John's lips, then trails down to his neck. John gives a soft groan, and stares straight up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Punk kisses down John's body, paying close attention to his nipples and abs.

"Mmm, Punk." John moans. "That's right, John. You're here with me." Punk smiles, then kisses John.

"I love you." Punk whispers, kissing down to John's shorts. John doesn't answer. _"You love me right?" Randy asks John— _John squeezes his eyes shut and starts shaking his head.

"Are you okay? Babe?" Punk asks, quickly climbing back up John's body and kissing his eyelids. John opens his eyes and looks up at Punk, "I'm okay. Sorry." John mumbles. "Don't apologize. Just let me know if you want to stop." Punk says, and John nods.

He kisses John for a moment _then pulls away and grabs John's shirt, yanking it off of him—_ John squirms a bit, and Punk massages his fingers into John's skin, keeping him there with him. "It's okay." Punk whispers, _then removes his own shirt, before going for John's pants. As he unzips John's jeans, he hears John whimper a bit—_

"You okay?" Punk asks. "Please talk to me. Just say anything, keep me here." John pleads. "Okay. Uhm. John, I love you so much babe," He pulls the jeans off, "I'm so happy that you're getting better. You're doing _so_ much better!" He tosses the jeans to the ground and begins working on getting his boxers off, "You have no clue how scared I was for you. But you're getting better, and that makes me so happy. Babe, I've never been happier to hear your voice!" He finishes undressing himself, then leans down and grabs John's length, softly stroking it.

"That feels good." John mumbles, biting his lip. _"Good." He says—_ "Wait!" John yells. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "Nothing. Sorry." John says, coming back to reality. "Do we need to stop?" Punk asks. "No, just…hurry, okay?" John begs. "Alright. Are you okay down there? Are you ready for this again?" Punk asks. "Yes. Please." John begs.

Punk sighs, then climbs down between John's legs, spreading them and slicking up his own index and middle finger.

"Ready?" He asks. "Yes." John smiles.

Punk slowly trails one finger inside John, and John hisses out. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Punk asks. "No, feels good." John moans. Punk smiles, then bends down and kisses John's thigh. "Ready for the second?" Punk asks, and John nods. He slowly slides in the second finger, and John pulls away. "Should I stop?" Punk asks. "No! Stop asking!" John yells. "Look, we don't have to do this if you're going to be bitchy with me!" Punk yells. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby. Please don't stop." John begs.

Punk rolls his eyes then begins scissoring John. John closes his eyes and moans, loving the feeling.

"Doing good, babe. You're doing good." Punk smiles, massaging John's thigh.

After stretching him thoroughly, he pulls his fingers out and looks around the room for a moment. "What's wrong?" John asks. "Be right back." Punk says, then jogs to the bathroom. He grabs some oil and goes back to the bed. "You didn't have to." John says, seeing what Punk retrieved. "John, I know you like a little pain, but not this time. Next time, okay?" Punk says. "Fine." John groans, rolling his eyes.

Punk chuckles a bit as he lubes up his cock and John's entrance.

"Okay baby, you ready?" Punk asks. "Yeah, hurry, please." John begs, in dire need to feel Punk inside him.

Punk leans down and kisses John. _John kisses back, wrapping his arms tightly around Randy_— John quickly shakes the thought from his head, and as they kiss, Punk slowly penetrates John. "Mm, Punk, fuck!" _John yells out, remembering how good Randy's always felt deep inside him—_ "Stop!" John yells, and Punk pauses. "You okay?" Punk asks. "Yeah. Yes. I just…I wanna just feel for a minute." John mumbles, trying to focus solely on the feeling of Punk inside him, and not the memories starting to seep in again. John just lays there for a moment, eyes closed, just feeling.

After waiting a bit, Punk slowly starts pushing in again, and John moans out, loving how filled up he feels after so long. Punk pulls away and smiles down at him.

If they can get this far, they shouldn't have _too_ many problems then.

He keeps at a slow pace, wanting to just make love to John's body. He wants to make this as pleasurable as possible. "Faster." John begs. "No. _I want to make love to you." Randy whispers— _John's eyes shoot open, and he finds himself staring up at Punk. "Next time, okay? I just want to go slow this time, okay?" Punk continues, and John smiles and nods.

Punk. He's here with Punk.

Punk quickly finds the right angle to hit John's bundle, and keeps his slow pace at that angle. _John moans out reaching up to grab Randy's arms. _John opens his eyes to look at Punk as he grabs onto him tighter, trying to keep his thoughts on just Punk, but Punk immediately solves the problem without thought. Punk tries to keep his lips against John's skin or lips as much as possible, just wanting to be as close as he can be, and the feeling of his skin or beard keeps John there with him.

He's missed this contact with John way more than he thought.

"I love you, babe. I love you so much." Punk whispers in John's ear, trying to whisper sweet sentiments to John as often as he can think of something to say, trying to do his best to keep John in reality and out of his thoughts.

John's doing pretty well. Every time he starts to slip away, Punk will press against his bundle, or whisper in his ear, and it keeps him there. He's moaning loudly and lifting himself to meet Punk's thrusts. It feels incredible. He's missed this so much. He doesn't want this moment to ever end. At least not till he finds himself slipping again.

Punk does his best to pull him out every time he notices John drift away. Punk tries not to think about how Randy's done this to his poor John. He tries not to think about the anger he feels when he thinks about how hurt and broken John is. No, he just tries to focus on John's moans, and the expression of pure pleasure that John is trying to keep on his face.

"Feels good. Feels so good." John says, reaching his point. "I'm glad it feels good, baby. You feel so good, babe, so tight, so fucking perfect." Punk whispers.

His words take John to his memories, reminding him of something Randy said._"God, John, you feel so good, baby. You're fucking perfect." _John can't seem to pull out of this memory. Nothing Punk's doing is pulling him out the least bit out. Randy's words just keep repeating in his head.

Punk's so into it that he barely notices what's going on underneath him, but when he looks down, he sees John with his eyes screwed shut and tears running down his face. He immediately stills his strokes, "John? John! Come back to me, John. You're here, you're with me, babe. John?" Punk leans down and kisses John again and again till he finally stirs beneath him. "Punk!" John throws his arms around Punk's neck and holds him tight. "It's okay, babe. You're okay. You're here with me." Punk whispers in his ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm okay." John whispers, loosening his grip on Punk. "No, you're not, John. We need to stop." Punk says. "No! No! Please don't! Please. Phil, please don't stop." John begs. They've come too far to stop now. "John, you've got one more time and I'm stopping, okay?" Punk warns, and John bites his lip and nods.

Fuck. He's only got one more try. He can't fuck this up.

He keeps his eyes open, and stares directly up at Punk. Punk notices and decides to lock eyes with him, hoping it'll help keep the memories away. He continues stroking, and John continues to moan loudly, but the entire time, they don't unlock eyes. As much as John wants to shut his eyes, throw his head back, and let the pleasure take over him, he keeps his eyes locked on Punk's. And the staring actually seems to do something to electrify them. The locked gaze brings something even more pleasurable to the table.

When the pleasure finally does force John to shut his eyes, it doesn't even matter anymore because— "I g-gotta cum, Phil. Fuck, gotta cum." _John reaches down and begins stroking himself to his release—_ A prod to his bundle pulls him back to reality, along with inching him closer to his end.

He doesn't want it to end, not yet. But his body can't take these immense and spectacular feelings that Punk is making him feel, and his end is quickly drawing near.

_"…cum for me, baby." Randy says—_ Punk's thrusts increase a bit, which immediately pulls John out of his memories.

Punk's stomach tightens, and his release draws near just as fast.

"Fuck! Fuck, Philip, yes!" John yells out, reaching his limit and cumming, hard, over his chest. His muscles almost suffocate Punk, and with another thrust or two, Punk explodes inside John, his orgasm racking through his body. Punk gives a few more strokes, riding this thing out as much as possible.

Once milked completely dry for all he's worth, he pulls from John and grabs his shirt to clean themselves off with. After tossing the shirt, he lays down and pulls John tightly into his arms.

"Are you okay, babe?" Punk asks, wiping away the tear stains on John's face. John smiles and nods. "You sure?" Punk asks. "Yes, thank you. That felt really good." John says, then kisses Punk. "I know it did. That's not why I'm asking though." Punk says. John groans and rolls his eyes. "Yes, Punk. I'm fine. I promise. The only thing on my mind right now is you and how great that felt." John promises.

"You need sleep. Close your eyes." Punk says, kissing each of John's eyelids. John bites his lip and looks away. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "I don't want to close my eyes." John sighs. "John! You just said you're okay!" Punk yells. "I am! I am. I just…I don't know. _You_ go to sleep. I'll go to sleep soon, I promise." John says. "Yeah, because I'm just going to go to sleep without making sure you're okay. How do I know that you're not going to go in the bathroom and silently cry after I fall asleep?" Punk asks, and John laughs a bit. "I'm not, I promise! I promise! Maybe I want to watch you sleep. You got to watch me sleep all this time." John tries. "Save it. I'm not going to sleep till you're asleep, and you _know_ I can stay awake as long as I need to." Punk smirks.

John groans again as he rolls his eyes, and Punk just laughs then kisses John. John wraps his arms around Punk's neck, kissing back.

Punk decides to just kiss and caress John's body till he lulls him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg! John's talking again! And they had sex! It wasn't exactly normal sex, but it was sex! Okay, this isn't one of those 'oh, I think my sex scene sucked' type feelings, I swear, but I feel like I didn't write that too well. I hope you guys understanded it and liked it! The italisized parts were John's flashbacks to the night with Randy. It could have been more detailed and stuff, but I wrote this damn chapter out over the course of 5 days which entailed my Sister's party, Smackdown, and its aftermath, lmao. I'm just glad it even remotely makes sense! Anyway, I'll update again after Smackdown! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading :)


	34. My Smackdown Report!

Okay, so some people were wanting to know how the Smackdown show went, so I'll just post it on here. Me, my cousin Riah, and my little Sister Kenzie went :) Btw, this kinda gives spoilers away, so if you're not into that, don't read till after SD.

The show itself wasn't that great, BUT WE MADE IT GREAT! First and foremost, when John Cena came out for the dark match main event, my. little. sister. lost. her. fucking. shit! She just bawled tears…EVERYWHERE! It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

So, to start from the beginning.

Brodus Clay…is…a pedo. His hookers…are…whores.

Me & Riah marked SO HARD for Heath Slater. We got in a fight with the kid behind me, because he liked Tyson Kidd. I love Tyson and all…a lot…but Heath. That is all.

Layla vs. Nattie was hilarious. Layla's dancing is grand. Nothing much to report there.

Gabriel vs Cody Rhodes. Again fought with the kid behind us, because we love Cody. So basically we got the ENTIRE crowd to chant Cody over Gabriel…my bad.

I almost cried when Alberto came out the first time to confront Booker. I love ADR so much, he's my sweet, sweet, Mexican prince! Then Sheamus came out, and Riah screamed…loud. Boo.

I got to hear Tensai's music in person. Hate him, but that shit's my jam! He fought Sheamus, who I hate, so that was completely un-enjoyable for me. Riah likes Sheamus though, she was into it.

Eve came on the screen and I almost died…and drooled. Me likes her.

Cesaro came out with Aksana. I cheered my ass off for Cesaro…Moriah likes Aksana. But we both hate Santino. Not even Cesaro could make that enjoyable.

I saw Matt Striker *squeals*. Daniel Bryan we were a bit conflicted on. Mostly because we didn't really know what he wanted us to say. You'll see Friday. I still loves him though. Riah's on the fence about him.

Vickie came out to announce Dolph Ziggler and they showed a close up of us. We freaked. I love Vickie. Riah, however, hates her. Crazy lady. Vickie's perfect. I. GOT. TO. SEE. THE. ASS. WIGGLE. IN. PERSON…and I liked it. The Miz came out and we both lost it. He's so perfect. Riah's dumb ass kept cheering for him when he wasn't even in the ring. But we got our point across. All good. She also called him 'Mizanin'…he didn't like that. He didn't like when she called him 'marzipan' either. I learned my lesson last time, so I didn't join that in this time. Kane's pyro, I was actually excited for. Hurt like hell. But it was worth it. His ring pyro is the TIGHTEST shit ever. Christian, I screamed for. But only when he came out. I was too conflicted between everyone. Chris Jericho's pyro never hit, so idk what happened there. But he's such a perfect, sparkling piece of perfection. We both marked for the lionsault though.

Randy came on the titan backstage and Riah almost lost it, but I told her to save it for when he came out. She also almost cried over Punk...'s commercial. Freaking commercial and I had her nail marks in my arm for 48 hours. Yeah. Retard.

Ryback's non-existant pyro basically scared the holy fucking fuck out of us…twice. Fucker. That was a boring match, but I don't like any of his matches. And his constant ticking pissed Riah way off.

Kofi's fucking pyro almost made me pee myself. Fucker. I yelled for PTP, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one. No fucks given. Awesome match though. I want to be AW when I grow up.

Omg, Layla & Cody were in a backstage segment. My OTP feels. I miss them being together.

Randy finally brought his ass out and Riah almost cried, she didn't, but she almost did. She did, however, scream her ass off. She also asked if she could have his babies. He unfortunately did not reply. Smart man. I told him I liked his ass. We also called him Randal. He did not like that. We just wanted a damn reaction. We got it. Also, he was really taken with our boobs. We were in some provocative outfits, and that doesn't work when you want to jump and down. Let's just say he got a nice show.

Cena came out after, and like I said earlier, Kenzie lost it. Cena also was taken with my boobs. He took a minute out of his life to pause and cock his head and stare. I like that. I like his ass too. I told him I loved him. No reply yet. Smart man. Riah called him Johnny Rockets. No reply either. I announced to the arena that he liked sucking Randy's dick. Forgot their was children around for a minute. Truly a mistake.

Afterwards, he sang happy birthday to my sexy Daddy Mr. Excitement Johnny Ace. He asked Charles Robinson for a blindfold, and way louder than I meant to, I yelled that he could use my bra. I didn't see if there was a reaction because I basically fell on the ground, half from laughing, half from embarrassment.

It was a good ass show I guess. Kenzie cried in the merchandise line again after I told her we would go to John's bus. We almost got ran over by Chris Jericho. But he smiled and waved. We saw lots of other people driving by too. No John or Randy. I assume they were busy having shower sex, because they were the only people left in the building when we left, lmfaooo. Anyway, that's my Smackdown report :)


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** First off, good news! A long time ago, I fiddled around with this chapter fic featuring Cena/Randy/AJ Lee, but I never finished it, I only wrote a few random chapters. I thought about it at 5AM the other morning, and decided to pull it up and re-read it, lol. So I made chapters out of what I already had typed, and figured how many chapters and what to put in them between the chapters I have already. I've decided it will have 30 chapters, and turns out, I already have 16. I've got _a lot_ of editing to do, along with adding in the rest of the chapters, but it's probably going to be the next chapter story I'll be posting (after this little 5 chapter piece I'm doing). So I hope you guys will like it! :). As for this story, I'm almost done typing this _entire_ one. I have, I think, 3 chapters left to type, then figure out how I want to type the ending, then this one will be finished & WTCM will be 50 chapters total :). As for this chapter, it's the aftermath of John getting better. I'm posting before SD out of pure boredom, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

hey, I was thinking that maybe John and I could come visit you while you're home?" Punk explains. "Oh, yeah! That sounds good. We'd love to have you! John doing any better?" Jeff asks. [...] "You really do love me, don't you?" John asks, and Punk's head shoots up and he looks straight at John. "Yes, babe, of course! I hope you know that. You know I do, don't you?" Punk pleads. One of his biggest fears is for John to think he doesn't love him, or not showing his love well enough. "I do." John replies, scooting closer to Punk and laying a hand on his face. There's silence again for a moment. "I love you, Philip." John says, a soft smile on his face. Punk's smile, however, couldn't be wider. [...] "Punk, please. I'm begging you. I'm dying for your touch, Punk. I just want this part behind me. I want to be able to touch you, and have you touch me…without…without seeing those horrible memories behind my eyes. Please rid these memories from me. I'm begging you." John clutches at Punk's body anywhere he can grab. "Okay, babe. Okay. Just…just tell me if you need to stop, alright? I don't want you to push this." Punk says. "I promise." John nods. [...] when he looks down, he sees John with his eyes screwed shut and tears running down his face. He immediately stills his strokes, "John? John! Come back to me, John. You're here, you're with me, babe. John?" Punk leans down and kisses John again and again till he finally stirs beneath him. "Punk!" John throws his arms around Punk's neck and holds him tight. "It's okay, babe. You're okay. You're here with me." Punk whispers in his ear. [...] Once milked completely dry for all he's worth, he pulls from John and grabs his shirt to clean themselves off with. After tossing the shirt, he lays down and pulls John tightly into his arms. "Are you okay, babe?" Punk asks, wiping away the tear stains on John's face. John smiles and nods. "You sure?" Punk asks. "Yes, thank you. That felt really good." John says, then kisses Punk.

* * *

**Friday; Den:**

"Guess what, guys!" Punk yells, walking into the den area with John, to see Shaleigh, Michael, Selene, and Scott sitting around watching TV. "What?" Scott asks. "Guess who's all better! Well…somewhat better! Well…talking!" Punk finally explains, then continuously pokes at John's sides, making him laugh.

Punk is too truly ecstatic that John's seemingly better again.

"Stop!" John yells, laughing out, "Yeah, hi, guys." John smiles, and Selene and Shaleigh squeal and jump off the couch. "Hi, Johnny!" Selene yells, jumping into his arms. "Hey, Lene." He smiles, hugging her back. "So you're really talking, huh?" Shaleigh asks, taking her turn to hug him. "Yes, I am. I can't say it's not thanks to you. I really appreciate you talking with me and helping me out, Sha, really." He whispers to her, hugging her tightly.

Her confession was the last little thing he needed to finally pull him into the light.

"I'm really glad it helped. I'm glad you're better." She says, pulling away and smiling at him, laying a hand to his face. "Okay, move aside! Move aside! My turn!" Scott says, pulling Shaleigh out of the way. "JOHNNY!" Scott yells gayly as he throws out his arms, then hugs him tightly. "You're so retarded!" John busts out laughing. "No, man, but seriously. You're all good?" Scott asks, pulling away. "As good as I'm going to get for now." John nods, and gives a soft smile. "Hey, man, I'm glad you're all better! We were all worried." Michael calls out, giving a smile and holding his fist up. John gives him a nod, "Thank you. And thanks all for caring too." John smiles, then sits cuddled up on the sofa next to Punk. "Tanner said yay that you're better and he's coming over after work for proof!" Selene says, looking up from her phone, and John laughs. "Tell him thanks and that I'll be here." John replies.

"So what are ya'll watching?" Punk asks. "The Real Housewives of Chicago!" Shaleigh cheeses. "Boo. Horrible show." Punk calls back.

As they all sit and watch, Punk and Michael continuously trash talk the show, while the girls oogle and ogle and wish to be married to someone that would get them on the show.

John just sits quietly, taking it all in. He may be better and talking, but he's still very tired, and he doesn't have much to contribute to the conversation. He just lays against Punk, held tightly in his arms, and people watches.

He notices that everyone in the room will ever-so-often look at him, as if they're watching and waiting for him to fall back into that pit of sadness. He's sure Punk's doing the same, even more often than the others. John thought coming out of that pit would be a weight off his shoulders. He didn't think he'd be watched over _even more so_ like a child now.

John sighs, re-adjusts himself in the chair, gets comfortable, and tries to watch the show, having to will himself to stay awake.

**Later:**

"Hey, babe, I was thinking." Punk says, walking onto the deck where John's sitting. "Yeah?" John asks. "Thanksgiving is coming up. What are we going to do for it?" Punk asks, sitting down next to John. "Uhm, what do you usually do?" John asks. "The girls and I go over to my Parent's and spend it with them. You?" Punk asks. "I fly to Boston to spend it with my family. Should we just spend our Thanksgiving separate?" John suggests. "No, I don't want that." Punk sighs. "How about we have both our families come here?" John suggests. "Both of them here?" Punk's eyes go wide in fear. "So is that a no?" John sighs. "Well, not necessarily. I can ask my Mom. Do you think your family would agree?" Punk asks. "Maybe. I can ask mine too." John replies. "Okay. I'm going to go ask the girls about it." Punk mumbles, then leaves the deck to Selene's room.

"What are you all doing?" Punk asks, taking a seat on the floor, staring at Selene and Tanner laying on the bed, and Shaleigh sitting in the desk chair. "Just hanging out," Selene replies, "Why, what's up?" She asks.

"I need to get our Thanksgiving plans together." He replies. "Oh, okay. Are we not going over Momma's like usual?" Shaleigh asks. "Well John and I had an idea. What if his family and our family all come here for Thanksgiving?" Punk asks, biting his lip in anticipation of their answers. "His family coming here? Didn't you say his family was…" Shaleigh trails off. "Yeah, but…I don't know. I don't wanna be apart from him for a holiday, especially since he's not fully okay. And I don't want either of us to miss time with our family." Punk explains. "Then I guess his family coming would be fine." Selene replies. "Look, if you guys don't want them to come, I'll just go to Boston with him, and we'll all do something when I come back." Punk explains. "Well…" Shaleigh mumbles.

Before Selene can reply, Tanner leans over and whispers in her ear. "Punk, let his family come. It'll be really nice. We really should embrace them if John's going to be apart of our family one day." Selene says, and Punk squares his eyes at her. "Thanks, Selene, aka _Tanner_. Shaleigh, what about you?" He asks. "If Selene says okay, then I guess I will too. How bad can it be?" She asks. "Ha, uh, pretty bad." Punk chuckles. "We shall see." Shaleigh replies.

"So, Tanner, what's your family doing for Thanksgiving?" Punk asks, and before Tanner can answer, John walks in the room and leans in the doorway.

"Hey, what we talking about?" John asks. "We've agreed to have both our families come here. I just asked Tanner what his family is doing." Punk replies. "Oh, okay. Yeah, what are you doing, Tanner?" John asks. "My family is going to our vacation home in France to spend it with family. I'm not going though." He answers. "Why not?" John asks. "I'm not into their high society shit. I hate it. My family is too uppity for me. I'm just going chill at home, rent some movies, order a pizza." He shrugs it off. "I think it's good you're nothing like your family, man. Selene, you got a good guy. You don't have to order a pizza though, Tan. Why don't you spend Thanksgiving with us? You basically live in my house already." Punk chuckles. "Seriously? You won't mind?" Tanner asks. "No, bro. It's fine. You treat my Sister great. I owe you one." Punk replies. "Yay! We get to spend the holidays together!" Selene giggles, then kisses him.

"Ew, gross. Enough of that!" Punk says, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, because we're totally as gross as you." Selene rolls her eyes, laughing. "Yeah, man, we heard you guys last night." Tanner replies, and John turns bright red, "Oh God." John mumbles. "Seriously?" Punk asks, then remembers he forgot to turn on his music system last night, too caught up in the moment. "Yeah, we _all_ heard." Shaleigh adds.

John goes in the hallway and puts his head in his hands, resting them against the wall just outside the door, some of his big body still visible in the doorway. He groans loudly in embarresment.

"Sorry, guys." Punk laughs. "I'm so, so sorry." John says, muffled, into his hands.

The girls laugh out."It's okay, John. I turned on some music and went back to sleep. I left it alone since I figured it meant you were getting better." Selene explains. "Yeah, I just put my headphones in. The thought was cute till I really thought about it. Gross." Shaleigh chuckles. "Whatever, you guys will live. I've been through the same with the both of you two before." Punk says. "Whatevz." Shaleigh sticks her tongue out.

"Hey, since Colton's Mom is still sick, he's going to spend Thanksgiving over here too. That cool?" Punk asks. "He's over here eating our food every other day of the year, why not then too?" Shaleigh chuckles. "Damn good point. Well I'm going to go call Ma," Punk says, getting off the floor, "Come on Mr. Loud Ass." Punk chuckles, yanking John out of the room.

They walk to the bedroom, and John lays down under the covers as Punk sits against the headboard, pulling out his phone.

"Philip?" The other line picks up. "Hey, Mom." He replies. "Hi, how are you? John still doing okay?" She asks. "I'm fine. Yeah, he's great, Mom. Thanks for asking." Punk smiles. "Of course." She replies.

"So I was calling about Thanksgiving plans." Punk explains. "John can come of course." She says, figuring that's what he's going to ask. "Thanks, but that's just the thing. The girls and I, and John, have talked and we were wondering if maybe we could do Thanksgiving here at my place. I didn't want John to spend the holidays away from his family, and I didn't want to spend the holidays without him, so I was going to have both our families just come here. I think you'll like his Mom." Punk explains, hoping to somehow coax her into the idea. "Well spending it at your place sounds fine, dear. I'll be looking forward to meeting his folks. Are you going to have room for Mika and the kids, Ellie, Adam, and Mike, though?" She asks, and Punk rolls his eyes.

"Mike isn't invited, Mom." He explains. "Well why not? Thanksgiving isn't Thanksgiving without your _whole_ family!" She explains back. "It's the same as every year. He comes, gets you out of all the money you and Pop can possibly give, then he excuses himself from dinner with some bullshit excuse. Besides, I still fucking hate his guts. He's not invited. Ellie _of course_ can come, and Adam is welcome too. Mika's obviously invited, and I'll make room for the kids obviously. But Mike is a damn deal breaker." Punk says, completely serious. "Fine. Fine, Philip. Fine. Mike won't come." She sighs.

"What about Dad?" Punk asks. "I doubt your Father will show up either. We're still barely speaking after your little announcement. He'll probably just stay here." She sighs again. "Fine. Fuck it. We don't need him. He and Mike can spend the holidays together being pissed off at the world." Punk shrugs, totally unphased.

"What time should we be over?" She asks, not wanting to further discuss the topic. "Uhm…we'll probably all wake up real early here, but I don't know. Whenever is fine. I don't know when his folks will be getting in. I'll tell you closer to Thanksgiving, but yeah, whenever will probably be fine." He replies. "Alright, we'll see ya then." She smiles. "Okay. Tell Ellie hi. Talk to you later, Mom." He replies, and they quickly hang up the phone.

"That went well." Punk smiles at the half sleep John lying next to him. "Mhm." John smiles, trying to stay awake. "You talk to your folks already?" Punk asks. "Yeah, after you went inside. Mom says it sounds good. Her, Dad, Sean, and Steve will be coming. Matt and Dan will be spending Thanksgiving at their in-laws this year." John explains, slowly drifting. "Alright, sounds good. I'm going to go call Colton. Why don't you take a nap, babe?" Punk suggests. "Not tired." John replies, his eyelids slowly giving out on him. "Please, baby. Just a small nap, okay?" Punk begs. "No. I'm not sleepy." John swears, but his body is slowly shutting down. "John." Punk sighs. "I'm awake, I swear." John mumbles, his voice close to inaudible. "Goodnight, John." Punk whispers. "Not going to s..." He can't even finish his sentence. His eyelids officially shut, and his body sinks further into the bed, adjusting itself into a comfortable position. "Night, gorgeous." Punk whispers to a sleeping John, leaning down to kiss his lips.

Punk walks to the doorway, but turns to stare at John's sleeping form. He can't help but sigh in helplessness. Sure John's talking again. Sure they made love last night. But he's by no means better. He's still not eating full meals, still can _barely_ stay awake, he's talking but he's still zoned out in his own world all the time, he's still…he's still hurting, and that makes Punk hurt. How long is it going to take till he's okay? Punk's tired of watching his pain and suffering.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks Cenaholic for the Thanksgiving idea :). It'll come in a few chapters later. Anyway. Aww, everyone's happy John's okay! But...'is John okay?', is the question. What can/should Punk do to help? Leave reviews please! I'm barely feeling love for the story anymore :( Btw, I'm not taking requests anymore. I kinda never officially was, but I just accepted the ones I got anyone. But at this point, my work load is immensely ridiculous, I'm working on way too many stories. No more requests please. I'll tell you guys when I can take them again, okay? Thanks. As for this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Update will come Monday! Thanks for reading :)

**P.S:** As for the little _anonymous _(how classy) person who decided to try & call me out about what I said happened at Smackdown, you need to check yourself. First of all, why don't you fix your grammar, capitalization, and punctuation before trying to call me out. I am a very, _very_ nice person, but I do **not** tolerate being called a liar; especially over bullshit. First of all, you were not there. I was there and I have witnesses. & Why would I have a recording of what I said? Am I supposed to carry around a video camera with me & record everything I say? And I'm pretty sure I know when someone is looking and speaking directly to me, so I'm overly positive on the Cena thing as well. Also, I live on the same street that the Superstars were leaving the arena on, so when we were trying to cross the street, Chris pulled out at the same time & almost collided with us. I think I'd know if I almost died or not, thank you very much. I have absolutely no need to lie to you all, and I don't care enough to think up of crap anyway. Whether you want to believe it happened or not, I don't really care the least bit. I, however, along with the people I was with and sat around, know exactly what happened and that's all that matters; not your irrelevant opinion. So thank you, enjoy your day :)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Omfg, guys, I just hit over 500 reviews! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so thankful for all your reviews, follows, alerts, messages, love, and support that you've given me ever since we started this WTCM journey! I totally cried when I realized I hit 500. You guys are the freaking best, and I love each and every one of you! Thank you to those that have been with me from the start, and a _BIG_ hello to my newer reviewers! :). I'm so glad I've been able to entertain you guys this long, and I hope I can keep you entertained throughout the rest of the way. I decided to update again today because of hitting 500 reviews, but unfortunately this chapter is fairly short and I couldn't think of anything I could add to it. I will still be updating again Monday though! :). And for those that reviewed or messaged me about that anonymous person talking crap, thanks for all your support on that too, but like you guys said, we just have to ignore him/her. They're so far in the corner of irrelevancy that they're practically nonexistent. It's all good. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Guess who's all better! Well…somewhat better! Well…talking!" Punk finally explains, then continuously pokes at John's sides, making him laugh. Punk is too truly ecstatic that John's seemingly better again. "Stop!" John yells, laughing out, "Yeah, hi, guys." John smiles, [...] John just sits quietly, taking it all in. He may be better and talking, but he's still very tired, and he doesn't have much to contribute to the conversation. He just lays against Punk, held tightly in his arms, and people watches. He notices that everyone in the room will ever-so-often look at him, as if they're watching and waiting for him to fall back into that pit of sadness. He's sure Punk's doing the same, even more often than the others. John thought coming out of that pit would be a weight off his shoulders. He didn't think he'd be watched over _even more so_ like a child now. [...] "Thanksgiving is coming up. What are we going to do for it?" Punk asks [...] "How about we have both our families come here?" John suggests. [...] Punk walks to the doorway, but turns to stare at John's sleeping form. He can't help but sigh in helplessness. Sure John's talking again. Sure they made love last night. But he's by no means better. He's still not eating full meals, still can _barely_ stay awake, he's talking but he's still zoned out in his own world all the time, he's still…he's still hurting, and that makes Punk hurt. How long is it going to take till he's okay? Punk's tired of watching his pain and suffering.

* * *

**Sunday; Den:**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Punk asks, sitting down next to where John's watching TV in the den. "Nothing. I can't find anything to watch." John sighs, turning the TV off and tossing the remote to the side. "Want to go with me? I'm going out." Punk asks. "Where are you going?" John asks. "Walmart. Grocery shopping, and get some stuff for Gage." Punk explains. "Why aren't you sending one of the girls?" John asks.

Being that they're famous, Punk usually sends his Sisters to go shopping so that they can avoid mobs of fans.

"Yeah, well they're gone. Colt's avoiding me because he owes me money. I assume the girls are with their boyfriends, so I can't ask them. Besides, I'm off right now. I just want to be normal right now! Well…as normal as I can be." Punk explains. "Would you _and_ me being seen out in public cause commotion? We're still fresh in the news." John sighs.

"Exactly! We're in the news! Everyone knows! At this point, I don't care about the paparazzi and all that. They can fuck off. I'm not embarrassed by you, or us. I want everyone to see that. We're going to have to face the world eventually, John. Besides, we're hated by half the fucking population anyway; all those discriminative, homophobic bigots. Look, you're just now getting better, and I don't want you falling back into your depression again. So if you don't want to go, I won't force you. But John, we're going to have to face everyone eventually." Punk explains, grabbing John's hand and squeezing it. "You're right. Fine. I'll go with you." John sighs, getting up. "Great." Punk smiles, then goes into the kitchen.

He grabs his keys, slides on his shoes, and waits at the door for John to get ready.

"Let's get this over with." John says, coming to the front door.

**Walmart:**

"Grab a cart, will ya?" Punk asks, as he looks at the three grocery lists that Shaleigh, Selene, and for some reason Scott, had written.

John takes the Chicago Cubs hat that Punk bought him, and lowers it on his head, then quickly grabs a cart, avoiding all eye contact.

"Alright let's go shop." Punk says once John returns.

John rolls his eyes at Punk. He's in his usual get up. He's wearing black gym shorts, his white BITW shirt, and socks and sneakers. He's not wearing any hat, glasses, or hood. And it could just be John's paranoia, but John can almost swear that Punk's talking _way_ louder than usual. It's like he's _trying_ to draw attention to them. Or, again, it could be paranoia.

And in all reality, it is just John's paranoia. Punk's just being his usual self, all while trying to tune out everyone around him not named John Cena.

"Alright, let's start with the fruit and veggies since we're here, then we can work out way back, then to the baby section, okay?" Punk asks, taking a moment to glance over at John.

He then rolls his eyes at John. John's got his hat down low and he's scanning the people around him.

"John, you've got a pretty noticeable frame and face. A hat isn't going to help. Neither is staring at everyone. Come on. Want some apples? I like green apples. Green good?"

Punk is beyond frustrated with John, and John's not making it any better.

"Yeah, sure." John mumbles, not paying any attention to what Punk is saying.

He's busy trying to avoid eye contact with these two girls over in the girl's clothing section. They're both staring at him, and one is wearing a CM Punk 'I Dig Crazy Chicks' shirt, so they're obviously wrestling fans. His blood boils because they won't look away, and his paranoia is making him think that they're causing every other person in the store stare at them.

John decides to end the staring. He puts on his best smile, then waves at the girls. Both their eyes go wide, and they shyly wave back, then giggle amongst each other.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

In less than 20 minutes, they have a full cart, things almost toppling out of it.

"Maybe we need another cart." Punk chuckles as he looks at the baby clothes that they just arrived at. "What more could we possibly buy?" John chuckles. "Yeah, true." Punk shrugs.

They walk to the boy's clothes area, and start looking at onesies.

"Dude, I'm having a fucking baby." Punk sighs to himself, a small smile on his face. "Yeah." John mumbles, giving a soft smile. "_We're_ having a baby." Punk smiles, grabbing John's hand. "Yeah." John gives a real smile this time.

"You ready to be a Dad too? I don't wanna put you through anything you don't want to." Punk says, running his thumb over John's hand. "No, don't worry. I'm ready. I'm excited for it! We'll be like a family or something. It'll be exciting." John chuckles, thinking about how he and Punk will be closer than ever once the baby arrives. "Family? Yeah, I guess we will be." Punk says quietly, not sure if he should smile or be scared at that.

"I'm really proud of you, Punk. You're dealing with this baby thing really well. Gage is really lucky." John says, and Punk wraps his arms around John's waist. "Thank you. It's your motivation getting me through this. And I know anything I can't, and don't know how to do, you'll be there to help me. So thank you, baby." Punk whispers, before leaning in and kissing John. "Anything for you, babe." John smiles, not even realizing they're displaying PDA in front of everyone.

"I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies, happy as ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry it's so short, but I wanted a chapter of their first excursion in public as a public couple and that's all I could think of, lol. Finally a chapter with no drama, though! Yay! Lmao. And again, thank you all soooo much for the support & reviews & getting this story to 500! You're all amazing and I love you :). I'll be updating again Monday, and it'll be a way longer chapter, with some drama, t'hehe :). Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Ever since Big Show came out, Raw has gone down the fucking drain. So I'm going to update before it's over because I'm beyond bored right now. & Okay, I'm pretty sure nobody has even noticed, nor cares the least bit, but I freaking counted the days I made throughout the rest of the story to see how far apart I could space the days, and I freaking went over 30 days by like 10 days, lmao. So if anyone _IS_ actually keeping track of their suspension days, please, please ignore that because at this point it's sadly unfixable. I like my stories to be as specific and realistic as possible, but this is just one aspect that's not going to happen. Pretty sure no has noticed or cares though, lmao, so just ignore my cries. Annnnywaaaay, here's a long chapter! Yay! I'm sorry, I have a thing for long chapters, lol. I think this one is really cute and I hope you get some laughs out of it as well! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Want to go with me? I'm going out." Punk asks. "Where are you going?" John asks. "Walmart. [...] John rolls his eyes at Punk. He's in his usual get up. He's wearing black gym shorts, his white BITW shirt, and socks and sneakers. He's not wearing any hat, glasses, or hood. And it could just be John's paranoia, but John can almost swear that Punk's talking _way_ louder than usual. It's like he's _trying_ to draw attention to them. Or, again, it could be paranoia. And in all reality, it is just John's paranoia. Punk's just being his usual self, all while trying to tune out everyone around him not named John Cena. [...] "I'm really proud of you, Punk. You're dealing with this baby thing really well. Gage is really lucky." John says, and Punk wraps his arms around John's waist. "Thank you. It's your motivation getting me through this. And I know anything I can't, and don't know how to do, you'll be there to help me. So thank you, baby." Punk whispers, before leaning in and kissing John. "Anything for you, babe." John smiles, not even realizing they're displaying PDA in front of everyone. "I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies, happy as ever.

* * *

**Monday; Kitchen:**

"I'm back." Punk says, walking into the house, and sees John sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hey, Phil's home, I'll talk to you later, okay?...Alright…you too, bye." John hangs up the phone, then turns his attention to Punk.

"Hey, you manage not to strangle her?" He chuckles. "Yeah, she's still alive and well. Who were you talking to?" He asks. "Elizabeth called to check on me. She needed proof of your assessment of me. So how was it?" Punk slumps into the chair next to him, and lays his head on the table with a lazy smile on his face. "It was amazing. I'm having a baby, John." Punk sighs contently.

He just got back from going to his first ultrasound with Amy. She invited John to go along, but John wanted Punk to go alone the first time so it could be special.

That and he was on his way to dreamland after stuffing himself full of half a burger.

"Did you get to get a picture?" John asks, anxious to see the baby. "Yeah, I did." Punk replies, sitting the manila folder he's holding, onto the table. He then pulls out two ultra sound pictures, and hands them to John. "Aww, look. It's the baby!" John smiles, looking at the pictures. "I got to see it moving, and it put its little hand up and it looked like he was doing the rock-on hand sign." Punk laughs, sticking out his index and pinky finger on both hands, clasping his thumb over the remaining two fingers, then shaking his hands in the hair. John laughs out, "Well he's definitely you and Amy's son then." John replies.

"I want to take you out to dinner. Where do you want to go?" Punk says, grabbing John's hand, just bursting with energy. "I'm not hungry. I already ate." John explains. "You ate after I left?" Punk asks. "No. Just that half'a burger you gave me." John replies.

"John, you need to eat. Maybe that's why you're so tired. Maybe your body is shutting down because you don't eat enough." Punk explains, grabbing John's other hand as he turns his chair towards him. "No it's not. I'm full anyway." John mumbles, then suddenly feels an empty, hungry feeling in his stomach.

Maybe Punk's right. Maybe John was just too stubborn and sick to admit it.

"Please come out to eat with me? We can even get Italian!" Punk cheeses, hoping John will agree at the mention of John's favorite food, thanks to his heritage. "Fine, fine. I'll go." John chuckles at Punk's happiness. "Great!" Punk smiles, standing from the chair.

He really wants to get John out of the house more and more. He's hoping it'll help him get better too.

"Let me change and we'll go. Gimmie 5 minutes." Phil says, rushing to his room.

On his way, he hears noise coming from Shaleigh's room. He opens her door a crack, and sees her and Scott chillin' on the bed talking.

"I didn't know you were here, Colton." Punk says, walking in. "Oh…yeah, hey." Scott says, flushing heavily. "How was the doctors?" Shaleigh asks, scooting back on the bed. "It was great! The ultrasound pictures are on the fridge! John and I are going out to eat. Do you guys want me to bring anything back?" He asks. "Nope." They both reply. "Kay. See ya." Punk says, then walks to the bedroom.

He quickly changes into something nicer than a t-shirt and shorts, then slides on some sneakers.

When he gets back out to the den, he sees John sitting on the couch, hunched over the back of it, sleep.

"Dammit, John." Punk sighs to himself, throwing a blanket over John. "Not sleep." John mumbles. "Just go to sleep, babe. We'll go eat later." Punk says, sinking onto the couch. "I'm awake, I promise. Let's go eat." John says, forcing himself to open his eyes and sit up. "It's fine, John. Go to sleep." Punk mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes and leaning his head back. "No, come on! We're leaving. I'm not sleepy. Come on, I'm hungry." John lies, yanking Punk's arm till he stands, then snatching the keys off the table. He drags Punk to the door, then out of the house.

"You driving?" Punk asks, and John quickly throws the keys to him. "No…" John mumbles, and Punk sighs.

During John's zombie period, Punk had made the mistake of trying to get him to drive. He figured having John take part in normal activities would help pull him back into the normal world. John only freaked out, totally forgetting everything about driving, and they crashed. The car was pretty fucked, but they were both okay.

It'll probably take John awhile to get over the shock of that incident though.

**Via Carducci La Sorella:**

"Oh…uhm…hi, welcome to Via Carducci La Sorella. Will it be just you two?" The hostess asks, eyeing them uncomfortably.

She obviously knows who they are.

"Yeah. Can we get a private table or something?" Punk asks. "Sure. Right this way." She replies, then leads them to a back area with limited tables. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your meal." She mutters, then walks away. "Bitch." Punk mumbles.

"Thanks for bringing me here." John smiles, though cringes at the menu.

It all sounds delicious, but he suddenly has no type of appetite. He even starts to wonder if that hunger pang he felt earlier was even a _hunger_ pang.

"You're welcome, babe. What looks good?" Punk asks, scrunching his nose as he reads.

Italian food is okay with Punk, but he's not _this_ far into Italian the least bit. Most the stuff on the menu either confuses him, or utterly disgusts him.

"I don't know." John shrugs.

"Oh wow. John Cena and CM Punk. Okay. Best day ever. Hi. I'm Abella. I'll be your waitress for today." A young, gorgeous, Italian girl approaches the table with a notepad and a spastic look on her face. "Hi, how are you?" John asks politely, giving her his million dollar fine. "I'm absolutely perfect now. How are you two?" She asks. "Yeah, we're great. Do you guys have diet pepsi?" Punk asks, not even wanting to deal with a spazzy fan as his waitress. "We have diet coke, but no diet pepsi. I'm sorry." She bites her lip in sorrow.

There's nothing a fan hates most than disappointing their idol, even if it's over their job not having their favorite drink.

"Fuck. Okay, your Limonata doesn't have alcohol in it, does it?" He asks. "We can make a Absolut Citron Limonata…but…I'm pretty sure you were trying to make sure…it's…not got alcohol in it," She flushes in embarrassment at such a stupid comment, "No…sir…it doesn't have alcohol in it." She finally gets out.

"You don't have to be nervous." John chuckles. "I'm so sorry." She says, biting her lip in nervousness again. "It's okay." John smiles at her.

"Can I get a Limonata?" Punk asks. "Of course. And for you, Mr. Cena?" She asks. "John and Punk, please," He smiles warmly, "And I'll just take a Coke." He answers. "Coming right up. Right away. Are you ready to order as well?" She asks. "Nah, I still don't know what half this shit is. Give me a minute." Punk replies, not bothering to look up from his menu. "Perfectly fine. Take all the time you need. I'll go get your drinks." She says, squeals, then runs off.

"You're quite chummy with her." Punk mumbles. "What?" John asks, chuckling a bit. "Was that your weird way of flirting with her?" Punk asks, slightly glancing up at him. "What?! No! She's like 18 or something!" John laughs out. "Your point?" Punk asks. "I was not flirting with her, Philip. I was being nice." John swears. "Ugh. You're too nice. Tone it down." Punk mumbles.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you suddenly so crabby?" John asks. "I'm not. It's just you came out of your damn hibernation, and now you've suddenly got a ray of fucking sunshine bursting from your ass with every-goddamn-body." Punk replies, still not having bothered to look up from his menu.

They sit in silence for a moment, before a wide smile crosses John's face.

"What?" Punk asks, noticing it in his peripheral. "You're jealous aren't you?" John asks. "Ugh, no." Punk answers. "Yes you are. I haven't conversated with anyone but her since, and you're just suddenly mad. You're jealous." John puts on a kool-aid smile. "Don't flatter yourself, Cena." Punk says, blandly. "You're jealous." John repeats again, and Punk doesn't answer, but John can clearly see in Punk's face that he's trying to hold back an angry smirk, hinting that he indeed is jealous.

"Maybe I should just flirt with her the rest of the night and see how jealous I can make you." John chuckles. Punk shifts uncomfortably, but other than that, shows no sign to John's sentence bothering him. "Don't fuck with the poor girl. She'll probably piss herself or some shit. Your stupid face already almost gave her a heart attack." Punk mumbles, still not giving John the satisfaction of giving into him. John laughs out, but before he can reply, the girl comes back.

"Here are your drinks." She smiles, sitting them on the table. "Thanks, sweetheart." John gives her a soft smile, and glamoured eyes, and the girl just about faints. Punk rolls his eyes, then focuses back on the menu. "U-Uhm, c-can I get y-your foo-food orders, uhm, food orders, please?" The girl asks, stuttering over her words. "May I please have the Salsiccia Calabrese please?" John pronounces with ease as he stares in the girl's eyes. "A-And your s-side?" She asks. "The asparagus, please, darling?" He replies. "Looks good to me," She says, lost in his eyes, "I mean! Uh, sounds good to me! And for you, sir?" She asks, turning to Punk, mentally smacking herself for saying that. Punk grips the menu harder in irritation as he replies, "The baby back ribs, half rack. Mashed potatoes for my side. Thanks." He mumbles, then practically smacks her with the menu as he hands it over. "Here you go, darling." John smiles as he hands her his menu. "T-Thank you. Your o-order will b-be, be out momen-momentarily." She sputters, then runs off.

Once she's gone, Punk glares at John as he folds his hands and places them under his chin, his elbows on the table. John mimicks his actions, only replacing the glare with a smirk.

"I love you, Punkers." John whispers. "I hate you, and I fucking hate when people call me that." Punk hisses. "I love you, Punkers." John repeats. "John, I'll kill you." Punk replies. "Tell me you love me back and I'll stop." John smirks. "You didn't tell me you love me for God knows how long!" Punk spats back, and it kind of pains John.

John only didn't say it back because he was sick, and hurting, and scared. For Punk to use that against him…

"I love you, Punkers. I'm telling you now." John repeats, adding a sentence to the end. "Why don't you tell Miss. Abella that?" Punk asks, quirking his lips up a bit. "Because it's _you_ that I love." John explains. "Oh really? I couldn't tell."

John is very amused with this jealous side of Punk. It's cute.

"Well I do. Would a kiss in public help?" John asks, using Punk's cards against him.

Punk knows how much he hates PDA because of his paranoia, and he always tries to use it against John.

"Nope." Punk replies, and John mentally gives a sigh of relief. "You're breaking my heart here, Punkers." John sticks out his bottom lip. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you. If you never, ever, _ever_ call me that stupid ass name ever again in life, I'll tell you." Punk gives his ultimatum. "Fine. I won't ever call you that name again." John promises. "Fine. I love you too. Ass." Punk mumbles, and John chuckles. "Thank you." John cheeses. "You got that stupid name from Scott, didn't you?" Punk asks. "Yup." John chuckles. "Asses; the both of you." Punk mumbles.

Eventually the men's food comes, and they spend their time eating and engaging in random conversation, nothing too big or major.

And once dinner is over, John orders himself a tiramisu to-go to appease Punk's worry of him not eating enough. Happy that John's partaking in normality again, as for as food is concerned, Punk goes ahead and orders himself caramel cheesecake.

"Here's your to-go bag with the tiramisu and cheesecake. Here's your receipt and credit card. I really hope you guys enjoyed your meals, and come back again soon." The waitress says politely, having calmed down _majorly_ since the beginning of dinner. "Thank you, sweetie. We definitely enjoyed." John replies, still somewhat flirting with her.

"Uhm, can I ask you a question?" She asks, and Punk rolls his eyes, ready for the 'can I have your autograph' question that always comes at the end of dinners out. "Sure. What?" He asks. "Okay, I know it's a little personal and private, and feel free to not answer if you want, and please don't hate me for indulging in my curiostity, but…are the rumors true? Are you guys…together?" She asks, and Punk quickly looks up at her with enraged eyes.

John sees it, and not wanting to give Punk the chance to cause a scene, he quickly grabs her hand so her attention is focused on him.

"That's a private topic I'd prefer not to discuss." He answers as he nods his head while holding a single finger to his lips, silently telling her that yes they are together, and not to open her mouth about it…not that everyone doesn't know already. They just haven't come right out and admitted it yet. She squeals a bit at the gesture, "Well just in case the rumors are true," She says, keeping with his out loud reply, "I want you two to know that you guys do…would have _a lot_ of supporters. You should check out the websites Tumblr and FanFiction. net. There's a humongous fan base of you guys' that have been, for a long time, wanting nothing more than to hear those Heavenly words of you two admitting that you guys are together. Years, practically." She explains, and Punk's eyes go wide. "Is that so?" He asks. "Yeah. I, for one, am apart of that group." She smiles proudly.

"Well thanks for your support. And thank you for being such a gracious waitress. Could we offer up an autograph or take pictures to show our graciousness, in addition to your tip of course?." John asks, and Punk rolls his eyes at John's asskissing. "Oh my God, that'd be amazing! Sure." She giggles, and John stands, then yanks Punk out of his seat as well.

They take turns allowing her to get a picture with each one, John kissing her cheek in his in effort to continue Punk's jealous rage, then they take a group picture. Afterwards, they sign the tanktop she's wearing under her uniform.

Once all that is taken care of, John leaves her a $20 tip, and the men leave.

"What's wrong with you?" Punk asks, noticing John's face as they leave. "Nothing." John mumbles, dryly. "What's wrong, John? And what the fuck do you keep looking at?" Punk asks, looking down at his hands in his pants pockets, then his shoes, then his shirt, to make sure nothing is on him. "Nothing, I'm fine." John replies, and Punk gives up.

Once they get outside to the parking lot, the conversation starts up again. "I think it's cute you were jealous." John chuckles, walking to the car with Punk. "I'm going to beat your ass." Punk replies, giving a small laugh.

"You know I only have eyes for you right? As corny as it may sound, it's true." John whispers, grabbing Punk's hand and making him walk over to the passenger side of the car with him. "John, I'm not worried about you leaving me for some crazy ass waitress fan that practically spilled your damn food in your lap because you called her cute. But I _am_ worried that one day someone else will catch your eye. That seriously fucking bothers me. You should know that's a fear of mine by now." Punk explains, standing in front of John, as John leans against the car. "I know it is. I wish it weren't though, because that'll never happen. And even if it ever does, why worry about them when I have the best in the world?" John asks, chuckling at his corniness. Punk rolls his eyes and laughs too, not even able to resist John's dumb jokes that he missed him making. "Maybe because I'm only the best in the world in the ring." Punk sighs, continuing on in their serious conversation. "No. That's not true. At least not when it comes to _my_ opinion! You're the best in the ring. You're the best at loving me. You're the best in bed," John leans forward and nips at Punk's ear, "You're the best at making me feel worth something. Chris is just going to have to get over it, but you're the best at everything you do. And Aries is going to have to live with the fact that _you_ are the greatest man to ever live. Punk, I love you, okay? That's never, ever going to change. You could leave me tomorrow, and 40 years from now, I'll still love you." John explains, running a hand along Punk's face.

Punk chews his lip at John's words, the movement and glint of the lip ring driving John crazy.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you tomorrow, or ever for that matter. It's never going to happen. You're stuck with me forever, John Boy." Punk gives the best smile he can give at the moment as he speaks, not being able to even reply to the other things John said. "Well I have absolutely no complaints about that." John smiles, grabbing Punk's hands and pulling them around him.

"Let's get home." Punk whispers. "Tell me you love me first." John begs. "I love you." Punk immediately says, pressing his body close against John's. "Now kiss me." John pleads, and Punk lays his lips against John's.

Before John can wrap his arms around Punk's neck, Punk pulls away. "Fuck. Who would've ever thought I'd become your little yes man," Punk shakes his head, chuckling to himself, "Come on. Please, let's go home." Punk says. "Alright, fine. Fine. I get to do more to you there anyway." John smirks, then gets himself in the car.

Punk throws his head back and just breathes for a moment, thinking about things, before heading around to the other side and getting in himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh! They had a cute little dinner date! And Punk got jealous, how adorable! I don't have much I can comment on this chapter with, without giving anything away, lol. I'm having a girl's day out with my best friend on Wednesday. I'll try to update before I leave or something, but I may just have to post on Thursday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave your reviews with your thoughts on it, and guesses on what's going to happen next! Thanks for reading :)


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Okay! I had a great day out today. So that's why the update is so late! Anyway, I have really, really big news to tell you all at the end of this story. I personally think you'll love it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

He just got back from going to his first ultrasound with Amy. [...] "Did you get to get a picture?" John asks, anxious to see the baby. "Yeah, I did." Punk replies, sitting the manila folder he's holding, onto the table. He then pulls out two ultra sound pictures, and hands them to John. "Aww, look. It's the baby!" John smiles, looking at the pictures. "I got to see it moving, [...] "I didn't know you were here, Colton." Punk says, walking in. "Oh…yeah, hey." Scott says, flushing heavily. "How was the doctors?" Shaleigh asks, scooting back on the bed. "It was great! The ultrasound pictures are on the fridge! John and I are going out to eat. [...] During John's zombie period, Punk had made the mistake of trying to get him to drive. He figured having John take part in normal activities would help pull him back into the normal world. John only freaked out, totally forgetting everything about driving, and they crashed. The car was pretty fucked, but they were both okay. [...] "Oh wow. John Cena and CM Punk. Okay. Best day ever. Hi. I'm Abella. I'll be your waitress for today." A young, gorgeous, Italian girl approaches the table with a notepad and a spastic look on her face. [...] "You're quite chummy with her." Punk mumbles. "What?" John asks, chuckling a bit. "Was that your weird way of flirting with her?" Punk asks, [...] "I want you two to know that you guys do…would have _a lot_ of supporters. You should check out the websites Tumblr and FanFiction. net. There's a humongous fan base of you guys' [...] "I think it's cute you were jealous." John chuckles, walking to the car with Punk. "I'm going to beat your ass." Punk replies, giving a small laugh. "You know I only have eyes for you right? As corny as it may sound, it's true." John whispers,

* * *

**Wednesday; Bedroom: **

As Punk lays on his bed, napping from the intense work out he had just over half an hour, plus a shower, ago, he feels the bed shift as a body climbs on it. He allows one eye to open to see that it's John, crawling towards him. He shuts his eyes and smirks.

"Thought you were watching a mov—"

He's cut off by John taking his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard on it, John's tongue jutting out to lick at Punk's lip ring.

Once he pulls away, Punk fully opens both eyes, and stares up at John with wide eyes, in shock at the oral attack.

"Wh—" Punk's cut off yet again, "Why've you been avoiding intimacy with me?" John asks.

After leaving the restaurant the other night, John was just sure he was going to get lucky that night. That, however, was not the case. Punk probably faked his excuse of a headache just to get away from him; or so John thought. They still haven't had sex since their first try after the rape. It's not that Punk didn't want to that night, because he did. He really did. He really, really did. They'd just had such a good day, and he was so happy, and John was acting _so_ normal. He didn't want to ruin the night by throwing John into a hell of flashbacks.

"I-I-I don't know. Y-You aren't fully well. I just thought…I don't know. I'm sorry." Punk stutters, suddenly feeling very trapped and claustrophobic. "I obviously showed you that I can be intimate again the last time we had sex." John whines, desperate for physical contact. "John, you freaked out countless times, and cried. You're not okay with having sex again." Punk explains, trying to gain some control in the situation.

"Who said I'm looking for sex? I just want you to be intimate with me. That doesn't necessarily mean sex." John tries, giving Punk a cute, boyish smile and wide, batting, puppy dog eyes. "Except for the fact that you can turn anything into sex. You unfortunately have that over me, I'll admit that." Punk sighs.

"Touch me." John begs, suddenly pouncing on top of Punk and rolling his hips into his. Punk groans out in pleasure, but pushes John away.

"Stop! What the hell's gotten into you?" Punk asks, but John just ignores him, grabbing Punk's hand and pulling it to cup his groin.

"Touch me, please. Please!" John pleads, grinding against Punk's hand.

Punk quickly pulls his hand away. "John, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Punk asks, some serious concern in his voice.

"Why do the stupid movie characters get to have sex, but I can't? You stupid people keep treating me like a child even though I'm a grown ass man." John hisses, dropping his body down onto his back on the bed next to Punk, pulling his knees up, crossing his arms, and sticking out his lip a bit. Punk leans up to look at him and laughs, "Maybe because you look, and _act_ like a child?" Punk suggests, leaning down to kiss John's forehead.

"I don't want your fucking lips on my head, I want them on my goddamn dick!" John yells out, and Punk quickly dips down and kisses John. "Shut up! My Sister's are going to hear you. What the hell is wrong with you? Answer me." Punk says, grabbing John's arm and shaking him. "You guys keep tiptoeing around me, still trying to treat me like you did when I wasn't okay—" Punk cuts in, "And you're _still_ not okay!" Punk explains. "But I'm better! A lot better! Why won't you commend that?" John pleads. "I do commend that, baby. But that does _not_ mean that you are okay! Not by a long shot! You had a nightmare about him last night, do you remember that?" Punk asks, and John's eyes widen.

A nightmare? About Randy?

"No…" John mumbles. "I do. Because I woke up from you smacking me in the face while you flailed your arms and cried out for help, struggling to get away from your nightmare. I woke you up and you cried in my arms for a few minutes before going back to sleep. You don't remember _any_ of that?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head, shrinking inside himself again, a bit.

"John, you're still hurting. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are. I'm scared that you'll fall back into that state, or something even worse. I know you're sick of being watched over, and treated like a child, and not being touched, and everything else, but you've got to understand _why_ we're doing what we're doing. You have no clue what it was like to watch you the way you were. I never, _ever_ want to see you like that again. Nor do I want you to go through that again! John, I'm doing this because I love you, I want you to understand that." Punk explains, and John sighs, knowing Punk's completely right. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm frustrated with myself. My feelings keep betraying my head. I just…Punk, please." John fumbles, trying to find the right words. "Babe…" Punk sighs, running a hand over John's face.

"Can we please try again? If I calm down, can we go slow and try again? Please?" John begs. "John, I—" John can tell Punk's about to deny him of his request, "How bad do I have to beg, Punk?" John asks, his eyes pleading with Punks', "I just want to feel you again. I miss you so bad." John explains, and Punk can't take the agonizing look on John's face.

He know John's fighting, and struggling with himself to get better, so he can do all the things his body and mind are trying to get him to do. Sometimes Punk thinks it would be better for John to stay in his zombie-like state until everything is perfect within him again. At least when he was like that, everything about him agreed as a whole.

Punk gives up and gives in, leaning down to lightly kiss the lips of the beautiful, hurting man beneath him.

"So we can?" John asks, pulling away, wanting to know where this kiss is leading to. "Yes. Shh." Punk says, then leans down and kisses John again.

John smiles into the kiss, happy that he's going to get to have Punk again. Their tongues slowly tangle together as their hands roam each other's bodies. John's hands slide up Punk's shirt, and he begins tugging at it.

He knows he promised Punk he'd calm down and that they can go slow, but John's just completely too anxious to get Punk inside of him to care about that.

Punk pulls away and eyes him a bit, giving John a silent warning, but complies and pulls off his shirt. He removes John's as well, then reaches for John's pants, deciding to just get all these formalities over with. He gets them both completely naked within seconds, and when he's back hovering above John, he sees his big, cheesy smile.

"What?" Punk asks, holding back a laugh at John's goofiness. "Nothing." John's smile gets wider. "You're the biggest loser I know, you do know that right?" Punk asks. "That's fine." John replies, not losing his smile.

Punk lets his laugh go, then leans down and sucks at John's neck as he strokes John's cock. John throws his arms around Punk's neck, moans out, and bucks into Punk's hand.

"Dammit, John!" Punk groans, pulling away and climbing off the bed. "No! Wait! Why'd you stop? Where are you going? What'd I do wrong?" John becomes terrified of their actions ending, his eyes pleading with Punk.

"Relax. Jeez." Punk mutters, going over to his music system and turning on some Green Day. John loudly exhales, trying to calm his nerves. "Calm down, John." Punk chuckles a bit. "Hurry up." John whines, not wanting Punk to have the chance to back out of it.

Punk quickly climbs back into bed and returns to kissing John's neck.

"No. Skip all that. In me, now!" John begs. "Ugh, you're so ungrateful." Punk groans. "I love you too." John smiles. Punk lifts two fingers to John's mouth, but John shakes his head. "Skip that too." John says. "No! Why?" Punk asks. "That's not fair, Philip! The last time we had sex, you said the next time we didn't have to go slow and crap. I want it how we usually do it." John protests. Punk's eye twitches a bit as he stares at John in irritation and disbelief. "You're so freaking high maintenance." He mumbles. "Not really, I just saved you like 10 minutes." John replies, a wide smile on his face.

"I'll be glad to shut you up." Punk replies, climbing down between John's legs. "Actually I'll only just get lou—" Punk cuts off John by ramming into him without warning. "Shut up, John!" Punk yells out. "Ah, FUCK!" John screams out in pain and pleasure.

Punk sets a fairly fast, deep pace as he grabs at John's waist. "You wanna run your damn mouth? Put that pretty, little mouth of yours to good use and scream my fucking name." Punk leans down and whispers, then angles himself to stab into John's fuck bundle. "OH FUCK, PHILIP! FUCK!" John screams out, his body tingling in pleasurable sensations. He wraps his legs tightly around Punk's body and reaches up to clutch the headboard, digging his nails into the wood.

Every filthy mannerism he can think of spills from his lips…in between his screams and moans, of course. John's pretty sure that this is their best sex yet. Or is he just that sex deprived? Regardless, this sex is amazing. Punk's slamming into his spot with each and every pump. John's lifting his hips to meet Punk's thrust. Punk's continuously groaning about how good and tight John is. John's non-stop screaming in pleasure. It's great sex. Amazing sex. And to top it all off, there hasn't been one flashback yet!

But you know what they say about speaking too soon.

"Okay," Punk pauses his thrusts, "You're getting too ridiculously loud. Hands and knees. Now." Punk commands, pulling out of John. John mumbles a quick apology, holding back his laughter, and quickly flips into doggy position. Punk smiles down at the sight. John on the bed, ass propped high up in the air, soft little whimpers escaping from impatience.

Punk grabs John's ass, kneading his fingers into the firm flesh. "Fuck, I love this ass." Punk mumbles, his hands scanning the contours of John's perfect butt. John smiles to himself at the compliment, but is slowly getting more and more impatient. Punk takes his finger and slowly trails it down John's ass, slipping past the muscles. John gives a soft moan, then rocks his body back against it. Punk chuckles and removes the finger.

"Oh my God, Punk, come on!" John begs, losing his mind. Punk laughs some more, "Don't rush me!" _Randy smirks, then gives one, hard smack to John's right butt cheek._

John's thrown into his memories, as if on queue, and he quickly scrambles away, falling off the bed and onto the floor in the process. "What the hell?! Are you okay?" Punk asks, looking down at John. "Please don't do that." John says softly, fighting off another memory. "Uhh…" Punk doesn't really know what to say, so he continues staring at John as if he's crazy.

He knows he didn't hit John too hard. Besides, John likes it rough anyway.

"He…" John trails off, not wanting to say it out loud.

He doesn't even have to finish his sentence. Punk knows exactly what John was going to say.

_Randy_.

The sex was so good that Punk totally forgot John wasn't okay. He totally forgot that the slightest thing he might do or say could set John off into a world of terror inside his mind.

Fuck. He fucked up again.

Punk quickly gets off the bed and gets down next to John. "I'm so sorry, babe. I wasn't thinking about you not being okay. You just seemed so…better." Punk sighs. "It's not your fault. You didn't know not to do that." John smiles, caressing Punk's cheek, then kisses him. "Yeah, but still…" Punk replies. "It's okay. I promise." John says, but on the inside he's questioning himself.

Is he ever going to be okay? Is he ever going to be able to do any of the things again that were involved during _that night_? Or has Randy officially ruined him to the point of no return?

"Okay." Punk gives a half smile. "No more hands and knees though. That would have probably been a disaster anyway." John sighs, leaning his head on Punk's shoulder. "Okay, then I got an idea. New position. Get up." Punk says, then waits for John to move his head before standing up.

He climbs back on the bed, and sits on his haunches with his back to the headboard. "What do you want me to do?" John asks. "Come sit." Punk answers. John climbs on the bed, faces his back to Punk, and lowers himself onto Punk, resting on his own knees. He moans as Punk fills him back up.

"You okay?" Punk asks, wrapping an arm around John's waist, and the other grabbing John's shoulder. John nods, "Feels good." He answers. Punk smiles, then begins slowly thrusting up into John. After a moment, John gets the hang of it and begins rocking his body up and down on Punk's length. "Faster." John commands, and Punk immediately increases his speed. "Faster!" John yells, and Punk chuckles and obeys. He's back pounding into John, and John's fucking loving it. "Fuck, Phil! You feel so good! Yes, baby!" John yells out, the pleasurable sensations back running throughout his body. Punk rolls his eyes and reaches his hand up to cover John's mouth. "You are exceptionally loud tonight." Punk growls, not moving his hand from John's mouth.

John's moans are now muffled into Punk's hands, but that doesn't stop him from moaning, because Punk's still pumping wild inside him, and the feelings haven't stopped. In fact, they've only built up inside him, and he's about to explode. He starts trying to speak, trying to beg, but Punk still has his mouth covered. Punk notices and lifts his hand ever so slightly to hear him.

"Touch me, pl—"

The moment the command is out, John's mouth is covered again. But Punk listens, and Punk complies. He removes his arm from John's waist, and in turn grabs John's length, stroking him to his ending.

Within seconds, John explodes all over his own chest and Punk's hand. His muscles clench around Punk's length as he comes, then he collapses against Punk, completely sated. As he leans into Punk's arms, his head resting back on Punk's shoulder, Punk is still stroking inside him. He's at his end point as well. John turns his head a bit so his mouth is at Punk's ear. "Cum in me, baby." John whispers as slutty as he possibly can, and his wish is immediately fulfilled as Punk busts inside him.

Both men, tired as can be, collapse on the bed as they pant for air.

"Punk?" John calls out. "Yeah?" Punk answers. "Round two?" John asks. "Yeah." Punk replies. "Yes!" John smiles. "John?" Punk calls out. "Yeah?" John answers. "Suck my cock?" Punk asks. "Yeah." John replies, getting up.

He gets between Punk's legs, then leans down to nuzzle his face at the base of Punk's cock. His tongue trails out to lick at the underside of Punk's length, lifting his head a bit to trail his tongue to the tip. He repeats the actions a time or two again before starting the process over, using his lips this time.

"John!" Punk begs, just wanting to feel himself down John's throat. "You teased me, remember?" John chuckles, the vibration running through Punk. "Then I gave you mind-blowing sex! Now I want pay back!" Punk commands. John laughs and sits back up. "Fine." John replies.

He leans down and takes Punk's dick into his mouth. _He hollows out his cheeks for added suction, then begins bobbing along Randy's cock._

The memories slip back in. John freaks out. He just wants this thing out of his mouth. Now!

And though in all reality, he's in control and can pull away whenever he'd like, in his memory Randy is in control and thrusting into his mouth.

John freaks harder. He wants this thing out NOW!

Before Punk can process what's going on, John does the unthinkable. He bites down on it, making Punk scream out in pain.

Punk can take a lot of pain. But this is a whole new level. In fact, this just may be worse than when he had to bottom to John.

Punk kicks at John to get him off him. John clambers away from Punk, howling in pain. Punk kicked him in the same spot Randy did. Punk quickly jumps up and grabs at his junk, trying to soothe the pain away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

At this point, he doesn't care what John is going through. You don't bite a man's dick. You just don't. That's like, rule number 1 in _life_. Their sensitivity for anything you may possibly be going through goes _completely_ out the window once your bite their dick. Fuck your pain. That shit hurts like hell! For fucks sake!

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" John yells, realizing what he did. "No round two! Fuck you!" Punk yells, putting his finger in John's face and scolding him like a child. John nods, trying his hardest to hold back a little laugh.

No, it's not funny. Yes, he knows that hurts like all fucking fuck. But Punk's face. His reaction. It's just too damn funny.

Punk starts pacing back-and-forth, groaning in pain, trying to ease up the stinging. "I—" John tries to apologize again, but Punk barely lets the first word out. "No talking! You lost that privilege!" He yells. John smirks and nods.

Once the pain finally disappears, Punk walks over to the bed. "I freaking hate you." Punk growls. "I love you too, Philip." John smiles, then puckers his lips. "Ugh." Punk groans in irritation that he can't resist John's adorableness. He leans down and kisses John, then lays down. Punk pulls John into his arms and immediately feels wet stickiness again his body. He looks down and realizes there's cum all over them now.

"Fuck, John." Punk says, pulling away. "Sorry." John chuckles, not even realizing that was on him. "Ugh, it's everywhere. Fuck, you're filthy." Punk chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

Filthy.

Filthy.

**_Filthy._**

_You're filthy! Just like the nasty, little slut you are! How could you possibly think I'd ever want you? I mean, honestly! How could you think I love you? No one will ever love you! You're disgusting! You're a fucking faggot who'll do anything for some dick, aren't you? Punk got you wrapped around his finger, and it was equally easy for me to do the same. You're fucking pathetic. And now you've ruined the little bit of happiness you had. You cheated on your beloved Punk. Now he's going to get rid of you too! Now he finally has a reason to kick your slutty ass to the curb! He'll never keep you around after finding out that you cheated on him, especially with me! And you're too much of good ass to not tell him. It's going to eat you alive till you tell him, and he's going to drop your ass and move on to the next guy he can make his bitch. Because that's the only thing you are! You're a filthy bitch!_

The words replay in John's mind over and over again. He can feel his wrists restrained to the bed. He can feel the pain throughout his body that Randy put there. He can feel the throbbing of his head, and the sting of his aching and bruised side. And he can hear Randy's words loud and clear in his head.

He's dropped into his mind, and there's no escaping it this time.

Punk immediately notices John's condition. He immediately notices he's said or done something to trigger a flashback. But it's too late. There's nothing he can do.

"John? John! Babe, are you okay? Babe, come back to me." He grabs John's arm to try and shake him out of it, but that becomes his second mistake.

John's flashbacks immediately get more vivid. He feels Randy's hands on him know. He feels the blows to his side, and the nails digging into his skin. He feels every single thing that happened that night.

He begins screaming and crying out, begging to be released from the confines of this memory. He's pleading for an escape.

Punk's hands are still on him. He doesn't understand that it's not helping. It's only hurting John, because in John's head, Randy's hurting John.

John begins struggling, fighting, trying to claw his way out of his own mind. Punk tries to avoid every punch and blow, but isn't too successful with every dodge. He tries to restrain John, but John's too powerful.

He's too determined to get out of this memory. He's too scared to stay in it.

Tears stream down John's face as he struggles, and it breaks Punk's fucking heart all over again.

Fuck. He knew he shouldn't have let this happen. Sure, they only had so many few problems _during_ the sex, but he knew John wasn't ready for this. He just knew it.

John's slipping further and further, and Punk has no idea what to do. It seems any move or decision he makes only worsens it. Thank God they're home alone and he has no neighbors, or they'd probably swear he's trying to kill John, because John's screams and 'please stop, please help me' pleas are getting louder.

Punk finally figures out how to drag John out of bed and to the bathroom. He sits John, who's seemingly calmed down, but not enough to be any types of okay, on the floor, then turns on the shower. He turns the cold water on, then drags John into it.

The minute John's in the shower, the sting of the cold water raining down against his skin quickly pulls him from his memories. He opens his eyes and sees Punk kneeling in front of him in his face. He flinches and backs away to the corner of the shower, knees to his chest, the tears still flooding down his face.

"Are you okay, babe? Did they stop?" Punk asks, noting that John's not screaming anymore, only crying. John just lays his head face down on his knees.

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be anywhere near Punk, but at the same time, he just wants to collapse in his arms and cry his heart out.

"John, babe, please speak to me. Please say something." Punk pleads, crawling closer to John but steering clear of touching him. "It hurts." John gets out. "What hurts?" Punk asks. John pulls an arm to his side and points downward, then replaces his arms around his knees. "Did I hurt you down there?!" Punk asks, hating himself at the moment for it. John shakes his head, "I can feel the pain from before." John sobs, then grabs his side where Randy had repeatedly kicked him. "John, it's okay. The pain is just in your head. You're okay. You're going to be okay. That was a long time ago, you're okay now. You're safe. You're here with me, babe. He's never going to touch you ever again, okay? Just don't think about it and the pain will go away. It's just in your head." Punk promises.

John nods, then crawls over to Punk, who pulls him into his arms. He reaches up to turn the shower onto a warm temperature, then sits against the wall with John in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Punk asks. John nods against Punk's chest, trying to stop his crying. Punk sighs and nods, knowing there's nothing he can do, and hating that fact. He just cleans John's stomach off with his hand and the water, then holds John tightly, rubbing John's back to soothe him.

They stayed sitting in the shower till the shower ran cold, Punk just holding John and trying to whisper every loving and encouraging thing he could think of to John. He just wants John to be okay. He was doing so well! He seemed to really be moving forward! Things were progressing so nicely! He knew things weren't going to quickly go back to how they were. And he knew things might never fully be the same. But he thought they were finally getting somewhere! But tonight changed all that. Everything has gone back down the drain. He fucked it up.

Just like he always fucks up.

"I love you, babe, okay?" Punk whispers, kissing John's head. "I love you too." John replies. "Let's go to the bed, alright? We need to get some clothes on and get under the covers." Punk explains as he reaches up to shut off the shower. John doesn't reply and he doesn't move. "Can we head to the bed? Is that okay?" Punk asks. John sits in silence for a moment more before finally replying, "Okay." John sighs and nods, and Punk gets them up, to the room, some clothes on, and safely under the covers.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! They had some pretty great, decent sex! John's getting better! Yay! He's— oh...wait...nevermind, I guess. Aww, poor baby! Yeah, guys, you got to read some pretty great sex, but at what cost? Ugh, is the poor baby ever going to get better? Leave your reviews with your thoughts, opinions, guesses, etc! Oh, & I'm going out of town Friday-Sunday with my best friends, so I don't know if I'll have wifi where I'm going. I'll post Friday before I leave, but the next update after that...I don't know when it'll be. Either Sunday when I get home, or Monday after Raw if I'm too exhausted. Anyway, reminisce on the sex until then! See ya soon! Oh, and Tumblr people, get at me! My URL is on my profile :). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Okay, just like every time I try to hang with these people, the plans have changed, so I'm just not even going. So I'm updating early out of irritation, and I'll be updating again Sunday, don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"You guys keep tiptoeing around me, still trying to treat me like you did when I wasn't okay—" Punk cuts in, "And you're _still_ not okay!" Punk explains. "But I'm better! A lot better! Why won't you commend that?" John pleads. "I do commend that, baby. But that does _not_ mean that you are okay! Not by a long shot! You had a nightmare about him last night, do you remember that?" Punk asks, and John's eyes widen. A nightmare? About Randy? "No…" John mumbles. [...] "Cum in me, baby." John whispers as slutty as he possibly can, and his wish is immediately fulfilled as Punk busts inside him. [...] He leans down and takes Punk's dick into his mouth. _He hollows out his cheeks for added suction, then begins bobbing along Randy's cock. _The memories slip back in. John freaks out. [...] _You're a filthy bitch! _The words replay in John's mind over and over again. [...] Punk finally figures out how to drag John out of bed and to the bathroom. [...] "John, it's okay. The pain is just in your head. You're okay. You're going to be okay. That was a long time ago, you're okay now. You're safe. You're here with me, babe. He's never going to touch you ever again, okay? Just don't think about it and the pain will go away. It's just in your head." Punk promises. [...] "Are you going to be okay now?" Punk asks. John nods against Punk's chest, trying to stop his crying. [...] He just wants John to be okay. He was doing so well! He seemed to really be moving forward! Things were progressing so nicely! He knew things weren't going to quickly go back to how they were. And he knew things might never fully be the same. But he thought they were finally getting somewhere! But tonight changed all that. Everything has gone back down the drain. He fucked it up. Just like he always fucks up.

* * *

**Thursday; Roof Deck:**

"Hey, I been looking for you everywhere. You okay?" Punk asks, finding John sitting on the roof of the apartment where there's a deck. "Yeah, I'm fine." John mumbles, sighing.

After last night, Punk stayed up for hours just watching John as he shivered and shook in his arms. When he woke up this morning, John was gone, and he didn't seem to be anywhere in the house.

"How're you feeling?" Punk asks, going to sit on the bench next to John, wondering if it's safe to touch him.

John's sitting with his knees pulled up to his body, an afghan wrapped tightly around his body, practically shielding himself from the outside world.

"I don't know. I'm okay I guess." John says, and Punk nods. "That's good." Punk replies, not really knowing what to say.

Aside from choosing to fully engage in this conversation, John seems to have shrunken back into himself.

"Are you mad at me?" John asks, looking over at Punk. "Mad at you for what?" Punk asks, forwarding his eyebrows in confusion. "For making last night happen." John mumbles, looking away. "Of course I'm not mad at you for that, John. I'm not mad at you for _anything_! Why would you even think that?" Punk's trying to think of if he's done anything to insenuate angry feelings. "I don't know. Just wondering." John replies. "Are you mad at me for making you have flashbacks last night?" Punk asks, worried. "No. Thanks for saving me from them each time." John mumbles, then leans over into Punk's hold. "Of course, John. I'd save you from anything." Punk says, then immediately regrets it, because his thoughts start antagonizing him.

'_You weren't there to save him from Randy_,' His thoughts hiss, '_You were worried, and you knew something was wrong. But you chose to stay and surf with Kofi, while John was at home being raped!_' Punk tries to shake the thoughts away, but they keep at it. '_If it weren't for you, John would have never fallen into depression! If it weren't for you, he'd be in the gym preparing for a house show tonight! If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be hurting even worse than he already was!_' They continue on, and Punk grunts in anger, his fists clenching together, and his eyes squeezing shut, wanting nothing more than to silence his inner-self.

"Are you okay?" John asks, glancing up at him. Punk takes a deep breath, and opens his eyes, trying to put on a comforting face for John. "Yeah, baby. I was just thinking about something." Punk mumbles. John nods, then leans up and kisses him, before settling back into Punk's hold, going back to looking at the horizon.

"Are you still up for leaving later?" Punk asks, wanting to make some type of conversation to keep his mind off his thoughts. "Where are we going?" John asks. "To North Carolina. We're going to see Jeff and Matt, remember?" Punk asks, frowning. "Oh yeah. I kinda remember that. Sure, it sounds fun. How long are we going to be there?" John asks. "We're just spending the night. Jeff has to head back to TNA the next day." Punk explains, knowing he's already told John this a few times before.

This isn't the first thing John's forgotten about either. It seems that another side effect of his PTSD is either forgetfulness, or him being too zoned out in the first place to have paid attention to what Punk was saying.

"When does our flight leave?" John asks. "Noon. Are you sure you want to go?" Punk asks, not sure if John's in an okay position after last night. "Yeah, I want to go. I want to see Matt and Jeff!" John smiles. "Alright." Punk sighs, deciding not to argue.

**AirTran Flight 1835:**

"Hey, are you okay?" Punk asks as they sit on the plane, 20 minutes from landing. John nods, and Punk sighs.

Packing was basically silent, minus the occasional 'have you seen my shirt', 'can you pass me those pants', 'where'd my toothbrush go' type questions. The car ride was filled with complete and awkward silence till John fell asleep. The sleep carried on to the waiting area as they waited for their plane to board.

Almost as immediately as they sat down, news broke on the dirt sheets of their whereabouts, and everyone was preparing for their big return to a Raw houseshow in Sacremento that night. Too bad it's North Carolina they're going to.

After boarding the plane, John silently ate his food then just people watched, only nodding, shaking his head, shrugging, or not replying at all to Punk's random banter.

Punk's worried.

Very worried.

"You haven't said much of anything today. You haven't…" Punk trails off, not even wanting to think about what he'll do if John's slipped back into that state. "I still know how to talk, Punk. I just haven't been talking." John replies, not taking his eyes off his current target, some teenage kid playing his video game and _way_ too into it. "Is there a reason you haven't?" Punk asks, not wanting to press him too much, but needing some answers. "I just don't have anything to say to you. I don't know what to say to you." John replies, moving his eyes onto some other target, the teenager finally boring him now that his Mother took the game away. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Punk asks, grabbing John's hand and he tenses. "No! You haven't done anything wrong. Stop asking me that!" John snaps. "Sorry." Punk replies, pulling his hand away, and laying his head against the window.

Usually Punk would have some smart remark for anyone that dared snap at him, but he's been feeling too tired and drained of energy, he doesn't even care at this point.

After a moment of silence, John turns to Punk, wondering why he's suddenly so silent, and sees the state he's in. John sighs.

He caused this. He knows he's caused this. He's turned Punk into this…John doesn't even know what to call it, or how to describe it.

"Punk?" John calls out. "Yeah?" Punk replies, not moving or flickering his eyes the least bit from where they're staring at the seat in front of him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." John says, trying to put as much emotion and sorrow into the sentence as possible. "S'okay." Punk mumbles. "Punk?" He calls out again. "Yeah, John?" Punk replies, this time with a small sigh after. "I'm sorry I haven't talked much today." John says, knowing that's really bothering Punk. "It's fine." Punk replies. "Punk?" John calls out yet again. "Yes. John." Punk says, starting to get a bit irritated. "W-When…when am I going to be okay again?"

Punk can tell simply from his voice that when he turns to John, there's going to be tears streaming down his face, and when he finally looks at him, there are.

He grabs John, and pulls him into his arms, "With time. With hard work. Soon." Punk whispers in his ear, holding him tightly as John's tears transfer to Punk's chest through his shirt where John's head is laying. "I'm sorry." John says through his silent tears. "Don't apologize. Nothing is your fault. Go to sleep, okay?" Punk says, not wanting to bring any attention to them.

He knows by time they get off the plane, there will be at least 5 pictures of them cuddling like this, but at this point, he doesn't care.

John quickly slips into sleep, and Punk just leans his head back and closes his eyes, grateful that they're close to landing.

**Pinehearst, North Carolina; Moore County Airport:**

Waking John up to get off the plane was one of the hardest things that Punk has ever gone through, but he eventually got him off the plane, and to baggage. They got their bags, and he dragged him to the front of the airport where they met Jeff.

"Hey, guys!" Jeff yells, waving. "Hey, can you help me with him?" Punk asks, not up for happy hellos when he's barely holding John up. John just can't seem to wake himself up enough to walk without help or realize where he's going. "No problem." Jeff says, going over and grabbing John on the opposite side, leading them out to the car.

"Jeff! Hi, Jeffrey!" John yells, happy to see him. "Yeah, hi, Johnny." Jeff smiles. "Come on. Into the back seat. Lay down." Punk commands, opening the backseat door, and John crawls in and lays down. They close the door and turn to each other.

"I thought he was doing better?" Jeff asks. "He was. He fell back into it a bit today, though." Punk sighs, running his hands over his head. "What happened?" Jeff asks. "He can't seem to agree with himself on things. His body wants sex, but his mind won't allow him to forget what happened, basically. Sorry if you don't want to hear about that." Punk mumbles, knowing not everyone is comfortable with the idea of gay sex. "No, it's fine. That really sucks. What do you mean though?" Jeff asks. "Basically it's kind of like when I do something to him, the touch triggers him to flashback to the memory of Randy doing the same thing. He freaks out and it takes awhile to pull him out of the memory, but he doesn't take no for a goddamed answer and always tries to push on. It only makes it worse for the both of us." Punk explains. "Gah, Punk, I'm sorry to hear that. You didn't have to come out if you were going through things. We could have rescheduled." Jeff states. "It's fine. John said he was still up for coming, so I let it happen. Besides, I'm really glad to see you. I've missed you, man!" Punk smiles. "It's great seeing you too, man." Jeff replies, pulling Punk into a hug. "Come on, let's go. Matt's waiting for us." Jeff says after pulling away, and both men climb into the front seats.

**Cameron, North Carolina; Jeff Hardy's Home:**

On the way to Jeff's house, they just engage in small talk about what they've been up to since they saw each other last. And once getting to the house, Matt comes out and says his hellos, then the men all get John into the house and into the guest room, John waking up only long enough to get there. They retreat to the kitchen where they just spend time catching up and talking amongst each other.

John only lays down for 30 minutes. He can never sleep too long anymore without Punk's arms around him or his voice nearby. He wakes up to find himself in some bedroom. He thinks he may have remembered seeing Jeff, but the only thing he can clearly remember is being on the roof with Punk this morning. He gets up, leaves the room, and follows the sound of Punk's voice and laughter, till he finds himself in a kitchen.

"John!" Beth calls out, and everyone looks to him. "Hey, babe." John smiles and goes over to hug her. "Hello, John." Reby smiles and gives a polite hug to him.

They've only met a time or two, but John thinks she's a pretty sweet girl, and she makes Matt damn happy.

He goes around and says his hellos to the men, before taking a seat next to Punk, who's holding Ruby.

"And who's this?" John asks, putting his finger in her hand. "Hi!" She squeals. "Hi, Ruby. You've gotten so big!" John says, and she giggles. "Practicing?" John asks Punk. "Yeah, I need it." Punk chuckles. "How's Amy?" Beth asks. "Okay, I guess. I don't know. I told her not to talk to me unless it's about Gage." Punk replies. "I tried to warn ya, man." Matt chuckles. "I know, man, I know. I think we all warned each other, but none of us ever listened." Punk shakes his head.

"John, you feeling any better? Did you sleep well?" Reby asks. "Yeah, I was just a little disoriented when I woke up. I didn't remember landing, so I was a bit confused." John chuckles. "Hope our guest room sufficed." Beth says. "It's nice, yeah." John smiles.

"Ah, fuck." Punk groans, laying a hand to his head. "What's wrong?" John asks him. "Headache still not gone?" Matt asks. "Nope. It's trying to kill me. It's on a goddamned mission." Punk growls. "Go in my bathroom and get the pills in the blue bottle on the counter. Headache medication, I had a killer migraine yesterday." Jeff says, and Punk nods, hands Ruby to John, then heads to the bathroom.

"Well, we're going to leave you men to your conversation. Reb and I have a date at the mall calling. We'll take Ruby with us." Beth says standing. "Alright, we'll see you later. Can you bring me some Japanese back, babe?" Jeff asks. "Of course." She replies. They both kiss their men goodbye, grab the baby, and head out.

"To the backyard, come on men." Jeff stands and walks to the fridge. He pulls out three six-packs, and hands one to Matt, and one to John. Jeff grabs one last thing out of the fridge before heading to the back, after calling out to Punk and telling him to meet them there.

"For fucks sake!" Punk yells when he walks out to the backyard to see the three men indulging in alcohol. "Don't worry." Matt says, pointing under the empty chairs. Punk squints his eyes and sees a six-pack of diet pepsi under his chair. He smiles wide and dances over to his chair, yanking a can out of the pack.

"Feeling better?" John asks. "A little." Punk smiles, then knocks back some soda. "So how are you two?" Jeff asks. "We're pretty great." Punk smiles. "How's…" Matt trails off, knowing it's not too safe to speak Randy's name or talk about the situation outloud. "Uhm, it has its ups and downs." Punk replies.

John busies himself with nursing his beer, not wanting to join in on the conversation. He inwardly groans and rolls his eyes. He's sick of listening to Punk have the same ole' conversation with every single person they're friends with. Sick of listening to the same ole' questions. Sick of listening to the same ole' bullshit answer. He's sick of the situation in general.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks, obviously not getting the point. "Things were looking pretty up. Took a nasty turn yesterday." Punk says. "What happened?" Matt asks, and everyone else mentally groans. "Matt! Leave it alone!" Jeff yells. "S'okay." John mumbles, not even caring anymore. "Uhm, basically it's what I told you, Jeff. Certain things trigger flashbacks for him. I caused a pretty bad one yesterday that took a pretty long time to pull him out of and for him to get over." Punk explains as best as possible. "Damn, John. I'm sorry to hear that." Jeff sighs. "Is there anything I should know not to do or say?" Matt asks. "Nah, I don't think you've got to worry about it. Besides, I wouldn't really know what to tell you. I still don't know what happened really, so I don't really know what not to do or say. I try not to repeat all the times I've fucked up. Well all the times that I know exactly what I did to fuck up at least." Punk explains. "You don't fuck up." John sighs. "Sure." Punk rolls his eyes. "One way to make sure John's okay is to shut the hell up. You're pestering them. They didn't come here to talk about this. They came to forget about it." Jeff explains. "Well sorry! I'm not fully in on what's going on! I just wanted to know." Matt replies.

"How's Ruby been? She's getting pretty big!" Punk asks, wanting badly to change topics. "She's been really good. Yeah, she's growing up way too quick. Soon she's going to be going bra shopping and shit." Jeff sighs. Punk laughs, "I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that for a pretty long time." Jeff shrugs, "Yeah, well still. How about you? How's preparing for Gage?" Jeff asks. "It's going pretty well. We're in the process of getting his room together. I've got a nice crib and a few clothes. I don't want to get too much till it's closer to his birth." Punk explains. "I feel ya. How pumped are you for it? A kid is a blessin', Punk, I'll tell ya that." Jeff smiles. "I'm pretty anxious to meet the little guy. I'm just still kind of in a state of shock that I'm in the situation, you know? I wasn't really planning on ever having kids, and definitely not right now!" Punk explains. "Yeah, well the little Angels just surprise ya like that." Jeff chuckles.

"How about you, John? How're you taking all this Gage stuff?" Matt asks. "I'm excited. Mostly I'm just trying to calm Punk's nerves and jitters though." John chuckles. "Aw. So you ready for him too?" Jeff asks. "Very. I obviously love kids. I think it'll be great." John answers. "You guys are going to be a little family!" Matt exclaims. "I know!" John cheeses. "How're you dealing with it all, though? I know you guys didn't have any timing control or anything, but you're kinda the odd man out in all this." Matt mentions. "Yeah, I know. I don't know. I can't fault Punk for it. And I'm definitely not going to just leave because he's having a baby. A kid is nothing. It's not a challenge. I love kids, and I know Punk will be a great Dad. I think it'll strengthen our relationship. I'm just grateful that he's including me in such a big part of Gage's life." John blushes a bit. "Well I wouldn't have it any other way." Punk gives a soft smile.

"You guys are cute." Matt smiles. "Don't call us that. Puppies, and bunnies, and children from far away are cute." Punk laughs.

"What've you guys been doing throughout your vacation?" Jeff asks. "Just spending time together, really. Scott is forever at my house hanging out, but then again, he's there even when I'm not. John and my Sisters are bonding pretty nicely. I've come to accept both their boyfriends. So basically we just all sit around and hang out. Nothing special." Punk shrugs. "Ain't nothing wrong with a little relaxation, man!" Jeff replies.

Within the next hour or so, 3 out of 4 of the men are all but passed out from being so drunk. They're out hoopin' and hollerin', and just completely clowning around.

Usually in an environment like this, Punk would be completely miserable. He'd usually be grouchy, complaining, and trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. But something weird is going on inside his mind and body. He's feeling quite weird. Everything seems to be all 3D and panaoramic. Or is that how reality already is? Maybe it's that everything is so crystal clear through Punk's eyes! Except for the fact that everything is completely blurry. Ever so often he feels nauseous, but so far nothing has come up yet. His head is pounding, but he's feeling quite numb at the same time, so there's no complaints from him. He's laughing way louder than usual, and he's just as loud and rowdy as the other guys. He knows he's not drunk. No matter how messed up he is right now, he knows he's not drunk. But on the other hand, he has no fucking clue what's wrong with him. It's not really bothering him though. What's bothering him is the fact that he can't stop laughing at every single thing. But then again, the fact that he can't stop fucking laughing makes everything all the more hilarious, so I guess there's no problems or complaints there either.

"And then his shoe lace got stuck in the machine, and at that point the girl was so un-interested in him, that if he would have been a billionaire, she probably still wouldn't have messed with him! So he got caught in the machine, busted his ass, and so the girl finally just left the gym." Punk finishes off the story he's telling and laughs even harder. The rest of the men all laugh too, everything completely as funny to them as things are to Punk.

Punk feels John moving around next to him, and he quickly leans over and claims John's lips with his own.

Some time ago, Punk fell on the ground in laughter. Some time after that, or possibly before, who even remembers, or cares at this point, John got up to get another beer, but busted his ass and just claimed a seat in Punk's arms. Matt's for whatever reason under his chair. And Jeff's taken the empty chairs and has built some sort of lounger.

John kisses back, his lips kneading against Punk's.

John tastes like beer, and it disgusts Punk. Even through whatever the hell is wrong with him, he still remembers how disgusting beer tastes. But he doesn't even care at this point. All that matters is physical and sexual contact. He's horny as fuck.

John, however, isn't the least bit horny. He's too busy caring about where he's going to find his next beer.

He quickly bores with Punk, and crawls away to try to steal one of Matt's beers, ignoring all the empty cases of beer cluttering the backyard.

Punk somehow pulls himself together enough to get off the ground, but quickly finds his way over to Jeff.

"Hi." Punk smiles down at Jeff, goofily. "Hey there." Jeff chuckles. Punk collapses onto Jeff, taking partnership in the tiny makeshift bed. Punk cuddles himself against Jeff, trying to make himself comfortable in his cramped quarters. "Hi." Jeff repeats. "Hello." Punk has another miniture laugh attack, before leaning down and kissing Jeff's lips. "What was that for?" Jeff asks, smirking. "Because John won't play with me, so I want to play with you." Punk smirks back. "Mmm, okay." Jeff replies, then pulls Punk back into a kiss.

Now Jeff, by no means, is bisexual the least bit, and regardless of his past, he is in no type of way a cheater, but with this alcohol pulsing through his veins and fogging up his brain, Punk's lips taste absolutely heavenly and his sweet tongue is driving Jeff crazy.

Their hands slide over the skin of the other as their tongues get quite aquainted.

"John, look!" Matt says, holding up his iPhone as he records the scene in front of him. John finishes chugging his beer, then turns to see what Matt's talking about. There in front of him is his boyfriend making out with another man. John stares for a moment, his head cocked to the right, a wonderous yet confused look on his face. He crawls over to them, wanting a closer view. He sits inches away from them and just watches for a moment.

Jeff pulls away and goes for Punk's neck, sucking at his pulse point. Punk groans out and turns his head so that he can access it better, turning his head to face John at the same time. Punk's eyes go wide, but his face quickly turns back to lust, a smirk splaying across his face. "Hi, Johnny baby." Punk laughs out, giving him dazzling eyes and a charming smile. "Hi!" John smiles wide, all curiousity going through his mind just a moment ago, completely gone. Punk moans out some more at Jeff's doings. "Feels good?" John asks, and Punk nods. "Good." John says, then kisses Punk's lips before crawling off towards Jeff's unattended beer.

Punk leans away from Jeff, and quickly starts at his pants. He gets them unzipped and unbuttoned, then pulls Jeff's cock from his jeans and boxers. He strokes it as he leans back down to kiss Jeff. "Fuck, Punker." Jeff moans, bucking into Punk's hand.

**RING RING! **"Get Jeff's phone." Matt takes a moment from his video recording to get John's attention. John grabs Jeff's phone off the ground and answers.

"Hello?" He says. "Jeff?" Beth asks. "No. John." He answers. "Oh, hi, John! Where's Jeff?" She asks. "Uhm, busy." John smiles towards the scene of Punk and Jeff. "Okay, well we just pulled up in the driveway. Tell Jeff I picked up his re-fill and that he needs to come in and take his meds." Beth says. "Okay. Bye." John hangs up the phone.

"Jeff!" He yells out. "W-What?" Jeff answers, still groaning. "Beth and Reby are home. She said come take your medicine!" John relays. "Fuck." Jeff growls in irritation.

"Uh-oh." Punk gives a giggle-like laugh, then leans down and kisses Jeff one last time, before climbing off him and falling to the ground. Matt and John laugh out at it, but they all clamber around trying to collect their things.

The men eventually head inside and Reby and Matt say goodbye, then Jeff goes to take his meds, as the remaining two decide to call it a night. They collapse on the guest bed, tangling their arms and legs together. Punk runs his hands over a sensitive spot on John's skin, and John begins laughing out.

"John?" Punk calls out. "Yeah?" John answers. "You're drunk." For some reason that's funny to Punk, and he busts out in a fit of laughter. "I know. It's great. You should try it." John suggest, smirking and reaching for his beer, taking a gulp. "No. It's disgusting." Punk laughs. "Not when it's mixed with me. Taste it now." John sticks his tongue out, and Punk quickly sucks on it, tasting the John flavored reminents of beer. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home." Punk warns, then trails his tongue back in John's mouth. "Why not now?" John asks. "Because you're always too fucking loud!" Punk laughs out. "Mm, I know." John chuckles, then collapses his head against Punk's chest. "Night." Punk mumbles, but doesn't fall asleep.

Instead, he stays awake staring up at the ceiling. Aside from pleading with his headache to dissapear, he trys to think about why he's so fucked up right now.

What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooooooooow. So some of you guessed that something bad would happen at Jeff's, but I bet you guys didn't guess that happening! You guys ponder on that till Sunday! I'll reply to all your messages tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** LOVED! LOVED! LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! Haha, wow. Well here's your explanation, as should be expected :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

After last night, Punk stayed up for hours just watching John as he shivered and shook in his arms. When he woke up this morning, John was gone, and he didn't seem to be anywhere in the house. [...] "Are you still up for leaving later?" Punk asks, wanting to make some type of conversation to keep his mind off his thoughts. "Where are we going?" John asks. "To North Carolina. We're going to see Jeff and Matt, remember?" [...] "W-When…when am I going to be okay again?" Punk can tell simply from his voice that when he turns to John, there's going to be tears streaming down his face, and when he finally looks at him, there are. He grabs John, and pulls him into his arms, "With time. With hard work. Soon." Punk whispers in his ear, holding him tightly [...] "Ah, fuck." Punk groans, laying a hand to his head. "What's wrong?" John asks him. "Headache still not gone?" Matt asks. "Nope. It's trying to kill me. It's on a goddamned mission." Punk growls. "Go in my bathroom and get the pills in the blue bottle on the counter. [...] Jeff stands and walks to the fridge. He pulls out three six-packs, and hands one to Matt, and one to John. Jeff grabs one last thing out of the fridge before heading to the back, after calling out to Punk and telling him to meet them there. "For fucks sake!" Punk yells when he walks out to the backyard to see the three men indulging in alcohol. "Don't worry." Matt says, pointing under the empty chairs. Punk squints his eyes and sees a six-pack of diet pepsi [...] Within the next hour or so, 3 out of 4 of the men are all but passed out from being so drunk. They're out hoopin' and hollerin', and just completely clowning around. Usually in an environment like this, Punk would be completely miserable. He'd usually be grouchy, complaining, and trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. But something weird is going on inside his mind and body. He's feeling quite weird. [...] "Hello." Punk has another miniture laugh attack, before leaning down and kissing Jeff's lips. "John, look!" Matt says, holding up his iPhone as he records the scene in front of him. "Hi, Johnny baby." Punk laughs out, giving him dazzling eyes and a charming smile. "Hi!" John smiles wide, all curiousity going through his mind just a moment ago, completely gone. Punk moans out some more at Jeff's doings. "Feels good?" John asks, and Punk nods. "Good." John says, then kisses Punk's lips before crawling off towards Jeff's unattended beer. Punk leans away from Jeff, and quickly starts at his pants. He gets them unzipped and unbuttoned, then pulls Jeff's cock from his jeans and boxers. He strokes it as he leans back down to kiss Jeff.

* * *

**Friday; Guest Room:**

As soon as John and Punk wake up the next morning, they take some headache meds and begin packing.

As they pack, they hear the front door ring, and Jeff answer.

"Hey, Matt." They can hear the conversation from their room. "Hey, uhm, do you remember anything from last night?" Matt asks. "We went outside drinking. That's about it." Jeff shrugs. "You need to see this." Matt says, then there's silence for a moment. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jeff suddenly explodes.

They hear his footsteps, Matt's close behind, and soon there's pounding on their guest room door. Punk and John give each other a confused face, then Punk goes to answer it.

"What's wr—" Punk tries to ask, but Jeff doesn't allow it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jeff asks. "What are you talking about?" Punk asks. "Why the fuck were you doing what you did last night?!" He yells. "What did I do?" Punk asks, and Matt hands him his phone.

"Oh my God." Punk mumbles as he watches the video, his eyes getting wider and wider by the moment.

"What is it?" John asks, picking up his pants off the floor. His phone falls out of his pocket, and he picks it up to see it flashing. He checks the notification and sees it's an MMS message from Matt. It's the video. He, too, watches with horrified eyes as he walks over to where the other men are standing.

"I sent it to you?" Matt asks. "Apparently." John replies.

As he watches it, it all comes back to him. He remembers. He remembers he just sat there and let it happen.

"I-I don't know how this happened. I'm sorry!" Punk says to Jeff as he hands Matt his phone back. "What do you mean?! _You_ weren't out there drunk!" Jeff yells. "No, but I honestly don't remember anything that happened last night!" Punk explains. "You don't remember anything?" John asks. "No, just going out and talking. I vaguely remember us talking about alcohol before falling asleep. That's it." Punk explains.

"Matt, did you drug his fucking drink?" Jeff asks, remembering what happened the last time Matt put something in a friend of their's drink. "No! I swear! I know how Punk feels about drugs! I wouldn't do that to him! I'm off drugs anyway!" Matt replies. "So then you're on something and you're lying to us, Punk! What the fuck are you on?" Jeff asks. "I'm not on shit! Don't you dare ever ask me something as fucking stupid as that in your life! What are _you_ on?" Punk asks. "Excuse me?" Jeff asks. "You heard me! What are you on? Because besides the meds I took on the plane, the only other shit I took is the pills in your blue bottle! So what the fuck are you on, Jeff?" Punk asks, and Jeff quickly leaves the room.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" Punk yells, following Jeff into the bathroom. "Are these what you took?" Jeff asks, picking up a pill bottle wrapped in dark Blue tape. "No. I took," He opens the medicine cabinet and looks through the various colored pill bottles before pulling out a light Blue taped covered pill bottle, "these, like you told me!" Punk explains.

"Fuck." Jeff mumbles. "What?" Punk asks. "I thought these," He holds the dark Blue bottle, "were the ones on the counter. These are the ones I wanted you to take. Those weren't supposed to be out." Jeff explains. Punk inwardly groans at Punk's OCD, which caused him to tape up the stupid fucking bottles in the first place.

"Are you popping pills again, Jeff?!" Punk asks, ready to punch Jeff in the face. "No!" Jeff yells. Punk starts scratching off the tape trying to reveal the labeling. "This?! You're taking this?! And it's fucking prescribed to you, Jeff!" Punk screams. "I know it is! I had to get the prescription filled, but it's for Beth, I promise. She's been going through some stuff and they're for her. Neither of us are abusing pills again, I promise. But you basically took a downer and then you took my upper and you can't fucking mix those, because shit like last night happens!" Jeff explains. "I—" Punk starts to reply, but Jeff cuts him off.

"BETH! BETH, GET IN HERE!" Jeff starts screaming over and over till Beth runs in. "What's the problem? What's wrong?" She asks. "Did you leave your pills on the counter? And what'd you do with my painkillers?" He asks. "Yeah, I put your meds away when I took my pill. What's the problem?" She asks. "You fucking drugged Punk, and fucked up my life!" He screams then storms out of the bathroom, pushing past them, and pushing past Matt and John who'd crowded out in the hall. Within seconds they hear the front door slam.

"What did I do? How'd I mess up his life?" She asks. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. We'll all work it out. John and I are going to head to the aiport early, okay? Thank you so much for letting us stay over. It was really great seeing you all." Punk says, just wanting to get out of North Carolina as soon as possible. "Are you sure you have to go so early? I was going to fix breakfast!" Beth explains. "Yeah, I'm sure. We'll just eat at the airport. I'm sorry. But really, thanks for having us out. We'll have to have you all over soon." Punk smiles.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back to the hotel. Reb and I will be over for dinner." Matt says, then heads down the hallway.

"Thanks for having us, Beth." John smiles, then hugs her, before running off to the guest room. Punk does the same and they grab their bags and quickly leave.

**AirTran Flight 700:**

"We gonna talk about this?" Punk asks as they sit on the plane. "Talk about what?" John asks. "What happened back at Jeff's." Punk answers.

The men quickly caught a silent ride with Matt to the airport, were silent as they waited on the plane, and have been completely silent on the plane.

"What's there to talk about?" John asks. "A lot." Punk replies. "You were drugged. He was drunk. I saw what happened, but I was drunk. Was nobody's fault. End of story." John shrugs.

"You're mad. If you weren't, you wouldn't be silent." Punk explains. "I'm not mad because of that. I've got other things on my mind." John explains. "Like what?" Punk asks. "Just other shit." John answers. "You're cussing. You're pissed. Just say so, John." Punk sighs, irritated. "Look, Punk. You made out with Jeff, along with other shit. I'm upset. But you were both messed up, so I understand. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself if anything. I'm over it, okay? I don't care. I just don't want to hear about it anymore, okay? Please? Just stop talking about it." John snaps.

"Can I still apologize for it?" Punk asks. "If you want." John mumbles. "I'm sorry for being so stupid and getting myself drugged. I'm sorry that I did those things with Jeff. I'm sorry I cheated on y—" John cuts in, "You didn't cheat. You were drugged." John says. "Yeah, but if you got drunk and kissed someone else, you'd still be cheating." Punk mentions. "Because I drink. You're straightedge. You got drugged. You didn't put yourself into the situation. So you didn't cheat. Can you just accept that?" John explains.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Punk smiles over at him. "I try, yeah. Thanks." John chuckles.

"Remind me to kiss the fuck out of you when we get home." Punk says. "I thought you were going to fuck me so hard when we got home?" John asks. "I don't know, we'll see." Punk chuckles.

"Punk, do you love me?" John asks, laying his head on Punk's shoulder. "Oh, John. Please don't let what happened start this love doubting bullshit." Punk groans. "It's not. I just want to hear you say it. I don't remember the last time you did." John explains. "I love you, John. I love you so much. No matter what happens, you are and always will be the only one that I love, okay?" Punk swears. "That was more than I asked for. Thank you. I love you too, Punk, no matter what you ever do."

* * *

**A/N:** I honestly had what I wanted this chapter to be, all planned out in my head, but it just did not come out how I wanted it at all. No matter how many times I re-typed it, it's just not how I planned it in my head. Hopefully you guys all liked it! I think I did get my point across in this chapter, along with your explanation, though, so that's good. I will update again Tuesday or Wednesday. Oh, and if you haven't yet, check out my new story 'The Real Story' if you'd like! It's a Centon one-shot based around FanFiction. net. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :)


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** So guess what! I'm working on yet another chapter fic! Gonna be 20some-odd chaps! I swear, I can't focus on just one story, ugh. If I finished ALL my stories I'm working on, you'd have like 20 chapter fics & 100 oneshots, smfh, ADD is a bitch I swear, lmfao. Anyway, here's another update! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hey, uhm, do you remember anything from last night?" Matt asks. "We went outside drinking. That's about it." Jeff shrugs. "You need to see this." Matt says, then there's silence for a moment. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jeff suddenly explodes. [...] What are _you_on?" Punk asks. "Excuse me?" Jeff asks. "You heard me! What are you on? Because besides the meds I took on the plane, the only other shit I took is the pills in your blue bottle! So what the fuck are you on, Jeff?" Punk asks, [...] "I thought these," He holds the dark Blue bottle, "were the ones on the counter. These are the ones I wanted you to take. Those weren't supposed to be out." Jeff explains. [...] But you basically took a downer and then you took my upper and you can't fucking mix those, because shit like last night happens!" Jeff explains. [...] "I'm sorry for being so stupid and getting myself drugged. I'm sorry that I did those things with Jeff. I'm sorry I cheated on y—" John cuts in, "You didn't cheat. You were drugged." John says. "Yeah, but if you got drunk and kissed someone else, you'd still be cheating." Punk mentions. "Because I drink. You're straightedge. You got drugged. You didn't put yourself into the situation. So you didn't cheat. Can you just accept that?" John explains. "You're amazing, you know that?" Punk smiles over at him.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon; Den:**

"Shut up! Why is it you think you know everything?" Scott complains to Shaleigh as they sit on the couch, having a screaming match as always. "I might not know _everything_ but I know _way_ more than you!" She spats back. "Oh, okay! Then who is the only wrestler to win a Money in the Bank match twice in a row?" Scott asks. "I don't fucking know! Who cares about that?" She asks.

"Hey! I care! The answer is me, ya fucker!" Punk yells from where he and John sits at the dining room table preparing their Thanksgiving plans. "Well sorry!" She yells back.

"See, you don't know more than me!" Scott cheeses. "I know more about stuff that actually pertains to _everybody_ in the world!" She yells. "Like what? What is something that you know, that I don't?" He asks. "What's the biosphere?" She asks, and the room falls silent, everyone turning their attention to Scott. He squares his eyes at her in anger as he thinks.

"I don't think he knows." Selene chuckles from where she stands in the kitchen, making herself something to eat. "Yes I do! It's something to do with Chemistry!" He yells. "WRONG!" Shaleigh makes an incorrect buzzer sound, "It's biology! The biosphere is the regions of the surface and atmosphere of the earth, or other planet occupied by living organisims! I failed Science, and even _I_ know that! So ha!" She says, cheering for herself.

"Whatever, you know-it-all bitch!" Scott hisses. "Hater!" She replies. "Slut!" He shoots back. "Suck my clit!" She yells.

"Do you still have that piercing?" Scott asks lowly. "You don't need to know." Shaleigh sticks her tongue out.

"What piercing?" Punk sticks his head up. "No piercing!" She quickly replies. "She's got her private parts pierced." Scott laughs. "SHA!" Punk yells. "What?! It's my body!" She yells. "It attracts creeps and the wrong people!" Punk says. "Well I like it." She smiles, and Punk cringes at the thought of his Sister with the type of guys that genital piercings attract.

Shaleigh and Scott go back to arguing over who's smarter, when a thought enters Punk's head.

"Colton!" Punk says. "Yeah?" He turns back and asks. "How do you know about my Sister's piercing?" Punk asks, and the room falls silent yet again. "Why do you know that Scott?" Punk asks, standing up. "Calm down, Punk!" Shaleigh says, but Punk just ignores her, inching closer to the den area.

"Have you slept with my Sister before?" He asks, and John can see Punk start to fume with anger. "I-I-I-I…" Scott stutters, quickly standing from the couch. "You slept with my Sister?!" Punk asks yet again, his tone indicating that he knows the answer now.

He lunges over the couch at Scott, and John quickly runs over and grabs Punk. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Punk yells struggling to get out of John's grip and go at Scott.

Scott quickly grabs his things and runs out, trying to mumble his apologizes as he does.

"Punk!" Shaleigh yells, standing up, and John lets go of him, but keeps a grip on his wrist so that Punk doesn't make such a mistake as slapping Shaleigh again or something.

"What the fuck did you sleep with my best friend for!?" Punk asks. "You can't fucking control my love life forever, Punk! I'm a fucking grown ass woman!" She yells. "JUST WATCH ME!" He screams back as he watches her storm out of the house.

"You sleep with him too?" Punk turns his attention to Selene and yells. "Gross, no! He's cute, but he's like my Brother! No!" Selene yells, grabs her food, then fleas to her room.

"Babe, calm down. Please calm down before you bust a blood vessel or something." John says, pulling him down onto the couch with him.

"No! No. NO!" Punk yells, then jumps off the couch and leaves the apartment.

John grabs his cellphone.

**Cena:** punk just stormed out. i don't know if he's coming after you. just warning you.

**Cabana:** Thanks! Im safe tho.

**Cena:** …home?

**Cabana:** No, lolz. Can you please do me a favor & calm him down? I rly want to tlk to him about it.

**Cena:** definitely. no problem.

**Cabana:** Thx!

**Sometime Near Midnight: **

"Oh my God, where've you been?!" John jumps out of bed and goes over to Punk who just walked into the bedroom. "I'm okay." Punk sighs, heading to the bathroom.

"Where've you been?! I was debating on calling the cops! Why wouldn't you answer my calls and texts?!" John follows him into the bathroom. "I smashed my phone. I have to order a new one." Punk explains, starting the shower.

"Where. Have. You. Been?!" John asks.

Punk turns to him and just stares at him.

"Punk." John pleads. "I walked around basically every single street in Chicago for a few hours till I ended up at Scott's place. I was going to kill him, but I was too tired from walking, so we talked." Punk explains.

"And what happened?" John asks.

"Well I didn't kill him, for starters. We've come to the conclusion that I'm pissed as fuck at the both of them, it's in the past, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not going to hate him forever. I'm just going to have to look past it. Me and Shaleigh are going to have a talk, when I'm even calmer, about her and sleeping, or trying to sleep, with people that I'm close with. Other than that, there's not much I can do or stay mad about. It's not worth it. Please let me shower, I smell like I've slept in a zoo for a week straight." Punk answers. "Yes, please shower. And I'm glad you're okay." John says, runs a hand down Punk's face, then heads back to the bed.

Punk showers for 30 minutes, just begging for his thoughts to leave him the fuck alone for a little while.

After getting out and toweling off, he pulls on some shorts.

Once every before bed ritual is complete, he slides into bed behind John, and wraps his arms tightly around him. John slowly comes out of his sleep at the movement.

"Mm, babe?" John calls out. "I'm here." Punk kisses the back of John's neck. "How was your shower?" John asks. "Good." Punk answers, and John nods.

"John, were you really worried about me?" Punk asks. "Yes, baby. I didn't know where you were, if you were okay, if you'd hurt yourself or were in jail for killing Scott. I was very scared and worried." John replies.

"Roll over, babe." Punk whispers, rubbing John's body. John musters up some energy and rolls over to face Punk. "Yes?" John asks.

Punk doesn't reply. He instead grabs John's chin and kisses him deeply. When he finally pulls away, John's eyes go wide.

"What in the world was that for?" John asks, trying to catch his breath. "It's because you love me, and you care about me, and you worry over me, and you…you're amazing. I do, and I've done, so many stupid, stupid things. I've fucked up so many times in life, and I've never had anyone there that was worried over me. I've never had anyone care about if I'm okay or not. You care. You for some reason care if I'm okay or not, and you love me. It's so different to me, but I thank you so, so much for it and I appreciate you for it." Punk smiles as he caresses John's cheek and stares in his eyes. "I…wow. Uhm, wow. You're welcome, Philip. Wow, I…" John's at a loss for words.

Anytime a talk like this happens, John's usually the one to start it, and Punk's never gotten so emotionally invested or personal in any of their talks.

"You don't have to say anything, John. I just wanted to thank you, okay?" Punk smiles. "You're welcome, baby. I love you." John kisses him. "God, John, I love you so much, alright? Fuck, I just…how much I love you, and how invested we both are into this relationship seriously scares me. You have changed my life, John, and you still are. And you better appreciate all the stuff I'm saying, because it's only 'cos I'm tired that I'm admitting this stuff." Punk nuzzles his head against John's body, wishing he could build his walls back up and shut the hell up.

John chuckles, "Well I appreciate your tired admittance. You know I feel the exact same way about you, baby." John says. "I know you do. Thank you. Please go to sleep because I can't close my mouth." Punk chuckles, and John laughs and nods. "Goodnight, Philip." John kisses him. "Goodnight, gorgeous."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this was a filler chapter, that leads up to something eventually, but mostly a filler chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Something you all were asking about and mentioning, will be discussed in the next chapter! The next chapter will come Thursday if my Jeffy is on Impact! And it will come on Friday if not. I'm only drawing out my update times because one of the coming chapters (aka Thanksgiving) hasn't been typed yet, lmao. It's the last chapter I need to type to complete the entire story; gah. Working on it though! Once Thanksgiving is posted, updates will go back to being every other day, or every two days. Anyway, reviews would be very lovely! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Omfg! Guys! No! I reached 600 reviews! Omg! Thank you so, so much! I'm just, ahhh, just asdfghjkl; I can't even! I know I said I'd update on Thursday or Friday, but I reached another milestone, and you guys should be rewarded for it just as I, because you're the ones that made it happen and made it worth it. So I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Shut up! Why is it you think you know everything?" Scott complains to Shaleigh as they sit on the couch, having a screaming match as always. "I might not know _everything_ but I know _way_ more than you!" She spats back. [...] "Whatever, you know-it-all bitch!" Scott hisses. "Hater!" She replies. "Slut!" He shoots back. "Suck my clit!" She yells. "Do you still have that piercing?" Scott asks lowly. "You don't need to know." Shaleigh sticks her tongue out. [...] "You slept with my Sister?!" Punk asks yet again, his tone indicating that he knows the answer now. He lunges over the couch at Scott, and John quickly runs over and grabs Punk. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Punk yells struggling to get out of John's grip and go at Scott. [...] "Where. Have. You. Been?!" John asks. Punk turns to him and just stares at him. "Punk." John pleads. "I walked around basically every single street in Chicago for a few hours till I ended up at Scott's place. I was going to kill him, but I was too tired from walking, so we talked." Punk explains. [...] "God, John, I love you so much, alright? Fuck, I just…how much I love you, and how invested we both are into this relationship seriously scares me. You have changed my life, John, and you still are. And you better appreciate all the stuff I'm saying, because it's only 'cos I'm tired that I'm admitting this stuff." Punk nuzzles his head against John's body, wishing he could build his walls back up and shut the hell up.

* * *

**Tuesday; Bedroom:**

"Punk!" John yells at Punk, who's sleeping soundly behind him.

"Punk!" John yells again, pushing against him.

"Philip!" John tries again, shaking him.

"Mmm!" Punk snarls, swatting at John without opening his eyes. "Your phone is vibrating!" John says, shaking him some more. "Ugh!" Punk groans, blindly reaching behind him to grab it off the night stand.

"Hello?" He answers groggily, not even bothering to check the caller I.D. "Brooks!" He hears his boss's voice. "Good morning to you too, Vince." Punk groans, not up for Vince's mouth at, he opens one eye to see the time, 7 in the goddamned morning. "Wake your ass up. I've got important business to talk about." Vince barks. "I'm up! Obviously! What do you want?" He asks. "Where's John? I need to talk to you both." Vince explains, and Punk sits the phone on the pillow after clicking a few buttons.

"You're on speakerphone; we're both here. Go." Punk says, closing his eyes again to try to go back to sleep.

"John?" Vince calls out. "Yes, sir?" John answers.

"Okay, good. Listen, this thing about your two's relationship status has been all over the news and media, and it's to the point where we can't hold back making a comment anymore, especially with you two's disappearance from TV." Vince explains. "So just say you suspended me and John's got time off. Simple. Goodnight." Punk mumbles. "No! Not simple! Then they'll think I suspended you because you're gay! I don't need that kind of media spotlight on me!" Vince yells. "So tell them I'm suspended because I beat Orton's ass, and John's sick!" Punk explains. "No! No! There will be no connection between you two and Orton. Now Randy isn't pressing charges against you, so I can make up of this as I please. I don't need any negative press on him, and I damn sure don't need anymore negative press brought on you two." Vince says.

"Then what are you going to do?" John asks. "I've booked you two for a parade today." Vince answers. "Parade?" Punk asks.

Punk doesn't do happy, do-da, celebration parades.

"Yes. A gay pride parade." Vince expands. "What?!" Both men asks. "Yes! They're having another one this year to honor and mourn the life that gay boy that was murdered at a local Chicago school. You're going because this way we can acknowledge the media's attention, without having to say a goddamned thing about it.

Philip, I want you to get on Twitter and say you two are going, and add something snarky about the media's representation of homosexuals. John, I want you on your Twitter as well hyping up your appearance, but do that sweet bullshit that you do," John rolls his eyes at the comment, "You're going to go. You're going to sit on the float. You're going to wave and smile. If you want to go to the actual parade, be my guest, just be nice and don't reveal anything.

Regardless of what you do after the parade is over, I want you both back on Twitter. Say how you enjoyed being there, and had fun, and thank the people who came to see you, and that still support you.

Now other than acknowledging that you two are together, nothing else is the media's business, and by you two going out in the public with this, it's better press on you two and this company. Do you understand?" Vince says. "Yes." Both men reply. "Good. And Brooks, if you do anything to mess this up, I'm adding a second suspension to your name, and John can come back to work alone!" Vince warns. "Ok, but why doesn't John get a warning?!" Punk asks. "Because John never messes up! Now I expect you two at Halsted St. by 9AM." Vince says, then hangs up.

"Fuck, I don't want to go do this." Punk groans. "Neither do I, but it's better than a press conference or TV interview." John mentions. "True. Go ahead and shower first. I'm going to try and get a few more minutes of sleep in, so I can function." Punk says.

"Okay. But, uhm, Punk?" John calls out. "Yeah, babe?" Punk answers. "Sorry for bringing all this on you." John sighs. "You didn't, John. Don't blame all this shit on you. I knew what I was getting into when I got with you. I don't regret any of it. Now go shower, or Vince'll have both our heads." Punk says, then kisses John. "Okay." John gives a small smile, then runs off to the bathroom. Punk grabs his phone and opens his Twitter app.

**CMPunk:** Getting ready for the gay pride parade today. RIP the HS boy who was murdered. Hate is ridiculous. So is the media's bigot outlook on gays.

He hit send, tossed the phone somewhere on the bed, then quickly fell back to sleep.

John quickly showered, trying to calm his nerves that were getting the best of him. After showering, he pulled on some clothes, tweeted '**JohnCena:** Just got ready for the day. Gay pride fest today in Chicago! Should be lots of fun :). RIP to Marcus Lathen. Today is for you & the rest!', woke Punk up, and headed to the kitchen to make an omelet for he and Punk.

"Morning." Shaleigh says from where she lays on the couch. "Hey, morning." John replies. "Fix me one too?" She asks. "Sure." He replies.

"What you up so early for?" She asks. "Vince is forcing Punk and I to ride a float at the gay pride festival today." John explains. "That's in June. I went." She mentions. "They're holding another one to voice their opinions and anger about the boy who was murdered as a hate crime against gays." He explains. "Oh, yeah. I remember hearing about that in the news. Poor boy." She sighs. "Do you and Selene want to come? We've gotta be there by 9, but the parade starts at 10." He asks. "Sure! Sounds fun. I'll go ask Selene and get ready." She says, then heads to her room.

John had just finished making 4 omelets when Punk walks in.

"Food. Yes!" Punk says tiredly, yet happy, as he collapses in one of the chairs. "Here ya go. Shaleigh, and I think Selene, are going with us too." John explains, sitting the plates of food down on the table, before seating himself. "They better be ready by time we need to leave." Punk mentions. "I'm sure they will be." John replies.

"FOODS READY! HURRY UP, SHORTIES!" Punk yells, then takes another bite.

Within the next few minutes, the girls both saunter into the room, decked out in gay pride type apparel.

"Woah." Punk says, his eyes going wide.

"Do we look pretty?" Selene asks.

"Wow." John mumbles, his eyes just as wide.

Shaleigh is covered almost head-to-toe in body glitter, wearing knee high rainbow socks with elbow high rainbow arm bands, a rainbow belt through her shiny silver shorts, and a White Hot Topic t-shirt that says PRIDE across it in rainbows, with her hair down and various colored clip-in hair strands added in.

Selene is wearing rainbow skinny jeans, a Hot Topic 'Gay Bacon Strips &' Black t-shirt with a long sleeve rainbow shirt beneath that, body glitter on the visible areas of her skin, and her hair is in pigtails, with random areas having various colored rubber bands along each pigtail.

"I, uh, I think you, uh…" Punk is purely speechless. He's seen the crazy get-ups that people wear to stuff like this, but never this close or in person before. "You, uhm…you definitely fit the part." John gives a small smile.

"Guys, this is nothing. My outfit was waaaay cooler in June, but this is all I could find in just a few minutes." Shaleigh explains, then plops down at the table with Selene.

"Wow. This is going to be interesting." Punk says.

**Gay Pride Parade:**

They all ate, hopped in the car, and the men dropped the girls off on Diversey St. since it's the only street that wasn't gated off for the festival yet.

After, the men got directions to where the celebrities were to go to prepare. They met with the director, who showed them their float. The float consisted of gay pride flags, along with WWE flags. They were to stand and wave, along with throwing out WWE John Cena & CM Punk Brawlin' Buddies Talking Plush toys to the crowd.

Thankfully they don't have to do any talking, and once they get off the float, they're permitted to go home.

After getting their directions, they went and found a corner so that they didn't have to mingle with the other people, and wouldn't have to answer any questions. They especially did their best to steer clear of Ellen Degeneres. They didn't want to end up having to rudely turn down being on her show.

The parade began, and the men climbed aboard their float. The toys were splayed all over the float, and once the parade began, they threw out the toys to the parade-goers that screamed out their names.

John and Punk are in shock to say the least. They can't believe so many people were still pro-them. But then again, these people are just like them; or supports of their kind.

Their kind?

What are they talking about?

They're not gay!

Well sure they're in a same-sex relationship, but…ya know…it's just them.

It's only been them.

It'll only ever be them!

And Randy.

Can't forget Randy.

Fucking Randy.

"John, I love you!" A girl screams out from behind the barricade. "I love you too!" John says, and the girl practically faints. Punk chuckles, then chucks yet another doll to the crowd.

John sees a teenage girl standing in the crowd with a bald head, and a 'fight cancer' pin threw her gay pride shirt. God, her life must be so hard. John grabs a Cena doll, and a Punk doll, then hops off the float. "Where are you going?" Punk asks. He heads over to the girl, and hands her the dolls.

"Oh my God, thank you!" She squeals. "You're welcome. I hope you beat it." John whispers in her ear as he hugs her. She hugs him back, squeezing him tightly as she thanks him over and over. He takes a picture with her, then jogs back over to the float and climbs aboard.

"Kiss-ass." Punk chuckles. "Whatever. She could die tomorrow. It's the least I could do." He says, then continues throwing out the plush toys to the patrons of the festival.

**After the Parade: **

"Do you want to go home?" John asks, as they congregate at the back of the building where the celebrities are getting their things together. "Uhm…" Punk mumbles. "It wouldn't be too bad to stay and hang out, right?" John asks. "Well…ya know…it'd make pretty good publicity. This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Punk mentions. "So we can stay?" John asks. "Sure, we can stay for an hour or two." Punk smiles.

The men grab their things and head across the street to where the parade is.

**Punk:** Where are you?

**Sha:** We're by the funnel cake cart;

The men head to where the food trucks are parked, signing occasional autographs on their way.

"Hey! Did you get us any?" John asks, as they approach the girls. "Uh, no. I thought you two were going home." Shaleigh replies. "No, we're going to stay for an hour. Seems like it'll be fun." Punk explains. "Really?" Selene asks, and John nods.

They all get in various lines, collecting lunch that consists of your average festival food: funnel cakes, elephant ears, hot dogs, pizza, and lemonades.

Once they're all finished eating, they make their way throughout the entire festival, just completely enjoying themselves and opening themselves up to absolutely anything. John even gets up on stage, at one point, to shake that ass, when they let the fans on to dance.

** Later; Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

"Omg, I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" John laughs as the group all walks into the house, plus 3 of the girls friends. "That was actually an enjoyable time!" Punk says.

"I can't believe we stayed there for 5 hours!" John says. "5 hours is nothing! We're usually still there after night fall. We're going to go back later, but my feet hurt!" Shaleigh yells, collapsing on the couch, and wiggling her toes in the air.

"Babe?" John calls out, coming up behind where Punk is shoving stuff in the fridge. "Yeah, what's up?" Punk asks, turning towards him and pulling him into his arms.

"Maybe this won't be so bad?" John asks, laying his head on Punk's shoulder. "Yeah, actually I agree with you. Things are looking pretty up." Punk smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, this concept kinda came from when I attended a gay pride fest this year & joked around with my cousin about if Punk & John would ever come to one, lmfao. Anway, YAAAY! AWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE! Also, again, thank you so, SO much for the 600 reviews! I appreciate and love you all so freaking much! Yay! Read&review please! Also, at the end of your reviews, please give some ideas on what you think can/may happen at Thanksgiving. They can be good or bad things to happen, I want both. I just really badly need some ideas. I'm stuck, lmfao. Anyway, next update will come Friday or Saturday. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Alrighty, guys! Thanks so much for your ideas! The Thxgivin chap is officially written, which means the entire story is completely typed up! Thanks again! & Here's an early update! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hello?" He answers groggily, not even bothering to check the caller I.D. "Brooks!" He hears his boss's voice. [...] "I've booked you two for a parade today." Vince answers. "Parade?" Punk asks. Punk doesn't do happy, do-da, celebration parades. "Yes. A gay pride parade." Vince expands. [...] Shaleigh, and I think Selene, are going with us too." John explains, sitting the plates of food down on the table [...] The parade began, and the men climbed aboard their float. The toys were splayed all over the float, and once the parade began, they threw out the toys to the parade-goers that screamed out their names. John and Punk are in shock to say the least. They can't believe so many people were still pro-them. But then again, these people are just like them; or supports of their kind. [...] "Omg, I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" John laughs as the group all walks into the house, plus 3 of the girls friends. "That was actually an enjoyable time!" Punk says. "I can't believe we stayed there for 5 hours!" John says. [...] "Maybe this won't be so bad?" John asks, laying his head on Punk's shoulder. "Yeah, actually I agree with you. Things are looking pretty up." Punk smiles.

* * *

**Wednesday; Bedroom:**

**RING RING! **

"Ugh, hello?" John snatches the phone off the night stand to stop its incessant ringing. "Sweetie, would you _please_ come answer the door?" He hears his Mother's voice. "You're here?!" He asks, and Punk sits up with wide eyes as well. "Yes, we've been here for 5 minutes, but you wouldn't answer your phone or the door." She replies. "Alright, sorry, I'm coming." He says, then hangs up the phone.

"They're here already?!" Punk asks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming so soon!" John says, the men quickly jumping out of bed and pulling on some clothes.

John races to the door and opens it to see a bright and smiley Carol Cena, with his Father, and two Brothers standing behind her.

"Finally!" She says, pushing through the door, and pulling John into a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asks. "I found an earlier flight for cheaper, so I changed to it. I thought it'd be a nice surprise." She smiles. "Yeah, nice." His Father grumbles, tired, just like the rest of the men in the room.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" She asks. "Yeah, we were sleep. We had a long day yesterday." He explains. "Oh, well I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep, we'll keep ourselves entertained." She sighs dramatically. "No, it's fine, we're up." John groans.

"So, Philip, how are you? You have a beautiful home!" She asks, turning towards where he's trying to hide in the kitchen. "Thank you. And oh, I'm fine. Just tired. How are you?" He asks. "I'm doing very well, thank you." She smiles.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Phil. We don't want to be up this early either, trust me." Mr. Cena says, and Punk laughs. "It's fine. Have you guys eaten? We can fix some breakfast." Punk just wants to stay in a separate area than them. "That'd be lovely! Thank you." Carol says, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Sean asks. "Nah, it's okay. Make yourself comfortable. John, give 'em the remote." Punk says, quickly pulling out some pots and pants.

Once breakfast is started, he quickly pulls out his phone and sends the same text message to both Shaleigh and Selene.

**Punk:** Get home. NOW. John's family is here and I'm NOT going through this by myself. Home. Now.

**15 Minutes Later:**

The girls walk quietly through the door, "Sorry it took so long, I had to go pick up Selene." Shaleigh says to Punk, then looks to the den to see John and his family sitting.

"Hi, everyone." Selene says politely, dragging Shaleigh with her into the area. "Oh! Hey! Guys, this is Selene and Shaleigh," John points to each one, "Punk's Sisters. Girls, this is my Mom Carol, my Dad, and my Brother's Sean and Steve." He points them all out as well. "Nice to meet you." Shaleigh says. "Nice to meet you too, girls!" Carol says, smiling.

The girls give polites waves, then quickly rush to the kitchen.

"They scare me." Shaleigh mumbles. "Quit! They haven't done anything!" Selene chuckles.

"I'm just ready to get this over with." Punk rolls his eyes.

"When can we leave? I'd like to get back to Tanner." Selene asks. "Why didn't he just come? He's always over here anyway." Punk mentions. "He said he didn't love me enough to suffer with me." Selene answers and Punk laughs out, "I don't blame him." Punk says.

"Hey, breakfast almost ready?" John asks. "Just finishing up the bacon. Selene, silverware. Sha, plates. John, you can go ahead and get them seated." Punk says, flipping the last few pieces of bacon.

John walks up behind him, and wraps his arms around Punk, placing his head on Punk's shoulder. "I'm really sorry they're here early." John sighs. "Babe, it's okay," Punk chuckles, "I promise. They were coming regardless. What's an extra day? At least your folks are nice. It could be worse. I'm cool with it, I promise. Now go seat them." Punk says. "Thanks." John kisses Punk's cheek, then heads back to the den.

"Guys, come with me to the dining area." John says.

"Did you mean it?" Selene asks. "Of course not. But I'm not going to just make John put his parents in a hotel or something. They're gonna be my in-laws one day. Gotta treat 'em right. It's just a day. I can handle it." Punk explains.

"Well aren't you just such a sweet boyfriend." Shaleigh chuckles. "Ehn." Punk makes a face at her and sticks out his tongue, then continues fixing the food.

**That Afternoon:**

"So John?" Shaleigh calls out as they sit on her floor in her room playing Candyland. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Your family…" She says. "What about them?" He smirks. "Your TV character is exactly, exactly like your family." She mentions. "Leave 'em alone," John chuckles, "They're good people. My Mom is just…I don't know. I'm definitely portrayed to be exactly like my Mom. My Dad can be really intense too, but he's not really like what they have him be on TV. My Brothers, though, they hate it too so don't worry." John explains.

"Speaking of your Brothers, I think Sean likes me." Shaleigh mentions. "He said you're cute." John chuckles. "Well I'm taken." She cheeses. "As is he." John replies. "Ahh, playa, huh?" She asks. "He wishes." John laughs.

"You know Punk is pissed right?" She asks. "Yeah." John replies. "And?" She asks. "I think it's sweet what he's doing about it." John answers. "The guy loves you." She smiles. "So it seems." John chuckles.

"Hey! It's too quiet. Where is everyone?" Punk asks, sticking his head in the room. "My Parents went sight seeing. Sean is visiting a friend. Steve is sleep in the guest room." John explains.

"Oh. Where's Selene?" He asks. "We've sworn to secrecy." John replies. "She went back to Tanner's didn't she?" Punk asks. "First chance she got." Shaleigh laughs.

"Figures. What are you two doing?" Punk asks. "Playing Candyland." John answers. "What the fuck, Sha? No! I never got my rematch!" Punk yells, easing himself down onto the ground, and knocking his arm over the board to clear it off.

"What the hell?" John yells. "Punk's all pissy because he always beats me in Monopoly, but he absolutely sucks at Candyland." Shaleigh chuckles. "Because Candyland is for girls and children! Why do you think John's playing with you!" Punk justifies. "HEY! I was bored, and Scott broke the monopoly board!" John yells. "Sure, that's why," Punk makes a face, then begins re-setting up the board for three players.

"What were you guys in here talking about anyway?" Punk asks, and John and Shaleigh make a face at each other. "Oh, we were just talking about Gage." Shaleigh lies. "What about him?" Punk asks. "Excited to meet the little guy." John answers. "Oh, yeah. Me too." Punk cheeses.

"So what time are ya'll going to start cooking?" Shaleigh asks. "Uhm, don't word it like that. Your ass, and Selene's ass will be helping too. And if Tanner is eating my food, he's going to help cook it too. Same for Scott. We'll start at maybe 7 and whatever needs to be cooked tomorrow, we'll wake up at 8AM." Punk explains.

"Can I just order-in Chinese then? I don't wanna cook!" Shaleigh whines. "Sure. Order-in Chinese. And when you call, ask them to deliver a moving truck with your food." Punk cheeses. "I hate you." Shaleigh groans. "Yeah, ya do!" Punk laughs.

"Aw, I wish I had Sisters. You make them seem so fun." John chuckles. "Well you'll have 4 soon, plus two more Brothers." Punk says, and John smirks.

"Yeah, then you officially won't be able to get rid of Lene and I!" Shaleigh giggles. "I can handle you guys, it's whatever." John chuckles.

"So I'm hungry now, actually. What's for dinner tonight?" John asks. "You're such a fucking fat ass!" Punk says. "Hey! I'm a big guy! I'm hungry a lot!" John chuckles.

"I'm hungry too. I'm going to go order Chinese. You want the usual?" She asks John. "Sure. Thanks!" John smiles. "I'm ordering you food anyway, Punk. I'll just order random stuff so your fam can choose." Shaleigh says, then skips out of the room to the kitchen.

"Punky?" John calls out, and Punk quickly cuts his eyes at John. "Don't call me that. What?" Punk asks. "Why won't you just admit how you feel about my family being here early?" John asks. "I told you already." Punk replies. "No, you told me what I wanted to hear." John mentions.

"I'm not complaining, so why are you?" Punk asks. "I'm not complaining. I think what you're doing is really sweet though." John smiles. "Yeah, well, it's because I love you." Punk says, then leans over and kisses John.

John wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back. Punk slowly leans John back till he's laying on the floor, and Punk hovers over John's body on his hands and knees.

"Oh, you're so mine as soon as your family leaves." Punk says, leaning down and kissing at John's neck. "What? You're actually going to have sex with me, without me having to beg and plead?" John asks between moans. "As of now? Yes. I'm going to tear your ass up." Punk growls, then kisses John yet again.

John wraps his arms tighter around Punk as their tongues slide against one another. Punk grinds against John's body, and John moans into the kiss. Their kiss deepens, and John wishes nothing more than that his family came tomorrow like they promised.

"Ew, guys! In my room, though?! Gross!" They hear Shaleigh's voice and quickly pull away. "Sorry, Sis." Punk smirks as he climbs off John and sits back up.

John sits up as well, blushing hard. He's still not comfortable at all with showing PDA in front of Shaleigh or Selene, regardless of the fact that Sha, Lene, and Punk say that it's perfectly fine.

"Ugh, anyway. Food will be here in 30 minutes. Can we finish our game?" She asks, plopping back down on the floor. "Yeah, your roll!" Punk replies.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, Punk and Cena are just so in love! How cute! As you guys may be able to tell, I don't handle writing multiple characters very well, so the family got put away real quick, lmao. Thanksgiving is next! Yep! Wonder what's going to happen! ;). Ideas are still being taken, so add it to your review, shoot me a message, or something! I'm always looking for ways to better my story and give my readers what they want! I'll be glad to add in some more ideas! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading :)


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **It's finally here! Thanksgiving! Thank you for all your ideas on what should happen! I tried to use as many as I can, but unfortunately I could not use them all. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Yes, we've been here for 5 minutes, but you wouldn't answer your phone or the door." She replies. "Alright, sorry, I'm coming." He says, then hangs up the phone. "They're here already?!" Punk asks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming so soon!" John says, [...] "I'm really sorry they're here early." John sighs. "Babe, it's okay," Punk chuckles, "I promise. They were coming regardless. What's an extra day? At least your folks are nice. It could be worse. I'm cool with it, I promise. Now go seat them." Punk says. "Thanks." John kisses Punk's cheek, then heads back to the den. "Guys, come with me to the dining area." John says. "Did you mean it?" Selene asks. "Of course not. But I'm not going to just make John put his parents in a hotel or something. They're gonna be my in-laws one day. Gotta treat 'em right. It's just a day. I can handle it." Punk explains. [...] "Why won't you just admit how you feel about my family being here early?" John asks. "I told you already." Punk replies. "No, you told me what I wanted to hear." John mentions. "I'm not complaining, so why are you?" Punk asks. "I'm not complaining. I think what you're doing is really sweet though." John smiles. "Yeah, well, it's because I love you." Punk says, [...] "Oh, you're so mine as soon as your family leaves." Punk says, leaning down and kissing at John's neck. "What? You're actually going to have sex with me, without me having to beg and plead?" John asks between moans. "As of now? Yes. I'm going to tear your ass up." Punk growls, then kisses John yet again. [...] "Ew, guys! In my room, though?! Gross!" They hear Shaleigh's voice and quickly pull away. "Sorry, Sis." Punk smirks as he climbs off John and sits back up.

* * *

**Thursday; Dining Room:**

"Alright! Thanksgiving is officially served!" Punk says, walking into the dining room area with two pots in his hand, followed by John, Colt, Shaleigh, Selene, and Tanner, all with food in their hands as well. They sit them down on either of the dining tables John, Punk, and Scott set up.

They all got up early in the morning, and began to fix Thanksgiving dinner.

Punk's family arrived around noon with their own offerings.

Mrs. Brooks and Mrs. Cena hit it off right away since they're so quirky and energetic. Mika hung out with the older Women as well.

Mr. Cena was happy Carol was off his back, and spent the day sleep in the guest room till dinner.

Adam, Sean, and Steve hung out amongst each other; along with Scott and Tanner occasionally, when they found themselves able to sneak away.

Ellie, and Mika's daughter Caroline, either set watching TV, or 'helped' in the kitchen.

And all this went down while Punk, John, and the girls slaved away in the kitchen.

It was a great day and everyone was getting along. Come 5PM, Thanksgiving was officially served.

"Oh, guys, it looks delicious!" Punk's Mom says. "Thanks." Punk smiles.

"That batch of rolls are a little burned on the bottom, sorry. I totally forgot about them. The other ones are okay though." John says, sitting two things of rolls down.

"Oh, I forgot the whipped cream, Philip!" Mika says. "It's okay, we have some." Punk replies, heading back to the kitchen to get it.

Once all the food is sat at either table, they all take their seats too.

"So how's the vacation going, boys?" Carol asks. "It's going good. We're just relaxing. Wrestling really takes a toll on us." Punk replies. "I'm sure! You boys do anything exciting?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "Vince had us attend a gay pride parade yesterday, and we got to be on a float." John answers. "Oh, that's exciting! Was it on TV here?" Carol asks. "No, they never show footage of the pride parades on TV." Shaleigh rolls her eyes. "Yeah, they might mention it happening that day or the day before, but they never show it. Apparently it's not a big enough news story, or it'll offend people or crap." Selene adds. "Regardless, it was fun. Sha took lots of pictures. You can look at those later." Punk explains.

"Ellie, how's school?" John asks. "Good! I've got all As! And I wore my Cena shirt yesterday." She giggles. "Awesome! I bet you were the cutest girl in school then!" John chuckles, knowing Ellie has a _major_ crush on him. "Hey! What about your CM Punk shirts?" Punk asks, acting like he's offended. "Oh, Philip. You know we can't get her out of those. She has every single one." Mrs. Brooks says. "Because you're awesome! You're the best big Brother ever." Ellie smiles. "Thanks, kid. You're the best too." Punk replies. "What about me?" Adam asks. "You're okay too, I guess." Ellie laughs. "I bet you never wear your Colt shirts." Scott sticks out his bottom lip. "Yes, I do! I wore my Colt of Personality shirt the day before I wore my Cena shirt!" Ellie explains. "You're awesome." Scott smiles.

"Ya know, Ellie, I have a niece around your age. You two would probably be good friends." Sean speaks up. "Yeah, Punk and I will have to take you to meet her one day." John says. "Cool!" Ellie says. "What about me?" Caroline asks. "I have a niece around your age too. Maybe Mika will let you come too." John mentions. "Oh, yes! Please!" Mika laughs. "Damn, Mika, trying to get 'em gone, huh?" Scott laughs. "Don't judge till you have some of your own." Mika hisses. "Aye yai, Captain." Scott salutes.

"So, Carol, is the weather this cold in Boston around this time?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "It's a little warmer, but not by much." Carol answers. "Yeah, we get all the New York weather, so we're pretty much in the same field as here." Cena Sr. chuckles.

"This is so good, Philly!" Ellie says, eating some more of her turducken; turkey, duck, and chicken wrapped in bacon. "Ellie, that's so un-ladylike." Her Mother says, shaking her head in dissapprovement. "Let her have some fun, Mama. It's delicious. Try some!" Shaleigh says, eating some of her own. "No thank you. I'll stick with the traditional turkey." Mrs. Brooks replies, cutting herself another piece of the regular turkey they'd gotten as well.

"Tanner, where's your family?" Steve asks. "Italy. I didn't want to go, so Punk was nice enough to let me spend it here." Tanner replies. "Oh, that's sweet of you, Philip." Mrs. Brooks smiles. "Thanks," Punk chuckles.

"Carol, how long have you known Tanner's Mom?" Punk asks. "Excuse me? I don't believe I know him, or his family." Carol replies, confused. "Oh shit." Selene mumbles. "John, you told me your family knew his." Punk squares his eyes at John. "Uhm…Selene?" John turns to her. "Hey! You came up with it!" Selene shoots back. "You asked me to!" John says. "What's going on?" Cena Sr. asks. "Okay, basically Punk is super freaking over protective. He always thumbs down every single boyfriend I have, and scares them off. Well Tanner and I had been dating for a year, and had met Shaleigh, Mika, and Adam. I wanted him to meet Punk too, but I didn't think Punk would approve, even though we'd been dating for a year. John came up with a lie to get Punk to approve. But, I mean, I asked John to do it. So I guess it's all my fault." Selene sighs. "John, what did you lie and say?" Carol asks. "I said I've known him since he was a baby because you know his family, and that he's a good kid and I approve." John hangs his head. "Sorry for lying to you, Punk." Tanner mumbles, averting his eyes from Punk's glare. "Selene, you're lucky I've come to approve of him at this point." Punk says, and Selene cheeses at him. "Thanks, Punk!" She giggles. "Tanner, my warning still stands. It also has more of a threat now." Punk mentions. "I figured." Tanner chuckles.

"Is Michael with family, Leigh?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "Yes. We're having our own type of Thanksgiving tomorrow." Shaleigh explains. "That's cute." Mika says.

"Hey, Punk. I never got the chance to ask. How was Jeff's?" Adam asks, and John and Punk exchange looks. "Uhm, it was okay." Punk mumbles. "Oh yeah, you did go! What happened? What'd you guys do?" Mika asks, and Punk cringes at the wording of her sentence. "Well he, Matt, and John were all drinking, just getting John to relax and come out of his shell and stuff." Punk replies. "Did something bad happen? Aries called me and said Jeff was at work pissed off, and said he's done talking to you." Scott speaks up. "What happened between you and Jeff?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "Uhm, I accidently got drugged." Punk replies. "He drugged you?" Carol asks. "No. I took some headache medication on the plane. Then when I got to his place, I took some meds of his. I ended up taking the wrong thing and drugging myself. Everyone else was drunk and I was looney. Shit happened. He'll get over it." Punk mumbles. "Are you okay now?" Cena Sr. asks. "Ya'll fight or something?" Sean asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. And it was just dumb stuff and he's being over-dramatic. It's not really something I want to talk about, especially at Thanksgiving dinner." Punk replies, wishing they'd leave it alone. "Well as long as you're okay." Mrs. Brooks says.

As they all chat it up, there's a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." Punk says, then looks at John. John shrugs, not having the slightest clue who it could be. Punk drops his napkin on the table, then heads to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asks once seeing it's his Father. "I came to talk to you." He explains. "I don't have shit to say to you." Punk shrugs. "Please just let me have a minute of your time to talk." Jack pleads. "Fine. What?" Punk asks. "I would like to include John in this talk." Jack states. "Hell no! You're not going to ruin this dinner for us!" Punk states. "I'm not trying to. Please, Phil. Give me a chance." Jack begs. "Stay here." Punk says, then enters back into the house.

"John, can you come here?" Punk asks. "Sure…" John says, unsurely. He excuses himself, then follows Punk to the hallway outside their apartment.

"Mr. Brooks. Oh. Hi." John says, eyes wide. "Hello, John. How are you?" Jack asks. "I'm fine. Happy Thanksgiving." John says. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too; to the both of you." Jack gives a small smile. "What the hell did you come here for, Dad?" Punk asks. "I've come to make amends. I've realized my wrongs, and I'm here to make it right." Jack explains, and Punk just laughs. "Sure, Pop. Sure." Punk chuckles. "Look, I'm trying here! Okay! Now, Philip, you were the last one out of _all_ my children that I ever thought would end up…this way. It caught me off guard. I didn't know what to do or think. And the fact you're dating John? That just jumbled up my brain even more. After the news of your divorce broke, John, I figured you'd be fighting the ladies off. I didn't think you'd be somewhere seducing my boy. I grew up in a time where people didn't accept gay folk, or bi-sexual folk. I understand now that times have changed, and I have to change with it. It's still against my beliefs, it's still weird to me, and I still don't understand it. You're my boy, though. You're my blood. I've had too many problems between us happen in the past, to let yet another thing further fuck up my relationship with you. You're my kid, and I need to accept you no matter how you are or what you do. And John, my son is crazy about you. I can tell. So I have to accept you as well. And I do. I had no problem with you in the past, and I shouldn't let it affect my thoughts on you now. I apologize for the harsh things I said about you two. I apologize for the way I treated you both. I apologize for the way I made you feel. I understand if you don't accept my apology, but I just had to get that out." Jack spills his heart, and for awhile, none of the men say anything.

John and Punk just stare at him. They don't know what to do or say. Neither one, honestly, ever expected this from him.

"I'll let you get back to your Thanksgiving dinner. Enjoy yourselves. I'm sorry for interrupting." Jack says, then turns to leave. "Wait, Pop!" Punk yells, grabbing onto his arm. "Yeah?" Jack asks. "We have plenty of food left. We have room too. Why don't you come eat with us?" Punk asks. "You mean that, boy?" Jack asks. "Yeah, come on, Pop." Punk says, then goes in the apartment.

John tries to follow him in, but Jack grabs his arm. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" He asks. "Sure." John replies. "I tried to blame all this on you, and I was wrong for it. You're a great guy, and you make my kid happy. Don't hurt the boy, okay? I've put him through too much already. He don't need nothing else going wrong. He loves you like all get out, I can tell. Please try and keep a smile on his face, okay?" Jack pleads. "I will. I promise." John smiles. "Thank you." Jack replies. "No problem, Mr. Brooks." John replies. "Hey, son, I know I ain't much of a Pop, but please call me Dad. Seems I'm gonna be your in-law some day anyway." Jack shrugs. "Thank you then…Dad." John smiles, and Jack pulls him into a hug. After they pull away, John leads him into the apartment.

They go in the apartment and the family says their big, happy hellos to Jack. Mrs. Brooks being the happiest of them all. John and Punk get Jack a plate and a seat, then re-join the family.

"Don't let me interrupt. Continue what you were talking about." Jack says. "We were talking about Gage." Punk mentions.

"How's Amy doing?" Jack asks. "She's okay. We don't talk unless it has to do with Gage, so I wouldn't really know." Punk answers.

"John, what about you? Are you excited for the baby?" Mika asks. "Yeah! I love kids. I can't wait to meet him." John smiles. "Aww, that's sweet." Mrs. Brooks coos.

"You got his room all together?" Steve asks. "It's a work in progress. We've got a few things though, yes. We're just waiting for closer to the birth." Punk explains.

"You gave away my room to the baby?!" Ellie pouts. "No, you know I would never do that." Punk replies. "What room?" Jack asks. "Philly said I can move in with him when I get to be a big girl, like Sha-Sha and Leney." Ellie replies. "No, sweetie. You're not going to be moving in with Philip." Mrs. Brooks says quietly. "Why not?!" Ellie whines. "And why can't she?" Punk asks. "Because she has plans for the future." Mrs. Brooks answers. "You mean, _you_ have plans for her future?" Punk asks. "Philip, don't talk to your Mother like that." Jack warns.

"Philip, she has plans and goals. She's going to make something out of herself. We're actually doing very well with her, we don't want to see her dreams ruined. That's all." Mrs. Brooks explains. "Are you saying that none of your other kids did anything with their lives?!" Punk asks. "Philip, I'm sure that's not what your Mother means. You've obviously become a big deal." Carol tries to interject herself in the disagreement. "Adam's got a pretty nice business going. Mika's had some problems, but she ain't coming to you for money or anything like your other crap son is! Shaleigh and Selene both have degrees and are in happy, healthy relationships. And I'm living in a 2 million dollar apartment, and in a great relationship! So your only _un_success story is Mike!" Punk spats. "Philip, she has to go to college." Mrs. Brooks explains. "Sha and Lene both lived here and went to college as well." Punk replies. "She wants to go to Harvard. She has the grades for it. Don't try to ruin that for her." Mrs. Brooks says. "So why didn't you just say she can't move in with me because she's going to an out-of-state college? Why'd you have to insult half the people at this goddamned table?" Punk asks. "Babe, please calm down. Let's have a happy dinner." John whispers to Punk, grabbing his hand.

The house phone rings, and Punk slams his napkin and fork down on the table, then goes to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry for that." John sighs.

John tries to flip the conversation for positive, when Punk runs into the dining room area, still holding the phone. "John! Get your jacket on! We've gotta go!" Punk says. "Where? What happened?" John asks, standing up. "It's Billy. He said Amy's been in a car accident. We've gotta get to the hospital," Punk says to John, then puts the phone back to his ear, "We'll be right there. Thanks." He hangs up the phone, and turns back to John. "Do you need us to go?" Shaleigh asks, standing as well. "No. You, Lene, and Colt stay and entertain please. We'll be back as soon as possible." Punk replies, then the men leave.

**Saints Mary and Elizabeth Medical Center:**

"Hey, how is she?" Punk asks, rushing over to where he sees Amy's Brother Billy and Amy's parents sitting in the waiting room. "She's fine. Gage is fine as well. It was apparently a minor accident with a few cuts and bruises. She's really shaken up, but she's going to be fine." Billy explains. "That's good. And you're sure Gage is okay? They ran every test possible on him?" Punk asks. "Yes, they said he wasn't harmed the least bit." Billy replies. "Thank God." Punk says, giving a sigh of relief.

"Hi." Billy says, eyeing John uncomfortably. "Hello. I'm glad Amy's okay." John mumbles, feeling completely awkward and out of place.

"I'll be right back, John. Let me go say hi to her folks." Punk groans, then walks over to them.

John quickly walks away from Billy's glare, to stand in a corner away from them.

Within moments, Punk walks back over to John, muttering. "…upid, ungrateful bitches." He hears the end of Punk's sentence. "How'd that go?" John asks. "They won't accept that their daughter's a fucking whore, and that I'm not the bad guy." Punk explains, walking, and John follows, trying to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" John asks, noticing they're walking deeper into the hospital. "We're going to check on our son." Punk replies, and John smiles at the insinuation.

They arrive at a room with 'Dumas, Amy' on the chart on the door, and Punk goes in.

"Punk! John!" Amy says, and they can hear the strain in her tired voice. "Hey, Amy. Happy Thanksgiving!" John smiles. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Sorry to pull you away from your families." Amy sighs. "It's okay. How are you feeling?" John asks, deciding to just take over the conversation since Punk is busy looking at her charts. "I'm okay. Just tired. They've drugged me, so I'm a little loopy. Sorry." Amy replies.

"Is that going to affect the baby's health?" Punk whips around and asks. "No, Philip. And hello to you too." She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, hi." He mumbles, turning back to the chart.

"How's Thanksgiving going, John?" She asks. "Well, it was going great. Dinner is delicious, our families are getting along, Jack came and apologized to the both of us. It _was_ going well." John replies. "Jack apologized to you two?! I'm still trying to convince him that I'm not a transvestite! Gosh! And why do you say was?" She says over John laughing. "Transvestite? Wow. And because Punk got into it with his Parents over Ellie." John explains.

"She was in the wrong, dammit!" Punk says from his corner, not turning to face them.

"Oh. Aww. How is Ellie? Tell her hello." Amy says. "Uhm, no! There will not be any messages relayed to my Sister from _you_!" Punk turns around this time to spat. "Oh my God, Punk! Are you going to be stuck on that for forever?!" Amy asks, frustrated. "Oh, let me go attempt to kill Billy, then you can get the hell over it!" Punk yells.

"Stress isn't good on her—" John tries to explain, but Punk doesn't let him. "I don't car—" Punk starts to yell, but John cuts back in, "Or on Gage!" John yells, and Punk backs down.

"This is normal, John. Just give up." Amy mumbles. "I've noticed." John mumbles.

**That Night:**

5 hours later, and the men finally arrive back at the apartment.

"Oh my God, are you two okay?" Carol asks. "Is Amy okay?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "What took you so long?" Scott asks. "How dare you leave us so long, this was torture!" Shaleigh hisses, and everyone turns to look at her.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Punk mumbles. "Philip made the doctors run every single test they could on the baby to make sure he's okay. _Including_ the ones they already took before we got there." John groans. "Is she okay?" Cena Sr. asks. "Yes, she's going to be okay. So is the baby. It was a minor car crash, but they're keeping her over night just in case." Punk explains. "Thank God they're both okay." Steve says.

"Did you guys finish dinner?" John asks. "Yes, we got it all put up in the fridge too. Would you like me to heat you two a plate up?" Mika asks. "Nah, I've lost my appetite." Punk sighs. "Same here. Thanks though, Mika." John replies. "I hope you guys can excuse me, I need to lay down." Punk sighs, slumping to his room.

"We're going to head home now actually. We just wanted to stay till you guys got back. Thank you for such a lovely dinner. Tell Philip that we'll call him tomorrow when he's better." Mrs. Brooks says, coming over to hug John. "Thank you so much for coming. It was nice to see you all. I'm so sorry all the negatives happened." John replies, hugging her back. "No, it's okay." Mrs. Brooks replies.

"It was good seeing you, boy. Glad we put everything behind us. Looking forward to spending some time with you and Philip." Jack says, hugging John as well.

"Yeah, I need to get home too. Brandon is getting fussy and Caroline is tired." Mika says, approaching John. "Alright. Thank you so much for coming! It was great seeing you again." John says, hugging her, "Bye, Caroline. Nice meeting you." He hugs her as well, then says bye to baby Brandon.

Then it's Ellie's turn. "Bye, John!" Ellie says, and John picks her up and hugs her. "Bye, Ellie! It was great seeing you again! Punk and I will have to take you out and hang out one weekend when you don't have school activities. You call Punk and tell us when you're free, okay?" John says to her. "Awesome!" She cheeses. "Great. I'll see ya later. I'm sure Punk will call you tomorrow, okay?" John says, and Ellie nods. John hugs her again, and then sits her down.

The family says quick goodbyes again, then leave.

"Your Brothers, Adam, and I are watching the game. Wanna join?" Scott asks. "No, I think I'm going to head to sleep too, if you guys don't mind." John says. "Go ahead. I'm going to crash here though, okay?" Scott says. "Well my Brother is sleeping on the couch." John informs him. "I'm gonna crash on the floor, it's all good." Scott replies and John nods.

His Parents announce that they're going to bed, and after hugs and kisses, they retire to the guest room.

Once everyone is situated in their rooms or sleeping places, John heads to the bed and collapses next to Punk.

"You going to be okay?" John asks. "Yes." Punk mumbles, barely coming out of his sleep. "Night, baby." John kisses Punk's cheek. "Mhm." Punk mumbles, and John snuggles up to Punk and falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Note- I know Amy lives in Atlanta, but for my story's sake, she lives in Chicago. Meant to mention that awhile back. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Thanksgiving! I, for one, am glad the chapter is over, lmao. I do hope _you_ enjoyed though! & Thanks again for the ideas! Please review! I'm losing reviews it seems :( I'll update again after Raw! Thanks for reading :)


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed the PPV last night! Tons of Punk/Cena moments, lol. I flipped out when Big Show had them cuddled up & laying together in the corner when he positioned them to jump on them from the top rope. They're just so cute! Lol. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Selene, you're lucky I've come to approve of him at this point." Punk says, and Selene cheeses at him. "Thanks, Punk!" She giggles. "Tanner, my warning still stands. It also has more of a threat now." Punk mentions. [...] Did something bad happen? Aries called me and said Jeff was at work pissed off, and said he's done talking to you." Scott speaks up. [...] "Yeah, I'm fine. And it was just dumb stuff and he's being over-dramatic. It's not really something I want to talk about, especially at Thanksgiving dinner." Punk replies, wishing they'd leave it alone. [...] "What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asks once seeing it's his Father. [...] I apologize for the harsh things I said about you two. I apologize for the way I treated you both. I apologize for the way I made you feel. I understand if you don't accept my apology, but I just had to get that out." Jack spills his heart, [...] "We have plenty of food left. We have room too. Why don't you come eat with us?" Punk asks. [...] "So why didn't you just say she can't move in with me because she's going to an out-of-state college? Why'd you have to insult half the people at this goddamned table?" Punk asks. "Babe, please calm down. Let's have a happy dinner." John whispers to Punk, grabbing his hand. [...] "It's Billy. He said Amy's been in a car accident. We've gotta get to the hospital," Punk says to John [...] "I'm sorry it took so long." Punk mumbles. "Philip made the doctors run every single test they could on the baby to make sure he's okay. _Including_ the ones they already took before we got there." John groans. "Is she okay?" Cena Sr. asks. "Yes, she's going to be okay. So is the baby. It was a minor car crash, but they're keeping her over night just in case." Punk explains.

* * *

**Saturday; Bedroom:**

"Oh my gosh, the house is finally empty!" John says, collapsing on the bed next to Punk. "I know. Isn't the silence great?" Punk asks, smiling up at the ceiling. "It is! God, I thought my family would never leave. Ugh." John shakes his head. "They're actually not that bad of people." Punk admits. "What? You really think that?" John asks, chuckling. "Yeah, I do. They're cool. I probably couldn't tolerate them for any longer though. Especially when my family was added in too. That was crazy." Punk laughs. "I think our holiday was well executed, no matter how downhill it went." John shrugs.

"Well here's to our first holiday together. And here's to many more to come." Punk reaches over and grabs his bottle of diet Pepsi off the night stand and holds it out. John grabs his water bottle off his nightstand, and knocks it against Punk's bottle, "Here's to it." John smiles.

"So John." Punk calls out. "Yeah?" John answers. "We're in a pretty serious relationship. Have you realized that? I mean, we live together, we're in love, our families has met, you've agreed to help me raise my child, and we just spent our first real holiday together." Punk says, and John quickly looks at him with a wide smile on his face and hopeful eyes. "Yeah, we are pretty serious." John replies. "I'm glad you're still here with me." Punk rolls his head to look up at John. "I'm happy to still be here." John replies, sinking down onto the bed and rolling next to Punk.

Punk puts a hand to John's cheek and kisses him. "I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies, smiling. Punk just stares at him in silence for a moment, before returning to staring at the ceiling.

"You lied to me, ya know?" John mentions. "When? About what?" Punk asks, knowing there's not one thing he's lied about. "You've said multiple times that we were gonna have sex, but it hasn't happened yet." John answers. "I haven't lied though. We will…eventually." Punk replies. "You said once we got the house to ourselves that we would." John relays. "John." Punk sighs. "Come on, Punk! You've got to admit that I'm significantly better!" John whines. "You are! I know that! I admit that! You're always significantly better, till we have sex. Then I send you back into that hell of your memories. I don't want to keep doing that." Punk explains.

"So what are you going to do? Not have sex with me for the rest of our lives?" John asks. "No, not for the rest of our lives. Just for awhile, till you can handle it." Punk answers. "I _can_ handle it!" John pleads. "John, you're lying. You still flinch _every_ time I kiss you. I feel it, John. I can also feel you trying to shake away the memories while we kiss. I'm not stupid, John. I know that's what you're doing." Punk spats. "I was hoping you didn't notice that." John mumbles, looking away. "Well I do. So we don't need to do this." Punk says.

"One more try! Please! We did really well last time!" John begs. "Yeah, till you tried to bite my dick off!" Punk mentions. "Okay…true…but we won't do that this time! Come on, you should know by now what you can and can't do!" John says.

"You know what, John, I don't! I don't know! I have no fucking clue what happened that day! I just know you got raped! That's it! Maybe when you can fucking explain to me what happened, then we can have sex again! Until then, I'm sick of having to do this shit with you each and every time!" Punk hisses as he climbs out of bed. "Punk, you know I can't talk about that without…" John mumbles. "Well then write it down! Draw a picture! Type it up! Shit! Anything! But I'm sick of this!" Punk yells.

"Please don't be mad at me. Philip, please don't be mad at me." John says with a small voice as he stands on his knees at the end of the bed, his head hung, flinching from Punk's accelerated voice. "I'm not mad, John. I'm just frustrated! I hate making you hurt, and you're just so fucking persistent! John, I don't have a problem with the sex. I don't. You're better at handling it. You are. What my problem is, is the holding you, and consoling you, and watching you shake and cry afterwards. I don't want to see you like that! I hate seeing you like that, John! That's just something I can't take. Especially knowing I'm the reason you're hurting. I don't want to throw you back into that." Punk explains.

"Please lay back down with me." John pleads, deciding to ignore everything Punk just said and change his attack plans. "You better not try anything." Punk warns. "I just want to cuddle and kiss you. I swear." John smiles innocently. Punk rolls his eyes and lays back down.

"I'm sorry I upset you, baby." John says, cuddling into Punk's hold, and kissing his face. "Well you're notorious for it. I've learned to live with it." Punk replies. John kisses from Punk's cheek, down to his jaw. "Do you still love me?" John asks. "Yeah, I guess so." Punk chuckles. "Good." John replies, then moves his lips down to Punk's neck.

As he kisses against Punk's neck, he eases his hand up over Punk's chest, running his hands over it. "John." Punk warns. "I'm not doing anything, I swear! I'm just admiring your tattoos." John says innocently. "I just bet you are." Punk replies. "I am. I think I want one. I want one for you, of your name or something." John explains. "No, you don't need to do that." Punk says. "But you've got one for me." John mentions, interlacing his hand in Punk's and holding it close, so he can see the tattoo. "I don't care. You're still not getting any." Punk replies. "But I want one to honor you. Please? Just one?" John asks. "No. I like your perfect, pure skin. I know you love me. That's enough. Don't ruin your pretty, White skin." Punk says.

"Fine. But you have to do something for me since you won't let me get a tattoo for you." John says, releasing his hold on Punk's hand. "What's that?" Punk asks. "I want you," He trails his hand back to Punk's chest, taking his fingers and teasing Punk's nipples, "to go get your nipples re-pierced." John answers. "Really now?" Punk asks. "Yes. I want you to get your tongue re-pierced too." John replies, still playing with Punk's nipples. "Ya know, I never saw you as the being into tattoos and piercings, bad boy effect type of guy." Punk admits. "Well I've come to love it. It's very sexy on you. You should grow your hair back out too." John reaches his other hand up to intertwine in Punk's hair, then pulls him into a kiss.

Their tongues quickly tangle together as John continues to play with Punk's nipples. Punk groans into the kiss, and John's sure he has Punk right where he wants him. He kisses Punk harder, as he trails his hand down to Punk's shorts, before slipping past the waist band. He lightly trails his fingers over Punk's cock, teasing it, before letting a single finger trail over the slit of the head. Punk pulls away from the kiss to groan out. "Oh, fuck." Punk hisses in pleasure, and John immediately begins kissing at Punk's neck, wanting to keep Punk in the mood. He wraps his hand around Punk's cock and begins stroking to the best of his ability. Punk bucks into John's hand, loving the intimate feelings.

Punk can't deny that he's missed John's touch, and has been miserable going back to just getting cozy with his right hand ever since John's rape. The very few amount of times they've had sex, truly isn't working for him. He's not trying to rush this healing process, but dammit, something has got to give.

John slowly climbs down the bed, and uses his other hand to pull Punk's shorts down. "Joh-John." Punk half moans, half growls, trying to warn John to stop. "Shhh." John replies, managing to get the shorts all the way off. "Feels good?" John asks, increasing his strokes now that the shorts are gone. Punk refuses to verbally answer, but whimpers in agreement. John runs his thumb around the head of Punk's cock, before going back to the strokes. That gets Punk to throw his head back and close his eyes, giving John just enough leeway to struggle out of his own shorts.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Punk groans when he opens his eyes and sees John pulling his shorts off and tossing them to the ground. "You'd never." John says, then leans down and licks at the slit of Punk's dick, making Punk moan out. "John, I swear to God, if you bite me again, you're sleeping in a mausoleum for the rest of eternity." Punk threatens. "I know what I can and can't do. I can't give you a blowjob, but I promise I won't bite you again." John lays his lips to the head and chuckles, remembering all the faces and expressions of pain that Punk made. John leans down and licks all around Punk's shaft, before running his parted lips along it.

Punk doesn't care if John can suck him off or not, just this is enough for him.

Being that John is to the side of him, and not in front of him, Punk reaches down and palms John's ass, caressing his hand against it.

John knows just how to get him to forget his entire 'we're not having sex speech'. He just wants to pound that ass right now. God, he's so sex deprived. This is crazy. He's used to sex 4-5 times a week, and now suddenly it's a rare occurrence. Maybe…maybe this time will be different! Maybe it won't be so bad this time! But…that's what he says to himself every time.

"Oh, fuck, John!" Punk groans out as John palms his sac.

Maybe this time really will be different though. Whether it is or not, he can't hold back anymore. He's going to fuck John just like he's been wanting to so bad.

Punk slides his hand down John's ass, then slips a finger inside John. John pulls away from Punk's cock and moans out, pushing his body back further onto the finger. Punk lets John get accustomed to the finger, then slips in a second.

John trails his tongue from the tip of Punk's dick, down to the base, then down to his sac, taking it in his mouth and sucking.

Punk brushes his fingers over John's spot, and John just about collapses in Punk's lap.

"Oh fuck. You win. Lay down, John." Punk says, pulling his fingers out. John smiles wide, and quickly flops down on the bed. Punk climbs ontop of him, and bends down and bites at John's neck. "I'm going to pound you through the bed." Punk growls. "Oh God, please fuck me." John begs, Punk's cock brushing against his own hard cock.

Punk grabs John's legs and throws them over his shoulders, before shoving himself in John's ass. John immediately fists the sheets and screams out in pleasure. Punk sets off on a hard, fast pace, loving being deep inside John's tightness again.

God, he could just fuck John for the rest of forever. Everything about John is just a pure turn-on. His gorgeous face, his slutty moans, his delicious lips and tongue, his bulging muscles, his fat cock, and this perfect, tight heat of his ass. Punk could just stay right here, just like this, for the rest of forever.

"Fuck! Harder, baby!" John begs, and Punk obliges. John moans out as he lifts his body to meet Punk's violent thrusts.

John's just got to get better. He has too! Especially since apparently he's not doing a well enough job at hiding his flashbacks as he thought. John misses this intense, primal, dominating part of Punk. He misses thrashing and writing around underneath Punk as he breaks him in half. He misses being completely filled up and completed by Punk. And it's not just the sex. Sure, Punk's come around to kissing him without thinking about the effects, but things still aren't nearly back to how they used to be. He misses when they would just lay together and laugh, and talk, and kiss, and touch. No sex. Just express their true adoration for each other in sensual touches and whisper passionately to each other. John misses those days. He's doing so much better, but he's still not there yet. He still gets fuzzy flashbacks when Punk kisses him. He still feels the burn or pain, on or in his body when Punk touches him. He still flinches or jumps when Punk comes out of no where. He thought he was doing so well at hiding it, but there's no denying it. He has to get better. He just has to.

"Fuck, John, you feel so fucking good, baby." Punk groans out. John moans out, and reaches down to stroke himself. Punk is repeatedly stabbing into his bundle, and John's just about at his end.

He doesn't want it to end so soon. He wants this to last. But he can't deny his release much longer.

"Punk! Punk! Fuck! Punk, I gott-gotta cum! Gotta cum, Punk, shit!" John just barely makes out. His body is tingling and tightening, and there's nothing but blinding, white heat washing over him. A few more stabs to his spot sends him to his end, and he cums over his hand and chest. The sight of John's completion does it for Punk, and he thrusts as deep into John as he can go then stills, before releasing stream after stream of his sweet cum, deep inside John.

"Fuck, I love when you cum inside me, baby." John groans out. "Feels good, babe?" Punk asks, leaning down to kiss at John's face. "Feels great." John replies, then turns his face to capture Punk's lips. Punk's tongue slides in John's mouth to play with his, his hands running along John's body.

John pulls away and looks off into the distance unsurely. "You okay?" Punk asks. "Yeah, I just…I…can I get up please?" John asks, and Punk nods, pulling out of John's body. John sits up and bends his knees, wrapping the blankets around him. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "Nothing." John gives a small smile. "You sure?" Punk squares his eyes at John. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just…I gotta go in the bathroom. I'll be right back." John mumbles, climbing out of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay, John?" Punk asks again. "Yes." John replies, grabbing his shorts off the floor. He quickly walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Punk just takes yes for yes, and sits against the headboard.

Maybe John is doing better. They just had mind-blowing sex. John didn't whimper, cry, or fade away not once. There was no issues, and John's face showed pure bliss the entire time. Maybe it _is_ time to start treating John normal again. Maybe Punk doesn't need to watch over him so closely anymore. Maybe everything—

"John?" Punk calls out, getting out of the bed. "Babe?" Punk calls out, pulling on his shorts. He walks to the door and listens in, trying to figure out what it is he's hearing. "John, you okay?" Punk asks.

It's whimpering. That's what he hears. Whimpering and…heavy breathing.

"Babe, answer me! Are you okay?" Punk asks. "Yes." He hears John squeak, trying to sound like he's okay, but failing miserably. "Fuck." Punk sighs.

He grabs at the door handle, and feels that the door is unlocked. He walks in and sees John sitting in the empty spa tub, knees to his chest, head in his knees, hands over his head.

"Babe, why didn't you just tell me something's wrong?" Punk asks, walking over to the tub. "I'm okay." John says, and Punk can hear that John's doing everything in his power not break down. "Then what are you doing?" Punk asks. John turns his head a bit to look at Punk, and Punk can see the tears falling silently down John's face. "I don't know." John replies, then covers his face again. Punk sighs and climbs into the tub with John.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Punk begs, wrapping his arms around John's body. "I don't know." John replies. "You don't know what's wrong?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head. "Tell me why you're crying." Punk asks. "I don't know. I just hurt." John answers. "You hurt? Where?" Punk asks. "My heart." John replies. "Physically?" He asks. "No." John replies. "Metaphorically?" Punk asks, and John nods. "John, I'll tell you what that is. That's you getting better." Punk says. "Getting better? Why do I hurt then?" John asks. "Because, John. You're getting better, and you're getting healthier. But that hold he has over you, that fear you're living in, it's not wanting you to get better. It's not liking the fact that you're slowly becoming more and more okay. It's trying to remind you of the hurt, and it's trying to keep the pain there. You just have to push past it, and ignore it, and keep getting better, okay? That hurt is going to always be there. I can tell you that from experience. That hurt is always going to be there in the back of your mind. What you have to do is ignore it. You have to overlook it. You have to let that hurt know that you don't care anymore. You're going to use it to get better. You're not going to let that hurt, hurt you anymore. You understand what I'm saying?" Punk asks. "Yes." John sighs, collapsing his head against Punk's chest. "Can we get out of the tub?" Punk asks, but John shrugs. "Come on, John. You can't just hide from this. It's going to follow you. It's going to be there. You have to face it, embrace it, and get over it." Punk says. John sighs, nods, and stands.

"Seems like it's time for you to take a nap." Punk says, climbing out of the tub with John. "I don't want to." John whines, walking into the room. "You're worse than Gage is going to be." Punk chuckles, pushing John onto the bed. "Can you lay with me till I fall asleep?" John asks, deciding not to argue, feeling the tiredness taking over his body.

He still can't go a few hours without falling asleep. That's just an effect that he can't seem to get over.

"Of course, gorgeous." Punk replies, collapsing in bed next to John and pulling him into his arms. "You know I love you right?" Punk asks. "Yes. I love you too." John replies. "Good." Punk says, kissing the top of John's head.

In just 5 minutes, John's passed out sleep. Punk just lays there and holds him, praying to God that things will get better for him. As he lays there, his phone starts beeping.

**Colt:** Busy?

He hits the talk button and waits for Scott to answer.

"Hello?" Punk sighs, "Hey." Scott can sense something is wrong. "Hey, what you doing?" He asks. "John just fell asleep. Laying here holding him." Punk answers. "Oh, aw, okay. How you doing with the whole Amy/Gage thing?" Scott asks. "I'm fine. I'm over it. Gage is okay, and that's all that matters. I'm not going to worry over it. I told her she's not allowed to drive anymore, but I doubt she'll listen." Punk groans. "Pretty sure she's not, man," He chuckles, "You okay though?" Scott asks. "No." Punk sighs. "Gage is fine, man. He's going to still be in perfect condition." Scott assures him. "No, it's not about Gage. Can you come over? Are you busy?" Punk asks. "Yeah, I can come over. What's wrong?" He asks. "I just need someone to talk to. I'm dying right now." Punk says, his voice soft. "I'll be there in 10." Scott promises, and they hang up.

Punk gets John situated in bed, kisses his lips, then heads to the kitchen. He chugs down a Gatorade, then collapses on the couch.

A few minutes later, he hears keys in the front door, and soon Scott enters the house.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Scott asks, closing the door and heading over to the love seat. "I don't know." Punk sighs. "Where's John? He still sleep?" Scott asks. "Yeah, he's in the bedroom." Punk replies. "Well what's up? What's wrong?" Scott asks. "I thought he was getting better. I really did. All signs pointed to improvement, but…fuck. He just had a melt down and cried himself to sleep." Punk answers. "Like, out of no where?" Scott asks. "No. It was because we had sex." Punk replies, knowing Scott's comfortable with talking about this. "Did he have a moment during sex? Or after?" Scott asks. "No, nothing went wrong during the sex. It was fine. There was no flinching, no fade-outs, no tears, no nothing! He was perfectly fine! Afterwards, he seemed fine too! We were kissing and talking, and everything seemed fine. Then, just suddenly, his body tensed up and he kind of faded, then next thing I know, he's asking if he can get up and go in the bathroom. I kept asking if he was okay, but he was all smiley and saying he was fine, so I just figured he had to pee or clean hisself off or something. A few seconds later I heard him whimpering. When I went in the bathroom, he was all balled up in the tub crying." Punk explains. "Did he tell you why he was crying?" Scott asks. "He basically said he was hurting, that his heart hurt. I tried to tell him it's because the hold that's over him is trying to keep him from continuing to get better, but I don't think that registered with him. He's just…we get two step forward, then knocked seven steps back. I can't fucking take this." Punk spills. "You've got to just keep calm and keep working with him, Brotha. Maybe you're going about this the wrong way. You're trying to watch and protect him, maybe that's not helping. Maybe you need to act like things are back to normal and start treating him normal again. If something hurts him, let it hurt him. Maybe he just needs to get all the hurt out of him." Scott suggests. "What if it doesn't help get the hurt out of him? What if it only hurts him more?" Punk asks. "There's always that possibility. Regardless of _what_ you do, you need to remember _why_ you're doing it. You need to just keep loving him, man. Just keep supporting him and helping him. Really it's all you can do. Things will get better eventually. I promise." Scott smiles. "Thanks, Cabana." Punk gives a small smile. "No problem, Punker."

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, did you all see Raw tonight? So much potential smuttiness went down. I was a complete perv when it came to what they were saying and all that, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the update! Not really going to be doing extensive A/Ns anymore because after re-reading my story, messages, & reviews, I'm a little sick of some critical fucks. So yeah. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again Wednesday! I love you! Thanks for reading :)


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** I was going to wait till later today to update, but I'm dead fucking tired & I have to stay up to wait for my RuPaul's Drag Race season to download to my computer, so I'm going to edit & update to keep me awake! Starting with this chapter through the 49th chapter is my absolute favorite! I probably read it all once every day. It's just so great to me! Lol. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"One more try! Please! We did really well last time!" John begs. "Yeah, till you tried to bite my dick off!" Punk mentions. "Okay…true…but we won't do that this time! Come on, you should know by now what you can and can't do!" John says. "You know what, John, I don't! I don't know! I have no fucking clue what happened that day! I just know you got raped! That's it! Maybe when you can fucking explain to me what happened, then we can have sex again! Until then, I'm sick of having to do this shit with you each and every time!" [...] The sight of John's completion does it for Punk, and he thrusts as deep into John as he can go then stills, before releasing stream after stream of his sweet cum, deep inside John. "Fuck, I love when you cum inside me, baby." John groans out. [...] "You okay?" Punk asks. "Yeah, I just…I…can I get up please?" John asks, and Punk nods, pulling out of John's body. John sits up and bends his knees, wrapping the blankets around him. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "Nothing." John gives a small smile. "You sure?" Punk squares his eyes at John. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just…I gotta go in the bathroom. I'll be right back." John mumbles, [...] "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Punk begs, wrapping his arms around John's body. "I don't know." John replies. "You don't know what's wrong?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head. "Tell me why you're crying." Punk asks. "I don't know. I just hurt." John answers. "You hurt? Where?" Punk asks. "My heart." John replies. "Physically?" He asks. "No." John replies. "Metaphorically?" Punk asks, and John nods. "John, I'll tell you what that is. That's you getting better." Punk says.

* * *

**Monday; Den:**

"Who the fuck could this be?" Punk groans, wondering who's at his house. He gets off the couch and walks to the door. When he opens it, he sees the last person he ever thought he'd see.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Randy?!" Punk hisses, clenching his fists. "Punk, if you even touch me, I swear to God I won't hesitate on suing you this time!" Randy says, pointing behind him, "Meet my lawyer." He says.

"What the fuck do you want?" Punk asks again. "I want to apologize to Johnny. You can stand and watch if you must." Randy says, poking his head through the door, but making sure not to step over the threshold.

"You really think I'd let you anywhere near _John_?!" Punk asks, holding back a chuckle of shock. "I really don't think it's your decision. It's between John and I." Randy replies. "Yeah, just like you _raping_ him was between you two! I'm not letting you anywhere near him!" Punk barks, and Randy's lawyer eyes Randy sideways.

"I just told you that I'm here to apologize." Randy says calmly. "Apologize? Rapist don't just fucking apologize for raping people! That's why they're called _rapist_!" Punk hisses. "I wasn't in my right mind when things happened." Randy replies. "Why? Because your pathetic ass was back on drugs? Is that why?" Punk asks, a small smirk on his face.

"Brooks, will you please got get John? Is he home?" Randy asks, starting to get irritated with having to deal with CM Punk. "Yeah, he's home. But he's sleep. It's all your fault." Punk hisses, and Randy chuckles. "It's my fault that he's sleeping? I don't remember wearing him out again." Randy smirks, and Punk goes to hit him, but his lawyer pulls Randy away.

"Randy, I'll fucking kill you, I don't care about your fucking lawyer! Say some shit like that again!" Punk yells.

"Answer my question. Why's it my fault?" Randy asks again. "You've fucking broken him, Randy! He doesn't eat, he stopped talking for God knows how long, he can't stay awake, he has nightmares, he'd forgotten how to do half the stuff that even a teenager would know how to do, he's scared to be touched! You fucking broke him!" Punk screams. "Shh, quiet down, Philip. You'll wake the poor baby." Randy whispers, and Punk lunges for him again.

"Look, I didn't know I did all these things to him. Maybe if you go get him, I can apologize, and he can move past it." Randy explains, and Punk glares at him for a moment, chewing on his words.

Would that get John to move past things? Would it help him get better?

In Punk's mind, he thinks it very much so would work. But John can't even watch TV, barely, without having to worry about Randy popping up on the screen. How is Punk going to keep John calm long enough for Randy to apologize?

"You're not going to speak to him ever again."

He can't risk it.

"Fine. I got these for him," Randy says, taking the large bouquet of roses from his lawyer, "Please give them to him, and tell him that I'm sorry. There's a note attached that I'd like for him to read too." Randy says, then hands him the roses.

Punk takes the roses, and chucks them at Randy. Randy growls at him while his lawyer picks them up off the ground and hands them back to Randy.

"Make sure he gets these!" Randy yells, then slams the roses against Punk's chest, then turns to leave, his lawyer helping him limp away.

"I should have shoved these goddamn flowers in his damn mouth!" Punk hisses to himself, slamming the door.

He snatches the note out of the roses, then chucks the roses in the trash. He then rips the note into pieces and tosses it in the trash too. The moment he does, he starts to wish he read the note, but quickly pushes the thought aside.

He walks into his bedroom and slams the door, red with anger.

"What's wrong?" John asks sleepily, sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Punk says, realizing John woke from the sound of the door. "What's wrong?" John asks again. "Nothing, babe. How you feeling?" Punk asks, forcing himself to calm down as he goes and climbs in the bed. "Fine. Sleepy." John replies, still not having fully recovered from their sex the other day. He's still a bit shrunken back into himself.

"You've been sleep for hours, John. You feeling okay?" Punk asks, settling into bed, feeling a headache coming on. "Yes. I'm just sleepy." John replies, stretching a bit. "Go to sleep then." Punk says. "Hold me?" John asks, and Punk gladly wraps his arms around John, John laying his head on Punk's chest.

"You never told me what's wrong." John says, not forgetting. "Nothing you should worry yourself with, babe." Punk smiles, pressing a kiss to John's head. "Alright." John sighs.

"You going back to sleep?" Punk asks. "No." John shakes his head a bit frantically. "Why not? You said you're sleepy." Punk replies. "Had a nightmare. Don't wanna go back to sleep." John answers.

"About him?" Punk asks. "No. It was about us. You left me 'cos I wouldn't get better." John sighs. "You do know that would never, _ever_ happen, right?" Punk asks, holding him tighter.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm obviously hopeless; I'm never going to get better." John sighs again. "It's not 'putting up with you'. I continue to be with you because I love you and will stand by you no matter what. You're not hopeless. I have mounds of hope for you, John! You're going to get better soon! You just have to cope with what happened, and slowly get over it. I know you're frustrated, but it's not just going to be immediate, babe. Nobody is upset with you for that." Punk says, hoping he's comforting John, because he's not comforting himself.

Punk really is truly terrified that John will be like this forever. That doesn't mean he'll ever leave John because of it. It's just something he'll have to learn to work around.

"Can I ask you something without getting mad?" John asks. "Sure, why would I get mad?" Punk asks. "Because you told me not to talk about it anymore, and you also get frustrated when I talk about the other part." John explains, and Punk has a slight guess of what the question could be. "Just ask. I'm too tired to get angry." Punk sighs.

"What if I never get better? Would you still contemplate marrying me in the future?" John asks. "I already told you that I wouldn't base our relationship on whether you're over this or not, John." Punk replies, trying not to get irritated at the question. "You didn't answer me." John mentions. "Yes, John, I'd still marry you one day, even if you weren't over this." Punk swears, kissing John's head for emphasis.

"Thank you. Have you talked to Jeff?" John asks. "Uh, no. I texted him and congratulated him on his win at the PPV the other day, but like always, I got no response." Punk answers. "Oh, okay." John replies, thinking about his dream. "Why?" Punk asks. "No reason. Just thinking." John replies.

"I've got a question for _you_." Punk says. "Okay, what?" John asks. "What if he came and apologized to you? Would that change anything?" Punk asks. "Not the least bit. It wouldn't change anything at all." John replies.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh! Randy is back! Oh noes!11!1! What do you guys think is going to happen? Oh, and fyi, yeah idk if the injuries I gave Randy would allow him to be up and walking on crutches about a month later, but if not, feel free **_not_** to point it out because we're just all going to pretend it works out and he can limp and crap. K, thanks :). Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter & the surprising twist! Leave reviews with your thoughts! Sorry if there are typos, I'm so tired, you don't understand. I'll update again after Smackdown! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** I'm updating super early out of pure excitement, lol. Thanks all for the reviews! They were totally amusing and great, and for that here's an early update! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Recap:**

He gets off the couch and walks to the door. When he opens it, he sees the last person he ever thought he'd see. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Randy?!" Punk hisses, clenching his fists. [...] "I want to apologize to Johnny. You can stand and watch if you must." Randy says, poking his head through the door, but making sure not to step over the threshold. "You really think I'd let you anywhere near _John_?!" [...] Would that get John to move past things? Would it help him get better? In Punk's mind, he thinks it very much so would work. But John can't even watch TV, barely, without having to worry about Randy popping up on the screen. How is Punk going to keep John calm long enough for Randy to apologize? "You're not going to speak to him ever again." He can't risk it. [...] "What if I never get better? Would you still contemplate marrying me in the future?" John asks. [...] "Yes, John, I'd still marry you one day, even if you weren't over this." Punk swears, kissing John's head for emphasis. [...] Thank you. Have you talked to Jeff?" John asks. "Uh, no. I texted him and congratulated him on his win at the PPV the other day, but like always, I got no response." Punk answers. "Oh, okay." John replies, thinking about his dream. [...] "What if he came and apologized to you? Would that change anything?" Punk asks. "Not the least bit. It wouldn't change anything at all." John replies.

* * *

**Tuesday; Den: **

John lays on the couch, half sleep, waiting on Punk to get back from grocery shopping. As he lays there, he hears someone at the door. Guessing it's Punk with his hands full and can't use his key, he gets up to answer the door.

He answers to see Randy. It isn't the Randy he knows though. He's broken and battered, and he's barely standing upright.

John quickly backs up, "W-W-What are you doing here?!" John asks. "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I couldn't even if I wanted." Randy sighs.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" John asks again. "Is Philip here?" Randy asks. "N-No." John answers, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. 'Fuck, I left it in the bedroom,' John thinks to himself. "Is anyone here?" Randy asks. "Yes! His Sister and her boyfriend are in her room, sleep." John answers. "Good. I want you to feel safe, okay? I just want to talk, I promise." Randy assures him.

"Yeah, just like you only wanted to talk last time!" John yells. "John, I promise I just want to talk. I'm going to leave the front door open, okay? Can we please talk?" Randy begs.

"Fine…" John mumbles, walking further into the house.

Randy follows, using his crutches to get him to the kitchen where John's standing.

"What do you want?" John asks.

"These are for you." Randy holds out the three roses he's been holding. "Thanks." John mumbles, then tosses them on the table. "I take it Punk didn't give you the bouquet I left here?" Randy sighs. "No. I didn't even know you'd come by!" John explains, a bit furious Punk held off on telling him. As he looks down at the flowers, he then realizes what the little red thing he saw sticking out of the trashbag when he woke up and saw Punk taking out the trash yesterday was.

"Well I want to apologize, Johnny." Randy sighs, and John cringes at the pet name. "Yeah, I bet." John mumbles.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I am! Look, I don't know what happened. You wouldn't leave him, and I was embarrassed about it! I've never encountered rejection, and…and dammit, you were mine first! I was pissed! I wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting. Look, you probably figured this out by now, but I was never in love with you. And I'm sorry for lying and saying that. But I did have feelings for you. I was scared to admit it, because I didn't want us to be anything more than just a drunk mistake. I figured we'd just have that going forever. I never thought you'd move on from Liz. I thought I could just string you along forever. I didn't expect you to get with someone else! A guy especially! Phil no less! I didn't know how to handle that. I thought you'd just wait for me forever. Ugh, I don't know. Look, what I did was stupid. I can't believe I hurt you, Johnny," He grabs John's hand, and John gasps, but doesn't let go, "You were my best friend, John, and I hurt you. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I did what I did to you, Johnny." Randy explains. "I, uhm, I…I don't know what to say." John mumbles, looking away from him.

"I'm glad Phil didn't leave you. And I'm glad he's taking care of you. I heard about how you went downhill after what happened. I'm so glad you're better, Johnny." Randy smiles. "Thank you." John says.

"Listen, I'm probably never going to wrestle again. Punk's a pretty good protector of you. Uhm, I'm going to take my family and probably move somewhere secluded. I'm probably not going to see you for a long time, not that you'll ever want to see me again. But I wanted to see you first so I can apologize. John, whether you believe me or not, I am sorry. I'm glad you're happy, and I'm glad you have someone taking care of you, alright? I really do wish you the best." Randy smiles, and reaches up and caresses his face.

"Thank you. You're really never going to wrestle again?" John asks. "Yep, it's true. Punk really did a number on my leg." Randy sighs. "I'm sorry." John says softly. "Don't apologize at all, Johnny. I deserved way more than what he did." Randy mumbles.

"So you're seriously moving away?" John asks, not knowing what else to say. "Yeah, I want to get away from the media and all that. They're asking lots of questions, obviously. I just want to give Alanna the chance at a normal life, since I'm done with the fame and all that." Randy replies. "I'm sorry your career is over." John mumbles, feeling guilty. "Nobody's fault but my own." Randy mentions.

"Tell Alanna I said hello…and goodbye I guess." John sighs. "I'm sure she'll want to say goodbye to her Godfather on her own, if you don't mind." Randy says, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, I'll take her out to dinner or something." John smiles. "She'll like that. Johnny, again, I'm really sorry." Randy says again.

"Thank you for apologizing." John gives a soft smile. "You're welcome. I'm going to go now before Punk comes home and goes ballistic on me again." Randy chuckles, walking towards the door. John grabs his un-injured arm and helps him to the door.

"Bye, Johnny." Randy says, turning towards him. "Bye, Randy. Hey, call me whenever you come out of your seclusion, okay?" John says, some weird need taking over. "I will, and I'm glad you want me to. Take care of yourself, alright?" Randy says. "I will. You too. Bye, Ran." John smiles. "Bye." Randy says, then reaches up, wraps a hand around John's neck, and kisses him.

John leans into the kiss, a million memories running through his mind, none from _that night_. Randy pulls John against his body and runs his tongue over John's lips, axious to taste him one last time before leaving. John tenses, but after a moment, he parts his lips, and his tongue tangles with Randy's. John hands reach up to cup Randy's face while Randy slightly grind against him, making John moan into the kiss.

"Bye." Randy whispers after pulling away, then walks out of the door.

John just stands there speechless. That's the first time he's been kissed and didn't have a flashback. But…fuck…he just basically made out with Randy and let him dry hump him. Fuck.

Before he can do anything, he hears Shaleigh's door open, and her voice. "John, who's out there?" Shaleigh asks sleepily, going over to the door.

Before John can reply, Shaleigh looks out the doorway, then immediately slams it. "Randy was here?! Are you okay, John?!" She asks. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sha. I'm fine. Don't worry." John mumbles, lost in his own thoughts.

"Just wait till I tell Punk! He's going to finish his ass off!" Shaleigh yells, and John quickly grabs her arm. "No, stop! Shaleigh, don't tell him. I'll tell him. He just came over to apologize. I'll tell him." John begs. "Fine. As long as you're okay." Shaleigh says, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks. I'm fine. I'm going to go for a walk though." John mumbles, then walks into the room so he can change.

He's in desperate need for a mind clearing walk.

**Later:**

"Hey, where you two going?" John asks, passing Shaleigh and Michael as he's on the way to the apartment door, back from his walk. "Michael's place. I'll be back tomorrow." Shaleigh replies. "Alright, have fun. Anyone else home?" John asks. "Just Punk. He's fixing dinner for you two. Enjoy." Michael answers. "Thanks. See you guys tomorrow." John says, and once he's far away from them, he, for some reason, goes right back into his anger mode.

With Punk home and alone, he can confront this situation head on.

He storms his way to the front door, unlocks the it, and goes in.

"Hey, baby. You feelin spag—" John cuts Punk off, wanting to get right to the point. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" John asks, and Punk's taken aback. John's not usually one to get this pissed, nor use heavy cursing, so he's a bit in shock. "Tell you what?!" Punk asks. "Why didn't you tell me Randy came over?!" John asks, his anger level scaring his own self. "He came back over here?!" Punk asks, now getting equally as angry.

"Answer my fucking question! Why didn't you tell me?!" John asks. "Because you didn't need to fucking know!" Punk yells back. "And who the fuck are you to choose who I do and don't see?" John yells. "I'm the guy that's protecting your ass since _you_ clearly don't do a very good fucking job of it!" Punk shoots back.

John glares at him for a moment, truly hurt, before storming into the bedroom. Punk shuts off the stove, then follows John into the room.

"And just what the fuck are you doing?" Punk asks as he watches John slam some clothes in a bag. "I'm fucking leaving! I'm done! I'm fucking done! I don't need your ass to fucking protect me!" John yells, stuffing as much into the small bag as he can.

"John, stop," Punk sighs, finally realizing what he said earlier, "I didn't mean it, baby." Punk sighs, going over to John. John turns to keep yelling, but Punk pulls him into a kiss. John wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back.

Damn Punk and his irresistible kisses.

"I'm sorry." Punk whispers into the kiss.

That's just enough room to escape.

John quickly pulls away, and pushes Punk away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!" John yells, then goes around him and into the bathroom.

"Why the fuck is he suddenly so important, huh?!" Punk asks, getting mad. "It's not about him!" John yells back after he collects his toothbrush, body wash, and deodorant.

"John, you're not leaving this damn house!" Punk yells. "And what the fuck are you going to do to stop me?!" John spins around and asks Punk, completely fuming.

Punk pauses for a minute. With John acting so small lately, plus the fact that John lets Punk totally dominate him, he's kind of forgotten that John's twice the size of him.

"John, please calm down, babe. Please let's talk. I'm sorry okay?" Punk says, then kisses John again. John reciprocates the kiss, but only for a second.

He's pissed with Punk. He can't forget that.

"Fuck your apology!" John yells, then tries to exit the bathroom, but Punk blocks him. "John, don't do this, okay? You're upset, and you're being irrational." Punk says, but that only further pisses John off. "MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, PUNK!" John screams, pushes Punk out of the way, then storms off. Punk quickly chases after him, catching him at the door.

"John, wait! Where are you going to fucking go? You don't even have anywhere to go! John, quit acting like this, dammit!" Punk is beyond frustrated. "You don't tell me shit! So why the fuck should I tell you where I'm going?" John asks.

"John, you're still not okay. You're still hurting. You don't need to be by yourself. You need someone—" John cuts Punk off, "I need someone to what? To take care of me? To fucking baby me? Newsflash, Philip! I'm not your fucking baby! Your baby is inside of that fucking whore you knocked up! So quit treating me like a fucking child! I make my own goddamn decisions, you don't make them for me! Just like you're not going to tell me whether I stay or leave here? As a matter of fact," John lets out a howling laugh, "_You are not allowed to leave this relationship, do you understand? You're going to relinquish all your power over to me, do you understand? We are not ever breaking up, ever again, do you understand? _Do you remember you telling me that? Yeah, well guess what? FUCK YOU! We're done! We're fucking over! I'll pick up my shit later! Fuck you, Philip!" John screams in his face, then storms out.

Punk doesn't even attempt to go after him. Punk's never felt so goddamn hurt and heartbroken in his life. And to be honest, he's not sure what he's more hurt and heartbroken over. The fact that he's hurt John so bad, that John was so hurt he left him, or that John said all those hurtful things before he left. All he knows is they all hurt immensely, and the pain of them all combined is killing him.

Punk drags himself to the bedroom and climbs under the covers, letting a complete breakdown take over him as he thinks about how John is God knows where, lost, scared, confused, and hurting, all because of Punk.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Just...wow... Are Punk & John going to be okay? Are they going to get back together? Or will this story end with their demise? Jeez... Oh, and btw, for the people that leave reviews saying what should happen and what I should type next, this story is already completely written out, so I'm not actually taking suggestions or anything. Thanks. Anyway, I'll update again on Sunday! Please leave reviews with your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry I made you guys take so long! The story is just ending so soon so I'm trying to draw it out :( But as you may have seen, I posted a one-shot to hold you over! Check it out if you'd like. Other than that, enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" John asks. "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I couldn't even if I wanted." Randy sighs. [...] "I'm sorry, Johnny, I am! Look, I don't know what happened. You wouldn't leave him, and I was embarrassed about it! I've never encountered rejection, and…and dammit, you were mine first! I was pissed! I wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting. [...] "Bye, Randy. Hey, call me whenever you come out of your seclusion, okay?" John says, some weird need taking over. "I will, and I'm glad you want me to. Take care of yourself, alright?" Randy says. "I will. You too. Bye, Ran." John smiles. "Bye." Randy says, then reaches up, wraps a hand around John's neck, and kisses him. [...] John just stands there speechless. That's the first time he's been kissed and didn't have a flashback. [...] "Why didn't you tell me Randy came over?!" John asks, his anger level scaring his own self. "He came back over here?!" Punk asks, now getting equally as angry. "Answer my fucking question! Why didn't you tell me?!" John asks. "Because you didn't need to fucking know!" Punk yells back. "And who the fuck are you to choose who I do and don't see?" John yells. "I'm the guy that's protecting your ass since _you_ clearly don't do a very good fucking job of it!" Punk shoots back. [...] "John, you're still not okay. You're still hurting. You don't need to be by yourself. You need someone—" John cuts Punk off, "I need someone to what? To take care of me? To fucking baby me? Newsflash, Philip! I'm not your fucking baby! Your baby is inside of that fucking whore you knocked up! So quit treating me like a fucking child! I make my own goddamn decisions, you don't make them for me! Just like you're not going to tell me whether I stay or leave here [...] Punk doesn't even attempt to go after him. Punk's never felt so goddamn hurt and heartbroken in his life.

* * *

**Tuesday; The Hilton Chicago:**

Three hours later, and John's brain is just now starting to work again.

He immediately went to the farthest hotel he could find, and rented a suite on the top floor. He went to his room and screamed, and cried, and threw things, and just did anything he could to rid himself of the anger that was racking through his body.

He honestly doesn't know why he exploded at Punk, and he wants to fucking kill himself for breaking up with Punk.

Once his brain starts working, he desperately wants to just call Punk and beg him to forgive him. He just wants them both to forget tonight ever happened.

He picks up his phone, he dials a number, and the phone begins ringing. What doesn't happen, however, is John calling Punk.

"Johnny?" The other line picks up. "Randy?" John calls out, the hurt still clear in his voice. "Yes, babe, it's me. What's wrong? Are you okay?" John asks.

"Are you still in town?" John asks. "Of course. You still have to take Alanna out to say goodbye, remember? Why?" Randy asks.

"What hotel are you at?" John asks. "The Hilton, why?" Randy asks again.

"Can I please come to your room?" John asks, not really knowing what he's doing. "Sam and Alanna are with me, John." Randy sighs.

"Can you come to me then? I'm in a suite on the top floor. Same hotel." John answers.

"You're at a hotel? Why?" Randy asks, starting to get seriously concerned. "Randy, are you coming or not?" John asks. "Yes, of course! But…but why'd you call me? You should hate…" Randy trails off. "Randy, please. Hurry. Please." John says, gives him the room number, then hangs up the phone.

"Baby, are you okay?" Randy asks, after John opens the door. Randy immediately pulls John into his hold, the best he can, and lets John cry against him.

"What'd he do to you?" Randy asks after realizing John isn't going to reply. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to stay the night with me, okay?" John asks. "Of course. Sure. Go lay down." Randy says, and John drags himself to the bed as Randy shuts the door.

Once the door is shut, he locks it, and heads to the bed.

"Please hold me." John says, and Randy pulls John against his body, letting John's head rest on his chest.

"What happened?" Randy tries again. "Please don't." John replies.

"Are you going to be okay?" Randy asks. "That either." John replies, at this point _seriously_ doubting he'll ever be okay ever again.

"John, why'd you call me even though I hur—" John cuts in, "I don't want to hear about that, Randy! I don't want to even think about that! I don't want to fucking think about! I'm sick and fucking tired of that night consuming my life! Do _not_ fucking talk about that, Randy!" John warns, and at seeing John snap for the first time, Randy nods and shuts his mouth.

After a moment of silence, Randy tries one last time. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Randy asks, and John looks up at him.

He stares at Randy for a moment, before leaning up and kissing him. Randy uses his good arm to wrap his hand around the back of John's head and pull him closer. John's tongue immediately goes for Randy's, intertwining them together. John runs a hand down Randy's chest, wishing he wasn't hurt so he could just rip off Randy's clothes, and ride him till John can't even think about anything anymore.

They go into full fledged make-out mode for at least 10 minutes, before John pulls away and collapses on Randy's chest. He looks down at the small bulge in Randy's pants. Fuck. All his anger has turned to complete horniness.

"John…what the hell?" Randy asks, after finally remembering where he's at and who he even is.

John's kiss totally shocked him, and completely took him away from reality.

"I'm fucking horny." John grumbles.

"John, did Punk break up with you?!" Randy asks, realizing that that would be the only logical reason John's coming onto him and in a hotel room. "No." John mumbles.

"You guys _are_ broken up, right? You're not cheating on him, are you?!" Randy asks. "Oh, we're _definitely_ over." John hisses, his hatred for Punk from earlier, coming back with a vengeance.

"So you br—" John cuts Randy off yet again. "What the fuck do you not get about I don't want to talk about it?!" John asks, getting in Randy's face. "I'm sorry." Randy sighs.

John kisses him again. "Are you going to be here when I wake up? I didn't mean to drag you away from your family." John mumbles, going through yet _another_ mood swing. "It depends on when you wake up. I'll try to. Anything for you, Johnny." Randy whispers, caressing John's face. "Goodnight, Ran." John mumbles. "Goodnight, love." Randy replies, holding John tighter.

John stills, and he doesn't say another word, but he doesn't sleep for a long while. His mind is clouded with too many thoughts to sleep.

Why did he let Randy kiss him when he came to apologize?

Why hasn't he had a flashback since then?

Why didn't Punk tell him Randy came over the other day?

Why did he get so mad?

Why did he flip on Punk?

Will Punk ever take him back?

Will Punk ever forgive him?

Does he even want to go back?

And most importantly, why the fuck is he lying here in the arms of the asshole rapist who caused all this?

How could he just invite him into his room?

How could he just invite him into his bed?

How can he possibly be able to trust him through the night?

Why the fuck did he kiss him so deeply and passionately?

And…and when the fuck is all this shit going to be over?

"I remember," Randy chuckles, "I remember one time when I was younger…I don't think I've ever told you this…well when I was younger, my Mom was gone. It was the first time she'd left all of us home alone. My Dad obviously wasn't home. Well Becky wanted to bake cookies, and she refused to wait till Mom came home…" Randy begins to tell a trail of childhood stories.

He knows John's awake, and he knows John's thoughts are keeping him up. He knows just what to do. He always knows just what to do. That's what makes he and John perfect for each other. They know each other so well. So well, that even though Randy hurt John so fucking bad, John would come running back.

"And then when I was in middle school, I had this friend named Maddie. She wasn't too popular by any means, and so Nate thought he'd…"

Whenever John's thoughts are overwhelming him, Randy tells him stories. He'll tell any story he can possibly think of. It helps calm John. John always listens, and he focuses specifically on what Randy's saying. It helps him forget anything else exists, other then Randy and his skinned knee, or bad report car, or first car. His thoughts are placed on the back burner for the time being, and he's lulled to sleep by Randy's voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Woooooooow. So what's going to happen now? Leave reviews with your thoughts, guesses, etc! I'll update again on Wednesday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Omfg. Omfg! Asdfghjkl; I'm literally...omg. So I'm updating early simply because of the end of Raw and how I almost literally peed myself over the fact that I got so excited over all the Punkena feels at the end. Guys, help. I can't! AHHHHH! Okay. I'm calm. Well...no...but...calm enough. I'm breathing again at least. Also I'm in trouble because I squealed extremely loud and woke everyone up, but...whatever...they'll live. Okay, I'm rambling. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Recap:**

"Can you come to me then? I'm in a suite on the top floor. Same hotel." John answers. "You're at a hotel? Why?" Randy asks, starting to get seriously concerned. "Randy, are you coming or not?" John asks. "Yes, of course! But…but why'd you call me? You should hate…" Randy trails off. "Randy, please. Hurry. Please." John says, gives him the room number, then hangs up the phone. [...] "John, why'd you call me even though I hur—" John cuts in, "I don't want to hear about that, Randy! I don't want to even think about that! I don't want to fucking think about! I'm sick and fucking tired of that night consuming my life! Do _not_ fucking talk about that, Randy!" John warns, [...] "Is there anything I can do to help?" Randy asks, and John looks up at him. He stares at Randy for a moment, before leaning up and kissing him. [...] Why did he let Randy kiss him when he came to apologize? Why hasn't he had a flashback since then? Why didn't Punk tell him Randy came over the other day? Why did he get so mad? Why did he flip on Punk? Will Punk ever take him back? Will Punk ever forgive him? Does he even want to go back? And most importantly, why the fuck is he lying here in the arms of the asshole rapist who caused all this? How could he just invite him into his room? How could he just invite him into his bed? How can he possibly be able to trust him through the night? Why the fuck did he kiss him so deeply and passionately? And…and when the fuck is all this shit going to be over?

* * *

**Wednesday; The Hilton:**

John woke up fairly early the morning and saw Randy off. Their visit ended with a heavy makeout session against the door, and way too many unanswered questions on both ends.

Once Randy was gone, John took a long shower. He relaxed his tense muscles, and let the scalding water wash away all of his thoughts.

As John exits the bathroom, he hears his phone ring. He quickly grabs it off the desk.

"Hello?" He answers. "John?" Punk calls out. "What?" John replies. "How are you?" Punk asks. "What do you want, Philip?" John asks, and Punk doesn't know if he should have hope or not at the fact that John called him 'Philip'. "You're at The Hilton." Punk says, and John's breath hitches.

How does he know that? Did he follow him? Does he know about Randy? FUCK!

"H-How do y-you know that?" John asks, trying to keep calm. "A buddy of mine works across the street and saw you go in. I decided to wait till this morning to come so you'd have time to sleep off your anger." Punk explains. "Y-You're here? Right now?!" John asks. "Yeah. What room are you in?" Punk asks.

John doesn't answer. He doesn't know if he even wants to see Punk. He's also scared that if Punk comes up, he may smell Randy's scent in the room or something crazy and he'll be caught.

"John, your room number?" Punk asks again. "Why?" John asks. "Please, John?" Punk begs. "No." John replies. "John. What fucking room are you in?" Punk asks, getting frustrated. "I don't have to tell you anything, remember?"

_You don't tell me shit! So why the fuck should I tell you where I'm going?_

"John, I'll knock on every single door if I have to. I'm not leaving till we talk." Punk states. "Have fun." John shrugs. "Dammit, John! I'm serious! I will knock till I find you!" Punk threatens. "I don't care. You'll get arrested or thrown out _far_ before you even reach my level." John chuckles. "Thanks for saying that. I'll just start from the top floor and work my way down." Punk retorts. "Go away!" John yells. "Not until we talk! What's your fucking room number?" Punk asks again. John just stays silent.

"We can do this all day, John, okay? I don't have anything else to do." Punk says, but all he hears in response is John's heavy, angry breaths. "Alright. Have it your way." John hears Punk say, then hears knocking in the background. "Can I help you?" He hears an old woman's voice after a few moments. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. Wrong room." Punk says, then John hears Punk walking. "Stop messing with people!" John yells. "Then tell me where you are!" Punk demands. "Ugh!" John groans. "Now, John!" Punk demands.

John mumbles the room number in anger, then hangs up the phone. He then pulls on some sweats, cracks the door open, and crawls into bed with his back to the door.

"Hi." John hears a voice a few minutes after getting off the phone. "Hi." John mumbles.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Punk asks, all the irritation from earlier disappearing the moment his eyes land on John's form. John shakes his head.

Before moving, Punk continues trying his luck. "I miss you. I missed you last night. Can I hold you? Or would that be too much of me treating you like a baby?" Punk didn't come here to argue, but it's pretty hard to bite back the twinge of anger he still has from last night. "GET OUT!" John turns towards Punk and roars. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. John, I didn't come here to argue, I promise. I'm sorry." Punk swears, his voice tired and defeated. John glares at him for a moment, before rolling back over, facing his back to Punk again.

"Can we please talk, John? I'm not willing to just let this go unresolved." Punk says, climbing into the bed, and sitting next to John, leaning his back against the headboard.

All is completely silent for a long awhile. Neither men know what to say.

"You know what I did all morning and night? I was on the computer all night looking for engagement rings for you, because I figured that'd be the only way to make you stay," John squares his eyes as gives a sly smirk, "Then I thought, well he'll break up a relationship, why wouldn't he break up an engagement? So then I wondered how fast I could plan a wedding, and if I could plan it in a week. Then I realized, well what would be keeping him from just divorcing me? Why would he want to stay with me? Why would he—" Punk's cut off by John rolling over, grabbing Punk's face and shaking him.

"No, no! I'd never do that! I'd never lea—" Punk cuts back in, "I realized how ridiculous that all was! I realized that, wow, I'm trying to figure out how to plan a wedding in a fucking week, for me and a guy I've only been with a few months, who has currently broken up with me. Why go through all that when you're just going to leave me one day? Why even bother with this relationship when I know it's just going to end in crumbles? Why even bother to come here and try to piece our relationship back together, when you let it go, and I could finally be free of my worries of when we'd end, because it finally happened. Why am I doing this to myself?"

Neither man moved or said another word for the next few minutes. Punk just continued staring at the sheets, and John stared at Punk's face.

John knew his next move was volatile when it comes to the state of their relationship.

John slowly, as to not scare Punk off, crawls into Punk's arms, and Punk wraps John up tightly, like he could slip out of his grip at any moment.

"Do you remember when you told me that this relationship wasn't going to work, no matter how long we drew it out?" John asks with a soft voice. "Yeah." Punk mumbles. "Do you remember what I said?" John asks.

_Well I'm determined to make us work._

"Yes." Punk smiles. "I meant it." John whispers, looking up at Punk. "You left me though." Punk replies, his voice blank, and John can't get a reading on his emotions. "Because I was angry! You know I'm not myself right now! I'm sorry I got mad, I am! And I regret it. But you do know that whether I'm hurting or not, I'm super over-dramatic. Be lucky I didn't start throwing things at you like they do on TV." John says, and Punk gives a small laugh, then his face changes back to sadness.

"I've never seen you like that. I've never seen you so mad. I-I've never seen you with so much…so much emotion!" Punk says, John's actions from last night replaying in his head. "You've never seen me with so much emotion?" John asks. "No." Punk replies. "I'd like to think that I love you with _much _more emotion than my blow up last night." John says softly, and Punk finally looks John in the eyes.

"Where does last night leave us?" Punk asks. "I realized last night how scared I am of how much I love you. I realized last night how…how scared I am of how much you love me. You love me _so_ much, and you just want to care for me and protect me. I'm not used to that. Yes, it's annoying, and yes, I'm going to complain about it from time to time. But you have _no clue_ how grateful I am that you even care enough to try to keep me from all the hurt and the pain in the world. I don't know what last night was. I can't even explain it. Maybe my body is trying to get my emotions together, and they just all got out of wack. I don't know. But I know that I love you more than anything else, and that I'm as scared of losing you as you are of losing me. Therefore, we should stop putting each other through that pain," Punk's eyes narrow, "and stop with these petty arguments and storm outs. You've had one, and now I've had one. We're even. We're not ever having another one, either of us. You're mine, and I'm _definitely_ yours until my days end. I don't want last night to affect us. I want to go back to how things were before last night even happened. _In fact_, I want things to be better. I just…I need the chance to make that happen. I need you to take me back so I can try and make that happen." John expresses, tears welling in his eyes as they stare directly into each others.

"Last night is erased from my memory. I'm going to forget about it and we can go back to how things were. But you don't get anymore chances, John. I mean it. You're not going to keep doing this shit to me." Punk explains. "I'll never, ever hurt you again!" John whispers, then latches his lips to Punk's, laying him back on the bed as his tongue slides into Punk's mouth.

_John's tongue immediately goes for Randy's, intertwining them together._ John wipes Randy from his thoughts, chalking what happened between he and Randy last night as equality for Punk and Jeff having a full-fledged make-out session.

"John." Punk calls out. "Why are you stopping?" John asks, trying to kiss some more. "If I'm going to take you, it's going to be on _our_ bed. Get your stuff." Punk says, sliding out from under John.

John quickly gets his things together, and Punk grabs John's bags, John's hand, and leads him to the lobby.

John gets completely checked out, and as they head towards the front doors, John looks back and sees Randy coming out of the elevator. Randy sees them, and stop and stands staring, a hurt, yet content look on his face. He gives a soft smile and a small wave. John gives a little wave us his own, as he's dragged out of the building by Punk.

Once they get home, John quickly excuses himself to the bathroom, and pulls out his phone.

**My Johnny:** hi.

**Randy Bear:** So u and punk are back together?

**My Johnny:** i'm sorry.

**Randy Bear:** Why are u apologizing?

**My Johnny:** because i'm sorry.

**Randy Bear:** There's no need 2 apologize baby.

**My Johnny:** but i am sorry.

**Randy Bear:** Alright.

**My Johnny:** will you please say you forgive me?

**Randy Bear:** I don't kno what u think i'm mad about…but ok...yes john I forgive u.

**My Johnny:** mad because i basically used you last night.

**Randy Bear:** U didn't…but ok.

**My Johnny:** i forced you to my room & made out with you.

**Randy Bear:** I've done worse 2 u john…stop apologizing 2 me...I should b the 1 still begging 4 ur forgiveness...speaking of…im confused…am I forgiven or something?

**My Johnny:** yes.

**Randy Bear:** How the hell could u just forgive me?

**My Johnny:** plz don't question it.

**Randy Bear:** Are u home? Are u safe?

**My Johnny:** yes.

**Randy Bear:** Alright.

**My Johnny:** i'm sorry.

**Randy Bear:** STOP

**My Johnny:** no.

**Randy Bear:** John.

**My Johnny:** randy.

**Randy Bear:** Y are u REALLY saying sorry?

**My Johnny:** did i make you think anything changed between us last night?

**Randy Bear:** What do you mean?

**My Johnny:** relationship wise ig.

**Randy Bear:** Like if u want 2 be with me or not?

**My Johnny:** sure.

**Randy Bear:** I was there 2 comfort u…like I used 2...I know my role.

**My Johnny:** i'm sorry.

**Randy Bear:** I give up...bye

**My Johnny:** plz don't be mad at me. i'm sorry.

**Randy Bear:** I'm not mad at u…I'm irritated with u.

**My Johnny:** but you love me, so it doesn't matter.

**Randy Bear:** I do.

**My Johnny:** …you do?

**Randy Bear:** I do John.

**My Johnny:** i have to go.

**Randy Bear:** I won't stop you.

"Babe, you okay in there?" He hears Punk knock. "Yeah, I'm sorry." John replies, staring at his phone. "It's okay. Just checking on you." He hears Punk reply, then hears him walk away from the door.

John locks those texts, then shoves the phone in his pocket. He stares in the mirror and takes some deep breaths, trying to fix his demeanor before leaving the bathroom.

"He lives!" Punk says once John walks out of the bathroom. "Oh, ha-ha." John rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Come lay down with me. I didn't get to hold you last night." Punk sticks his bottom lip out. John chuckles, and hops into bed, cuddling into Punk's hold.

"Did you really stay up all night looking for rings for me?" John asks, looking up at Punk. "I did. I found some really nice ones for when I do propose to you in the future." Punk replies. "I bet they're just ravishing knowing your taste." John mumbles, rolling his eyes. Punk laughs out and pops John in the arm, "Hey, I know your taste too, John Boy. I picked it out so _you'd_ like it, not me. Besides, I'm going to look for rings then too. Plenty of rings will come out by then." Punk explains, and John winces a bit. _Plenty_. God, that sounds like years from now.

"I love you." John whispers. "God, I missed hearing you say that, John. You have no idea. I love you too, babe." Punk says, then kisses John passionately. He tries to lay John down, but John can't get his and Randy's conversation out of his head.

_I do John._

"Babe, wait." John says. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "I need to go back to the hotel." John says. "Why?" Punk asks. "I…I forgot something in my hotel room. I don't want anybody to take it and I have to buy it back on Ebay." John says, giving a small smile. "Oh, alright. Do you want me to take you?" Punk asks. "No, it's okay, I'll take myself. I'll be back soon, okay?" John says, kisses Punk again, then hops out of bed.

**15 Minutes Later:**

**My Johnny:** are you still at the hotel?

**Randy Bear:** Yes…why?

John parks his car, and begins walking into the hotel.

**My Johnny:** is sam & alanna there?

**Randy Bear:** No…why john?

He walks past the front desk, completely ignoring the ladies looks of confusion, heading towards the elevator.

**My Johnny:** what's your room number?

**Randy Bear:** Why?

**My Johnny:** what's your room number?

**Randy Bear:** Why?

He gets in an elevator and hits every single number to waste time till he gets his answer.

**My Johnny:** randy!

**Randy Bear:** John.

John, frustrated as ever, hits call and pulls the phone up to his ear. Randy answers immediately.

"Why?" He asks. "Randy, what's the fucking room number?" John asks, and Randy can hear in his tone that he's close to exploding. After a long, dramatic, exaggerated sigh, Randy gives him the room number and John quickly hangs up the phone, waiting for the elevator to take him to it.

He gets to Randy's door and sees it's open, so he barges in. Randy is standing there waiting for him, but he pushes past him, kind of walking in circles in the middle of the hotel room, seething in anger.

Randy simply double locks the door, in case Sam tries to come back while John is there, then leans against the wall, waiting for John to get his thoughts together.

John pauses, shuts his eyes, then lets out a yell of anger. "Hey! Stop! My room has neighbors unlike your suite!" Randy says, and John whips his head up to glare at him, then continues in his circle of rage.

Soon, he snaps and charges at Randy. "How dare you!" John yells. "Wha—" John doesn't let Randy speak, "How fucking dare you!" John yells. "What'd I do, John?" Randy asks. "How dare you tell me that! How dare you tell me that you love me! You don't get to tell me that!" John yells, banging against Randy's chest. "But I do." Randy whispers. "No! Because that's not fair! Shut up! You don't get to tell me that! Why'd you tell me that?!" John asks. "Because, John, I do." He answers again. "Stop! Stop it! Stop saying that!" John yells. "Well then what do you want from me? How is answering your question truthfully, the wrong answer?" Randy asks. "Because it's not fucking fair!" John yells, and Randy sighs. "Then what do you want me to say? What do you want from me?" Randy asks, and John stares at the ground for a moment, in thought of what the answer to Randy's question could be.

Something else in him snaps, and he smashes his lips into Randy's. Randy kisses back for a moment, till he thinks back to seeing John leave with Punk this morning.

"Stop, John. You have Pu—" John doesn't let the sentence escape Randy's mouth, "I don't care!" John yells, returning his lips to Randy's. "You do care! Stop!" Randy yells. "You don't care, so why does it matter?" John asks, then again, tries to kiss Randy. "I do care! That's why I'm stopping this!" Randy yells. "You didn't fucking care the last time, so why start caring now?!" John asks, finally ending his attack. "John, I'm trying to right my wrongs. Please don't do this." Randy says, and John throws his hands to his head, digging his nails into his skin in anger.

"This isn't fair. It isn't fair, Randy. It's not fucking fair! Why do you get to do this to me? Why do you get to hurt me so fucking bad, only to turn around and do this to me! It's not fair!" John yells. "I'm sorry, John. I had to tell you though!" Randy explains.

"Well how long is it going to last before it changes again, huh?" John asks. "What do you mean?" Randy asks. "First you didn't love me and I was just a quick lay every so often. Then suddenly you were deep in love with me and wanted to save me from Punk, right before you _raped_ me! Then you come to apologize and suddenly you never loved me at all! Now that I accept that, you suddenly fucking love me again! How long is this one going to last? How long do you want me to buy into your lies this time?!" John asks, it taking everything in him not to lunge forward and choke the life out of Randy.

"I-I…I'm sorry, Johnny. I should have never said those things. Look…I'll tell you the honest truth okay—" John cuts in, "Please! Because if you haven't noticed, I'm openly gay now! Which means all this bullshit is getting to me even worse because it makes my life 10x more real!" John yells.

Randy gives a small sigh before continuing, "I do love you, Johnny. And I don't want that. I don't need it. I have a Wife, and I have a Daughter. I can't love you! But…but I can't stop. And I don't want to love you! I don't want to love…a man. I don't want to have these feelings for you, but I can't keep lying to myself and saying that I don't. I want to feel normal, and straight again! I don't want to look in your eyes and…and know that I care so much for you. I don't want to crave your lips. I don't want to get such pleasure and satisfaction from your touch! I don't want those things! I want to go back to when the thought of two men together disgusted me! I don't want to have these fucking feelings, and they won't go away! And what makes it worse is the feelings are for you! You! You're so…you're so fucking tangible but I can't fucking touch you! I can't touch you because you have a boyfriend! I can't touch you because I'm married! I can't touch you because…because someone might find out and tell everyone. I can't have that happen. But I can't…I can't stop feeling all these ways about you." Randy's on the verge of breaking down, and John's even close to the edge. He doesn't know what to say about what Randy just confessed, he doesn't even know how to process it all.

"Ran…" John whispers. Randy just keeps his head where it's hung, avoiding all eye contact with the beautiful, blue-eyed man in front of him.

"Randy, I'm sorry." John whispers, stepping in front of him, so that their bodies are practically touching. "Stop apologizing to me, John! Stop! Why am I not the one still apologizing to you? Why aren't you demanding that I beg and grovel at your feet for even the slightest acknowledgement from you? Why are you doing this? You're yelling at me for what I'm doing, why the hell are you doing _this_ to me?" Randy yells, but John just silences him with his lips.

Randy wraps a hand around the back of John's neck, pulling them closer. Their tongues softly caress one another, taking their time; not wanting to go to fast.

It feels as if time has slowed down to the rate that they're going. It feels like nothing else matters but themselves, and they've got the control of the world in the palm of their hands.

When they finally pull away, and their eyes both flutter open, both men breathing softly, their eyes connect and electricity bursts through their bodies, suddenly pushing the world into overdrive. John leans in and bites down on Randy's neck, frantically leaving passion marks along his bronze skin.

"Randy, baby." John whines. "John, please." Randy pleads, grinding his hips against John's.

"Randy, I need you." John whispers. "I can't." Randy replies.

"I need you so bad, Ran." John begs. "I can't. I'm injured." Randy explains, and John mentally curses Punk for doing such a number on Randy's body, but not letting his mind focus on Punk for too long.

"I need you in me right now, Randy." John pleads. "I can't, John. I'm injured. And you have a boyfriend." Randy replies, trying to acknowledge how wrong this is, but his body and mind is betraying him.

"I want to feel you inside me, please. Let me taste you." John implores, dropping to his knees, opening his mouth, and running it along the outline of Randy's hard-on through his shorts. Randy groans out, John's lips nibbling at the head of his cock through the fabric.

"John, you can't." Randy whispers. "Please?" John begs, dipping his fingers beneath Randy's waistband, trying to pull the shorts down.

"John, stop!" Randy yells, grabbing John's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Why?!" John asks in anger. "Because you have a boyfriend and you're cheating on him!" Randy yells. "I don't care about him!" John yells, letting his anger take over. "Yes, you do!" Randy replies. "Well I don't care that I care!" John yells, then slams his back against the opposite wall, his hands going back to his head in frustration.

"John, what is wrong with you? What is going on? Please talk to me. Why are you doing this?" Randy asks. "Because I'm fucking confused. I'm so fucking confused, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being everything but happy!" John explains, wanting to just curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of eternity.

"Tell me what's going on." Randy says, standing in front of John, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I don't know what to do. I'm stuck, and I'm confused, and it's killing me. I…I want to be with you so bad, Randy. You have no idea. I want to be your everything, and do everything you want me to. I want to be your little submissive pet. Just like you like me! I want to just belong to you and no one else, and I want it bad. But…I'm so happy with Philip. I've never been happier in a relationship than I am with him. He's…he's amazing. Nothing between us is wrong, and he's perfect. He's really perfect. We've talked about marriage and our future, and he wants to be with me for a long time. He loves me so much that he's openly out with me. I just…I can't get over you." John explains, and Randy's taken aback for a moment.

Not only is he taken aback at how John feels about him, but that Punk and John have talked about marriage. Marriage? That'd be losing Johnny forever.

"John, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're the only reason you're still hurting, because you're hurting yourself. I can't be with you, John. I can't. I'm marri—" John cuts in, "Stop telling me that! Stop throwing her in my face! I know you are! But you've told me once before that you'd divorce her for me—" Then Randy cuts in, "I was drunk as shit and probably blacked out!" Randy yells. "That doesn't change the fact that you said it! Besides, you've had plenty of relationship behind her back! Why am I so different? Because I'm a man?!"

John is getting even more frustrated that this whole 'you're a man' thing has come back into play.

"No! No, that's not why! I've offered a relationship to you before, John, and you turned it down. Now I've already told Sam that we're leaving, and that we're going to fix our family and wrecked marriage. I can't be with you, John. I don't understand why you want to be with me anyway! We're not going to be together, John; as much as we both may want it. Now you have this man at home that loves you unconditionally. He's in love with you, and he's basically screaming it from the rooftops at this point. That is something I can't give you, and it's something I'm not sure I'd _ever_ be able to give you. He's someone you deserve, Johnny. He's crazy about you, and he apparently wants to marry you. Why would you give that up just to be with me? I'm not going to let you do that, John. Now years from now, when I resurface, if you're still not married, and my marriage is still in crumbles, or completely over, then we can talk about it. I'm not necessarily saying I'll even agree to it even then, but we can talk. Until then, I want you to go back to him, and I want you to put your all into that relationship, because you deserve it. Stop worrying over me. Stop letting me come in between you two even more. I don't want that influence over your relationship, so stop making me have it. Go be happy, John. Dammit." Randy conveys.

John just stares into his eyes, trying to look past them into his soul to see if there's any hope that this is all a rouge, and that he truly wants him. He doesn't see it.

And deep down, John knows that Punk should be the _only_ option he _ever_ has for the _rest_ of his life. He's just terrified of how fast things are going, and how madly in love they are with each other.

"I'm sorry." John sighs. "Go back to him. Go be happy." Randy replies, and John nods.

"Can I take Alanna out tomorrow afternoon?" John asks. "She'd love that." Randy smiles. "Will I see you there?" John asks. "Yes, Johnny." Randy sighs.

John leans up and kisses Randy. It's a long, open mouth kiss, but with no tongue.

"Goodbye, Ran." John whispers. "Bye, Johnny." Randy replies, caressing his face.

John gives one last, longing look, then finally leaves.

It takes everything in him not to completely break down when he finally makes it to his car, but instead he composes himself, thinks of a lie to tell Punk about it taking so long, grabs some fast food to distract Punk with, and heads home.

**Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

"You okay? What took you so long? I tried calling." Punk says immediately as John walks through the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry. My phone was on silent. I grabbed us some food though, the line was ridiculously long, and traffic was really bad." John says, handing the bag over to Punk.

"Thanks, babe." Punk smiles. "No problem. Uhm, I ate in the car. I've got the worst headache, so I'm going to go lay down, okay?" John says. "Alright, feel better. I love you. Night." Punk says, from the barstool. "I love you too, Philip." John smiles, and Punk smiles back with a small look of amusement and confusion on his face. "Night." John whispers, then heads to the room to collapse into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** BAM! Wow! So much! So Punk & John are back together, but will they last? Will Randy come to his senses and beg John back, now knowing how bad John wants him? Will John snap and leave Punk again because he still loves Randy? Will Punk find out what went down between John and Randy last night? Who do you think John's going to be with when this story ends? Or better yet, is John going to be with _anyone_ come the end of the story? And what's going to happen tomorrow? And is John going to have another psychotic breakdown again? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I'll update again Friday or Saturday :). Please leave tons of reviews with all your thoughts, rants, or guesses, etc! I'm really enjoying you guys conveying your anger for what's going on, lmfaoo. You guys are so amusing. ALSO, BEFORE I FORGET! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR THE 700+ REVIEWS! You guys are just amazing! Hopefully I can reach 750 (or 800, I know I'm pushing it, lol) by the last chapter! Remember, there's only two left! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Lmfao, jeeeeeez. Some of you are HARSH on John. Lol. Note before the chapter: if you guys think the words or anything that Alanna uses in this chapter are too advanced for her age, idc. Just pretend. It's fiction. You'll live. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Last night is erased from my memory. I'm going to forget about it and we can go back to how things were. But you don't get anymore chances, John. I mean it. You're not going to keep doing this shit to me." Punk explains. "I'll never, ever hurt you again!" John whispers, then latches his lips to Punk's, laying him back on the bed as his tongue slides into Punk's mouth. [...] "How dare you tell me that! How dare you tell me that you love me! You don't get to tell me that!" John yells, banging against Randy's chest. "But I do." Randy whispers. [...] I don't want to have these fucking feelings, and they won't go away! And what makes it worse is the feelings are for you! You! You're so…you're so fucking tangible but I can't fucking touch you! I can't touch you because you have a boyfriend! I can't touch you because I'm married! I can't touch you because…because someone might find out and tell everyone. I can't have that happen. But I can't…I can't stop feeling all these ways about you." Randy's on the verge of breaking down, and John's even close to the edge. [...] Stop letting me come in between you two even more. I don't want that influence over your relationship, so stop making me have it. Go be happy, John. Dammit." Randy conveys. [...] "Can I take Alanna out tomorrow afternoon?" John asks. "She'd love that." Randy smiles. "Will I see you there?" John asks. "Yes, Johnny." Randy sighs.

* * *

**Thursday; iHOP:**

"I don't know why you have to say goodbye to the kid. She's probably as bad as her fucked-up Daddy." Punk groans walking into the restaurant with John. "Hey! She's my GodDaughter! Stop talking about her! _Besides_, no one invited you." John hisses. "Yeah, I was just going to let you be alone around him! No. You don't know what he might do to you." Punk says. "I doubt he'll do anything." John mumbles, thinking back to when they spent the night together in the hotel.

"John?" They hear a voice call out, and they look up to see Samantha and Alanna heading towards them. "UNCLE JOHNNY!" Alanna screams, jumping into his arms. "Hi, gorgeous!" John smiles, hugging her tightly. "Hi, John. Philip." Sam smiles politely, dwindling her fingers together out of nervousness. "Where's Randy?" John asks. "He sent me." Sam answers. "Why?" John asks, not being able to stand the sight of Sam the least bit. For now, in this moment, all the hatred, confusion, and problems in his life are pointed directly at her. "I don't really know. He just said it'd be best. Uhm, I'll be over there. Just let me know when you're ready to go. Alanna, sweetie, I'll be right there, okay?" She says. Alanna nods, and Punk acknowledges her speaking, and that gets Sam to run off.

"I've never liked her." Punk mumbles. John hits Punk in the arm, then points to Alanna. "Oh yeah. Sorry," He then leans in close to Alanna, "Hey, can I tell you a secret?" He asks. "Yes!" She replies. "I don't like your Mommy. Sorry." He smirks, and John hits him again, but Alanna just giggles.

They find the hostess and get seated.

"What you hungry for, kid?" Punk asks, turning to the kids portion of the iHop menu. "Chocolate pancakes!" She squeals. "That sounds delicious. You want the funny face? It's a chocolate pancake and it makes, well, a funny face." Punk explains. "Yes!" Alanna squeals, and Punk nods then looks through the menu for himself. "Thanks." John smiles, loving watching the interaction between Punk and Alanna. Punk just smiles and nods, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Uncle Johnny, what are you getting?" She asks. "She calls you 'Johnny' too?" Punk raises an eyebrow. "Uhm…yeah…" John mumbles, then quickly looks through the menu for an answer to Alanna's question. "I think I'm going to get the sirloin tips and eggs." John answers, pointing at the picture. "That's for dinner!" Alanna yells. "But you can eat it for breakfast too." He explains. "That's what Daddy gets too. You two are weird." She giggles, and John's face sags momentarily.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since your birthday!" John says. "Well I was okay, but now I'm sad." She sighs. "Why are you sad?" He asks. "Daddy said we have to move and go far away." She sticks out her lip, hoping John can somehow up and make all that change. Uncle Johnny always makes things better for her. "Yeah, I know. He told me. I'm sorry, babe. It's for the best though." John says. "How?" She asks. "Because he's not well right now, and he wants to go rest in the peace and quiet. And he wants you to be somewhere where you can have peace and quiet too." John tries to explain.

"Have you seen him? He's hurt. He feels really bad." She sighs and collapses her head against John's shoulder, tears in her little, gorgeous, icy, Blue eyes. Punk looks up at her, feeling a momentary lapse of sadness for what he's done to her Daddy, _simply_ because he has to look like that in front of his child. That reason, and _no_ reason else. "Yes, I've seen him. He does look bad. That's why you have to be a very, very good girl, and you have to do everything he says so that he'll get better even faster okay?" John explains. "Okay! But can you make him feel better? Daddy says you _always_ make him feel better." Alanna says, poking a finger at John's lips. Punk squares his eyes at John, but keeps his mouth shut. "No, Lannimal, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. You just have to be a good girl and let him heal on his own." John replies. "But Uncle Johnny!" She whines.

"Hi, can I get your orders?" The waitress finally comes over. "Yeah, can I get the Split Decision Breakfast? I want a Splashberry with it too. Little Miss will have the Funny Face kids meal, and to drink a…" He lets Alanna answer, "A Sprite!" She says. "John?" Punk calls out. "I want the Sirloin Tips & Eggs with an orange juice." John replies. "Coming right up!" She says, then walks off.

"Uncle Johnny, are you going to come visit me when we move?" Alanna asks, moving back into his arms. "Uhm, I don't know if I'll be able to visit. But you can talk to me through the camera on the computer when ever you want, okay?" John says, mentioning the way they usually have to talk. "Okay." She sighs.

"Maybe John and I can come visit you one day? Would that work for you?" Punk asks. "Only Uncle Johnny. Not you." Alanna replies. "Why not me?" Punk asks, amused with her Diva-like tendencies. "Because I don't like you." She replies. "And why is that?" Punk asks. "Because my Daddy doesn't like you." She explains. "Well I don't like your Daddy, how about that?" Punk mentions. "So." She sticks her tongue out.

"Come here." Punk says, motioning with his index finger. John tries to stop her, but before he can, she climbs under the table and crawls into the seat next to Punk.

"I bet you by time we leave here that you'll like me." He wagers. "Nuh-uh. You're a butt." She smiles. "I'm buying you a funny face. Remember, funny face?" Punk says, poking her nose. "Hey! I don't got a funny face! Do I Uncle Johnny? I look like my Daddy!" She yells. "You're gorgeous, Lanna. Yes, you look just like your Daddy." John gives a small smile to accompany his sad eyes. Punk sighs, but continues his bickering with Alanna. "I guess you're cute, but you definitely are twins with your Mom over there." Punk explains. "You look like a squirrel." She says. "Squirrels are cute. They're cuter than funny faces." Punk smirks. "Ugh! You're mean." She groans. "I know." Punk chuckles.

"You've got pictures on your arms like my Daddy." Alanna says, tracing her finger all over his left arm. "Yeah, except mine are better." Punk explains. "Daddy has my name on his arm." Alanna mentions. "Yeah, well I have John's name on my hand." Punk says, showing her the heart. "That's not how you spell John!" She yells. "You can spell, cutie?" He asks. "Yes! I'm in school," She smiles, "And you spell 'John' J-O-H-N." She explains. "Yeah, but these are his initials." Punk replies. "Oh. Uncle Johnny, look! He got your lanizals on his hand!" She mispronounces as she shoves Punk's hand on the table. "I see! I love it." John smiles, and Punk smiles back.

"What's all this other stuff?" She asks, trailing her finger again. "Just random stuff." Punk replies. "Daddy has scary skulls on his arms." Alanna mentions. "Yeah, they're scary and stupid." Punk says, and Alanna laughs. "I like your tattoos better." Alanna says. "Gee, thanks, cutie." He smiles.

"I guess you can come with Uncle Johnny to visit me." She says, climbing in his arms. "Thanks. How kind of you." Punk chuckles. "Uncle Johnny, guess what?" She says. "What?" John asks. "Uncle Punk can come with you to visit me!" She smiles. "Uncle Punk?" Punk asks. "Yes, I guess so. I guess you're okay." She says, and Punk laughs out. "Thanks." He replies. "Isn't that good?" Alanna asks, turning the conversation back to John. "Yeah, it'll be fun." John smiles, content with just watching Punk and Alanna interact.

"So what do you like to do with your Uncle John?" Punk asks, refusing to refer to him as 'Johnny'. "He colors with me, and we play Princess." She explains. "Princess, eh?" Punk looks at John with a smirk. "Oh God." John mumbles, placing his face in his hands. "Yes, he's gets to be the Princess and I'm the Queen." She says. "Well that's cool, because I call him Princess too. Ain't that right, Princess?" Punk chuckles. "Hate you _sooo_ much." John says into his hands, sounding muffled. "He called you Princess, Uncle Johnny!" Alanna throws a giggle fit.

"I hear you like tutus. Every time I see you, you've got a tutu on. Why don't you have one on today?" Punk asks. "Daddy wouldn't let me pack any to bring to the hotel." She sticks out her bottom lip. "Because your Daddy is mean." Punk replies. "He's not mean." She says. "Yes, he is." Punk argues. "How do you know?" She asks. "Because he hurt my Princess over there." Punk nods towards John, and John lifts his head and glares at Punk, daring him to bring that up in front of the baby. "No he didn't!" Alanna yells. "Yes, huh." Punk rebuts. "My Daddy isn't mean. Besides, Daddy says he loves Uncle Johnny." She sticks out her tongue, and Punk just scrunches up his nose, "He's got a funny way of showing it." Punk mumbles.

"Can I taste your drink?" She asks, and Punk slides his drink over to her. "Why are you doing this?" John asks. "It just came up. It's not like I told her anything specific. I know my boundaries." Punk replies. John just sighs and shakes his head.

"Uncle Johnny, you never took me fishing!" She complains. "I'll take you fishing when I come visit." John says. "Can you come fishing with us too?" Alanna asks Punk. "Sure thing, cutie." He replies. "I thought I had a funny face?" She asks, crossing her arms and making a Diva face. "You do, but I guess it's a cute funny face." Punk chuckles.

"What's this?" She pokes at his lip piercing. "It's a lip ring." He replies. "I like it." She smiles. "Thank you." He smiles back. "I want one." She says. "You have to get a needle through your lip or wherever you want it." He explains. "Ouch! No!" She yells, throwing her hand over her mouth, and Punk laughs out. "Then I guess you're not getting one." Punk shrugs. "Uncle Johnny, do you got one?" She asks. "No, I don't have anything pierced." He explains. "I got my ears pierced!" She squeals, showing Punk her earrings. "I see. They're nice." Punk replies. "Thank you." She smiles. "You're welcome." Punk smiles back.

"Do you have any kids?" She asks. "Me and John are having a little Boy." Punk answers. "You're gonna have a baby, Uncle Johnny?" She asks. "Yep." He smiles. "Is it in your tummy?" She asks, and John laughs out, "No! Only women can have babies, Lanna." John explains. "Daddy always calls you a girl." She laughs. "Ha-freaking-ha." John says, rolling his eyes. Alanna then turns back to Punk. "I'm not having the baby either, if that's what you're thinking!" Punk quickly says.

"Where's the baby coming from?" She asks. "A lady is having it for us." Punk answers. "Oh, okay. Are you and Uncle Johnny married?" She asks. "No, not yet." Punk replies, and John smiles to himself. "Well then you can't have a baby." She says. "Why not?" He asks. "Because my Daddy says you're not supposed to have kids until you're married. He also said that if I do, I'll be in big, big trouble." She explains. "That's the first smart thing I've ever heard your Daddy say. You should definitely follow that rule, okay? No kids till you're married. As for me and John, we can have it because we're special and he was a surprise." Punk replies. "Were you happy when you found out?" She asks. "Well I was a little scared at first because it's my first child, but yeah, I'm happy about it." Punk answers. "What about you, Uncle Johnny?" She asks. "I'm very excited for the baby to be here." John smiles. "Can I visit the baby?" She asks. "Sure." Punk smiles.

"Do you love my Uncle Johnny?" She asks, her fingers tracing amongst Punk's beard. "Very, very much. Why?" He asks. "I don't know. It's weird." She says. It seems both men held their breaths, waiting for the 'you're both boys' card to be played. "Why is that?" Punk asks. "Because Uncle Johnny is always around my Daddy. I don't know where you came from." She says, and Punk chuckles a bit. "Well your Uncle Johnny and I are dating, where as your Daddy is married to your Mom. Therefore your Daddy's opinions don't matter." Punk replies, and Alanna glares at him a bit, but nods.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk says. "What?" She asks. "What exactly is your Daddy and your Uncle Johnny?" Punk asks, and John's breath hitches.

Immediately, every single memory of Randy swearing that 'she's too young to understand what we're talking about', or 'she won't remember what she sees when she's older', or 'she's down for a nap, I promise' comes rushing back.

John starts to panic, his lies he's told Punk bubbling over. "Punk!" John yells before Alanna can speak. "What?" He asks. "I have to tell you something. You asked me something a long, long time ago and I didn't answer as truthfully as possible." John says. "What about?" He asks. "I can't say it out loud." John mumbles. "So text it to me." Punk says, and John sighs and pulls out his phone.

**Princess:** a long time ago you asked how many times randy and i had slept together and i told you it was only a few. i lied. we probably slept together at least 3 times or more every month. he was always either drunk or stressed, i swear on that, but it was a lot more times than i said. im sorry i lied to you. i was just scared of what you'd think about me doing that.

Punk reads John's text, then shoves his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry." John says, his eyes full of sorrow. Punk just gives a half smile along with a chuckle, "It's fine, babe. That doesn't matter anymore, it's all in the past. I basically figured that out anyway at this point." Punk says, then reaches across the table and grabs John's hand to show his acceptance of what John just confessed. "Okay." John sighs.

"So what were you saying?" Punk asks Alanna, and John holds his breath in anticipation of what she might say. "Daddy and Uncle Johnny are best friends. Daddy says he's never been closer to anyone else." Alanna answers, and John lets out his breath. That wasn't that bad.

Lunch turned out to not be so bad. The food was obviously delicious, and the conversation took a surprising light turn. Punk and Alanna just laughed the entire time, and Alanna made John make 10,000, if not more, promises about all the things they'd do when they saw each other again, along with the fact that he's not allowed to forget her.

By time they were leaving, Punk was basically deemed her new favorite person, and became infinitely known as Uncle Punk. John thoroughly enjoyed watching Punk interacting with her, his excitement for seeing Punk with his first child growing even more.

There was a slight moment when things turned sour when on their way out, Alanna started crying and begging to not have to leave her Uncle Johnny, but once all that was resolved, they gave their hugs and kisses, and parted way.

**Brooks-Cena Apartment:**

"Ya know, after hanging with Ruby, and now Alanna, I've realized something." Punk says. "What? That children _actually _aren't that bad?" John asks. "Well that too. But I've realized that sometime in the future, I want a daughter too." Punk explains, and John's face lights up. "A daughter? That'd be wonderful! I'm sure Gage would love to have a little Sister to look after one day." John says, wondering if Punk means a daughter, or a daughter _with him_.

"How would we go about that? Do you want to adopt?" Punk asks, and John's eyes go wide as he lights up even more. "We?" John asks. "Of course 'we'. You're going to be her other Parent. Duh, idiot. Now answer my question." Punk says, then kisses John's head. "Adoption is okay. There's also insemination." John mentions. "Oh yeah. We could get like a surrogate Mother, right?" Punk asks. "Yeah." John replies. "Alright, that'd be cool. We'll use your junk for her, though. I want one of our kids to be through you, so that we can both have a piece of our weird family." Punk laughs, and John smiles wide. "I'd love that." John says.

"We should wait till after we retire for her, right? Or would that even matter since we'll have Gage anyway?" Punk asks. "We can give it a few years, but not till retirement because I don't plan on retiring for a long time." John explains. "Okay, how about in 3 years? 3 years seems like a good age difference between the two little ones." Punk states, off in his own world. "We're going to be married by time we start this little family, aren't we?" John asks, chuckling a bit, but looking up at Punk with hopeful eyes. "More than likely yeah, of course." Punk replies, and John smiles wide.

"I love you, babe." John whispers. "I love you too, Princess." Punk smirks. "See this is not fair. I can't call you Punkers, but you can call me Princess?" John groans. "Because you promised. I never promised, so ha." Punk replies. "Okay, but Princess is a stupid name!" John complains. "Oh, no it's not! It fits you _more_ than perfectly. 'Punkers', however, is a stupid name." Punk explains. "Are you going to call our daughter your Princess?" John asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe. Seems really uppity, but sure, why not?" Punk says. "Then I can't be Princess anymore if she's going to be. And I _dare_ you to call me Queen." John hisses. "You'll be Princess till she gets here though…_Princess_." Punk winks, and John rolls his eyes. "Get over it. You love when I call you Princess." Punk says, nudging his arm against John's. John just laughs and flicks his hand, "Not even." John says.

"Ya know, I love your smile. I really do. I hope our daughter has your smile." Punk says. John blushes as he looks over at Punk, "Thank you." John chuckles a bit. "Can I ask you something?" Punk asks. "Yeah." John replies. "Back when you were all zombie-ish and shit, I noticed you'd like…I don't know…I don't really know how explain it. You'd just randomly smile to yourself. You'd sit there for either a few minutes, or like, just…forever. And you'd just smile. At first I thought it was you getting better, but after awhile there was no progress. By then, it was a little creepy. I always wondered what you were smiling about." Punk explains. "Oh, uhm, I, uh, I…I don't actually remember doing that. I don't really know what you're talking about." John shrugs, looking away from Punk. "Hm. Oh well. Well like I was saying, I hope she has your smile. And your dimples." Punk chuckles, poking at John's face. John laughs and tries to bite at Punk's finger.

"Watcha guys doing?" Selene asks, skipping over to the love seat and sitting down. "Talking. We're having a daughter." Punk says. "I thought you were having a son?" She asks. "We are." John replies. "Amy's having twins?" She asks. "No." Punk answers. "Elizabeth is pregnant?" She asks. "Nope." John replies. "…Are one of you pregnant?" She asks, and they both bust out laughing. "No!" They both yell at the same time. "Is…okay, I give up. How the hell did I end up in this guessing game anyway?" Selene groans, feeling she's fallen into a trap. "We've decided to have a daughter too, in three years. It's going to be via me and a surrogate Mother." John explains. "Oh. Aww! That'd be so cute! A little Punky, and a little Johnny!" She squeals.

"Dammit, you fuckers and these stupid ass names are going to stop!" Punk yells, and John and Selene laugh. "Stop calling me Princess, and I'll stop turning the world against you. There's just so many different nicknames you can make out of 'Punk'. Not to mention 'Phil' and 'Philip' too." John smirks. "Yeah, we'll see how far that gets you." Punk mumbles.

"Do you guys know how ridiculously cute you are?" Selene asks. "Huh?" Punk asks, caught off guard. "Yeah, I mean, look at you two! You're all cuddled up and bickering about cute nicknames for each other. You just kind of planned out your future family, apparently. Punk, I've never seen you smile so much since you've gotten with John. You just…I don't know. You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen, that's for damn sure. You guys should stop arguing and fighting so damn much. You guys should be out there trying to be the Obama and Michelle for gays, ya know? I could see a lot of young gays looking up to you two as their marriage idols." Selene smiles warmly, and the guys just stare at her for a minute.

"Ya know, when you hit that Obama part, I started to think you meant we should run for office. I was a bit confused for a minute." Punk says. "Yeah, same here. That'd be a horrible idea though. Punk would probably go do something forceful like make it a rule that everyone has to have at least one tattoo by their 21st birthday, and ban alcohol." John chuckles. "Yeah, that _would_ be a horrible idea. John'd probably do something stupid like make everyone wear oversized, bright ass colored shirts everyday with faggot ass sayings and quotes plastered all over them." Punk smirks.

"Thanks for ignoring my gay power couple speech, guys." Selene rolls her eyes. "And fuck you for bringing it back up." Punk replies. "Yeah, that'd just be weird, ya know?" John says. "Why?" She asks. "It just would be. I don't know. Besides, it's just not for us." Punk explains. "Oh, really? Mr. Straight-Edge and Mr. Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect wouldn't be a good power couple? Forget it, Tanner and I will go out and be the next Michelle and Obama." Selene shakes her head as she gets up and walks off. "No one cares about you stupid straight people!" John yells. "Yeah, you all suck!" Punk yells out too, both men laughing at her. "Bite me!" She replies, sticking her tongue out. "I'd rather bite _you_." Punk smirks, biting at John's neck. "Punk? I love you." John says yet again. "I know. I love you too, gorgeous." Punk replies, then kisses John.

* * *

**A/N:** D'awwww! Omfg! Precious! Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys, only one chapter left! What do you guys think is going to happen?! AHHHH! The suspense is killing me! Please leave reviews with your thoughts, guesses, etc! I'll update again Tuesday? Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Omg, guys. I'm going to cry. The end isn't near. It is here. Are you guys ready for the final chapter? Well you better be, because here it is. The big bang of the last chapter, along with the big reveal of John's secret plans. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Lunch turned out to not be so bad. The food was obviously delicious, and the conversation took a surprising light turn. Punk and Alanna just laughed the entire time, and Alanna made John make 10,000, if not more, promises about all the things they'd do when they saw each other again, along with the fact that he's not allowed to forget her. By time they were leaving, Punk was basically deemed her new favorite person, and became infinitely known as Uncle Punk. John thoroughly enjoyed watching Punk interacting with her, his excitement for seeing Punk with his first child growing even more. [...] "Well that too. But I've realized that sometime in the future, I want a daughter too." Punk explains, and John's face lights up.

* * *

**SummerSlam 2013:**

"AND YOUR WINNER, AND _NEW_ WWE CHAMPION: C. M. PUNK!" Justin Roberts yells in the microphone to the 20,000 people in the stands that have been enjoying SummerSlam.

"The greatest SummerSlam of all time! Thank you for being apart of it!" Michael Cole says after commenting on the match.

The fireworks continue to go off, and soon the WWE logo airs to signal the end of the show. And though the show is now over and no longer showing on TV, the cameras do not stop rolling. SummerSlam guests are in for a Once in a Lifetime treat.

CM Punk's opponent for the night, Dolph Ziggler, quickly heads out of the ring and to the back, knowing what's about to happen, and knowing that the ring needs to be cleared for it. In fact, a lot of people in the back know what's about to happen. That is, except whom it's about to happen to.

"Thank you, everybody," Punk gets on the mic and says, waiting for the cheering to die down, "Feel free to leave if you must, the show indeed is over, but there's something about to happen that you all just may want to stay for, because I guarantee you're only going to see something like this only once in your life," He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what's about to happen,

"Tonight, tonight I won back the WWE Championship, something that's rightfully mine, being that I'm the best in the world, and something that I never should have lost. But tonight actually isn't about this title, or me being best in the world. In fact, this title isn't the most important thing in my life. This ring, and this sport isn't the most important thing in my life anymore. Neither is this business. It just so happens that nothing out here is the most important thing in my life. What _is_ the most important thing in my life, however, is behind that curtain," He points past the ramp, "and I'd like the most important thing in my life to please come down to the ring right now. Hit his music." Punk says, and then waits as the production crew queue's up John's music like they're prepared to do.

Cena's music hits and soon enough John heads down the ramp. It's not his usual strut though. No, he's wary and confused. He slowly makes his way down, wondering what the hell Punk could possibly be doing.

Yes, they're relationship is public. Yes, they've shown public displays of affection from time-to-time. And yes, Vince has somewhat acknowledged their relationship on WWE television. But they've _never_ done anything as public as whatever Punk's doing now.

John makes it to the ring and climbs in, only for Justin Roberts to hand him a microphone. John covers the microphone with his hand to whisper privately to Punk.

"What are you doing?" John asks, but Punk ignores him.

"John, first and foremost, congratulations on your win tonight." Punk says into the microphone. "Thank you." John replies, now using the microphone as well.

"For those of you that for whatever reason don't know, " Punk turns towards the sea of people in the stands, "John and I are dating. We've been dating for a pretty long time actually." Punk explains.

"What are you doing?" John asks again, this time forgetting to move the mic away, and again Punk ignores him.

"Throughout the course of our relationship, we've been through all types of crazy things. I'm pretty sure we've been through stuff that most couples have never been through, nor even had nightmares about possibly going through it. And half the stuff we've been through, ya know, you can't even say out loud; you don't _want_ people to ever know about it, ya know? But throughout all the crap, we've made it. And that completely amazes me that we have. Maybe it's just me personally though. I come from a family that's been through a lot, and it seems when any of us go through something, me included, we just close up. And I don't really know if John got me to change that, or if I closed up and John fought through it, but…we made it. We're still here. We're still standing. Throughout our relationship, we've written many chapters of our lives. We've met each others families, we live together, we've gone public with each other, he's even helping me raise my gorgeous little boy, along with the help of my Sisters and best friend," the WWE cameras that are still rolling, pan over to Scott, Punk's Mom, Selene, and Shaleigh who's holding baby Gage, all sitting in ring-side seats,

"John, I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. And I've tried to return all the graciousness I possibly can back to you," Punk says to John, before turning back to the crowd,

"Who out there has been in love before, or is in love?" Punk asks, and random areas of the crowd erupts in response, "It's an amazing thing isn't it? It's amazing. Before meeting John, I don't know if I can actually say I was ever in love. I used to think I've been in love before him, but as of now, I don't really think I was. That makes John the first person I've ever fallen in love with. That makes him even more special to me. And again, he's the most important thing to me, other than my son; _our_ son.

Now there are stages to every relationship. Not every relationship goes in the same order, and both people in the relationship don't always enter the same stages at the same time, but nonetheless, there are stages to every relationship. Basically, you meet and start talking, you become attracted to the person, you date, you come to love them, you fall in love, you get engaged, you move in together, you get married, and you grow old together. John and I didn't exactly hit the stages in a normal order, or anything, but we've gotten pretty high up on the ladder. We've often talked about taking our relationship to the next stage, to the next level, but it was only ever talk. That's all I _could_ do was talk. I had too many demons that I needed to battle to even think about the next stage of our lives together. But he stood by me and helped me fight them, and he continues to stand by me. I used to think it would take years to get to the point where I could even think about the next level with him, but…I don't know. God must have a different plan for us, because that's been the only thing on my mind lately. I think I'm at a place in my life where I'm ready to take the next step for us, and I'm pretty sure John's been ready for it a freaking week into dating," Punk chuckles,

"And so, with that being said…" Punk sits the mic on the mat, then hops out of the ring. "What are you doing? Where are you going? What is this about?" John asks, watching Punk rush around the ring, a weird, tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. John can't take this. He's got a funny feeling that all the hard work he put into his plan is about to pay off, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up too much. Every time he does, they seem to be crushed. He just really hopes today is the day all his hard work pays off.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how this place is mine now too." He replies, still taking it all in. "Babe, we're never home anyway. It's not going to be that bad!" Punk doesn't understand the big deal. "That's not it, Punk. I know it won't be bad! I'm just trying to get used to this."_

_"You're not getting married or anything, right?" She asks in a panic and Punk laughs out, "No, we're not getting married. We're not even engaged yet or anything." Yet. 'He said yet!', John thinks._

_"No. If I tell you, after what we just talked about, you'll think I'm clingy and needy. I don't want to scare you off." John explains, and Punk quickly removes one hand from John's waist to grip his jaw and force John to look at him, "I will not! Now tell me, John!" He demands again, and John sighs and gives in. "It was just randomness that Shaleigh was saying while she fell asleep. She said she really likes us together and wants to see us married in the future, and stuff. I don't know." John mumbles,_

_"What about us? Is this going to change anything?" Punk asks, fear and dread in his voice. "Not at all. I'll just have a step-son now."_

_'What if Punk and I get married and I become a step-Father?', John thinks to himself, 'Ohmigod, what if Punk and I get married?' Fear and anticipation creeps into his mind. At this point in his life, he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Philip Brooks._

_Punk doesn't know if John's trying to use reverse psychology, pity and push the relationship into something more, or if he really feels that way, but it gets him to the point where he doesn't know how to respond._

_And John falls asleep with a slightly sadistic smile on his face, listening to Punk's steadily quickening heart rate; thousands of plots and ideas running through John's head._

_His thoughts are still attacking him, and to make it even worse, no matter where they go or what they're doing, for the rest of the entire day, John seems to just find a corner and sit and stare at Punk, trying to make eye contact, still with that soft, small, creepy ass, sadistic grin on his face. _

_"Uhm, no. I think I'll use the computer. Why…why do you sound like my Wife, or my Mother, or something?" Punk eyes him weirdly, then heads over to the desk. "It would be Husband, first of all. And why is that so bad?" John asks with a playful tone_

_"How long? How long, John? Explain yourself. I don't want these bullshit answers." Punk demands. "As long as possible, Punk! That's how long! Forever! As long as forever can be, and as long as you'll let me stay! I don't want to fucking scare you off with these answers!"_

_"I know you said no more talking about marriage, but you opened the door for this earlier. You said that when we had that talk, you gave me the wrong ideas. What were the right ideas? What is it that you thought I took wrong?" John asks,_

_"You take me for a child, Philip Brooks. I know what you go through and I know what you need to tend to. I knew what you meant when you told me, and I'll wait for you as long as I need to._

_It's alright, John may not get sex for a week, but Punk's in for an even bigger surprise at what John has planned for him in the near future. Tonight, John finally got out of Punk everything he needed to know, and played right into Punk's hand at what he knew Punk wanted to hear. John knows what he wants, and he always gets what he wants. He's John fucking Cena for fucks sake. Punk may think he has their relationship under control, but he has absolutely no idea what's running through John's head. And even more, Punk apparently let Shaleigh in on a lot more than Punk's letting off, and Shaleigh seems to have absolutely no problem in letting John in on that. She has absolutely no idea what John's going to use that information for. John Cena always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Philip Jack Brooks. Yeah, Punk thinks he has everything under control. He just has no fucking idea._

_"I'm not going to leave you, Philip. I'm yours forever, I told you that." John mentions, kissing at Punk's skin anywhere he could reach. "Stop reading my mind, asshole," Punk chuckles,_

_"No, not at all. I was obviously attracted to him after awhile. But the next man I was attracted to…was you. I'm not attracted to men, Phil, just like you aren't. But I ended up attracted to him, and I ended up attracted to you."_

_"What if we do work? What if we change? What if we make this work?" John asks, nuzzling his head in Punk's skin. "That means we'd both have to change ourselves. I'm not going to change, and I'd never ask you to change for me." Punk replies. "Well I'm determined to make us work." John mumbles, and Punk smiles._

_"Then, baby, what do you want? You've got to tell me." Punk pleads. John stares in Punk's eyes for a moment, seriously contemplating his words. He can't bring himself to say what he's thinking. "Want sleep." John finally mumbles, then buries his head in Punk's body so he can avoid his burning stare._

_John doesn't know if Punk did it on purpose, but tonight's the first night Punk's gone to sleep without telling John he loves him first, and that has hurt John more than Punk can imagine. _

_"You ready to be a Dad too? I don't wanna put you through anything you don't want to." Punk says, running his thumb over John's hand. "No, don't worry. I'm ready. I'm excited for it! We'll be like a family or something. It'll be exciting." John chuckles, thinking about how he and Punk will be closer than ever once the baby arrives. "Family? Yeah, I guess we will be." Punk says quietly, not sure if he should smile or be scared at that._

_"What's wrong with you?" Punk asks, noticing John's face as they leave. "Nothing." John mumbles, dryly. "What's wrong, John? And what the fuck do you keep looking at?" Punk asks, looking down at his hands in his pants pockets, then his shoes, then his shirt, to make sure nothing is on him. "Nothing, I'm fine." John replies, and Punk gives up._

_"You guys are going to be a little family!" Matt exclaims. "I know!" John cheeses._

_Hey, son, I know I ain't much of a Pop, but please call me Dad. Seems I'm gonna be your in-law some day anyway." Jack shrugs. "Thank you then…Dad." John smiles,_

_"We're in a pretty serious relationship. Have you realized that? I mean, we live together, we're in love, our families has met, you've agreed to help me raise my child, and we just spent our first real holiday together." Punk says, and John quickly looks at him with a wide smile on his face and hopeful eyes. "Yeah, we are pretty serious." John replies. "I'm glad you're still here with me." Punk rolls his head to look up at John. "I'm happy to still be here." John replies, sinking down onto the bed and rolling next to Punk._

_"What if I never get better? Would you still contemplate marrying me in the future?" John asks._

_"Thank you. Have you talked to Jeff?" John asks. "Uh, no. I texted him and congratulated him on his win at the PPV the other day, but like always, I got no response." Punk answers. "Oh, okay." John replies, thinking about his dream._

_"You know what I did all morning and night? I was on the computer all night looking for engagement rings for you, because I figured that'd be the only way to make you stay," John squares his eyes as gives a sly smirk_

_Are you and Uncle Johnny married?" She asks. "No, not yet." Punk replies, and John smiles to himself._

_"We're going to be married by time we start this little family, aren't we?" John asks, chuckling a bit, but looking up at Punk with hopeful eyes. "More than likely yeah, of course." Punk replies, and John smiles wide._

_"Back when you were all zombie-ish and shit, I noticed you'd like…I don't know…I don't really know how explain it. You'd just randomly smile to yourself. You'd sit there for either a few minutes, or like, just…forever. And you'd just smile. At first I thought it was you getting better, but after awhile there was no progress. By then, it was a little creepy. I always wondered what you were smiling about." Punk explains. "Oh, uhm, I, uh, I…I don't actually remember doing that. I don't really know what you're talking about." John shrugs_

Punk ignores John, and heads over to where his family is sitting. "Got it?" Punk asks. "Yep. Here." Scott replies, handing something over to Punk. "Thanks." Punk smiles. "Good luck." Scott smiles back.

Punk heads back to the ring and back over to John. He opens the little box in his hand, lowers to one knee, and picks up the microphone.

"John Boy, I don't really have words to express how I feel about you. But I know that you drive me absolutely insane, and I've never felt so strongly for anyone in my entire life. I'm completely, madly, crazily in love with you, and you're the only one that makes everything okay. I've made the mistake of almost losing you too many times before, and I don't ever want to go through that again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that, but I'm finally ready to put actions to my words. John, would you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me?" Punk asks, holding the ring box towards John.

John's eyes are wide and he has a hand over his mouth.

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. He knows what he's _supposed _to do and say right now, and what he _should_ be doing and saying right now, but he's frozen. He can't believe the sight in front of his eyes. Not only is Philip Jack Brooks on one knee proposing to him, he's doing it in front of 20,000 witnesses.

"Don't leave me hanging, John." Punk chuckles, and John laughs out as he nods his head over and over. "Yes! Yes." He says into the microphone, still nodding, still in disbelief.

Punk takes the ring out of the box and slides it on John's ring finger, before standing and pulling John into a hug.

"I love you." Punk whispers in John's ear, holding him tightly. "I love you too, baby. I love you so much. Thank you so much!" John whispers back.

Punk pulls away and places a kiss on John's lips, before pulling away and grabbing John's hand. He lifts John's hand, as if he were signaling a match win for John, and allows the cameras to see the ring.

The people in the stands are going absolutely crazy, and the sound of the cheering and yelling is deafening.

Punk kisses John yet again, before dragging him out of the ring and over to where their families are sitting. Scott, Shaleigh, Selene, Mrs. Brooks, Mr. Brooks, Mr. Cena, and Mrs. Cena all give their congratulations and hugs to the men, as happy as can be for them.

After hugs all around, Punk takes Gage from Shaleigh, and holds him tightly. "Guess what, buddy! Me and John are getting married!" Punk says to the completely clueless baby in his arms, then turns and smiles at John, who sticks his large finger in the baby's little hand. "Yep! I really _am_ going to be your Dad now!" John laughs.

The camera crew comes over and gets pictures and footage of the men with their families, and of them with Gage.

"We're getting married!" John squeals to Punk, overtaken with excitement. "We are! I love you, babe." Punk smiles, then kisses John's lips again. "I love you too, Philip."

* * *

**A/N: **THE END! Oh my gosh! It's the end! It's over! I can't believe it! And they're engaged! Ahhh! I know some of you guys have guessed it over the course of this story, but I hope it was a great surprise and a happy ending for all! But yes, unfortunately the story is over. Cries, cries, cries. Are you crying? It's okay. I am too. But wipe your tears! Or at least, change them to happy tears. Because guess what! THERE WILL BE A 4TH INSTALLMENT IN MY PUNKED? SERIES! Yaaay! I hope that news excites all of you! Ugh. I just couldn't bare to have my story officially end, lol. So there will be a 4th installment. If you're one of the people that are like 'Jaylee, omg, enough is enough. Just let the story die already!' or one of those people that are like 'Omg. Happy ending. I can't bare anymore drama. I like the ending how it is.' that's perfectly fine. I totally understand. You don't have to read the 4th installment if you don't want. However, for the people that do, I hope you're as excited as me about it! I actually have only started working on it maybe a month or so? So it's not done. Not at all. I will hopefully have it done soon though. It will be called 'Somewhere in Chicago: Good Morning, Heartache' so be on the lookout for that. Once I post it, I'll do my best at messaging each of you personally to tell you it's out. Also, I'll be messaging each of you reviewers personally to thank you for supporting my story. I love each and every one of you, and this story would not be what it is today without you. You each have a piece of my heart. And for the guest reviewers or people without profiles for me to message you personally on, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for enjoying my story and letting me entertain you. As for WTCM, if you have any questions at all about the ending of the story or anything that happened during the course of the story, feel free to put your questions at the bottom of your review or message me about it. If I get a fuckload of questions, I'll add one last chapter to this story answering questions and stuff, no problem, but if it's only a few, I'll just answer in the personal thank you's and stuff. As for the time length of when SIC:GMH will be posted, I honestly have no clue. But as you guys probably know, I don't like leaving my fans just waiting with nothing to be entertained with, so I will be posting another chapter story. It is not apart of my Punked? series. It will be a new Centon chapter story that I've written for you guys to hold you over till SIC:GMH is finished. I will be posting my Centon story either Friday or Monday of this coming or next coming week. So be on the look out for that. Also, I'd like to thank you all for the 700+ reviews and 24,430 views! You guys make my heart swell! Thank you so, so, so much! I'll start on my personal messages tomorrow, but I warn you, it could take awhile. I shall see you all on Friday or Monday on my Centon story, if you are interested in it, and I look forward to reading your WTCM reviews on here until then! Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed! & Of course, thanks for reading :)


End file.
